New Beginnings (Rewrite)
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Deception is a terrible thing that can destroy but can it also bring happiness? When the Cullen sisters decide they don't like Edward's human girlfriend things start to happen but they aren't the only danger Bella faces. Only one person stands between her and possible death. Can Bella survive and find happiness with another Cullen? Total rewrite and a new ending. J/B
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Rose**

I was sick and tired of playing second fiddle to my husband and his new little sister. What the hell did he see in her anyway? She was plain, clumsy, and had no dress sense. She wasn't even fun to be with, always hanging on my brother's every word or flirting with my husband, it was driving me crazy and it had to stop. I was the only one who saw how dangerous she was to us. After Edward saved her from Tyler's truck I had flipped my lid. Our one and only law was to keep ourselves concealed from the humans and what did the idiot do? He only went ahead and stopped a frickin' truck with his bare hands right in front of the whole school. It was sheer luck he moved fast enough that no one could actually see what he did in detail.

I had a flaming row with Carlisle about it afterward when he didn't accept my suggestion that we leave Forks directly or alternatively kill Bella Swan. Even Jasper, Alice's lap dog, who hardly ever got involved in any family decisions agreed that killing her was the best thing to do, hell he even offered to do the job himself! Edward, of course, talked Carlisle and Esme around and it was decided to see what happened. It wasn't often that Carlisle laid down the law but on this occasion, he made it very clear that Bella was not to be harmed in any way.

She kept her mouth shut that I'll grant you but I knew it was only time before she let something slip or Edward lost control and killed her. After all, she was his singer and I knew all about singers from Emmett. My own mate had met a couple of humans whose blood sang to him and both were buried in secluded spots rotting away now. Edward insisted he was mentally stronger than Emmett, that he could control himself but I had my doubts and disposing of the dead body of a Police Chief's daughter would cause real problems for us. If he'd only been putting himself in danger I would have let him carry on without saying anything but this affected us all, not just him.

Like most weekends I sat watching as she and Emmett played computer games on Sunday afternoon. He was so infantile sometimes and his fondness for Bella was getting on my nerves. God, what had I ever seen in him? True he was cute and sexy but he wasn't overly intelligent and I was forced to admit to myself that I was beginning to tire of him. The sex was good but other than that I preferred Edward's company.

Bella was giggling at something Emmett said which he seemed to find amusing but then everything she did amused him, even falling flat on her face would make him laugh. She kept touching him as they played and that really pissed me off, after all, he was still mine, for now.

I saw Edward watching narrow-eyed from where he sat playing the piano softly. The fact she'd rather play stupid games with Emmett than sit mesmerized by his skill with the piano upset him too. Maybe I'd have an ally later along the road if she upset him enough, Edward was never one to play second fiddle for very long.

The door opened then and Alice bounced in with Jasper in tow, as usual, She never just walked anywhere and she was almost never alone. The first time she and I went hunting together without her appendage I was amazed. Jasper had been left behind to amuse himself which usually meant reading some dry history book unless Emmett could persuade him to play on the computer or wrestle. I knew Jasper let Emmett win these contests, although he was always careful not to let Emmett see it and I wondered why.

Jasper was a bit of an enigma, he rarely spoke about his former life and hid his terribly scarred body from all of us, I had only seen the scars because I'd caught him changing his shirt after a wrestling match with Emmett. It was a sheer accident but he acted weird for a while after that as if embarrassed and I guess if I were as badly disfigured as that I would be too. He was actually kinda creepy anyway, I couldn't connect with him although I had tried at first for Alice's sake and he made me feel uneasy if we were ever alone together which much to my relief we rarely were.

He wasn't the only one who acted creepy either, Edward spent every night in Bella's bedroom watching her sleep which wasn't normal behavior. He was totally besotted with her and I had a strong feeling that it wouldn't end happily. I had even caught Alice watching Jasper more carefully whenever Bella was at the house, she always had her eye on him but the way she acted then you'd think he was a keg of nitro just waiting to explode. I wondered if she felt the same way about Bella as I did but just hid it better.

I needed to talk to her, I wanted to find out what she saw in the human girl's future so I went over and asked her if she wanted to go hunting.

She looked warily at Jasper before agreeing and as it was she watched him climb the stairs before following me out the door.

"What's up Rose? I thought you were waiting for Emmett to go later."

I tossed my hair in disgust,

"As long as the wonderful Bella is here he won't move. I'm getting pretty sick of it actually."

Alice gave me an enigmatic smile,

"Oh, I don't think you need to worry about Bella for too much longer. I rather think there will be an accident soon."

Now that really surprised me.

"I thought she was your friend Alice?"

"Oh, I like Bella but she's wrong for Edward, it would never work out."

"So what's going to happen? Does she get killed?"

I was sick of Bella and the thought of her meeting with a fatal accident was rather appealing so I was a little deflated when Alice shook her head wide-eyed.

"No Rose. I wouldn't let her get hurt."

Now I was confused,

"You just said there will be an accident. Explain."

She smiled and I saw the cunning in her eyes,

"Yes I did didn't I. You'll just have to wait and see dear sister".

I tried every way I could to make her expand on her statement but with no luck.

 **Jasper**

Sitting in my study I tried to concentrate on the book in my hands but something was stopping me. I could hear Edward playing Bach softly and the quiet murmur of Emmett and Bella conversing interspersed with the sounds of the computer game they were playing. In the kitchen Esme was preparing supper for our guest and Carlisle was talking to her as she did so. All perfectly normal sounds but I was uneasy, there was something going on in Alice's head and I was more or less sure it concerned Bella but I'd been unable to get anything out of her thus far.

I'd also been watching Rosalie and didn't like what I saw there either. My 'sister' didn't like the human girl at all and she was jealous of the attention Emmett showed Bella. I knew all about relationships and how to interpret them helped by my gift, I'd had to or I wouldn't have survived my decades with Maria. I sensed something bad was coming but until I knew more, there was nothing I could do about it.

I had loved Alice or thought I had, but I didn't like the way she had started behaving and I thought Rose was a bad influence on her. The Alice I had met all those years ago was sweet and fun loving during our wanderings before we met up with the Cullens, in fact, those had been the best days of my life but since we had settled down here things had begun to change, very gradually.

I had always been the outsider despite Carlisle and Esme doing their best to make me feel welcome. There was always that small doubt in their minds, in all their minds and recently I had even felt it creeping into Alice's. It was as if they were just waiting for me to screw up all except Emmett of course, he was different and I felt comfortable with him. I knew a part of the problem was my readiness to solve the problem of Bella. I had seen it as a straightforward danger and reacted accordingly although I had no strong feelings for the girl either way. If I gave it any thought at all I guess I liked her well enough for a human.

I sighed thinking about my increasing struggle to control my thirst which had become more of a problem recently, a problem Alice put down to Bella's presence in our lives.

"Of course it's going to be more difficult for you with a human in our faces all the time, there's nowhere for you to escape to, she's here most of the time and when she isn't her scent is all over Edward. You'd think the others would have more thought for your feelings."

I guess she was right but did it mean leaving? And would Alice accompany me if I did? Somehow I had my doubts. I could drop in on Peter and Charlotte for a while if I left Forks, I hadn't seen them in years because Alice didn't like them and made no secret of the fact. Actually, I was beginning to think she didn't even like me much any longer.

 **Alice**

I knew Jasper wouldn't stay much longer, having ensured he had become disillusioned by the Cullens, I had always made sure that they understood how dangerous he could be and although Carlisle accepted him, ever the charitable type the others had been warier. It suited me that they saw me as the main thing standing between them and his fearsome reputation. Of course, his offer to kill Bella when Rosalie first voiced her concerns about the dangers of letting a human in had only made matters worse and that had been none of my doing, it had just seemed to him the sensible option once he thought we were threatened. He was now constantly under their scrutiny and I knew this because I'd encouraged it, especially over the last few months.

I'd been the one to talk him into the Cullen lifestyle but it had always been difficult for him and he leaned on me which made me feel good and recently I'd made sure to put a little extra doubt in his mind, I made sure he got tempted now and again by delaying our hunt or stealing a little blood when I visited Carlisle at the hospital and seeding his clothes with it. As he became more frustrated at his cravings I knew the next part of my plan would be relatively simple.

Putting it into operation was easy, I just waited until she went home that night then dropped the idea casually,

"After all Bella's been through I thought it might be nice to throw her a birthday party. Just for the family of course".

Rose was horrified and threw me a bitter glance but I knew I could get her back on side later, not that I needed her for much longer. Esme thought it was a lovely idea as did Emmett which was even better, as I noticed Rose shoot him a dirty look. As we chatted about my idea plans were made, I offered to organize the presents, Esme volunteered to bake a cake and Emmett was only too eager to organize the decorations while Carlisle, refusing to become actively involved, never the less gave it his blessing. Perfect!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

 **Alice**

As always, the best-laid plans of mice and men, Bella had to be really difficult about the whole thing. She hated any fuss, poor little mouse, but with a little persuasion from Edward and a bit of blackmail from me, we finally persuaded her to agree albeit grudgingly. All I needed now was to keep Jasper on track. He was nervous about the whole birthday party idea,

"You know I've been having a hard time controlling my thirst recently Alice. Maybe I should just skip it altogether."

"Oh Jazz no. I told Bella we'd all be here, you have to stay. Besides, you'll be fine. I've checked and I see no danger at all. Trust me."

"You'll be fine Jazz, I've seen, it will be fine."

He was silent for a moment then nodded reluctantly, after all, how could he argue with my gift after he and the rest of the family had relied on it for so long?

I knew he wanted to hunt before the party but that didn't suit my plans at all so I arranged instead for him to go shopping for me. I'd planned it so there was one present to be picked up from Port Angeles and another from Seattle so I needed help. I could go to Port Angeles myself but I was needed back here to set things up so Jasper had to drive to Seattle. I knew he wouldn't have time to drive there and back, pick up the car stereo from the store, and hunt, all before the party.

When Edward and Bella arrived everything was all set up. Esme had created a beautiful pink two tier iced cake much to Rosalie's disgust, as she pointed out Bella was the only who would be eating the damn thing. I'd put out a pile of crystal plates and glasses with pink napkins to make it all look just so again to Rosalie's scorn,

"All this fuss for one stupid human, it doesn't make sense!"

I'd also wrapped all the presents, earning brownie points from Esme for my artistic endeavors while Emmett had spent his time putting twinkle lights and pink bows over everything that didn't move and some things that did.

Jazz arrived home only half an hour before the party complaining there had been a mix-up, apparently I'd given him the address of the wrong branch and he'd had to drive through downtown Seattle, whoops! He was not happy but I rushed him upstairs to get changed and we were all just settled in the lounge when the birthday girl arrived. I bounced over, my usual eager, full of energy self and dragged her away from Edward, down the steps and into the room. The rest of the family stood around holding their gifts, looking a little awkward, was I the only one who could pull this off?

Bella tried to be gracious but it was plain to see she was uneasy and embarrassed and the tension only eased a little when she opened Emmett and Jasper's present or at least the empty box that the stereo had been packed in, Emmett was already installing it in her beat up old truck.

The next present I gave her was the one I had so painstakingly booby trapped and just as I had seen she put her finger under the wrapping paper to open it and the tape sliced into her flesh. It was such a tiny wound, a single droplet of blood but it was enough to overwhelm Jasper in his present state. His eyes turned black, he looked at her, took a breath, and that was it. He attacked just as I had seen he would and the others struggled to keep him from reaching Bella.

After that, it wasn't difficult to get Edward alone once he'd taken his little princess home and persuade him that for her safety we should all leave. I managed it beautifully if I say so myself and everyone thought it had been his idea. Within twenty-four hours we were out of Forks for good. Jasper spent a couple of days beating himself up before cutting loose from the family and disappearing. The row we had before he left was epic, he had wanted to know why I hadn't seen what would happen and of course, I didn't have an answer but then I didn't need one. The others gathered around me protectively blaming Jasper and Jasper alone for what had happened. He couldn't defend himself because he didn't believe in his heart that he was innocent. Everything had worked out just as I'd planned.

Edward did his suffering martyr act for a few months before deciding he couldn't live without Bella and making his way back to Forks but when he got there, she was gone. Her mother had been involved in a serious accident and Bella, having no reason to stay in Forks any longer, had gone to look after her. Having stayed in Denali for a while we finally moved into a new house in Seattle so Carlisle could continue with his position at the hospital, they had been only too happy to give him a six-month leave of absence when we left Forks.

 **Rose**

Edward finally tired of pining over Bella deciding she wasn't the one for him after all, I was just surprised they'd lasted as long as they had. I was sick of Emmett bitching that there was no fun any more with Bella and Jasper gone, he was so fucking juvenile sometimes. I seriously considered trading him in for a more intellectual partner, someone maybe like Edward. After all, it had been Carlisle's idea that Edward and I be together when he'd saved me. I think at the time Edward had been too interested in himself and I'd found Emmett basically dying after trying to wrestle a grizzly bear. He'd looked so cute, the dimples and curls reminded me of a little child and I guess that was the trouble. He still had the dimples and curls but with it, the brain of a child too and I needed someone more stimulating.

I looked over at where he was playing yet another game on that damn games console Alice had bought him for Christmas as Edward came down the stairs looking for something.

"You OK Edward? Fancy going hunting?"

He turned to me and smiled, the first time in weeks.

"Sure Rose, is Emmett coming?"

I answered quickly before my husband had a chance.

"No, I think Alice was hoping he'd go with her later".

Emmett looked up startled,

"Was she? First I'd heard of it but OK Rose. See you later honey".

I gave him a swift peck on the cheek and grabbed Edward's arm almost dragging him out the door in my eagerness to be gone.

We ran north for some time without looking for prey, Edward leading the way, then came upon a place I'd never seen before, it was a beautiful meadow full of wildflowers.

"This is beautiful Edward. I've never been here before".

He looked around and shrugged.

"I brought Bella here once."

My heart sank but I kept the smile on my face,

"Really. Would you rather go somewhere else?"

I was unsure why he'd stopped here if it held such painful memories for him but he shook his head and smiled slowly.

"No, I think I'd like to sit for a while if you don't mind that is?"

I shook my head,

"OK by me but what about the hunt?"

He walked slowly over and took my hand.

"Oh, I don't think either of us came out here to hunt Rose, did we?".

I wasn't sure what to say to that but there was no need, he pulled me into his arms and words became unnecessary as he kissed me.

I was taken by surprise, it was so unlike Edward to do anything on the spur of the moment and I pulled back slightly to look into his eyes,

"I'm...I'm not sure",

But he stopped me speaking further by kissing me again.

"Rose I know you want me as much as I want you. I've read your thoughts. Emmett isn't enough for you now, you've grown so much and he is just the same as he's always been, I think he always will be".

I couldn't help myself, I leaned into him and kissed him back and in our passion, we forgot about everything except each other.

I had never imagined Edward could be so passionate, he had always seemed so cool and controlled, but not that afternoon in the meadow. We were like two wild animals in the mating season. It was amazing sex, Emmett and I had never managed anything near this and I'd thought he was red hot...

We lay in the meadow for hours just touching and kissing.

"What now?"

I stared into his beautiful face and he smiled, then shrugged stroking my cheek,

"I don't know Rose. We can't keep meeting like this or Emmett will figure out there's something going on. Even he can't stay oblivious for long".

I laughed,

"Trust me, he'll be the last to notice Edward. I'm more concerned with Carlisle and Alice".

That's when we heard the light trill of Alice's laughter.

"Too late to worry on my account. I saw this happening months ago. You can't keep things from me. Remember?"

And she touched her temple as we jumped up hastily rearranging our clothing horrified at being caught out like this.

"Alice. Are you going to tell Emmett?"

She thought about this for a few minutes.

"No I don't think so, I don't like the outcome. Perhaps you and Emmett should go away for a few weeks. Get a bit of distance until you work out exactly what you do want, at the moment it could go either way. After all, you haven't made the decision to leave Emmett yet".

Edward growled softly and Alice snapped at him,

"Oh get over yourself Eddy, you aren't God's gift to women you know and you don't have a great track record. No one for years then the love of your life comes along and you dump her... I rest my case".

I had to admit Alice had a point, I had a good life with Emmett and he did love me, whereas Edward had never had a stable relationship in his life. As I thought this Alice looked knowingly at me.

"See"

Then she turned on her heels,

"I'm off hunting with Emmett, see you two later"

I couldn't help wondering if I was the reason Alice had done all this, had she set Bella up so I could have Edward at last? I wanted to ask her but now wasn't the time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Bella**

Renee had really hurt herself when she fell off a ladder while trying to rescue a kitten from a tree, just how stupid could you get? It was the typical cartoon image. Luckily she hadn't broken her neck but she had fractured some vertebrae in her back and broken her left foot. With that and a sprained wrist, it would be some time before she was able to look after herself and Phil was due to fly down to the training camp with his latest baseball team so I volunteered to move back in with Renee. After all, there was nothing to keep me in Forks any longer except painful memories and I could do without those. Charlie had tried his best to dissuade me but Renee's accident clinched the deal.

So, here I was back looking after my mom, so what's new? I thought. I'd spent my whole life watching out for my childlike mother and although the break I'd had from those responsibilities while living with Charlie had been wonderful it was back to the grindstone once more. I didn't think I would ever go back to Forks, much as I loved my dad, it would be too awkward. I knew I didn't need to make a decision right now but I couldn't see circumstances changing anytime soon.

The hospital was familiar to me and I was so well known I was on first-name terms with the staff after the first couple of weeks. Renee looked better each day although I know she was in great pain with her back. The physio staff were wonderful but she wasn't exactly a model patient, Renee didn't like the exercises so she stubbornly refused to do most of them. If I was there she would make a face but at least she'd try, which led to me spending every afternoon in the hospital gym with her.

One day when I got there she was having a no holds barred row with the physio and as soon as she saw me she smiled.

"Bella will tell you, I'm quite capable of managing at home with her help. Aren't I honey?"

This was a question I was dreading, while she could cope at home with help I was really hoping for a few more days at least. I needed to work out a way of continuing my studies at home.

"Well mom, I think a few more days would mean you were more able to cope. It's really hard to move around the place with a wheelchair".

She glared at me

"I thought you'd be on my side, Isabella".

Whoops! That was a sure sign I was in trouble, she never called me by my full name unless she was angry or disappointed with me.

The physio tried to stick up for me.

"I'm sure your daughter has her education to consider. What will you do all day on your own?"

Renee sulked at this,

"I hoped maybe she could stay home with me this term and catch up later".

I hated the thought of that but there didn't seem any way around it. We couldn't afford for help at home so my education would just have to take a back seat for a while. Little did I know how long that while would turn out to be!

As expected Renee had me run ragged with her demands, the only respite I got was when she had a two-hour physio slot at the hospital or when she was asleep. I spoke to Charlie regularly although he was livid I'd given up my studies to look after Renee and never ceased telling me so. and kept up my studies as best I could from home via the internet but it wasn't the same. I missed my friends, Mike, Angela, Ben and even Jessica but most of all I missed the Cullens and most nights I cried myself to sleep thinking about Edward.

I got letters from Angela with all the latest gossip but as the months passed even they became less frequent. My old friends were all getting ready to graduate and I wished I was with them all, back at Charlie's and in Forks High School. After graduation they all dispersed, some to college, Angela was studying photography, Mike, business studies, Tyler was working in his dad's garage...it went on and on.

Phil wasn't home much, either playing baseball or at training camps so I was Renee's primary carer for the next year. She got a secondary infection and was really poorly for some time and I saw my life disappearing in front of me. My college applications were put to the back of a drawer as I spent my time on housework, hospital visits, and physio.

It was a long time before Renee was well and capable enough of looking after herself and only then did I begin some night classes, I was interested in journalism so I took writing and media classes. Clearly, I was already at a disadvantage trying to get a job without graduating and eventually with no degree.

It came as something of a bombshell when Charlie mentioned the Cullens out of the blue one day.

"I ran into the Cullens in Seattle the other day, it sounds like things have changed there too."

I wanted to ask if they had mentioned me if Edward had been there but I couldn't force the words out. Luckily my dad continued,

"It seems Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale are an item, at least they were very close when I saw them. Wasn't she involved with the body builder type when they lived in Forks?"

"Emmett? Yes, I wonder what happened. Do they live in Seattle now?"

"I didn't ask, why?"

"No reason, I just wondered."

What I was really wondering was what had happened between Emmett and Rosalie? I'd thought they were together for life and the thought of poor Emmett having to watch Rose with Edward! Was I jealous? No, not any longer, the raw wounds had healed and I'd got on with my life, a human life well away from vampires.

"Well, you're better off out of it, I never liked Edward and I haven't changed my opinion. When are you coming to visit?"

It was the same old question and I gave him the same old answer,

"I can't right now, I have college and I'm working evenings at a restaurant to pay for it."

These weren't really excuses, I was studying and I did have a job but I couldn't face Forks, not now, and especially if the Cullens were anywhere near although I was curious to hear if there had been any more changes within the family.

 **Carlisle**

It had been something of a shock to run into Chief Swan, a few more days and we would have been well away from Washington state but that's the way things work out sometimes. There had been far too many shocks for my liking over recent months and I doubted it was over yet. The first had been when Alice came to me with the news that Edward and Rosalie were having an affair. She had witnessed Emmett's reaction when he walked in on them tumbling naked on his and Rose's bed. He was supposed to be hunting with Esme but she'd changed her mind at the last minute and persuaded him to drop her off in town. He got back early, went looking for Rose and opened the bedroom door only to witness the floor show. It had taken days for Edward to heal properly and Rose had taken off with Emmett in hot pursuit.

Rose had reappeared a few days later collected her things and Edward and they were gone, no one knew where, well Alice did of course but she wasn't telling. Emmett arrived back a couple of days later after taking his anger out on a couple of hibernating grizzlies, or so he had said and we sat and had one of our family conferences and decided the best thing to do would be to move, somewhere no one knew us so we wouldn't have any awkward questions to answer.

Esme was very unhappy, I think she thought the others might come back but I couldn't see why they would want to, after all it would be a little odd to have Rosalie and Edward here as a couple with Emmett still around and in a new place at least he wouldn't have people knowing that his wife had run off with his brother. I felt for him, he'd been saved by Rose and adored her, even now I think he would have taken her back if she'd asked but chances were that she wouldn't.

Alice, on the other hand, had handled Jasper's leaving very well. I think she had her suspicions as did I that the hikers who went missing around the time he left may have been down to him. Although I'd accepted him for Alice's sake I was never really comfortable around Jasper, there was a feeling of suppressed rage to him that I found uncomfortable. With his history, which in fairness he had never tried to hide from us, it wasn't difficult to see that he struggled daily with our lifestyle, I felt that Alice could do so much better for herself and Esme agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

 **Bella**

Life wasn't easy but then it never had been living with my mom. Even with Phil's salary and mom's disability allowance, there was never any money left over for luxuries or treats and my own pay just about covered my books and gas for the little car Phil's friend had done up for me as a birthday present from him and Renee. I found living at home too claustrophobic and knew Renee would never make an effort to fend for herself as long as she had me there to do things for her so I decided the only thing to do was to move out.

I got myself a couple of better paid part-time jobs to pay for it all plus a tiny apartment so I was on the go constantly. One job was in a bookstore unpacking books, stocking the shelves, and making up parcels for web purchases, which I loved. The other was in a hospital cafeteria which was OK but some people were real pigs, the place looked like a wrecking ball had swung through after the lunch rush.

The bookstore job took up Mondays and Thursdays and I really enjoyed those two days. There was a guy who came in regularly and was kinda cute, he was tall with curly hair and dimples and reminded me a bit of a miniature Emmett, but for that reason alone I wasn't interested. I didn't need a constant reminder of the Cullens, that just brought pain and sadness and I couldn't cope with any more. My boss Steve who was friends with the Emmett lookalike tried to push me in his direction but he soon understood I wasn't interested. I'd told him a little of my history, just enough to know there was a boy in my past who had broken my heart. I think Steve, kind hearted as he was, wanted me to meet someone and get over Edward but it wasn't quite that simple.

Occasionally I would go out with him and his partner Jeff for drinks after work, at least with them all I had to worry about were other girls! Steve and his partner were great fun both with a wicked sense of humor and they made me laugh, something I treasured these days, I'd almost forgotten how to smile. After drinks, they would always walk me back to my apartment just to make sure I got home safely! Then they'd invite themselves in for coffee and it was usually the early hours before I could get them out. Those nights I hardly got any sleep but it was worth it to feel alive and happier the next morning.

The other job was less fun but it paid better, I worked Wednesdays and Saturdays in the cafeteria at the hospital. It was busy during breakfast and lunch but tailed off in the afternoons and the girls often sat chatting for an hour with coffee although I rarely joined in with any stories of my own preferring to listen instead. We were frequently hit on by the young doctors, porters, and any other male working in the hospital. It was seen as something less than macho if you hadn't been slapped down by one of the cafeteria girls.

Most of the guys were OK really, there were a few exceptions but we would look out for each other when the known predators were circling and they knew better than to step over the line. I was very friendly with two of the girls here, the three of us used to go to the movies once a week and meet up for coffee and a little window shopping if our free time coincided. Chris, small, blonde, and acne scarred, had a boyfriend, Jack, who was a porter at the hospital, he was aiming higher, hoping to go to college when he'd saved some money to pay the fees and was an all round nice guy. Kerri, on the other hand, was... different, she was tall with a gorgeous figure and raven black hair with silver and red streaks. She favored dark makeup and clothes that on anyone else would have appeared cheap but on her just looked good.

Kerri was constantly on the look out for a man, any man! We had many laughs watching her chat up a poor defenseless male who happened to sit alone, it didn't matter to her if he were old, young, bald, ugly or a combination of any of these. When she was rebuffed, which was the usual outcome she'd just shrug and smile then move on to the next. When we asked her about her catch-all approach she would smile and say, "Well, honey, they all feel same in the dark." which we found hilarious. I wasn't sure whether she ever went out with any of those who didn't repulse her advances and I really didn't want to. The funny thing was that Doctors were strictly taboo with her, I never saw her approach a doctor in all the time I was there.

When I fell sick the other two covered for me so I didn't lose my job, which was good because I needed every penny to keep myself fed and housed and pay my college fees. They popped in after work on Saturday with some leftovers from the cafeteria which I devoured greedily along with some fresh gossip.

"There's a new doctor at the hospital, just started and he's drop dead gorgeous, all the females are drooling over him. He looks more like a male model than a doctor but there's a catch, he's married. The nurses who work with him talk of nothing else. Apparently, he's got a son and a daughter so we'll keep an eye out, maybe they'll call in. If the son is anything like his dad I might chance my arm"

Kerri said this last with such a straight face that Chris and I burst out laughing and she looked at us

"What?"

"Doesn't a doctor's son come under your blanket ban?"

She shook her head in response to my query.

"Not unless he's training to follow in daddy's footsteps and even if he was I might just break my own rule for a guy as hot as that."

She waggled her eyebrows as she spoke, a feat I'd never mastered and we continued chatting as I finished my meal. By the time they left I was feeling much better, in fact, I managed to get an assignment finished and did some laundry.

On Wednesday I was back at work, eager to see this hot looking doctor when I suddenly had a terrible thought. Drop dead gorgeous? Male model?...oh God, it couldn't be? Surely not...not Carlisle Cullen? I began to panic, I couldn't face him, I'd have to change jobs. I couldn't go through the hurt his presence would stir up, not again.

At this moment I was nudged by Kerri,

"Hot hunk at six o'clock Bella."

I froze panic rising in my chest, I couldn't get away, there was nowhere to run so I took a deep breath and looked around. God, she was right, he was hot! But he wasn't Carlisle and I took a deep breath in relief. If anything he was just the opposite of Dr. Cullen. He was tanned, dark-haired and blue-eyed. We exchanged pleasantries while I served him and I went back to my friends. Chris was eager to hear what I thought,

"Well, what do you think?"

I shrugged nonchalantly,

"He's OK but I've seen better."

Both my friends laughed disbelievingly at that but the sad thing was, it was true!

We didn't see much of Dr. Yummy as Kerri had nicknamed him, he probably ate in the Doctor's lounge normally and had just been slumming it with the peasants when I met him.

Two weeks later it was the hospital fund-raiser and we had free tickets! Quite how Kerri had acquired these expensive tickets we didn't know and we weren't about to ask, afraid she'd bartered her soul and first born child for them. We spent the whole week deciding what to wear and spent Friday morning doing each others hair and nails. Not really my scene, but it was better than the alternatives, laundry or homework and we had a laugh especially when Kerri began speculating about the men who would be there.

"Rich with ugly old wives who don't understand them, maybe even a few young guys, sponsors sons,squarewho knows, tonight could be the night I meet my Prince Charming."

Chris and I looked at each other behind her back. We didn't have the heart to tell her that they would be nearly all way too old, doctors who were on her forbidden list, and politicians and all way out of our league in any case.

At eight we crammed into Kerri's beat up old car for the half hour drive to the hotel on the outskirts of Jacksonville and when we arrived I could see it was going to be one exclusive party, my very first and quite possibly last too. The hotel was a huge Gothic affair lit up like Square with an enormous car park and valet parking but Kerri preferred to park her own car, much to the parking attendants relief. I think he thought if he were seen behind the wheel of Duggie, as she called her old car, he might be looking for a new job come tomorrow.

As we walked slowly over to the main entrance there were chauffeur driven cars pulling up every few seconds with richly jeweled women in fur coats and grey-haired men in tuxedo's spilling out of them. Walking in behind just such a couple we got a glare from the security personnel, we were obviously not the kind of people to be found at such events normally until that is we flashed our invitation cards. At this point, they obviously decided we were some millionaire's eccentric daughters and their attitude softened visibly. We glanced around in awe as we handed over our coats, pocketed the check tickets, and following the noise made our way to the main function room.

Once inside I stopped and stared, I had never seen so many people wearing so much jewelry, dressed so richly and drinking so much champagne in one place before, it was a different world and one I was just getting a tiny glimpse of. Chris took my arm and we followed Kerri who was working her way around the room until stopped by a waiter who offered us flutes of champagne with a deferential smile. Kerri offered a toast to the three of us emptied her glass then disappeared on her never-ending manhunt while Chris and I went to check out the food. I couldn't see any single males but if there was one in the gathering she'd find him, she was just like a bloodhound our Kerri!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Bella**

We circulated for a while, people watching, before finding a quiet corner table that was unoccupied so we could relax and eat in peace. The salmon and caviar were OK but I'd have much preferred a burger, I didn't really see what all the fuss was about although I knew my mother would have been in raptures, she loved smoked salmon. Sitting with my back to the room I'd almost forgotten the rest of the people but then Chris choked, almost splattering the table with half chewed salmon. Eye's streaming she flapped her hands at me.

"What?"

She still couldn't talk but she grabbed my arm and shook it.

"What?"

Frustrated she took a sip of her champagne and used a crisp white napkin to wipe her eyes and face then tried again.

"It's Kerri. She's finally hooked a good one."

I looked at her, puzzled.

"She's what?"

Just then I felt a presence behind me and heard a voice I would have recognized anywhere.

"Hello. Kerri wanted to introduce me to her friends. I'm..." "Emmett!"

I turned, eyes wide, to see my one-time friend arm in arm with Kerri.

She and Chris looked at me aghast as Emmett's jaw dropped.

"Bella? Is that you?"

I nodded and stood to grab his enormous hand.

"Yes. Hello, Emmett. What a surprise, seeing you again."

Desperate to make my escape I excused myself and made for the restrooms, Chris who had stopped briefly to shake his hand, in hot pursuit.

I had almost made it to the door checking over my shoulder to make sure he wasn't following me when I bumped into a woman coming out.

"Oh. I'm sorry"

I apologized flustered and looked up, straight into the eyes of Esme Cullen.

She looked as shocked as I felt and I pushed past her and hunting for an empty cubicle locked myself in. There was silence for a while then I heard Chris' voice,

"Bella. She's gone. You can come out now."

I opened the door gingerly and peered out.

"You sure?"

She nodded looking concerned,

"What's going on Bella? Who's the hunk with Kerri? And who's the drop dead beauty you just freaked out over?"

I splashed cold water over my face,

"It's a long story Chris I'll tell you later. For now, I have to get out of here."

As I turned I heard another voice that made the chills run down my back, "You weren't going without saying goodbye were you, Bella?"

Standing leaning against the door was the slight figure of Alice Cullen. What was this? A Cullen convention? What were they doing in Florida for god's sake, it was sunny here nearly all the time!

"Alice"

My voice was brusque but I didn't feel like a stroll down memory lane right now.

"Yes. I have to go but it was nice to see you again please give my regards to the rest of the family."

I tried to pass her but she stretched out a hand to detain me and I froze,

"Don't go, Bella, please. Can I talk to you for just a minute?"

She sounded as if it were important that we speak and I glanced at Chris who took the hint,

"I'll go get Kerri and see if she wants to come with us. Meet you out front with the car in ten minutes OK?"

I nodded my gratitude and she went out just as a group of chattering women came in. Alice glared at them and took me by the arm,

"Let's take a walk outside"

Unable to form a coherent sentence I allowed myself to be towed numbly from the hotel but once outside I regained my composure and pulled free of her grasp.

"Alice. I really don't think we have anything to say to each other. What are you doing in Florida anyway? It's sunny all the time for god's sake!"

She smiled brightly as usual and tucked my arm into hers.

"We're only here by accident really. We were visiting a colleague of Carlisle's and he happened to have some tickets so he invited us to attend. I think he's hoping Carlisle might make a donation."

I looked at her suspiciously

"We?"

She continued walking until we were out of earshot of any casual strollers.

"Yes Bella, WE. That's Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and myself."

I noticed the missing names.

"Why isn't Rose here with Emmett? In fact, what's he doing flirting with my friend?"

I remembered what my dad had told me but I wanted to know for sure and Alice could tell me.

"Emmett and Rose broke it off a while ago, he applied for a divorce so now he's free to flirt if he wants. As for Edward..."

I cut her off, seeing a gleam in her eye,

"I didn't ask and I don't want to know."

Being Alice, of course, she carried on as if I hadn't just snapped at her.

"He and Rose are in Switzerland I think".

That made me stop,

"He and Rose? In Switzerland?"

She nodded, a rueful look on her face,

"Yes. Edward fell hard for Rosalie but then I think we all knew they would end up together eventually. Anyway, they decided they needed to get away from the family. It was rather awkward after all, poor Emmett getting dumped by Rose for his brother."

I felt sorry for Emmett but even so,

"Alice, thanks for bringing me up to speed on the family news but I really have to go now."

I pulled my arm free and walked towards Kerri's car which was idling at the entrance.

"I wish you'd stay Bella. It would be nice to have a friend."

At that, I turned on her,

"Really? How strange, I thought we were friends once but it didn't stop you walking away from me did it? Bye Alice."

I stalked to the car peering in to see Chris driving, Kerri wasn't there and I shot a questioning look at her. She shrugged,

"She's got a lift back with your sexy friend and told me to borrow Duggie to take you home."

I slammed the car door. "He's no friend of mine Chris. Can we just go please?"

I was aware of Alice watching me and was relieved when we turned a corner and were out of sight.

Once back at my place I made coffee to give me time to think as I sensed that I wouldn't get away with remaining silent and sure enough when I handed Chris her coffee and sat down she pounced.

"Right Bella, give"

I rolled my eyes at her but didn't speak.

"Hey, friend. I gave up smoked salmon and champagne for you, so give."

Realizing I was going to have to tell her something I took a sip of coffee and began to speak,

"Do you remember me telling you about the boy I fell for while I was living with my Dad?"

She and Kerri were the only two I had confided in and now I began to wish I hadn't but it was way too late for that now. She nodded then put her hand to her mouth,

"Oh...my...God...Was that him? No... wait... you called him Emmett and your boyfriend's name was... E...wait a minute...yes...he was Edward... Cullen...and that huge guy..., Kerri called him Emmett...was that his brother?"

Her eyes were bulging with shock and surprise and when I nodded she mimed frantically for me to go on.

"Yes. Emmett is Edward's brother and the girl I was talking to is his sister Alice Cullen."

"Wow, are they all that gorgeous?"

I nodded again,

"fraid so!"

She looked at me, her eyes narrowing,

"So why did we make the great escape? Was Edward there? Damn girl, id I miss him?"

I sighed in frustration as I answered her,

"No Edward wasn't there. He's in Switzerland with his girlfriend apparently."

She raised her eyebrow,

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

I smiled as I shook my head this time.

"No Chris, they are welcome to each other. I just didn't want to stand to make small talk with my ex-boyfriend's family."

She appeared to think about this then to my immense relief she nodded,

"OK. Fair enough. Hey, that Emmett, does he have a girlfriend?"

I shook my head,

"No. He's free but I don't think Kerri should fall for him. He's..."

I tried to think of a suitable and safe word,

"a bit weird."

She looked concerned so I hastily added,

"He's a nice guy, he's just a bit intense at times."

It sounded wrong even to me, Emmett was as normal as a vampire could be and he certainly wouldn't hurt Kerri, at least I didn't think he would.

The next day, Saturday, was a work day and I went in hoping to see Kerri in the locker room as usual but there was no sign of her. I took my time changing, hoping she'd show up but in the end, I had to move myself or risk a telling off from our supervisor. Chris was there already looking at the clock then at me and I shrugged,

"Maybe she had a good time!"

The supervisor made an appearance then so we tried to look as if we were busy setting up for the day.

"Kerri called in sick so it's just the two of you. Can you manage?"

We nodded mutely, shooting glances at each other and only when we were sure Mrs. Castle had gone did Chris whisper,

"Sounds like she had a REALLY good time!"

I smiled but I was a little worried, I wanted to see Kerri, only then could I relax. I doubted she had come to any harm but a little voice in my head kept reminding me that Emmett was a vampire and not only that, he'd killed at least two women that I knew of. Admittedly they had been his singers but even so... of his singers.

It turned out to be a really busy morning so I wasn't aware of the scrutiny of a certain table of people until Chris pointed it out.

"Your "friends" are here Bella".

I looked over and my heart sank sitting at a corner table were Alice, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle but no Kerri so where was she? Chris asked the same question but I had no answers, not yet at least. My shift was almost over and they were obviously waiting to catch me as I left.

Chris was meeting Jack after work and I decided I really didn't want to speak to the Cullens, I could find out about Kerri later, she'd probably just overslept, after all, they'd hardly be here if Emmett had killed her. So, I thought I'd be really sneaky and use the main exit not the staff one but, of course, they were waiting for me and I blamed Alice.

"Bella. I know you'd rather not speak to us but we think there is something you should know. I assure you that after this we will not force our company on you again."

Carlisle's voice was as velvet as always, it reminded me of Edward and I really didn't want to think about him but realizing they were not going to go away I decided I might as well get it over with so I nodded.

"OK, Carlisle. You can have my undivided attention in just a second."

I turned to Emmett and raised my eyebrow in question which elicited a familiar booming laugh that got everyone in hailing distance looking over.

"Your friend's fine, I dropped her off about three this morning. I like her, she's almost as funny as you."

I turned back relieved, to address Carlisle,

"Well?"

Carlisle looked hurt by my abrupt manner but I didn't care, I just wanted to go home and never see any of them ever again.

"For one thing you will be relieved to hear that we aren't here to stay. It's just a flying visit."

I nodded,

"Good."

And he continued

"I feel we should warn you of a possible danger in the area. Especially as it might impact on you personally."

I was totally lost now,

"I'm sorry Carlisle you'll have to translate that for me or try plain English, I have a pretty good grasp of that."

He frowned at my apparent rudeness but carried on,

"You know Jasper left us some time ago?"

I was beginning to feel like one of those dogs people had in the back of their cars, necks on a spring, nodding and shaking my head by turns.

"No, I Wasn't aware of that but what does it have to do with me?"

"Well, we've been tracking him for a while now."

I stopped him,

"Why?"

His voice was grave as he continued,

"There have been several... deaths, and we think that he may be implicated in them."

I looked to Alice, incredulously,

"You believe this?"

She shrugged,

"I don't know Bella. Since we split up I can't see him but with his history, I think it's a fair assumption."

I wasn't so sure it was fair at all as I thought back to the man I knew, only slightly of course, but never the less.

"Are you telling me that Jasper is leaving a trail of dead bodies across the country leading here? And you think I might be in danger because I once knew him?"

Carlisle put his head to one side screwing up his face in discomfort at my tone,

"Well, if you put it like that..."

I laughed,

"Well, how exactly would you put it? It seems to me that you think a man who's lived as long as he has would be stupid enough to leave a trail of bodies leading straight to his door. There seems something wrong with that picture, Dr. Cullen".

He pursed his lips,

"I can see you aren't going to take us at our word us but I thought we should warn you anyway Isabella. I'm sorry our being here has upset you. We will be on our way tomorrow unless you'd like us to stay and protect you?"

I laughed and shook my head,

"No thanks, I'll pass, besides from the little I've heard about Jasper's reputation I doubt you could protect me anyway".

Esme took my hand and shook it

"So this is goodbye Bella, please try to stay safe. I'm praying that we are wrong about this."

As she let my hand go Carlisle touched my shoulder and turned away, Emmett gave me a small, by his standards, hug and Alice skipped forward to kiss my cheek.

"Take care, Bella. He is dangerous despite what you think you know about him.

I watched as they walked away under the shadow of the main building and got into a waiting car. I'd been pursued by a vampire before so it didn't frighten me as much this time especially as the vampire in question was Jasper. I didn't believe a word they had said and wondered what their real agenda had been for coming to Jacksonville, I didn't like it and went home feeling uneasy and suspicious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Bella**

I walked home deep in thought, Rosalie and Edward a couple, I wondered if that was the real reason he had left me. I felt sorry for Emmett but he seemed to have bounced back and I hoped he'd find himself a partner soon, just not my friend, it was much too dangerous as I knew to my cost. Still, I didn't like the idea of him alone with the others, they were just too serious for him.

As for the news about Jasper...I didn't know what to think but I didn't believe he was responsible for the murders they had spoken about. He was far too intelligent to do that. Which left the question, who was committing them, all supposing they were real, and why were the Cullen's really tracking Jasper?

I had no idea and I didn't expect I would ever find out the answers, with luck I'd never see any of them again. I tried Kerri's number but it was engaged and then later went straight to voice mail, well, I'd see her in the week and hear all her news anyway. Chris rang me to say she'd been trying Kerri too with no luck and we decided if we didn't hear from her by Monday evening we'd start worrying, after all, she had a habit of wandering off without warning us first so chances were she was out with Emmett or some other guy.

Sunday I spent doing my outstanding course work, it was getting close to exam time too so I decided to organize some revision and in between, I cooked lunch and did my laundry wondering at the exciting life I led! Ironically I'd tried the exciting life once before in Forks and it just didn't work out, I'd never wish for excitement again.

Monday it was back to the routine which meant back to the bookstore and Steve was literally jumping up and down with frustration when I finally arrived. Like a fool, I'd told him about the hospital fund-raiser and he was waiting to grill me all about it. I tried to skim over the meeting with the Cullens but he was like a shark sensing blood in the water and in the end, I found it easier to tell him all, well all except the bit about Jasper, that I couldn't talk to anyone about. He wanted the full low down on the gorgeous Carlisle and Emmett, skipping over Alice completely,

"Not my type darling!"

Eventually, the doorbell rang, a customer, and I rushed from the stock room to serve thinking that there was a God after all. When I got to the counter though I couldn't see anyone, I peered down some of the aisles then jumped when a voice behind me whispered,

"Got a copy of Shades of Grey baby?"

I snorted recognizing the voice.

"No, I think you bought our last copy last week. Sorry."

It was my stalky admirer but today I was feeling kind so I didn't blow him off totally, besides he wasn't exactly ugly although he was a little too smooth and polished for my taste.

"Bella, would you like to go out with me for a drink? No strings."

He'd picked up courage and I didn't have the heart to turn him down beside I didn't want to be alone with my thoughts right now.

"OK but just a drink and it'll have to be tonight because I'm busy with revision and I have classes the rest of the week."

He beamed at me,

"Great. I'll pick you up this evening."

Before he could go any further Steve's voice floated through from the stock room,

"We'll be working till six so you can pick her up from here if you like."

My admirer nodded like an eager puppy and bounded off as Steve appeared.

"Thanks for that boss."

He nodded, ignoring my sarcastic tone,

"Got to look out for my staff",

Then patted me on the shoulder and went back into the stock room grinning like a hyena.

The clock moved too fast for my liking, the hours seemed to fly by and it was getting closer and closer to six. Steve noticed my anxious looks and came out with a hot toddy.

"Settle your nerves girl. Anyone would think you were going to the dentist for root canal. It's just a drink and I was thinking of taking Jeff out tonight. We might join you."

I smiled in relief,

"That would be great. Thanks, Steve."

I pecked him on the cheek and relaxed a little but I still wished I hadn't agreed to go for a drink.

Steve popped his head back round the door,

"Oh, by the way, we've got an order coming in tomorrow morning. Do you fancy a bit of extra cash? I could do with someone to unload and put them on the computer. You know how it hates me."

Steve and the computer had a love hate relationship, it loved screwing him up to fever pitch and he hated it with a vengeance in return. I'd never seen a grown man cry until I saw Steve at the end of the stock take. We had about ten thousand books in stock but the computer had managed to catalog ten million! I got it worked out eventually and was rewarded with a bunch of flowers, a bottle of wine, and the new title of "Computer Goddess". This, I found out, meant that Steve never had to touch the 'devil machine' as he called it again unless forced to at gunpoint.

At six prompt my 'date' banged on the shop door, I'd put the closed sign up early and hoped he'd forgotten all about me but no luck there. We ended up making a foursome with Steve and Jeff at the nearby bar and I have to admit t was a nice evening really, although I'd had to do a little nifty footwork to avoid straying hands. What is it with men and their hands? I had a novel idea that all men should have their hands moved to their elbows, it gives them less groping capability!

We went on to an Italian restaurant which was excellent and then came the awkward bit. Gerry, my admirer, wanted to walk me home and as it was in the opposite direction from Steve's place I lost my bodyguards. I didn't mind holding hands on the walk home, at least I knew where one of his hands was! But it got a little more embarrassing when he asked if he could come up "for coffee". I tried to be nice about my refusal but he was persistent unwilling to believe there was no way I was going to let him up to my place.

I lived alone and I liked it that way but it did make me vulnerable and things were getting a little awkward when to my relief a cop cruiser passed by slowly and one of the cops wound down the window and asked if everything was OK. I nodded getting out my keys hurriedly as he turned and walked off mumbling and once inside I locked my door and breathed a sigh of relief. Never again, I promised myself. I'd get a cat or a bird for the company, it was far less wearing on my nerves and as for Gerry, well he could go screw himself!

I poured myself a glass of wine, my one indulgence, and flopped down on my old but extremely comfortable sofa. As I put my feet up on the battered coffee table I noticed my book, Wuthering Heights, laying there. I was sure I'd left it by the side of my bed last night. Great, now I had book gremlins in my room! I grabbed it and went to take a bath, I needed one after the tension of the last couple of days. I just hoped the Cullens had gone before I went to work at the hospital next and Kerri was back even if that meant some rather graphic details of her weekend, it would be worth it to see her smiling face again.

The next morning I was up bright and early, ready to wrestle with the boxes of books Steve had ordered in. The shop was quiet, I knew he wouldn't be in for an hour at least so I made myself a mug of coffee and started in on the unpacking. A lot of the books were ordered in specially for the hundreds of students living in the area, I usually knew which courses were popular by the number of subject books we ordered in. The first box was all literature and I spent a little time flicking through the titles and thinking about the courses I would have taken if things had worked out differently. My part time course was slow and I wondered how long it would be before I had some useful qualifications, I envied the carefree students awaiting these books.

The next box was more of the same and I soon got them on the computer and piled for the shelves or posting. It went on like this for a while until I decided I needed a break, or at least my back did, it was beginning to protest painfully. Then I heard Steve come in mumbling to himself but when he saw me he brightened up

"Well? How did it go?"

I sighed,

"I had to call in the cavalry, in the end, to get rid of him."

His eyes became troubled,

"What happened, Bella? He seemed like such a nice guy."

I explained and he burst out laughing when I came to the bit about the cruiser while I stood, arms folded watching him,

"It's not funny, Steve, it was really embarrassing. I've decided I'm going to get an attack cat to chase off unwanted admirers."

He looked at me very seriously,

"I don't think they train attack cats. How about a pit bull parakeet cross instead?"

OK, I admit even I had to laugh at that!

The laughter lasted as long as it took Gerry to walk from the door to the counter.

"Hi, Bella. I was wondering if you wanted to go out again tonight? Shame that cop spoiled the end of the evening."

I looked at him aghast, another date? God no!

"I can't I have a class tonight."

His face fell,

"Well how about tomorrow night?"

"Nope. Girls night tomorrow sorry."

He was about to ask about Thursday or the weekend when Steve interrupted.

"I think Bella is trying to let you down gently"

Gerry glared at him.

"I don't think so. We had a great time last night didn't we Bella?"

I hated to upset him so I settled for a grunt.

"See? I'll pick you up at seven Friday night from your place".

Then he was gone and I had a problem to solve which wasn't helped by Steve's next comment,

"I was trying to get you out of a tricky situation there Bella, a grunt wasn't really helpful."

I apologized and thanked him hoping I could come up with a good excuse by Friday, maybe I could break a leg or go down with dysentery...!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Bella**

I received a text from Kerri informing me she was alive and well and having "a blast" so with all my college revision I almost forgot about the Cullen's until I arrived at work on Wednesday. Chris was watching out for me with a warning that Kerri hadn't stopped talking about how hot Emmett was and for the next few hours I had to listen to a blow by blow account of her weekend. Apparently, Emmett had dazzled her as well as playing the perfect partner. He swept her off her feet and treated her like a real lady, something the Cullen men seemed particularly adept at!

When she finally stopped to take a breath I asked her if she was going to see him again, with my fingers crossed that the answer would be a resounding no but when she looked at me a little sad I felt sorry for her. Emmett was the first man who had treated her right and he wasn't even human strictly speaking.

"Well he said they have a family problem they are dealing with but if they come back this way he'll call me".

I knew she would sit by the phone for a few months knowing in her heart he wasn't coming back but yearning never the less. I'd been there, got the book, the CD, and the tee-shirt!

Then it started, she wanted to know all about him. Did he have a steady girlfriend or wife tucked away somewhere? What were the rest of the family like? Where did they live? Was my Edward as cute as Emmett? The questions went on and on, my replies getting shorter and shorter as I struggled to give her vague answers. After all, what else could I do? Chris saw me getting short-tempered and diverted Kerri with more questions about her weekend and I smiled gratefully at her. Was I never going to be free of the Cullens? Two and a half years and I'd thought I'd finally managed to relegate them to my dreams but I'd been deluding myself. The Cullens were indelibly etched into my memory and one had torn my heart in two as he left.

I had to find something to do to keep my mind occupied or go mad so course work done I started on my revision. I had to pass this course, I couldn't afford to pay for another year, besides I didn't want to be stuck with these part-time jobs forever.

When I got in from work I saw my book on the table again. This time I was pretty sure I'd left it beside the bed so what the hell was going on? I checked but the window was shut and nothing else had been disturbed. Good going Bella, going senile early! Maybe I should stop college and just book myself in for a brain scan! I shrugged and put it back on the bedside table.

Steve had given me the next two weeks off with pay to revise, he said I'd earned it doing the stock check and I wasn't going to argue with him it was time I desperately needed if I was going to pass.

A buzz on the door brought me out of my books at seven and I put my head out the window to see Gerry waiting below all dressed up and with a silly grin on his face. Shit! I'd forgotten about our date but apparently, he hadn't. Shouting down that I'd only be a couple of minutes, there was no way I was letting him in, I rushed to get changed throwing on some clean trousers, thanking the Gods that I'd done my laundry, Then I tied my hair back and grabbed my coat, checked twice that I locked the door on my way out, and ran downstairs to meet him.

We ended up going to the movies, not that I was thrilled by his choice of film. Trust me to choose a guy who was hooked on horror films or more specifically vampire movies. He bought me popcorn and coke and thought that as a reward I should allow him a quick grope in the dark. After trying to say no politely I cooled his ardor by dropping an ice cube and some coke in his lap. My apology wasn't terribly sincere but this guy just wouldn't take the hint.

By the time the film, which by the way was crap, was over all I wanted to do was get rid of him but he insisted on walking me home and again asked to come in for coffee. When I demurred he got a bit pushy and I was beginning to hope for the cruiser again when a voice rang out from the darkness.

"I think the lady said no politely enough. I suggest you take that as a final decision and take your hands off her now."

I looked around wildly but couldn't see the person the voice belonged to, then a car came round the corner and a figure I knew only too well unfolded from the driver's seat.

"Having trouble little sis?"

One look at Emmett's huge muscles and my friend suddenly lost interest in me. I'd never seen a guy move so fast as he did, racing for the street corner and disappearing from sight. I groaned

"Why are you still here Em? Kerri told me you'd left town."

He shrugged

"We got held up so I called Kerri. We went for a meal then I got a weird feeling about you so I made my excuses and high-tailed it over here". "Held up?"

I knew my tone was less than friendly but I couldn't do anything about that, I wasn't feeling particularly friendly towards the Cullens and he looked at his feet then seemed to decide something and looked back up. "We think Jasper is in the city and I was worried he might find you".

I remembered the voice in the darkness, I hadn't recognized it but it could have been him I suppose.

"Emmett I'm not scared of Jasper and there's no earthly reason why he should be looking for me."

He chuckled,

"That's what I told Carlisle but Alice has it in her head that you might be in danger."

I laughed bitterly at the thought that suddenly the Cullen's were worried about me!

"Give me a break. Go chase your monsters and leave me alone. I'm fine and I don't need your protection. I can take care of myself."

He looked to the corner of the street,

"It didn't look like it just then".

"Well I'm a big girl now and I have to fight my own battles. Please just give Alice and Carlisle a message from me. Stay out of my future, in fact, stay out of my life altogether. If you really want to make me happy then leave Florida. Go back wherever you came from and leave me be".

Emmett looked really hurt by my words but I couldn't worry about him. I'd spent most of my life worrying about other people and their feelings. It was my time now.

"Bella I just...well...we care about you".

I couldn't believe my ears,

"You care about me? You care so much about me that when I needed you all you ran away with your collective tails between your legs. Not so much as a goodbye or kiss my ass. You are unbelievable Emmett and I need friends like you about as much as a hole in the head. GO AWAY AND TAKE THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY WITH YOU".

I was shouting by now and a couple on the sidewalk opposite looked over startled. Why couldn't they just get the message and leave me alone? I'd give it one more try before locking myself in my apartment till I knew they'd left.

"Emmett, I know this is really hard for you to understand but I have a life. It may not be sparkling and rich like yours but it is mine. There are no vampires, werewolves, zombies, or witches in it and I'm fine with that. After all, the supernatural world didn't do me any favors so I'm sticking with the human one now. Goodbye".

I touched his arm, turned and unlocked the door relocking it carefully after me and trudging upstairs, weary and depressed.

When I looked out of the window ten minutes later he still stood there like an obelisk. Would he never go? I forced myself not to look again until I was ready for bed and heaved a sigh of relief to see the sidewalk was empty.

It wasn't till I got into bed that I remembered the voice from the darkness just before Emmett had arrived. I had fooled myself into thinking it was Jasper because the Cullens had told me he was here, but it didn't sound like the voice I remembered. Jasper had spoken to me so little, the only time we ever really talked was in the hotel room in Phoenix before I snuck out to meet James but I remembered he had been very soft-spoken with a hint of southern drawl and the voice tonight had been cold and hard. My mind spinning with questions I finally fell asleep only to dream the old familiar dream of being abandoned by Edward but this time there was someone waiting just out of sight and that scared me. Who was this mysterious stranger and what did he want?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Peter Whitlock**

I snapped open my mobile and called his number.

My reception was, as usual, these days, frosty,

"Well?"

I knew he wasn't going to like my news so I braced myself,

"Found her. She's OK for now but there's a complication. One of the Cullen's is hanging around, the big guy. What do you want me to do?" There was a short silence,

"Keep watch but if the Cullen's are around pull back. I don't want them getting a whiff of her security. Danger isn't far off so keep a close watch."

I heard the phone disconnect. We now had an extra complication, what the hell were the Cullen's doing in Florida? I sat watching from my vantage point as he stood looking at her door for a long while. Would he never leave?

 **Bella**

When I got up the next morning I felt terrible, I'd had the mother of all dreams and I felt totally washed out. I understood why of course, the Cullens had come walking back into my life as if nothing had happened. Why? All I wanted was to live quietly in the real world, meet a nice guy from a normal family, fall in love, marry, have kids and a nice house, I wanted to be normal. As I told Emmett I'd tried the other world and it had nearly killed me.

I felt depressed so I left early to go to the library and do some revision hidden away from everyone, the Cullens, and Gerry if Emmett hadn't frightened him off completely. I hoped the Cullens wouldn't still be tracking me, maybe they'd finally got the message and left town, a nice thought but rather unlikely I decided.

I found a nice quiet corner and spread my books and papers out to dissuade anyone from joining me but an hour later I was interrupted by a shadow passing over my work. I looked up and groaned,

"What do you want now? I thought I sent a clear message with Emmett last night."

Alice smiled at me,

"Yes, he passed it on when he got back but I knew it wasn't meant for me and I had a job finding you, could you please let me know exactly where you are going before you leave home next time. It's so much easier to find you then."

She sat in the chair next to me peering at my work and I snatched up my papers, grumbling and began stowing my books in my bag.

"Actually, the message was meant especially for you Alice. Go away."

I marched out, neatly tripping on the edge of the step and almost breaking my neck before being stopped in mid-air by a strong hand. When I righted myself I looked around to thank my savior but there was no one there and as Alice appeared around the corner she saw my confused look,

"What? What's up, Bella?"

I shook my head,

"Nothing. Go away, Alice."

I walked home as fast as I could Alice skipping along behind me and chattering as she went. I tried my hardest to ignore her but it wasn't easy and as I unlocked my door she came to a stop behind me,

"Goodbye Alice"

I snapped, furious to find her as tenacious as a terrier.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

She sounded genuinely upset.

"No."

Slamming the door shut I went up to my apartment but as soon as I entered I knew there was something different, something wrong.

"Hello, Bella. Long time, no see."

The voice came from behind me and I whipped around preparing to scream, but not fast enough. I felt a hand clamp over my mouth as the voice hissed in my ear,

"Don't be difficult Bella. We don't want your little friend to interrupt us now do we?"

The voice was familiar to me although I'd only heard it a couple of times, and I knew I was in terrible danger.

"Let's go out the back way. Then we won't be disturbed, I'd hate anything to stop our reunion."

I made a futile attempt to struggle as I was lifted out onto the fire escape, down the shaky stairs and bundled into the trunk of a car waiting with its engine running in the alley below.

 **Alice**

I was genuinely hurt by Bella's attempts to push us away, after all, we were only trying to keep her safe or at least that was what everyone thought. She was under a misapprehension about Jasper and I guess that was our fault too. She'd only seen him under our influence, she had no idea how dangerous he really was.

I waited a while outside her apartment building watching the street then suddenly everything went blurred and I saw not what was in front of me but a vision... a vision of Bella being bundled, struggling, into a car.

As soon as my eyes cleared I ran to the back of her building hoping because it was so quiet that I would be in time to save her from this kidnapper. I climbed the fire escape and in through her open window calling out as I did so.

"Bella. It's me. Sorry to bust in but..."

I never finished my sentence as I saw the papers she had been carrying scattered over the floor. I could smell a vaguely familiar scent in the air, not Jasper, but who? Thinking fast I flipped open my phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

 **Peter**

I hear the mad pixie arrive with Bella so I pulled back further, she was relatively safe with a Cullen in attendance and as I watched she shut the door on Alice. I smiled, that must have ticked Little Miss Smarty Pants right off!

"Go for it Bella, good move."

As time ticked away and Alice didn't leave I became more and more nervous, then suddenly she went rigid and I guessed she was seeing something, one of those crazy visions of hers probably. When she shook it off and tore round to the back of the building I followed, still keeping out of sight.

I watched her scale the fire escape and disappear in through the open window but as a gust of wind blew the rubbish past me I stiffened. I could smell trouble and I cursed as I hear Alice's frantic phone call. Angry with myself I punched the alley wall in frustration before ringing his cell phone, steadying myself against the shit storm I knew was coming.

"Yes?"

He answered immediately.

"She's gone. I pulled back because Alice Cullen turned up then when she suddenly freaked out I followed. The place is empty and I can smell Her all over the alley. She's got Bella, sorry."

I held the phone away from my ear as it exploded with sound and only replaced it when the noise died down once more asking tentatively,

"What now? They got away in a car so I can't follow her scent".

The voice at the other end was as cold as the grave,

"Find her. I don't care how you do it, just find her. I'm coming in now to join you."

I groaned as I closed my cell phone. I'd let him down for the first time in my life and I felt like shit. How the hell was I supposed to trace her though?

Bella

The car was speeding through the city but I had no idea which direction we were traveling in. If Alice had decided to hang around and if she found out I had been kidnapped then just maybe she would tell the others or try finding me herself. A lot of if's I knew but it was all I had to hang onto and suddenly I felt glad that the Cullens had come back into my life. Of course, I was in a vehicle so they needed a trail to follow and that was down to me. It took me some time to work this out and now it sounded like we were on a smooth highway as I could hear cars passing us at high-speed. I felt dizzy and sick with fear and I badly needed to pee. Then it hit me if I peed hopefully it would leak out of the trunk onto the road. It wasn't much of a plan but it was about all I could think of.

Of course, the thought filled me with disgust, I hated to do it, after all peeing your pants was somewhat of a taboo once you left training pants but eventually, I forced myself. I groaned as I saw the headlines.

"GIRL TRACED BY PEE TRAIL."

Still, it was better than the alternative,

" GIRL FOUND MURDERED BY ROADSIDE."

We seemed to travel for hours and I really hoped we would be stopping soon because I was feeling really sick now. The exhaust fumes were leaking into the trunk somewhere and I had a blinding headache to go with the nausea and discomfort of wet pants and the smell of stale pee, maybe it hadn't been such a good idea after all.

Where the hell was I being taken? I guess I should be hoping the journey went on and on because I knew it wouldn't be good news for me when we stopped. I was still banking all my hopes on my pee trail although I wasn't sure that Alice had hung around after I shut her out. Was there a chance she might have seen me being kidnapped? One of her visions? If so would they be able to trace me? Or maybe I should be rooting for the voice I had heard in the darkness and the invisible hand that had saved me from a fall. I stopped, wondering if I was hallucinating, had I really heard the voice? Had I actually been saved by an invisible hand or was I mixed up, maybe it had all been Alice or Emmett? Whoever it was, if they were real I could do with their help right about now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Carlisle**

I didn't understand Alice at first, Bella was gone? Kidnapped but how? And if not by Jasper then who? None of this made any sense. If not him then it must be someone working with him but who? Suddenly I had it, Peter Whitlock, his ever faithful sidekick, why hadn't I thought of him earlier and more importantly what was I going to do now? We had failed Bella yet again but we would try to find her before she came to any harm.

I called Emmett who was out with his friend Kerri yet again. He wasn't too happy at the interruption but once he heard the news he promised to be back here in minutes. I cut him off at this point and told him to go straight to Bella's. If we were going to trace her we needed to start where we knew she had last been.

When I met up with the two of them they were already working on a trace, Alice had noticed fresh tire tracks and had sent Emmett to follow them. He returned as I got there and told us that the tracks faded away as the car left the city. Well, at least we knew she wasn't in Jacksonville any longer but unless we could work out who had taken her we had no hope of finding her and Alice couldn't pinpoint the scent.

 **Peter**

I'd watched the Cullens as they tried to follow the tire tracks which was a good idea but they gave up too easily and once Emmett left I stood looking around at the spot the tracks disappeared. I was at an intersection, one road led back into the city and I guessed she wouldn't be going that way. So that left two others, one led to the interstate, the other to a warehouse district. Given her kidnapper, I put my money on the interstate and I, therefore, headed that way. I ran fast but stopped frequently to check for any clues. It was about two miles down the road that I caught a scent I recognized and I smiled.

"Way to go Bella. You're smarter than I thought. Keep it up babe and we might get you out of this mess after all."

My phone went then and I was relieved I had some good news for the caller this time.

"Before you start yelling I'm already on her trail. Bella Swan is something else man, one smart cookie."

I explained what I'd found and where I was right now and was told to keep moving, he'd be picking me up shortly. I just hoped he'd be in a better mood now I was sick of being yelled at, it was like being home with the wife!

The sports car screeched to a halt at my side a few minutes later and the door flew open.

"Get in"

The voice was steely in its determination and very curt, a man of few words my friend at times of crisis.

"How long?"

I looked at my watch,

"She's been gone about an hour and a half and it's pretty certain that she won't be taken too far out of the city, there'd be no need. Anywhere remote or relatively so would do for what she's got in mind."

I was subjected to a murderous stare,

"Sorry but it's true. Bella is on borrowed time right now and we need to find her fast."

A curt nod was all I got in return and the engine snarled as the accelerator hit the floor.

"Do we have any ideas where she might be heading? "

I shook my head and a map was thrown in my direction,

"I guess I'll just check the map for isolated spots off the interstate."

I opened it up studying the surrounding area, the trouble was that there were too many places she could choose and no way to narrow the search so every few minutes the car stopped just long enough for me to get a whiff of the scent trail, that way we knew we were still on the right track.

Our luck didn't last though,

"We've lost it"

I cursed as he glared at me after those words and shrugged,

"Either the trail ran dry or they turned off."

The car came to a screeching, tire smoking, stop and he glared at me, snapping out words like bullets.

"Which way?"

I looked at the map then back at the road,

"I'll go for the trail drying out, so we keep going".

The car was moving again before the smoke had dissipated and I just hoped I'd guessed right, if not I didn't fancy my chances as I looked over at the driver.

 **Bella**

The car finally pulled off the main road and onto a rougher surface, a track of some kind. I didn't know if my pee trail was still working and desperate I felt around for anything else I could use. As I did so we went over a large rut and I banged my head against the metal catch.

"Damn, that hurt."

I felt my head and my fingers came away sticky.

"Oh great",

That was all I needed, a bleeding wound around a vampire, blood... It gave me an idea, as I was already bleeding then a little more wouldn't make much difference and if someone didn't come to my rescue soon it wouldn't make any difference at all. Feeling around in the dark I found a rough edge on the metal catch and dragged my wrist along it, wincing at the pain, until I felt the blood begin to flow. Then I felt around for the hole my pee had disappeared through, hoping it wasn't just a defective weld or something. I discovered a small rust hole in the floor and smiled positioning my wrist over it, just hoping there would be enough blood to constitute a trail and that my trackers, if there were any, had a good sense of smell, if not I was dead.

I'd been sick twice now and my wrist was throbbing as I'd cut it again to keep the blood flowing. The road got rougher and rougher and I bounced around in the trunk bruising almost every part of my body, it was like being inside a tumble drier, as hot as that too, and I knew if we didn't stop soon I'd probably be dead anyway. I wasn't sure which I'd prefer, beaten to death in a tin drum or drained of blood by a vampire, tight now they were tying for first place!

Now it was too late, I wished the Cullens were still around, they'd been right as far as my being in danger but wrong about its source. Who would have thought that Victoria would still be looking for me after all this time, James had been gone so long! I wondered what she had in store for me. Not a quick death obviously or she'd have finished me off in my apartment I tried not to imagine my end, all I knew was that it wasn't likely to be quick or painless.

I felt the car slow then stop and I held my breath, tensing myself for whatever came next but when the trunk was opened the sun made my eyes water and I couldn't see anything clearly for a while. When they finally became accustomed to the light and the blurriness disappeared I saw Victoria studying me.

"What a mess, and you're bleeding."

Her eyes were sparkling with excitement along with her skin,

"A dangerous thing to do Bella. Do you have a death wish?"

I shook my head,

"I caught my wrist on the jagged metal when you drove onto this track."

She grabbed my arm lifting it to examine the wounds and as I watched she touched the broken skin with her finger then put it to her mouth and tasted my blood.

"You taste divine Bella, such a shame. I'd like to drink you dry but I have other plans for you. Plans to make you pay for James death."

I took a breath and decided shit! What have I got to lose?

"I didn't kill your psycho boyfriend, he tried to kill me, and I'm not Edward's mate either."

She smiled and it turned me cold, it was pure evil,

"Oh, I know you didn't kill him but it was your fault he died. I know you aren't with Edward Cullen either but the Cullens are still protecting you, aren't they? I wonder why?"

I shook my head,

"I have no idea why they are here but I think it has something to do with one of their other members."

She found this quite hilarious for some reason,

"Yes. The Major."

She smirked but I didn't understand.

"Who?"

She looked at me puzzled,

"You don't know the Major? How can you not know, you met him. He was there at the baseball field."

At first, I didn't understand why she called him The Major but I knew she must mean Jasper and then I remembered Edward had told me a little of his past, that he had been a Major in the Confederate army.

"You mean Jasper Hale?"

She nodded, "Yes. That's one of his aliases I believe. He reminds me of James sometimes, strong, determined and sexy as hell."

 **Peter**

We drove on for a few more miles then stopped again at another intersection although this one had only two main roads branching off and a track. I looked at the map and saw the track led to a farm some way off the main road. Climbing out of the car I checked first one road and then the other looking for a sign, a scent trail but finding nothing. Did this mean Bella was no longer leaving us breadcrumbs to follow and if so was it because she could no longer do so? I'd almost disregarded the track when he got out of the driver's seat and walked along it some way. Then he knelt down and touched something on the ground, bringing it up to his face. He was back in the car before I got the map folded and did a U-turn, screeching onto the track and putting the gas down as far as it would go. I looked over confused until and saw the blood on his fingers as the scent wafted over to me. Bingo! We'd hit the trail again and now Bella was bleeding, not a good sign at all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Bella**

Victoria, who had been gazing off into the distance finally turned her attention back to me and smiled again, looked at me and smiled again, "Yes. That's my fault I think. I left the Cullens a trail of bodies to follow and they took the bait."

She must have seen my confusion because she went on to explain,

"I wanted the Cullens to think The Major was responsible for the deaths. It kept them from thinking about me, I really didn't want them on my trail as I looked for you but I want them to blame him when they find your body...eventually, that is."

With that, she picked me up and threw me over her shoulder like a sack. It was hot and bright here and the sun's rays shattered against her skin sending rainbow shards across me.

I lifted my head as best I could and saw we were heading for a large barn. Once inside the sun cut off abruptly and my eyes took so long to focus again that I couldn't make out where we were going. I heard her feet echo on wooden steps and then I was thrown down heavily onto an earthen floor. As I looked up I saw her smile.

"See you later Bella. Sleep well."

An iron door clanged shut and I heard a key and then bolts shoot, she certainly wasn't taking any chances that I might escape. It was pitch dark in here and cold, I felt myself shiver and wish I had a sweater or coat with me. Staying low I crawled around to explore my cell but there was nothing in here, no water, no blankets, just a dirt floor and cold stone walls. I couldn't hear anything except the drip, drip, of falling water and I screamed in frustration but I knew no one could hear me. She was far too clever to forget something so elementary as that, we must be miles from anywhere here.

 **Victoria**

It felt so good, I'd finally got my hands on the bitch who was responsible for James' death and I was going to make her pay. I'd taken scraps of her shirt, a scraping of her blood and some hairs when I pulled her out of the trunk. All I needed now was to put them where they would do me the most good. I hosed down the car and the ground around it then tied the clothes I'd collected from her laundry hamper to the back of the car and drove on down the track, just in case. I knew his reputation but I was as clever and cunning and soon he'd find that out, he had to pay for his part in the death of my mate too.

I drove back to Jacksonville and parked the car unlocked with the keys in the ignition in a seamy side street. It would be stolen or torched within hours and no trace of Bella would be left. All I needed now was to watch for the Major's appearance, I knew he'd come back to where it all started because it's what I would do. The Cullens were still hanging around but that was fine, I wanted them here where they could find him. Climbing the stairs I unlocked the door of the room I had taken in a building opposite Bella's and moved a chair so I could see what was going on there. Bella's window was just slightly below mine giving me a good view of the interior, all this time I had been watching her and she had been oblivious to my presence, it was priceless! I had been careful as I knew I must be, my own scent masked from other vampires by the pile of rotting garbage that was piled below in the courtyard. I wouldn't be here much longer but I was curious as to what the Cullens would do having lost their precious pet human.

 **Peter**

The Major drove on up the track still stopping occasionally to make sure we hadn't missed anything but the trail went on past an old farmhouse and still we drove. Her scent was getting fainter and I knew we were losing her. Another mile and we reached the highway again, damn the track was a loop! Once on the highway again the scent disappeared as trucks and cars whizzed by.

"Fuck it, we lost her!"

Frustrated I smashed my fist on the dash, buckling it and breaking the oil gauge in the process.

He pulled up and checked the map again,

"She could have taken this track to throw off anyone tracking her, it takes us back to the beginning of the Interstate and it would be easy to lose anyone back in the traffic of the city."

"True, you think that's what she did?"

He shrugged but his knuckles were tight on the steering wheel and the muscle in his jaw was pulsing, we were headed for trouble!

Suddenly he put the car into gear and headed back to the city parking a few streets over from Bella's place.

"Go look for the car we followed. It might be back in the city."

I was about to utter a sentence containing the words needle and haystack but seeing his face I decided to keep my mouth shut, I liked it the shape it was and as I strode away I heard a loud crash and turned back to see him punch in the side of the dumpster for the second time. Yep, I'd made the right decision, the crap was about to hit the fan! Picking up speed I began to jog, hoping against hope to find the unknown car we had followed but as I had no idea of its make or even color it was pretty much a forlorn hope.

 **Victoria**

I clapped my hands as I saw him stride into view, just as I had expected and right on time. I waited until he was out of sight and flitted down to his car making sure to roll in the garbage first. The car wasn't locked but then I hadn't expected it would be, he was making it almost too easy for me. I jammed the piece of cloth I'd brought with me into the trunk smearing the still damp blood across it and as I slammed the trunk lid down again I smiled, that should just about do it.

I went back to my room and took a quick shower changing into clean clothes and bundling up the filthy ones to throw in a dumpster as I made my way out of the city. I walked slowly to the mall closest to the highway and window shopped the parking lot for a suitable vehicle smiling as I did so. I had gotten my revenge on The Major, at last, knowing he was the one who had murdered James in order to save the family's precious human pet. They thought they'd destroyed the video James had been making, the video that showed his own murder but I'd found it among the smoking ruins of the ballet studio and had the film restored. I'd seen his murder and I had the girl responsible in my clutches. I was also well on the way to framing The Major for the girl's kidnap and death, life didn't get much better than this. A few minutes later I made my choice and was soon headed back to the farm and my prisoner in a blue pick up with out of states plates. It might be days before it was found and by that time justice would have been served and I would be long gone.

 **Bella**

When I heard steps coming towards the door I knew my life was finally over, after all, what could she do to me besides drink my blood? If she changed me I would become her adversary and I knew she didn't intend to give me any chance to fight her so my death was inevitable. I tensed moving as far from the crack of light that came under the badly fitting door as I could. The door creaked open slowly and she walked in, grinning like a fat contented cat that had fed on next door's canary and drank all the cream.

"That went well Bella and I think I'm going to enjoy my revenge. Poor James, outwitted by a pathetic human and some weak animal blood drinking morons. Still, there's no need to concern yourself with any of that, here",

She held out a plastic mug containing a clear liquid which I looked at suspiciously and she rolled her eyes.

"It's just water, I need to keep you alive a little longer. Go ahead, I hardly need poison to kill you".

I took the mug gingerly and sniffed its contents then took a sip rolling it around in my parched mouth. True enough it tasted like water and I drank it greedily watched by her vivid ruby eyes.

"I bought you some food too but there's no need to thank me."

She held out a MacDonald's paper bag of all things.

"We'll talk again soon Bella".

She shut the door once more and I moved forward grabbing the bag and opening it my mouth watered at the enticing smell that wafted out. I had no idea what Victoria planned on doing but at least she wasn't going to starve me or drive me crazy with thirst. I hadn't expected kindness from her and it made me wary but I had to eat and drink...and hope for the best.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Emmett**

I was furious, how had we lost her so easily? I knew Jasper was good but I never realized he could make her disappear so completely without any clues at all. We had tried following the trail but couldn't pick it back up so Alice was staying in Bella's apartment while Carlisle tried to contact a friend who was a tracker. With luck, he could persuade Henry to come and track Bella down or Jasper. Find him and we'd find her, at least that's what we were banking on. The trouble was that we had no idea where Henry was right now and time was of the essence, we had no idea how long we had before it was too late for Bella.

 **Jasper**

I approached Bella's apartment then stiffened as I smelled a familiar scent waft from the window and hissed in anger,

"Alice"

She gasped then put her head out of the window to look at me.

"What the hell? Jasper, we've been looking for you. What did you do with Bella?"

I looked at her confused,

"Me? I didn't do anything with her. I'm looking for her. Peter was watching the apartment but he pulled back when Emmett turned up and then you arrived to stand guard out front while she was snatched from here. What happened Alice? You must have seen something".

She shook her head,

"I haven't had any visions since we left Forks".

"What are you doing here then?"

She grimaced,

"Following the trail of bodies, you left"

This was getting more weird by the minute,

"Me?"

She nodded,

"We were trying to catch up with you before you got here. I know Bella's blood really got to you at her party and I guessed you'd try to find her again eventually."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Alice! How can you think that? You know me, I would never attack a human now, especially not Bella".

She shook her head staring at me with sad eyes,

"I thought I knew you until you attacked Bella that is. The shock of that attack stopped my visions. So, Jasper, what have you done with her?"

"I haven't seen Bella since the party, I've been busy watching Victoria because I knew she'd come back for revenge eventually and she made her way here. I sent Peter on ahead to keep an eye on Bella while I tracked Victoria to Jacksonville."

"Well, he didn't do a very good job did he, Jazz?"

I had been so wrapped up in this bizarre conversation with my ex that I hadn't heard Emmett and Carlisle creep up on me and grab me by the arms. Of course, I could have gotten free easily enough but I didn't want to hurt anyone so I kept very still.

Alice addressed Carlisle,

"He says he hasn't got Bella."

Emmett shook his head.

"I can't think of anyone else who could have snatched her from under Alice's nose".

"Well, let's check his car. If he took Bella there will be some trace of her".

At Carlisle's suggestion, I pulled one arm free and fishing my keys from a pocket threw them to him,

"It's parked round the corner and it's open anyway but knock yourself out".

We followed Carlisle in procession to my car Emmett still gripping my biceps tightly. As we approached I could tell I'd been set up and I gritted my teeth in anger.

"I can smell Bella's blood from here"

Emmett's words were a growl and he tightened his grip still further as Alice opened the trunk and peered in gasping as she pulled out a scrap of material stained with blood.

"That's the blouse Bella was wearing last time I saw her".

Carlisle regarded me with a mixture of horror and contempt,

"Where is she, Jasper? What did you do to her?"

"I don't know where she is, I haven't seen her. Peter and I followed her trail onto a track outside the city limits but it looped back onto the highway and then we lost it"

I was getting exasperated now and Carlisle's attitude wasn't helping. "How very convenient, and just where is your partner in crime?"

"I sent him looking for the car we were chasing".

"What make was it?"

I shook my head realizing how this was beginning to sound but answered him angrily,

"I don't know, I was hoping he might get a scent"

"So let me get this straight. You followed a mystery trail coming from a mystery car and lost it on a track that looped back to the highway. Then you sent your friend to look for this mysterious car purely by smell?".

Put like that it sounded pretty stupid and he grimaced in distaste as Emmett broke in.

"Then we find evidence that she was in your trunk"

"I know it sounds far-fetched but it's the truth, Victoria has Bella"

I was beginning to see red, this was wasting valuable time that we didn't have, that Bella didn't have.

Emmett shook his head,

"If that crazy red head was after Bella she'd have found her and ripped her apart. She wouldn't cook up this elaborate story just to get you mixed up in it".

"Yes she would, she knows I was the one who finished James off."

Alice shook her head.

"Wrong, I took his head off not you."

I nodded

"Yeah, but I burned him."

"I think we should go back to our place where we can continue this conversation in private."

Carlisle spoke as if he'd already made up his mind that I was responsible for Bella's death which meant that in order to get her back alive I needed to be free to act.

I burst into action throwing Emmett against the closest dumpster and taking Carlisle hostage holding him with my teeth against his neck.

"I didn't do it but I will find Victoria and I'll get Bella back. Just stay out of my way".

Then I threw Carlisle at Alice and ran, I knew I could outrun them all so I kept my speed up until I was well away from the area. The bitch had done a real number on me and now I had to worry about the Cullens on my trail as well as finding Victoria and Bella. I needed to get Peter back here right now and bring in Charlotte.

I eventually tracked down Peter who was standing beside an old car which had obviously been burned out recently.

"It's the one, I caught Bella's scent as I walked by the end of the alley. Some idiot tried to torch it but didn't have much idea. She was in the trunk"

He indicated the back which stood open and as I leaned in I could smell Bella's scent although it was faint now and mixed with the smell of burned rubber, plastic, and hot metal. I saw traces of dried blood and a few shreds of material clinging to the trunk catch, the same material which had been found in my car.

"Victoria is setting me up."

I explained what had happened with the family and he made a face,

"Nice to know you have the family watching your back Major. You'd better get out of Dodge."

I shook my head.

" No that's just what Victoria wants me to do. If I run they'll believe I was responsible, take it as a sign of my guilt and I'll never be free of them. Anyway you know me, I never run except straight at my enemy. You see if you can get the Cullens here to see this, I'll hang around to make sure no one tampers with it and when you get back you and I have an appointment with a certain red head".

Victoria was intelligent and cunning but she'd assumed I was like the rest of the Cullen family and that was a serious mistake, one that might well be the death of her. I wasn't like any of the Cullen's, I was a different creature altogether as she was about to find out to her cost!

 **Emmett**

I'd never realized just how strong and fast Jasper was, he'd let me win the fights we'd had and I'd boasted about being stronger than him. What a dick I was! Carlisle was furious we'd lost him and as a result Bella too but something wasn't quite right and it didn't take long for it to register. I turned to Carlisle my mind whirling,

"Carlisle, why did we know Jasper was coming this way?"

He looked at me as if I'd gone nuts.

"The bodies Emmett, remember."

I nodded

"Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say. Did you get a good look at Jasper?"

He shook his head.

"Not really but I got to feel his teeth"

His voice was calm but he rubbed at the fading marks on his throat absently as he continued to speak.

"He's lost it Em and we need to find him before he harms Bella. God knows what he's got planned for her and I will never forgive myself if we are responsible for her death."

I shook my head,

"He does the humans Carlisle."

He looked at me skeptically, along with Alice who laughed cynically,

"Are you crazy Emmett? Bella had been in his car. We saw the evidence in his trunk."

I shook my head,

"I don't know how that got in there but I doubt Bella was ever near his car."

Carlisle was getting impatient with me,

"I hope you have some proof to your assertions, Emmett."

I nodded and smiled,

"Yeah, I do actually. His eyes were gold, Carlisle. He hasn't fed on any humans. Someone is framing him and that same someone has been leading us by the nose. I'd like to know who and why, wouldn't you?"

it didn't take long to talk Carlisle around although Alice took a little more persuading which was odd, I would have expected her to stand up for her ex but what did I know?

"We have to find Jasper and Peter, they have a much better chance of tracking Victoria and Bella down than we do, especially as Henry can't be here until tomorrow, Bella may not have that much time if it's Victoria who's holding her."

Alice still looked unsure, for some reason she no longer trusted Jasper but came along as we began the search for our brother and his friend although it was a little like looking for the proverbial needle in the haystack.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Victoria**

I smiled triumphantly as I heard the soft bang as Bella fell unconscious to the floor. Poor girl, so suspicious of the drink but never giving the food a second glance. I opened the door and stooped to pick her up slung her over my shoulder and walked back up the stairs and out into the darkness. A short ride brought me to my next destination where he was waiting nervously as I carried her in.

"I want a pint of blood draining out"

I had snapped the command out and he cowered away from me looking wide-eyed at Bella's limp body across my shoulders.

"Yes, of course, it will take about half an hour unless you need me to be quicker".

I shook my head,

" I don't care, just do it. I'll be back later".

Just the thought of her blood made my throat burn and I went hunting while I waited.

 **Phlebotomist**

I didn't like this, not one bit but Victoria only allowed me to live for my usefulness at such times as this. Sometimes she kept her singers and harvested their blood for later consumption but I didn't think this was one of those cases. This human meant something else to her, but it was none of my business so I got on with my task on silence not looking at the patient's face. So long as I thought of her as a patient I could do this. The drug used hadn't been wholly effective and she stirred a couple of times as her blood drained into to a sterile blood bag. Looking around nervously I pulled my camera from it's hiding place and took a quick snap of the girl laying there, I wasn't sure why but I thought it might come in handy sometime in the future, it never hurt to have some life protection even when vampires were involved.

 **Victoria**

When I got back he was putting a plaster over the needle site.

"All done?"

He nodded and handed me the cold storage box with the bag of blood inside, he'd sterilized everything and I could hardly detect a smell of blood at all. I nodded my approval and picked the unconscious girl up turning to leave.

"Ah..."

"What?"

I snapped at his temerity in interrupting my exit, God he irritated me sometimes.

"If you are going to harvest more blood from her may I suggest you get her some food".

I looked at him eyes narrowed in irritation,

"I don't need you to tell me that, fool. Mind your own business or you might become one of my blood supplies"

I pushed him aside a little harder than I meant to but the crash as he hit the far wall was quite satisfying, then left making my way back to the farm.

Bella was restless on the way back and I feared she might wake up before I got her back to the cellar which would be inconvenient but in the event I made it with minutes to spare. She was just groaning her way back to consciousness as I slammed her prison door shut.

I'd sampled Bella's blood after draining a wino in an alley, the temptation had been too great to fight any longer but I hadn't wanted to lose control and kill her quickly, that would ruin my plans for the little bitch. She did taste good but not excellent, I'd known better! Still, I was sure it would do for what I had in mind. I decided to hang on to a little just in case I should need more evidence to pin the abduction on The Major, keeping the Cullens chasing the wrong culprit made things far easier for me and I enjoyed the thought of the great and mighty Carlisle Cullen chasing his tail while I disposed of the human he and his family had put in danger. With a little luck The Major should be finding himself in deep water right about now, or at least that was my fervent wish. The people he thought trusted him would have turned against him and he would find himself out on a limb and all alone, such a pity! I couldn't help laughing out loud at that thought.

 **Bella**

I woke up with a terrible headache and a weird taste in my mouth and that's when I realized I'd been drugged just as I feared I might be. It hadn't been the water, that had tasted fine so the culprit had to be the burger and I made a mental note of being very careful what I ate in the future, if indeed I had one which was doubtful.

It was still dark and I couldn't see anything but I felt myself all over, relieved to find I still had all four limbs and my clothes. I felt an itch in the crook of my elbow and as I scratched it I felt a plaster. What had happened to me? It couldn't be the drug I would have remembered an injection but something had been introduced to my body while I was unconscious! My heart stopped momentarily as I thought she might have injected her venom into me but as quickly dismissed the idea. She didn't need a syringe to do that and I knew only too well what venom in my blood stream felt like. I wouldn't be laying here thinking calmly and rationally, I'd be screaming as my body burned in hell.

Suddenly fear of the unknown overcame my self-control and I began to scream but I knew no one would hear me even though I had no idea where I was, this could be anywhere in the United States, I might not even be in the same dark place I was when Victoria drugged me, maybe I wasn't even in the States any longer, I could have been unconscious for hours. Maybe that's why I was injected with something, to keep me under for a long time. I felt my whole body shiver with fear and wrapped my arms tightly around my body to stop myself from breaking down completely.

What did Victoria have planned for me? Had the Cullens found my makeshift trail and followed it only for it to stop abruptly at the farmhouse I had seen? How would they ever find me now? Seeing Emmett or Carlisle would have been really good right now and I fantasized the door being broken in and Emmett standing there ready to save me.

I guess exhaustion overtook me again because I didn't remember falling asleep but found myself laying curled up on the ground. I still felt sick but now it was in competition with thirst and cold, a biting cold that had found its way deep inside me and I was shivering uncontrollably. The floor was compacted earth just like before but I had a strange feeling I might have been moved again, the earth seemed more compacted but that might just have been my imagination. I staggered to my feet and tried to jog on the spot but kept losing my balance and sank back down, the last thing I needed right now was a broken arm or sprained ankle.

To keep my mind off speculating what was going to happen to me I started doodling on the ground with a piece of a stick I had discovered in one of the corners, the only thing I found in this dark and desolate place. I drew a face, a tree, even a house then I wrote my name, proud of myself as it was all done in the dark!. Then I sat back thinking that my doodles might be the only evidence of where I had been held or maybe where I died depending on what Victoria decided to do next.

Time lost all meaning and I have no idea how long it was before I heard a sound, the creaking of the door hinges. As I struggled to focus in the flood of light that appeared in the open doorway my faint hope of rescue died, it was Victoria back.

"Hello, Bella. How are you feeling? Want something to eat or drink? You must be famished."

She advanced into the room and prodded me with the toe of her boot and I shuffled backward, trying to get out of her reach which was stupid, where was I going to go?

"What did you do to me?"

My voice sounded weak and croaky and showed just how exhausted I felt. Victoria laughed,

"Nothing much although you do taste good."

She licked her lips as she said that but I knew she hadn't bitten me or I wouldn't be holding a conversation with her right now. She smiled, nodding as if she had read my thoughts,

"That's right, I didn't bite you although it was a tempting thought, instead I just had a friend draw a little of your blood. I need something to show prospective buyers, after all, a sample of the goods."

That shook me.

"Buyers?"

She nodded,

"I thought about killing you but that would be too easy on you and I wanted you to suffer first, just like James did. So, I thought about selling you to the highest bidder. I've started a special website, a bit like E-bay except there is only one item for sale to the highest bidder...You. A novel idea isn't it? I wasn't sure how much interest there would be and I must say I've been pleasantly surprised by the interest, you are turning out to be quite valuable."

Saying this she threw me a bottle and another burger that I hadn't noticed she had held in one hand.

"Don't worry it's not drugged this time, I've already got what I needed and I want your blood untainted for the winner. Bye for now."

The door slammed shut once more and I was alone in the dark once more with my thoughts, Victoria was selling me to the highest bidding vampire for a snack?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Peter**

The Cullens were gone when I got back to the apartment although it seemed they had hunted through a pile of garbage that lay scattered at the base of the building opposite. Maybe they thought Bella had been hidden under the rotting food and rags that made up the heap! So, though I could have wasted time tracking them down I thought our time would be far better spent hunting for the girl, she was our priority after all. I found The Major standing exactly where I had left him and reported my failure which in the event didn't seem to bother him that much.

"So, where do we go from here Major? We don't know where Bella is and the Cullen's are hot on your heels."

He turned to me and smiled grimly,

"The Cullen's don't worry me, I can out think them and it's pretty obvious that Alice can't see me any more or they would have been on my trail weeks ago. As for Bella, time is precious so I guess we should be going back to where we lost her trail."

Saying that he turned and started running,

"Get the car Peter and catch me up, if not before then I'll meet you where that track went off the highway."

I sighed and went to pick up Charlotte and the spare car from the apartment building where we had stashed them in a case of emergency. All this fucking about and for what? I just hoped this human girl was worth all the effort.

 **Jasper**

I was worried about Bella, Victoria had her now despite my best efforts and I didn't know her plans for the girl. It was mainly my fault that Bella was in danger in the first place. After all, I was the one who destroyed James' body yet she was the one paying for my actions. She stood no chance against the crazy red headed bitch so I had to find her and fast.

As I ran I thought about the route Victoria had taken, why use the track and then loop back? Did she suspect we'd be on her tail? Probably since she had set me up earlier but if so, why not keep running north? Why head back to the city? Unless of course she had a contact there or a safe place to stash Bella. If it were me I'd keep her out in the country where she was less likely to draw attention. Even disused warehouses were likely to be populated by the homeless and vagrants and therefore she risked discovery keeping Bella a prisoner in one of them.

There was a farm house and out buildings along the track so had Victoria maybe stashed Bella there somewhere and then driven back to the city to put us off? It was the kind of thing I might do, so I'd check out the farm before trying anywhere else.

Just as I reached the track Peter and Charlotte caught me up in a top of the range SUV. Annoyed that he had taken so long I snapped,

"A car would have done Peter"

"Maybe, but Charlotte already had this beauty ready and waiting now get in and stop fucking moaning."

 **Peter**

I could see The Major had an idea when we pulled up alongside him, it was in his eyes, a tightening around them which always told me he was on to something. He grabbed the door pillar stepping onto the running board as I took off again, leaning in through the window to talk.

"Stop at the farm buildings. I want to take a look round."

I screeched to a halt throwing a cloud of dust into the air.

"Go"

He indicated the farmhouse and other outbuildings as he made for the nearest barn so Charlotte and I split up looking for any sign of a disturbance. The first building, the farmhouse itself was quite obviously unoccupied. The dust on the floor hadn't been disturbed in years and there were no rafters to swing across. Besides the doors and most of the internal walls had fallen and we could see through most of the rooms from just inside the door plus a small fire had caused the first floor ceilings to collapse.

The next building looked more promising but I came up blank again and went to join Charlotte who had checked a root cellar and was now approaching the furthest building. It looked derelict but we decided it warranted a further investigation. The dust on the floor was scuffed but that could have been caused by wild animals or even a tramp looking for a dry place to sleep for a night or two.

Wandered around the interior we became convinced that someone had been here recently and not just looking for a place to sleep. The tracks didn't wander, they went straight to the back of the building and back again, purposefully. We split up coming at the back from different directions. And met up again over the trap door to another root cellar.

When I pulled the door open it moved smoothly and we could see that the steps were free of dust too. Charlotte went down first and I followed her listening for any warning noises but there was only silence apart from our feet on the wooden steps as we descended into the pitch black. The lack of light didn't bother us, our senses of smell would soon warn of any lurking danger and Charlotte hesitated to sniff the air. We could smell a scent down here, no two scents. One was a vampire but the other was definitely human, we'd found her! I considered going back up for The Major but for one thing, the complete absence of sound. At the bottom of the steps was a thick iron door and Charlotte stopped to tap on it!

"Just kick the fucking thing down girl. If Bella's in there she's not going to worry about the niceties."

She turned and glared at me and after checking that the door wasn't unlocked grabbed the top edge and slowly bent it downwards until we could see inside. Someone had been here recently, there were an empty burger wrapper and a plastic cup lying discarded on the ground but the room itself was empty. Damn, we were too fucking late!

 **Jasper**

When I heard Peter's shout, I ran to where he and Charlotte stood, hoping they had good news until I saw their faces. Charlotte held out an empty burger wrapper and a crushed paper cup,

"We missed her."

As I took them from her I could smell Bella's scent and something else. The burger wrapper smelled of a chemical, Bella had been drugged! What I didn't know was why? She wouldn't have been a problem for Victoria and she could have made as much noise as she liked out here, no one would hear her. The only reason I could think of was that Victoria had taken her back into the city, but why?

 **Peter**

I saw The Major sniff the burger wrapper before crumpling it savagely in his fist.

"She's been drugged, Victoria must be taking her back into the city for some reason. The question is, will she bring her back here again afterward?"

I looked around,

"It seems an ideal spot to keep a prisoner so I think we should wait and watch."

He stood thinking, then, having made his decision barked out our orders,

"Charlotte I want you back in the city, comb every cellar and derelict building you can find, just in case Victoria has another bolt hole. Peter, you go with her but see if you can find out anything from this place."

He threw the empty wrapper at me and I caught it examining the printing carefully.

"Victoria is striking so I think she'd be remembered by whoever served her. I'll stay here and keep watch in case they reappear but I want you both back here in twelve hours with whatever you can find and remember... Bella's running out of time."

We didn't need to say anything just took the car and headed back to the city while The Major found himself a good vantage point to watch from. I just hoped he'd find time to hunt too, it had been too long and we were dealing with a human who might quite well be injured if not already dead.

 **Jasper**

I hunted quickly knowing I might be a danger to the very human I was trying to save if I found her beaten and bleeding while thirsty then I looked around for a good vantage point. Across the yard from the outbuilding where Bella had been kept prisoner was a mature Bluff Oak tree with plenty of foliage so I climbed up and sat hidden among the branches. I could wait as long as it took but every minute I sat was a minute more Bella had to spend with Victoria. I just hoped she hadn't already been killed and buried in the woods that surrounded me although I had seen no clues that this might be so and no scent of a decomposing body.

I could hear the traffic on the highway and listened carefully for any car turning onto the track. Once I heard something and froze watching as a Police Cruiser drove slowly along. This was obviously somewhere they patrolled occasionally, maybe for drug deals or just undesirables but it soon went on its way without stopping.

As the hours passed the traffic settled into a low hum and I thought back to my days with the Cullens. At the time I had wished to become one of them, they seemed to have it all, a strong family, a good way of life and a comfortable home but the more I watched the more I realized that a lot of it was only window dressing. The relationships weren't all as strong as they first seemed and I guess this was borne out when I heard that Rose had left Emmett for Edward. I hadn't seen that coming although I'd noticed Rose's reaction to Bella's interactions with her husband although it had all been very innocent. All it took to bring the house of cards tumbling down was one human girl, a girl I had come to admire for her strength of will and courage, especially when she gave me the slip to go face James alone in an effort to save her mother's life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Jasper**

The cruiser was the only car that came through in the twelve hours I waited before I heard the familiar sound of the SUV coming along and I jumped down from my vantage point to meet my friends. They pulled up a short way back on the track and came in the rest of the way on foot.

"I checked at the end of the track, no new tire marks except for a police cruiser."

When I looked at Peter questioningly he shrugged looking embarrassed, "Hey, I collect tire treads, so shoot me."

I nodded,

"OK, it was just a drive through. Any news?"

Charlotte shook her head

"It's hopeless Major, there are so many possibilities that I've only just started to scratch the surface. Sorry."

Peter piped up then,

"I might just be able to help you there honey. I found the restaurant Victoria used and guess what? She's used it again in the last few hours so I think we can safely assume Bella is still alive unless our friendly red headed psychopath has suddenly developed a craving for burned cow."

I thanked the gods for this break and gestured for Peter to continue. He pulled a map of the city from his back pocket and spread it out on the ground pointing to a section in the far southwest.

"That's where the burger place is situated so I guess we can assume that's the general area of her hiding place."

I looked at the area he indicated.

"Right, Charlotte, search any possibilities within two miles of that restaurant."

Peter looked at me,

"Why so small an area?"

I put my finger on another point about four miles in,

"because unless I'm mistaken there's another burger place just here and she's not likely to travel further than she has to, not with her prisoner locked up somewhere and the enemy in hot pursuit, she's too smart for that. So, Bella must be somewhere within this area"

He drew an imaginary circle.

"Let's head out, it's pretty obvious that they aren't coming back here. Victoria must have a few bolt holes readied for use."

 **Peter**

We drove back as fast as possible, keeping an eye out for patrol cars, the last thing we needed was to be stopped for speeding, time was too precious. I directed Charlotte who was driving to a parking lot at the rear of the burger joint and we parked up. When The Major told me he wanted me to hang around and wait in case Victoria came back again I was ready to argue but one look was enough to tell me that wouldn't be a very good idea so I slid back in the car and hunkered down grumbling to myself quietly, I hated stakeouts, hated sitting still for hours just watching, I was a man of action, not a fucking CCTV camera!.

Charlotte went off hunting for possible haunts Victoria might have taken a liking too but I didn't fancy her chances, the area to search was still way too vast and a single hiding place so easily overlooked. I had wondered whether to suggest we contact the Cullens for help but after a look at the expression on the Major's face, I decided against it.

I hadn't been watching long when I saw a familiar face come round the corner, not Victoria but my biggest fan, Alice Cullen. Well, I guess it wasn't beyond the realms of possibility that she had just happened upon this burger joint while out hunting for Bella but I didn't like the way she was acting, it was almost as if she was determined not to be seen by anyone who might know her...say another member of the sainted Cullen family.

I slipped out of the vehicle and followed her dodging into alleyways when she turned to check her back which she did suspiciously often. I just hoped Victoria wouldn't come back for a fucking Ice cream sundae while I was gone. I became even more curious when Alice slipped into a dingy alley and followed her cautiously. Before I got to the end of the alley I saw something that made me pause and step out of sight again into the shadows. Now, why was Alice Cullen meeting one of them? It made me wonder if there might be more to this kidnapping than we were aware of.

 **Alice**

I was getting really annoyed now, I'd looked everywhere I could think of for Jasper with no luck. Wherever he was, however, he hadn't found Bella yet or I would know by now. The plan had been a good one, a very good one actually, and if not for Emmett's one brain cell finally deciding to fire up when he got a look at Jasper's eyes it would have undoubtedly succeeded but now it was beginning to unravel and someone I knew would be mighty ticked off when he found out. Of course, it would be my fault and nothing I could say would alter that. If Jasper rescued Bella then I would be forced to start all over again and I hated retracing my steps, it was so demoralizing. Using Victoria was a stroke of genius, a brilliant idea that I was proud to claim as my own. Still, there was no time to daydream right now, I'd been away far too long as it was and the way my luck was running at present the others might well have stumbled upon a clue and that would be extremely annoying.

 **Carlisle**

I had been searching for hours along with all the others but we'd had no luck in finding Jasper or Bella and I was worried we were running out of time so I went back to our hotel room only to find Emmett had beaten me to it. He was sitting at the desk with his laptop open in front of him and for one second I had the horrible thought that he might have given up on the search and decided to while away the time playing games but then I saw his face, he looked very troubled.

"Carlisle, I think I may have found something."

From his tone, it was obvious that whatever he thought he had found was something that horrified him.

Keen to discover just what it might be I crossed the room to look over his shoulder at the screen. In the center of a dark blue background was a red banner which read "BID FOR BLOOD." and below it a fuzzy picture of a woman.

"It looks like Bella"

He put his index finger on the picture then tapped a few keys and the photograph became a little sharper, he was right, it did look like Bella.

"Now watch this."

He went back to the original screen and clicked on the red banner. At this white writing scrolled across the screen and I read feeling sick as I took in their meaning

"Living blood donor for sale by auction."

Emmett growled,

"I guess we know why Bella was kidnapped now, Jasper was right it was Victoria and she plans to sell Bella to the highest bidder."

I stared horrified at the screen for a long moment before organizing my scattered thoughts,

"Are there any bidders yet Emmett? Does it say how long the auction has to run?"

Emmett clicked on the banner again and a drop down list of bids appeared.

"Whoa! Yep, she's got a whole heap of bids on here and there's still twelve more hours to go. What do we do Carlisle?"

I shook my head,

"I'm not sure. We may have to bid for her ourselves if we can't find her before the auction ends. How did you find this Emmett?"

He shrugged,

"Computers are my thing Carlisle and I guess I just thought I might try tracing Bella through one of the vampire sites on the dark web but I never expected to find this!"

"I want you to stay online and keep an eye on this Emmett. I need you to keep me up to date with the state of the bids in real time."

Emmett nodded and turned back to the computer growling softly as he did so.

I left quickly sending a text to Alice and Esme with the latest news knowing that they would be just as sickened and horrified at what Victoria was doing as Emmett and I were. It was even more imperative that we find Bella but I was more than happy to outbid anyone to ensure she was not sold to a vampire eager to drain her of her blood. I hadn't been aware such websites existed and I wondered if the Volturi did. Surely such dangerous undertakings risked exposure of our kind to the humans, there were plenty of computer geniuses among the human population who could find their way to such websites. I decided once this was over I would contact Aro and lay out my concerns although nothing he could do would help the present situation.

Esme got back to me immediately but there was nothing from Alice and no one had any luck finding Jasper or his friend which was a real problem. I doubted they knew of the auction or the very short time frame left to us to find and rescue Bella. I believed that he had not been responsible for her disappearance, someone had set him up for a reason I couldn't begin to understand but I was less certain that he or his friend had not been responsible for the trail of bodies despite Emmett's assurance that Jasper had not been feeding on humans. I'm afraid Emmett only saw the good in people and it hadn't occurred to him that Jasper might be wearing contacts to hide the red in his eyes. Alice was less sure of her ex and she should know him best of all, still, only time would tell who was right.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Bella**

Now I was truly terrified, vampires were bidding for me, or more exactly my blood. Victoria explained why she had taken some of my blood,

"My buyers are very discerning, they aren't going to bid for something without a taste."

It seemed I was going to end my days as a vampire's lunch, so what was new? I started to cry but then stopped myself as quickly as I could. I was dehydrated enough as it was, Victoria wasn't giving me enough water and I was getting heartily sick of burgers, they were something I wasn't fond of, to begin she just ignored my plea's for something else.

I didn't know how much longer I had to live and it just didn't seem fair, if I'd stayed in Phoenix I wouldn't have met Edward and none of this would have happened but I couldn't make myself regret the move to Forks even though it looked like it was going to cost me my life. After all, I had, for a short while, really lived and known what I thought was true love. The fact it ended up being totally one sided was beside the point right now. I had held out hope that I would be rescued, surely Alice or Emmett must realize I had been kidnapped, I was hardly likely to pull off a vanishing act as good as this was I? But as time passed that hope faded, maybe Alice had just left after I shut her out and perhaps Emmett had gone to join the rest of the family wherever they called home these days. No, there was no white knight coming to my rescue.

I heard footsteps and cowered back against the wall praying the auction wasn't over yet. I decided I really wanted to live, it may not be much of a life but it was mine, and mine to dispose of not hers. When the door opened I tensed, blinded by the light flooding in that silhouetted her, "Drink Bella. I don't want you dying on me. I have a lot of money riding on you, well on your blood anyhow."

She threw two large bottles of water at me and to my relief slammed the door shut again immediately. I scrabbled about on the floor for the bottles draining the first one almost immediately as I was so thirsty. It felt so good as it hit my parched throat and I sighed in delight, it was such a small thing, a bottle of water, but we humans couldn't live without it.

 **Victoria**

I watched as the bids rolled in, pleased to discover just how many vampires there were out there only too happy to bid on human blood, especially when it was still coursing through human veins at the point of sale. I wasn't sure what I'd do with the money, perhaps I should send it to The Major, after all, it was, quite literally, blood money and I liked the idea of him handling it and understanding what it signified as he'd killed my mate, it would really hurt him. The computer beeped sounding a fresh bid and I looked at the name, A+lover how apt!

Deciding I should probably keep a closer eye on my investment I went back down to her cell an hour later opening the door quietly only to see the pathetic human curled up in a ball asleep. Both the water bottles were empty so I was glad I'd brought more with me. I didn't bother to wake her, let her rest and build up her blood supply for the winning bidder. I just left the bottles beside the door and shut it again going back to the city to tie up some loose ends, my next visit here would hopefully be my last.

The auction would be over soon, the bids had exceeded my wildest expectations and I'd used most of the blood my "friend" had taken to send out as samples to the highest bidders. I knew from first hand experience that her blood tasted good and the samples kept the bids going up. She'd be off my hands in a matter of hours, a day at the most depending on the situation of the winner.

 **Charlotte**

I just hoped the Major had been right about Victoria being back in the city because we were fast running out of time. I didn't care what the others said, Victoria wouldn't keep Bella alive indefinitely and if she didn't kill her deliberately she'd probably do it out of neglect after all she was just making the girl pay for James' death so I wasn't convinced she would be too bothered with food and water for the human.

As I passed a run-down warehouse I caught a scent I recognized a whiff of our prey, Victoria. I passed by mingling with all the other pedestrians then ducked into an alley to contact Peter and Jasper.

"I've caught Victoria's scent at an abandoned building and I'm going to keep watch in case she's still inside". I was still talking to Peter when I saw her walk out of the building and head west.

"She's on the move, going west. I'll follow and keep you informed."

As I walked past the building I looked at the tarnished plate on the wall. Among the names and businesses was one that stuck out and a light went on in my brain, damn, that's why she drugged Bella. She brought her here and had blood taken for some bizarre reason.

As I continued to follow her, keeping a safe distance back, I saw signs for Chimney Lakes, which would be a perfect place to hide an abductee and still be near the city. I flipped open my phone and sent messages to both the guys, hoping I'd read the situation right and she was headed for the place she had hidden Bella.

A short time later I lost her but I knew she'd been headed for the lakes and as I waited for the guys I thought about the poor human girl who was hopefully still alive and a prisoner here somewhere, she must be so scared. They were here within minutes and I pointed out the way I'd seen Victoria go. The major didn't waste any time,

"Split up and search, we need to find her fast".

We split up stopping to check the air every few seconds for a trace. I couldn't get anything but I saw Peter gesture to us, he'd gotten something, I just hoped he was right. The Major reached him first and from his reaction, I knew we had hit pay dirt. There was plenty of cover in the area so we split up again to cover as much as possible just in case Victoria didn't retrace her route, we couldn't afford to lose her again.

 **Victoria**

I sent off the last blood sample to the new bidder and made a final visit to my friend with the hypodermic, making sure he knew to keep his mouth tightly shut then made my way back to Bella. She was still asleep, unaware she would be the possession of a new master within hours but then cursing I realized she might need at least one more meal, I wanted her in good condition when I handed her over, I had my reputation to consider after all!

As I left I had the strangest feeling that I was being observed and froze to check my surroundings but I couldn't see or smell much. The wind was blowing from behind me and the lake had just been dredged of stinking mud which was permeating everything around here but I didn't think it would stop me from smelling an enemy. I stood for a while watching noticing only an old man in a ragged coat much too big for him stoop-shouldered and shuffling along in unlaced boots picking up cans and bottles scattered around an overflowing litter bin, then shrugged and headed off for hopefully the last time.

 **Jasper**

Waiting was agony but I forced myself to be patient and less than fifteen minutes later Victoria appeared suddenly and stopped dead in her tracks watching a vagrant collecting litter as he shuffled along. Maybe her sixth sense told her of danger but if so she must have decided it was wrong and after a short pause she took off back into the city.

As soon as I was sure she wasn't going to double back I motioned for the others to join me as I strode to the lake side where she had appeared. We checked the area thoroughly and found close by a small opening. It had once been a sluice gate inspection tunnel and the steps were still green with slime.

"Peter, stay here out of sight and keep an eye out in case she comes back. Charlotte, you come with me."

I went slowly down the steps looking for any side tunnels although I doubted there would be more than the one and sure enough at the bottom of the steps was a rusting iron door with new shiny hinges and a shoot bolt. I placed my hand on the bolt testing it carefully, it moved smoothly having which moved easily and the door opened soundlessly on its new oiled hinges illuminating the space beyond with the weak shaft of sunlight coming down the steps at our back..

There was nothing in the cavernous room but old rusted machinery and then I spotted her, a small human curled into a ball and seemingly asleep. Running over fearing the worst I picked her up gently worrying at the chill of her body against mine. Carrying her quickly back to the door I handed her to Charlotte while I stripped off my leather combat jacket and wrapped it around her then took her back.

"Let's get the fuck out of here before the red haired bitch changes her mind and comes back."

Agreeing with Peter's suggestion we took off back in the direction of the city staying hidden as much as possible among the trees.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Bella**

I wasn't sure if I were dreaming but I had the sensation that I was moving fast in the arms of someone with hard muscles and as I tried to move my head I felt cold leather against my cheek and a wonderful aroma flooded my senses. If this was a dream I hoped it would go on forever, an escape from the horrors awaiting me when I woke up and the terrible fate that awaited me.

I thought I heard voices but they seemed a long way off, had someone come to rescue me from my cold dark prison or had I finally been sold at auction? Was I in the arms of my savior or those of the highest bidder? As long as I was out of that freezing black hole I didn't really care while I was still in the grip of this half waking, half sleeping state, I just wanted to be warm, to feel the sun on my face and see the light. I tried to open my eyes but I was so weak that my eyelids only fluttered and the last thing I remembered thinking was that I was finally feeling warm again.

 **Jasper**

We'd rented an apartment to use as a base here in Jacksonville and headed back there in the truck which Charlotte had run to retrieve as soon as she understood Bella was still alive and in our possession. I slid in the back with Bella in my arms while Peter and Charlotte sat up front watching in the mirror. I was worried because Bella hadn't stirred since I picked her up from the dirt floor in her underground prison except to move her head very slightly. I just hoped she hadn't got sick because none of us had any training in looking after sick humans. If she didn't come round soon I'd be forced to take her to Carlisle and I really didn't want to do that although I couldn't explain, even to myself, why. Of course taking her there would prove to him that I hadn't taken her in the first place but I didn't really care what he thought of me any longer.

When we got back Charlotte bathed her checking for any injuries then dressed her in a clean nightgown and laid her gently on the bed. We took turns sitting by the bedside but she didn't stir and I became more and more worried. After a couple of hours, I was so concerned I made the difficult decision to take her to the Cullens as she quite obviously needed medical help. Peter and Charlotte tried to talk me out of it but I was adamant, we hadn't saved her just to sit and watch her die now.

I carried her, this time wrapped in a blanket with my jacket over the top against the light rain that had just started to fall out to the car and drove to the hotel I knew the family was using as a base, just hoping they were still there.

Going up the fire escape with her held close to my chest to avoid any nosy humans I hesitated outside their window listening to Emmett and Carlisle talking.

"We can't wait any longer Emmett the auction is almost over and we're no nearer to finding Bella or Jasper, you must put a bid in. We have to save her however we can".

I knew then I'd made the right decision despite my misgivings, they would look after her. I laid her gently down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Have a good life Bella, you've earned it and I'll do my best to see you stay safe."

Then I tapped on the glass leaped to the ground and raced away, I had important work still to carry out.

 **Carlisle**

We heard the tap on the glass as Emmett was about to place our bid and hesitated as I strode over to the window and peered out to see Bella curled up on the fire escape seemingly asleep, wrapped in a leather jacket that I recognized. As I stepped out to pick her up I looked around, not really expecting to see him but hopefully, I could and apologize for our earlier suspicions. Emmett shouted to me,

"What was it? I'm ready to bid, Carlisle."

I smiled as she moved slightly resting her head on my shoulder and wondered if she was aware she was safe now.

"No need she's here".

He was at my side instantly and took her from me.

"How the hell did she get here?"

I gestured to the jacket and saw recognition in his eyes.

"Jazz! I told you he didn't do it".

He carried her to the bed and sat down still cradling her sleeping body as if she were a child.

"But why'd he bring her to us?"

I gave her a cursory examination, feeling her forehead and checking her her pulse,

"I imagine because she's sick and he didn't know what to do".

I saw Emmett's worried look,

"She'll be OK, don't worry. She just needs plenty of fluids and warming up".

 **Emmett**

I was so relieved we'd got her back I was reluctant to put her down even when Esme appeared wanting to take over.

"She's clean and comfortable and sleeping peacefully, what more do you want? She doesn't need moving."

"Emmett, I understand your relief but the cold seeping into her from your body isn't helping. She needs to get warm, Esme's right please put her down so we can wrap her up with a hot water bottle. I'm going to start a drip too, warm saline to rehydrate her."

Reluctantly I relinquished her to Carlisle and she was soon cocooned in fluffy blankets with a hot water bottle at her feet and a drip in one arm but I lay Jazzes jacket over her too as it seemed to calm her when she became agitated. She looked so pathetic and fragile and I hoped Jazz would find Victoria and beat her to death, if he didn't I might just do so myself! I may not be able to hold her close but I was going to stay right by her side and woe betide anyone who tried to get past me.

Alice eventually turned up with no explanation about where she had been all this time and was all over Bella like a rash but I refused to give my seat up beside my little sister, even to her. Bella was warm now and, I thought, sleeping peacefully but when Alice tried taking Jasper's jacket from her she'd held onto it with both hands making me smile. She still seemed to derive some comfort from it and that was fine by me.

Esme sat listening as we told her what we'd learned whilst holding one of Bella's hands in hers and stroking her hair and I noticed that Alice seemed a little put out by the attention Bella was getting until Carlisle showed her the auction website. I thought she seemed a little too interested in the bids, but it was nothing to do with me and I turned my attention back to Bella.

 **Bella**

When I woke up I was warm, I could feel the sun on my face and I was wrapped in soft blankets. I remembered my dream of floating in some one's arms and that tantalizing smell. It was still there, very faint now being overpowered by another which was nice but not as appealing. I opened my eyes slowly nervous at what I might see and found myself staring into Emmett Cullen's face. It was his hand holding mine but I was sure he hadn't been the man in my dream, my savior.

When he saw my eyes open his face beamed,

"Hey Bells, you're back at last. I was beginning to think I'd have to kiss you to wake you up."

I sat up slowly noticing a drip in my arm and two figures watching us, two figures who hurried over, Carlisle and Esme.

"How did I get here? What happened?"

I turned back to Emmett who was still beaming,

"Did you...?"

Esme leaned over me all motherly concern and answered my half-formed question.

"No sweetheart Jasper found you and brought you to us for safe keeping".

I wasn't sure what to say to that, Jasper had rescued me? Nothing made sense right now, the family had left after that scene at my birthday party and I hadn't seen or heard of them for almost two and a half years then they turn up where I worked and now... here they were again. All I could manage was,

"Oh"

I picked up the jacket that lay on the bed and absently stroked its soft leather as I looked around but I couldn't see him, only Alice standing by the window.

"Where is he? I'd like to thank him"

She turned and I caught a glimpse of something in her face but it was gone too rapidly for me to decide what it was.

"We don't know Bella, he just dumped you here and disappeared. That's something he's good at"

Her words were full of spite and I gaped at her.

Carlisle knelt in front of me,

"I'm sure you'll be fine physically Bella but I'm worried about how you'll cope mentally with what's happened".

I sighed struggling to pull the cannula out of my arm and stopped by Esme while Carlisle took a plaster from his pocket and removed it properly. "Carlisle I'll be fine, I've been here before remember? James tried to kill me and then you all left without a word. It's just another battle scar."

I didn't want to discuss my feelings with him or anyone else in the family so I changed the subject.

"What happened to Victoria?"

Esme and Carlisle exchanged a look and it was Esme who answered my question.

"We don't know, we haven't spoken to Jasper yet so we have no idea what happened but we think it would be safer if you stayed with us for a while so we can keep an eye on you."

I shrugged "Safer? Didn't I get into this mess when I was with you? That's when I met Victoria and James. I think I'd just like to go home."

I felt like crying with relief at my narrow escape but I refused to shed tears in front of them, it would be a sign of weakness.

Esme looked startled,

"But wouldn't you feel safer here with us for a little while? You're still very weak Bella."

I looked at her with a wan smile,

"I can't hide from things, Esme. I have to handle them myself, in my own way and that starts with going back home. Are my clothes around? I'd like to get dressed now."

I knew if Victoria was still alive and still wanted me she'd get me in the end but I wasn't going to run away and hide, besides maybe Jasper had already killed her.

 **Emmett**

I insisted on taking Bella home and staying just the one night and she was too weary to argue. Once back at her place she showered and climbed into bed with the hot chocolate I made her and was soon yawning loudly. "Come on Bella, let your big brother give you a cuddle".

She hesitated then leaned into me and I had to admit it felt good to have her back again, however short this time might be. I heard her mumble drowsily as she drifted off,

"Thanks, Emmett."

As I sat beside her watching her sleep I gave thanks to Jazz for finding her in time and tried to remember why we had been so sure he was the one doing all the killing and tracking Bella. I recalled Alice being adamant although her gift had been going through a rough patch since he'd left. The birthday party had been the beginning of the end for us as a family with Edward insisting we leave then he and Rosalie! Those two might well have remained a secret for a while if Alice hadn't insisted Esme meet her in town that day then asked me to pick up fabric sample she'd left back at the house. As I sat there in the dark listening to Bella's even breathing it occurred to me just how many of the family's misfortunes had Alice's hand all over them then I shook my head, stupid thought, Alice was family!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Peter**

We met up back at the rented apartment when we got no sniff of Victoria, she hadn't returned to the building where Charlotte first saw her or the subterranean room at the lakes. Somehow she must have gotten wind of us and decided to keep well away. Not that it mattered, we'd track her down in the end and at least now Bella was alert to the danger. What good the Cullens would be was another matter, they had been about as much use as a chocolate fucking kettle so far!

The Major was already there pacing up and down like a tiger with a red hot poker rammed up its ass and started in the moment he saw we had lucked out.

"We need to find Victoria fast before she tries again. Does anyone have any idea where she might have gone?"

I shook my head,

"No, she never came back to the lakes. She must have caught a whiff of us and backed off. We could try the blood bank she used I guess."

He shook his head,

"No. I can't see her going back there either if she suspects she's been followed she'll stay clear of anywhere that she might be linked to. Do we have any idea what she had planned for Bella?"

I shook my head again feeling like one of those fucking car ornaments!

"Maybe we should have asked Bella what she knew."

He turned on me eyes blazing and I took a step backward, The Major in a bad mood was as dangerous as a grizzly with piles,

"She was too traumatized Peter, did you want to make matters worse?"

I held out my hands in the universal peace sign.

"OK Major, chill out."

 **Charlotte**

I'd left the boys to their argument while I checked for any news on the internet. My personally designed search engine was blinking rapidly so I clicked on it and what I saw shocked me,

"Hey guys"

They ignored my call, The Major was getting set to rip Peter a new one, not a particularly unusual event but they needed to see this.

"Hey Guys"

I shouted louder but I was still ignored, so I took a deep breath and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"TIMEOUT MAJOR"

This time I got their attention, both faces turned to look,

"Get your asses over here quick. You need to see this, now."

They came and peered over my shoulder as I pointed to the photograph of Bella Swan in the middle of the screen. Above it was a banner that proclaimed "Auction Cancelled." Below that was an encrypted area which I was able to crack and which comprised of a complete description of Bella, her full name, address, places of work, everything anyone might need to find her. At the end of this was a short announcement and I read it aloud.

"Auction called off due to unforeseen circumstances but you have all you need above to find her for Free."

The Major froze, his breath hissing out between clenched teeth as Peter exclaimed with a whistle,

"Shit, the cat's among the pigeons now, I think we're gonna to need help Major"

"Peter, we have no idea what this is all about."

The Major looked at me and smiled coldly.

"We don't know anything true but the Cullens do. I heard Carlisle and Emmett talking about having to bid if they couldn't find her. Keep trying Char, and if you get any more information ring me".

 **Jasper**

We ran back to the Cullen apartment as kit was faster now night had fallen to hide our speed and made our way up the fire escape, Peter grumbling all the way until I finally snapped at him, snapped eventually

"Either stay outside or shut the fuck up. Your bitching is getting on my nerves."

He grimaced,

"Someone's gotta watch your back with these people."

His hatred for the Cullens was reciprocated but then he knew that and it didn't bother him one bit, very little did.

I tapped on the now familiar window and waited, I'd heard Carlisle and Esme talking, and saw him come to let us in.

"Jasper. Peter, please come in. Thank you for bringing Bella here we were so relieved to see her safe. We can take it from here."

Peter laughed sarcastically,

"You've made a real good start Cullen. Let's hope you learned from your many mistakes."

I elbowed him in the ribs,

"Enough Peter. Carlisle, you were talking to Emmett about an auction earlier I need to know what you do about it."

Esme looked a little put out at my curt tone but I didn't have time to observe the niceties and they had hardly been my greatest fans recently. "Not a lot really Jasper, Emmett found the site and alerted me to it. I told him if we didn't find Bella we might have to bid ourselves to keep her safe".

"Need a paid companion do you Doctor?"

Peter just couldn't help himself but Carlisle's merely ignored him.

"If you get Emmett to look again you'll see that the auction was stopped but the registered bidders can get free information enabling them to find Bella themselves Victoria has painted a huge target on Bella's back for any vampire involved in the bidding."

Carlisle looked aghast,

"What? I need Emmett to find the site again and he's not here. As you well know, computers don't like me very much".

"They ain't alone"

Another snide comment that Carlisle allowed to go sailing straight over his head.

I turned to Peter,

"Out. Go call Char, we need information on those bidders and we need it now."

He scowled but climbed back out onto the fire escape, flipping open his cell phone as he went.

Carlisle

I didn't like Jasper's companion any more than he liked me but I was prepared to ignore him to help Bella.

"I owe you an apology Jasper but in our defense, we were simply following Alice's visions."

He gave me a look that raised the hairs on the back of my neck.

"Carlisle, right now I don't give a shit about your apology or Alice's visions, I only care about keeping Bella safe. Now, where's Emmett?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that tirade but he had good reason not to listen to my apologies so I carried on to answer his question,

"Emmett is with Bella at her place, she insisted on going home and he didn't feel she was safe so he accompanied her."

Jasper nodded,

"Well he's right she isn't but then she hasn't been since we killed James."

I stared at him,

"I'm not sure I understand."

He laughed in my face, an unpleasant sound,

"I don't suppose you do Carlisle but let's look at it logically, James fixates on Bella and almost kills her. We, in turn, kill him leaving his mate/ companion looking for revenge. She's been hunting for Bella ever since she found out James was dead. She doesn't care that Edward isn't with Bella any longer, she just wants her revenge."

I looked at him puzzled,

"How do you know all this?"

 **Jasper**

Carlisle really didn't get it, did he?

"I know all this because I've tracked Victoria ever since we abandoned Bella after the party after Edward insisted we leave to keep Bella safe! I make no excuses for my part in that although I seriously doubt it was all my fault and as for Alice's visions... doesn't it ever concern you that you are prepared to take them all as gospel despite her missing all the important events, like the fiasco at the birthday party, Bella being hunted by Victoria, Edward going off with Rose...the list goes on and on. Maybe you should start relying less on them and start taking more notice of what's actually going on around you."

"So you decided to become Bella's guardian angel because you feared she might be in danger?"

I stared at Esme,

"Yeah, something like that I guess. Shame you all decided I was out for her blood."

I turned as I heard the door open and saw Alice walk in, she was startled to see me but hid it almost immediately behind a dazzling smile,

"Hello Jazz."

I ignored her.

"Funny how you think so little of me based on what Alice has to say."

She was about to speak again when Peter jumped back through the window.

"Well, well, the gang's all here"

He sounded delighted and I waited to see what else he might say.

"I guess I don't need to tell you what Char just told me now the clairvoyant pixie is here."

Peter and Alice hated each other with a vengeance and without saying a word she scowled at him and went out slamming the door at her back. He grinned at us,

"I have that effect on some people but to return to more important things we have a fix on the high bidders at the auction."

"Go on Peter, how many problems do we have?"

"The bad news is that there were over fifty people bidding on Bella"

Carlisle groaned while Esme gasped in horror and covered her mouth with her hand.

"The good news is that the majority thought it was some kind of gimmick. Char has traced twenty humans that I think we can pretty well discount, weirdo's, sickoes and assorted oddball's. That leaves us with thirty possibles. She's still working her way through them but I think we have a hard-core of about fifteen really serious ass holes. Four in Europe, three here in the states, one in Guatemala, one in Canada, two in England, one in Japan and three in Russia. A pretty good mix I'd say. With this much of a spread, we're gonna need some help, although I hate to admit it."

Alice must have been listening at the door because she burst back in,

"Did I hear you say you needed some help? Rose and Edward are in Europe already and I'm sure under the circumstances they'd be only too willing to help. Carlisle has a friend in Russia so we can cover that too. Now, let me think...I yes, Garrett is at present visiting Alistair in England, Carlisle has friends in Japan so that just leaves the USA, Canada, and Guatemala and it just so happens that I have a contact in Central America so I can cover that."

She beamed at us all as if she'd solved everything and I felt a flicker of unease deep inside.

"So, Carlisle, Esme, Peter and yourself can find the bidders in Canada and the USA. Problem solved, or should I say problems, and Bella is safe once more."

Despite my misgivings, I couldn't find a flaw in Alice's plan so I was forced to accept it. Carlisle agreed with her as I knew he would but I heard Peter mumbling again and cut him off with a gesture and stated my position baldly,

"I'm leaving Peter and Charlotte here to look after Bella."

Carlisle was about to speak up but Alice beat him to it.

"Jasper. Anyone would think you don't trust us with Bella's safety."

I turned to her,

"I don't."

Then I turned back to Carlisle,

"I'll track down the bidder in Canada. You Carlisle, and the rest of the family still here can find the American bidders when you've spoken to your friends."

I'd had enough of this room and this family.

"Come on Peter let's leave these good people to make their arrangements."

I took his arm and guided him out the window again muttering darkly and finally snapped, I'd had enough.

"Peter, can it before I rip your tongue right out of your head."

He went silent and I knew there was an inner monolog going on but as long as I didn't have to listen to it, I didn't much care.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Peter**

I managed to hold my peace until we got back to Charlotte but then I couldn't wait any longer.

"Do we have to rely on those morons? I could get some friends to help us out."

He shook his head,

"They can handle it and I don't think they like the idea of Bella in danger any more than I do.".

I was skeptical,

"Oh yeah? You sure about that Major? How much do you trust your ex-wife?"

He turned on me angrily,

"I've had just about enough from you Peter. If you've got nothing constructive to say then shut the fuck up."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him round to look at me.

"It just so happens I have."

That stopped him,

"What would your ex-wife be doing talking to a member of the Volturi?" Both he and Charlotte looked at me stunned,

"What do you mean by that?"

I laughed,

"Dear Alice was talking to Jane Volturi in an alley in the city this afternoon, I saw them and I don't think they were swapping fucking recipes. Maybe there's more going on here than you thought Major."

 **Jasper**

I found it hard to accept that Alice was involved with the Volturi.

"Why? What would she have to gain?"

Peter shook his head,

"I have no idea Major but she needs watching, I told you she was bad news years ago. She was only too eager to jump in when we talked about the bidders. Now, what do you want me to do? Watch Bella or watch Alice. I know who I think needs watching most but it's your call."

I thought about it for a minute,

"Char, can you handle looking after Bella?"

She nodded,

"Sure Major. I'll keep her safe."

I turned to Peter,

"Right you keep an eye on Alice. I want to know where she goes and who she sees, as it happens. Satisfied?"

He nodded and I knew I could trust him to do a good job, he may hate Alice but he'd keep an even closer watch on her as a result.

 **Charlotte**

I was pleased that the Major asked me to watch over Bella, he may not realize it yet but I knew there was something brewing between them I'd seen the signs. She was something of an enigma to me, I didn't remember much of my human life and I'd had virtually no contact with humans since my change so it would be an experience for me to live close to one, even one who already knew about vampires. I really wanted to win her friendship before The Major got too involved with her, I wanted to be sure she was right for him. My first hurdle was going to be Emmett Cullen, if he refused to leave her it could get difficult and I'd rather not have to kick his ass or watch her from a distance.

 **Bella**

When I woke up I saw that Emmett was still here, sitting by the side of the bed and holding my hand. When he noticed I'd opened my eyes he beamed at me,

"Hey Bella, finally conscious again eh?"

I pulled my hand away and started to sit up and as I did so I felt Jasper's leather jacket, it was still laying over me on the bed although I didn't remember putting it there.

"Hello Emmett, I didn't expect to find you still here."

He smiled even more broadly,

"Yeah, well. I didn't find you just to lose you again."

I sighed,

"I really think you should go back to the others Emmett, not that I'm not grateful for your company last night but I have a Cullen free life now and I'd like to get back to it. I'm tired, fed up, and thoroughly sick of being a toy for the vampires to play with."

He looked hurt and I knew my words had been cruel but after Victoria, I didn't want anything to do with vampires anymore.

"You need protection Bella, until either we or Jasper find Victoria."

I jumped out of bed relieved to see I'd chosen old sweats to sleep in and turned on him,

"Frankly Emmett I think I'd rather just get it over with. For two years I've been worried about Victoria and pining for you and your family. Now I know she's out there and she'll get me eventually so I'm going to spend each day as if its a bonus, maybe even my last. So thanks for your help but please...go now."

I marched into the bathroom and shot the bolt, his presence brought back too many painful memories I had tried hard to bury and I suspected that he was beginning to feel more for me than any "brother" should. I had adored my big brother, but that was over now, I had no feelings for him any longer, he just made me uneasy.

When I came out he still sat there so I suggested he go find Kerri and leave me alone.

"I'll be fine Emmett honestly. I have to go on with my life and I can't be guarded 24/7 even by you. If I feel scared I'll ring you. For now, I have to go see if I still have a job at the hospital."

It was a lie and I think he knew it, I would never call him or any other Cullen for help but he smiled,

"All sorted little Sis. Esme went in to see them. She told them she was your aunt and that your mom had been taken ill. They gave you a week's leave".

I wanted to be angry at this further interference but I couldn't, after all, she'd saved my job for me.

"And the bookshop?"

I asked with dread.

"Yeah, Steve's cool too. She did the same number on him, worked like a dream".

"Oh, I'm sure it did. Well, I need to get ready for work as I still have a job, so Bye."

I hated the thought that the Cullens knew all about my life, felt as if I'd been violated and it helped to underline that I never wanted to be involved with the family again.

I knew Emmett wasn't happy but I'd made my feelings crystal clear and I hoped he would honor them. If they decided to watch from a discreet distance there was nothing I could do about it, maybe Jasper would too but I would never know.

When I got to work at the hospital the girls were great, asking after my mother before drilling me about my" aunt" who they had heard about from the supervisor but thankfully had not seen as Chris would have recognized her from the fund-raiser causing awkward questions.

Kerri told me that Emmett had rung her a couple of times which made her very happy and me less so. If he continued a relationship with her it would make things very difficult for me to maintain our friendship but I tried to be positive for her sake, she obviously really liked him.

It was quite busy most of my shift so Kerri couldn't trap me in a corner to ask more questions about Emmett and I was thankful when the day was over, looking forward to a long soak and an early night but just as I was about to leave Chris asked if I'd go with her and Kerri for a drink as it was Kerri's birthday.

"Damn I forgot Chris."

She smiled,

"You had other things on your mind don't worry. I got her some sexy underwear from both of us."

She was a lifesaver and I hugged her in relief.

"OK, let's go"

I threaded one arm through each of my friend's and we walked out of the rear entrance straight into Emmett waiting there leaning on the hood of his car. After a moment's quick thinking I shouted,

"Kerri look. Emmett's come to take you out for your birthday isn't that great."

Hearing me Emmett quickly caught on and came forward to kiss Kerri on the cheek,

"Happy birthday honey"

He flashed me a "wait till I get you on our own" look.

"Oh well, you two have fun. Chris and I were just walking home anyway." I grabbed Chris, nearly dragging her over in my haste to get away.

When we were out of sight I heaved a sigh of relief and tried to explain my haste to Chris.

"I'm sorry for that Chris but Emmett's taken to following me and I don't want to upset Kerri. I'm not interested anyway but he's kinda stubborn. I'm sure he'll show Kerri a good time now he knows it's her birthday. Please don't tell her anything."

Chris still looked bemused but she nodded her head.

"I know,"

I grabbed her arm,

"Why don't we stop for a drink on the way home. There's a quiet bar near my place."

She looked at me a little suspiciously.

"OK, Bella. Sure"

We walked in silence for a while. The bar was nearly empty so getting our drinks I followed Chris to a booth at the back.

"Right Bella, spill the beans. What's going on girl?"

I froze unsure quite what to say so playing for time I took a sip of my drink.

"Bella. I heard the supervisors description of your "aunt" and it sounded mighty like Emmett's mother. Emmett turns up for you after work today and you make sure he goes off with Kerri instead and you look as if you've been through the wringer. Now you can say mind my own business if you like but I'm worried about you. Are you in some kind of trouble?"

I was stuck, I couldn't tell Chris the truth for two very good reasons, one she wouldn't believe me, she'd think I was a raving lunatic and two it was far too dangerous. I was just about to try talking around it when I heard a voice from the booth next to ours and froze for a second before I realized it was a woman. I darted a quick look in her direction and groaned inwardly, another fucking vampire!

She turned her beautiful face to me and smiled.

"Hello Bella, we haven't been introduced. I'm Charlotte, a friend of Jasper's. She looked across at Chris,

"Sorry to interrupt but I heard you asking Bella about the last few days and I wondered if perhaps I could explain."

Chris looked at me and I shrugged,

"Please do."

My tone dripped acid although I was thankful that I could sit back and let someone else spin a tale.

"I understand you met my family at the fund-raiser?"

Chris looked at me for clarification,

"Emmett's parents"

"Oh yes, I did see them in passing but Emmett's the only one I met."

She laughed and it reminded me of Alice's laughter

"Well, my other brother is, I'm afraid, not a very nice person and every so often he gives Bella a hard time. He's a little...well...odd and usually he takes his medication but if he comes off it for any length of time she bears the brunt of his obsessions. It can be quite unpleasant so we try to keep an eye on him. Unfortunately, he got away from us a couple of days ago and came looking for Bella, that's why she disappeared. It's all very embarrassing so I'm sure you can understand why my aunt spun a little white lie."

I glanced at Chris but she was busy looking at this strange woman and I could see from her eyes that she'd been dazzled. I sat back fuming, mainly because her story was so close to the truth until eventually, Chris pulled herself together,

"You should have told us Bella, Kerri and I would have looked out for you. Never mind, just let us know next time he gives you trouble. Mental problems are nothing to be ashamed of honey, even the best families have their skeletons."

With this she patted my hand at the same time looking at her watch, "God I'm going to be late! I promised Jack I'd be back to watch the game with him so I'll have to dash. See you at work Bella"

She edged her way out of the booth and I watched her lout of the door before turning back to the vampire who had taken her seat and was busy watching me closely.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **Bella**

I had thought this was all over, that once I persuaded the Cullens that I wanted nothing more to do with them that I would be free of vampires, at least until Victoria made her next play but it seemed I was mistaken.

"Bella, may I call you that?"

I nodded

"Sure. Why not".

She grinned,

"Oh, you really are in a bad mood. Perhaps if I explain a little you might understand and even relax a little?".

I shook my head,

"Not very likely but go ahead, I've nothing else to do".

She reached across the table with one cold hand and took mine ignoring the fact that I tried to pull away.

"Bella please believe me when I tell you that we are only here to keep you safe".

"I don't really care why you are here but I'd be really grateful if you could do your Superwoman act elsewhere. I'm heartily sick of bumping into a vampire every time I turn around. There must be a limit as to how many vampires can follow me without falling over each other."

She laughed at this.

"Bella I'm not with the Cullen's but I am here for your security. Jasper tasked me with keeping you safe and I thought it would be better if we could be friends."

That stopped me in my tracks,

"Jasper sent you?"

I remembered the scent and the leather jacket.

"Why?"

 **Charlotte**

I looked at her surprised.

"What exactly have the Cullen's told you, Bella?"

She laughed,

"Got all night?"

I nodded very seriously,

"If that's how long it takes. I need to know what you already know before I tell you the rest."

She must have decided this wasn't the place to talk about such things because after a short pause she got up,

"This conversation might be better in private so I guess you'd better come back with me to my place."

"Are you sure? You seem a little hostile to my kind right now."

"Oh, I am but at least you aren't a Cullen and I'm taking that as a good sign. Besides, it's becoming a waiting room for vampires these days."

Although she said it lightly I knew it took some courage for her to open her home to a stranger, especially a strange vampire and knew she was relying on The Major's name as a recommendation which was a hopeful sign for him.

When we got in she motioned for me to sit down and poured herself a glass of wine.

"I'd offer you a drink but I don't have any antelope blood in the fridge and the elk blood is out of date".

I smiled and blinked out the contacts I had been wearing looking into her eyes with my own ruby ones.

"I think under the circumstances I should tell you something before we get comfortable. You may want me to leave."

She said nothing just stared back, the girl had guts.

"Go ahead. I'm pretty shock proof"

I smiled,

"I'm not a vegetarian, Bella."

She nodded,

"So I see, but you haven't gone for my throat yet so let's just see what happens."

She took another sip from her glass with a hand that barely trembled and sat back waiting,

"Any more shocking admissions or is it my turn?"

I gestured for her to go ahead and when she finished, a few glasses of wine later, I was shocked at how much she did know but even more by what she didn't.

"Bella. There are some of the bidders from that auction still looking for you, Victoria gave them your details. The Major and the others are out looking for them but you are by no means safe and Victoria is still at large, that's why he sent me to look out for you."

She sat back and closed her eyes,

"I guess it was wishful thinking on my part to think it was over. Is that all?"

"Not quite, we suspect Alice is involved somehow but we have no idea how."

That got her attention, she sat back up,

"Alice? Why?"

I shook my head,

"No idea at present, all I can tell you is that The Major is determined to find out and make sure any threats to your safety are nullified. For now, you've got to be careful, don't trust anyone, especially the Cullens. Alice manipulates them all the time."

She grinned,

"I already knew that, but tell me, why should I trust you?"

I shrugged,

"You shouldn't but you've got limited options. I can tell you something that might help though."

She looked intrigued,

"OK Shoot."

I pointed,

"That leather jacket on your couch is the one that was wrapped around you when the Cullen's took you."

She nodded, more interested now,

"If you look at the lining of the right sleeve you'll see some really bad stitching. I did that when The Major caught it on some wire and ripped the lining. He loves that jacket, you're very honored "

She picked up the jacket and examined the lining nodding when she saw my effort and as she put it back down I saw her smooth her hands along its exterior, something I'd noticed him do when he was thinking.

"OK. So you're wearing the white hat and the rest are black hats yes?"

I nodded, we were going to get along well, Bella and I.

 **Bella**

Charlotte became a permanent fixture in my life, when I was at home she was there with me and I never found that irritating, it was like having a big sister although I had no idea how old she actually was and we hadn't gotten around to that particular conversation yet. I got the feeling she avoided mentioning her past or her connection with Jasper and I was intrigued but I respected her privacy as she respected mine. When I went to work at the hospital she watched from some inconspicuous vantage point and neither Chris nor Kerri were ever aware she was around.

Things were however different when I was working at the bookstore, Charlotte had introduced herself to Steve as a friend of mine new in town and he had taken a shine to her, especially when he discovered she was a computer whiz at which point she was elevated to the status of Goddess in his eyes. Within days she was updating his system and streamlining everything, she even found him a new supplier who was cheaper!. Everything was working so smoothly we found we were getting a lot of new customers placing internet orders. In fact, I think he'd have been quite happy if I'd bowed out and allowed her to take my place.

It got to the point where I was getting heartily sick of hearing her praises sung each time Steve saw me. It took me some time to understand why she had taken a different approach with him. Charlotte may be a vampire but she was also a woman and enjoyed his attention and gratitude probably knowing she was safe with him. She hadn't told me outright but I suspected she had a boyfriend although what he felt about her continued absence I couldn't imagine.

I was relieved that she never showed herself at the hospital because Emmett had taken to picking Kerri up at the end of her shift and insisting we all went for a drink, or a meal, or both if he was feeling really lucky. I wasn't sure if he knew I had a new guardian angel and I liked to keep it that way.

Kerri was absolutely besotted with him and I just hoped he'd let her down gently when the Cullens finally left, I assumed because he was here they were still hanging around although I never saw them. He would try to start a conversation with me but it was very one-sided and monosyllabic on my part. I could see he was hurt but everything that had happened kept going round in my head. What was Alice doing and where was Victoria? Plus the dull ache of their abandonment of me that never seemed to go away.

Charlotte was confident Jasper would find Victoria in the end but that was all she ever said since our first conversation in the bar. It occurred to me that I hardly knew him at all, our conversations had been short and sweet except in Phoenix when he made the effort and I found that I started to like him. Edward always alluded to him as a dark person and wouldn't leave me alone in his company but then Alice was usually glued to his side anyway and spoke for the pair of them.

The thing I kept to myself was that I slept every night with his leather jacket on my bed, the lingering scent of him still just discernible. Although I hadn't seen him, I knew he had saved me from Victoria, that he was still hunting her down and it made me feel closer to him, gave me some comfort rather like my old teddy when I was a little girl. I wondered why he had this effect on me, I hadn't found Edward's scent comforting, alluring at the time yes, but not comforting. Jasper's scent was like wearing an old sweater and jeans and sitting by a log fire on a dark snowy evening with some hot chocolate and marshmallows.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 **Alice**

I could have spit I was so frustrated, Victoria should have killed Bella outright as I'd planned instead of playing stupid games, now I had to start over again and they weren't happy. How I could be held responsible for her actions I had no idea but it seems I was and it was going to be more difficult now. I also failed to understand why Jasper hadn't gone back to his old ways especially as he was in league with the terrible twins again. I really think that after all I had done he could have given me a little satisfaction!

I had already decided that Emmett would be my next target but I wasn't sure just how I was going to split him from the family, that would take some thought. I just wished my visions would clear again. I don't know why they went and then came back so indistinct but I needed them now more than ever because I suspected that I was under scrutiny now. Esme had been giving some very penetrating looks, did she suspect something? She couldn't actually know or she would have said something by now but I would have to be very careful from here on in.

Deciding that Emmett would have to wait I made my excuses to leave and got away from Jacksonville as quickly as I could. The others thought I was doing my bit to track down and stop the South American bidder and that was fine, let them, I had a long way to go and I wanted to be there as quickly as possible. I'd have another chance at Jasper this way and while I travelled I could decide on a way to discredit Emmett with the family.

The trouble was that Emmett was such a nonentity that it was going to be difficult, everyone just accepted that Emmett was a harmless cuddly bear so what could I do to tarnish his reputation?

As I travelled I considered keeping in touch with Carlisle, that way I'd know of any developments more quickly, but there were dangers in doing so. I knew that cell phones could be traced and if Esme was as suspicious as I feared she might just ask Emmett to track me and I wanted no one to know where I was going to be spending the next couple of days, I had enough to worry about as it was. I wasn't sure quite how to approach my next potential ally but I knew I'd have to be extremely careful if I wanted to get in and more importantly back out again alive.

The solo journey was tedious but I couldn't afford anyone coming with me, I'd never to be able to talk my way out of what I was doing. I couldn't afford to fail again, there was far too much at stake, I just couldn't.

 **Carlisle**

It was turning out to be far more difficult to contact the bidders than we had hoped. Garrett was indeed in England but he was unwilling to get involved at first and it took a lot of persuading on my part until finally, he said he'd see what he could do. I would owe him big time if he came through for us.

As Esme and I travelled to Missouri for our first visit she rang Edward to see if he and Rose would help. They were reluctant too at first, until Esme mentioned Bella's predicament. After that they promised to travel to France, Bulgaria, and Latvia and arrange meetings with the vampires who had been high bidders. I wasn't sure they would be able to persuade all the vampires to back off but I knew they'd use deadly force if necessary and if any had already left they would warn us. Emmett was staying in Jacksonville to watch over Bella, even though we knew Charlotte was around somewhere, and we'd keep him advised of any loose ends that might need tying up. I had never been an advocate of violence as a means of preventing trouble but in this case I understood it might be the only way to ensure Bella's safety.

It didn't take long to get our first piece of good news and it came from Edward and Rose. They'd persuaded three out of the four bidders that they would have a wasted journey and the fourth turned out to be a human with a blood fetish whom they had frightened into submission.

Garrett reluctantly put the squeeze on the English vampire and he decided it would be safer to stay that side of the Atlantic.

Peter reported that he had dealt with two here in the States and while he would have been only too happy to give me the details I didn't ask.

My friend in Russia, Ivan came on the phone with the "sad news" that the Russian bidders had met with an accident when their plane came down in Siberia and again I didn't ask too many questions but these "accidents" proved useful because the bidder in Japan had heard the news of the mysterious deaths and decided Bella wasn't worth the risk. This meant we were just waiting to hear from Jasper in Canada and Alice in Guatemala. Then all we had to worry about was Victoria, a walk in the park!

 **Esme**

I had been so happy to see Bella alive and well and believed that despite her hostility towards us it was our job to keep her safe. I wondered if Victoria were still alive or if Jasper had tracked her down and destroyed her yet, at least the other dangers had almost all been dealt with by the family or friends. Whenever I thought about Jasper I felt a pang of guilt, we had all believed so readily that Jasper had been the one hunting Bella and I suppose in a way we had been right but his intention had not been to cause her any harm, on the contrary he was the only one who had seen ahead to the consequences of James' murder in Phoenix so long ago. I asked myself why he hadn't come to us with his concerns and told us of his plans, true he had left after a terrible argument with Alice and under a cloud of disapproval for his actions at the party but even so? Unfortunately the answer had been only too clear, because he knew we wouldn't have believed him.

Only when Emmett got close enough to see the colour of his eyes did we understand how wrong we had been. I knew we had badly misjudged him although Alice was still insisting there was something he wasn't telling us. What concerned me about her insistence was that I had seen something in her expression that none of the others had noticed, spite and cunning. I feared that it was my daughter who wasn't being entirely truthful, the question was what exactly was she up to?

 **Jasper**

Peter and I traced Victoria to the docks in Jacksonville, but we lost her there and I wasn't sure whether she'd taken to the water or doubled back so Peter would have to hang around and check the ships carefully in case she had stowed away or had another hiding place set up here among the warehouses and containers. I would go back into the city to see if I could pick up her trail there. Victoria was fast and cunning but so was I and I had no intention of being bettered by her not when there was so much at stake.

I'd spoken to Charlotte who had decided the best way to keep an eye on Bella was close up and had introduced herself. I wasn't sure that was a good idea especially with Emmett around but I guess I had to trust her judgement, just as I had in the past. Bella had no idea how much danger she was really in and I would try to make sure she never needed to understand.

It didn't take long to find my target across the border in Toronto even if it did turn out to be a complete waste of time. He turned out to be a teenage hacker who came across the site and thought it might be fun to try his luck, he had no idea the auction had been for real. I left him alone knowing he was no threat to us, only to himself if he wasn't more careful.

As I made my way back to the border I came, quite unexpectedly, across Victoria's trail. So she too had crossed the border into Canada! I followed her for some time but it appeared that she was just moving with no set goal in mind. Nevertheless I had no intention of losing her again so I text Carlisle with the all clear and kept on her trail. She was the biggest threat to Bella's safety and it was my responsibility to find and neutralize her.

 **Carlisle**

Jasper's text was reassuring although I wasn't sure he was wise to pursue Victoria alone, sometimes I thought he was too confident in his own abilities. I thought I might have a word with his friend Peter if he showed up or Charlotte. I knew she'd be close to Bella so I contacted Emmett to ask her to contact me if he could get word to her without scaring Bella. He wasn't saying much these days and I wasn't sure if it was depression because Bella hadn't forgiven us, his infatuation with her friend Kerri or a determination to stay as close to Bella as he could in an effort to protect her until the danger had passed. He hadn't been the same since he found Edward in bed with Rosalie, it had been a terrible shock to us all and I wondered if he would ever get over it.

We were, more worryingly, still waiting on Alice and I was becoming concerned, she was taking a long time to find our target. I'd tried ringing and sending texts to her but got no joy although I had impressed on her the importance of keeping in touch. Esme had been extremely reticent to discuss Alice and that worried me too, we normally had no secrets from each other and it took some coaxing before she would confide her suspicions regarding our daughter. While I accepted she had some grounds for concern I couldn't bring myself to believe that Alice was behind all this, she was a part of the family, Bella's closest friend at one time, and I loved her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

 **Alice**

When I reached the area where I knew I could arrange a meeting with a suitable contact I found a comfortable spot in the shade of a tree and sat to wait. Sure enough, it wasn't too long before I was approached by a suspicious vampire.

"Why are you here?"

"I was waiting for you, or someone just like you. I want to arrange a meeting."

"What for?"

"I have some interesting news I'm sure your leader will be interested in. It's in regard to Jasper Whitlock or rather The Major."

He raised an eyebrow at this and whistled,

"That's a dirty word around here, are you sure you want me to pass on that message?"

I nodded and smiled confidently,

"Yes. I'll wait but I it must be understood that I need a favor in return". He nodded,

"I'm sure that will be expected, a favor for a favor so to speak."

As he left to rejoin the two others who had watched our conversation from a distance I sat back and flicked open the magazine I had brought with me to pass the time. Studying the latest fashions I thought I'd look good in them, red was one of my favorite colors and it was the in thing for the season. Maybe when this was all over I would treat myself to a spending spree in Paris or Milan.

As I had expected he was back within the hour.

"Follow me"

I got up, dusted my jeans down and followed him deeper into the scrubland.

We walked in silence for some time before coming upon a high-walled compound hidden away from prying human eyes and the gates were thrown open by a scruffy looking guard who gazed at me curiously. I was escorted straight to a large wooden building in the center of the compound and found her waiting for me.

"Alice Cullen, I've heard of you and your strange coven in the north. Why are you here and what do you know of The Major?"

She tossed her long black hair and her eyes became hard as she spoke his name.

"I know where he is."

I stated it quite baldly, why waste time beating around the bush?

"Really? And why do you think that would interest me?"

I smiled,

"Oh, I know it interests you. He was the one who got away, or perhaps it would be more accurate to say the three that got away."

Her arm snapped out lightening fast and she gripped my arm tightly,

"He's with The Captain and that bitch?"

I nodded,

"Oh yes, they're together and you'll be interested to hear that he's interested in a human girl."

She laughed showing gleaming white teeth,

"Really? He always was one for the ladies. Is he intending to change her or kill her? It's been a long while since the Major and I met. My friend here said you wanted something in return for his whereabouts. What is it you want Alice Cullen?"

"Well, it's two favors really but then I am offering you three of your former soldiers who deserted."

 **Maria**

When she told me what she wanted I laughed again.

"That's all you want? I think it can be arranged. Do you want to tell me why?"

She shook her head as I knew she would not that I cared really, but I did want The Major back and a way of ensuring he stayed. Little Miss Cullen had supplied me with both so I was happy to do as she bid.

"When do you want this doing?"

I asked watching her keenly.

"As soon as possible, I have a schedule to keep."

That stopped me,

"Is this going to bring down the fury of the Volturi on me?"

I was wary now but she laughed loudly,

"No, just the opposite in fact. If you complete my mission you'll probably get their thanks."

So, the Volturi and Alice Cullen were working together towards some specific end. Need that worry me? No, as long as they weren't interested in me, but it seemed the Cullen's had earned their censure... what a pity! I saw her looking at me,

"Is there anything wrong?"

She shook her head,

"No, I was just wondering, what was it you saw in Jasper that makes you still want him so badly?"

I shrugged,

"He was an excellent commander, but that's not the reason I want him back."

"Oh, No? Then why?"

She looked truly interested in the answer.

"It's simple, No man walks away from me, he belongs to me and he's mine until I decide otherwise. He only leaves when I decide to let him."

 **Maria**

I'd waited such a long time for word of The Major, he had been my best find, an excellent warrior, and commander and a wonderful lover, as for the other two, they were just the icing on the cake. If I could get my hands on this human girl or the other two he would come back to me on his knees begging and that was a place I earnestly desired him to be, mine once more to command. What Alice's problem with the others was I didn't know and I didn't care. I wondered idly if the Volturi knew Alice was using me to get the job done, an interesting question but one I would probably never discover the answer to. The less I heard about them and they about me, the better.

 **Alice**

I was pleased with myself as I left Maria's compound, things had gone exceedingly well, two birds killed with one stone. I'd heard of her reputation from Jasper and others but had always been somewhat skeptical, you know how people tend to exaggerate but she really was an evil bitch and I knew she would make Jasper's life a living hell.

Now all I needed to do was get back to the others, Maria would kill the vampire bidder in Guatemala saving me a messy task and possibly even a fresh nail job! It was a pity that Bella and her friends had to get tangled up in this but I couldn't help that. I had far more important concerns than a couple of humans, there were always plenty more to take their place.

On my way back I received the message that the bidder from Guatemala had met with an accident, well, that would teach him to play with gasoline and matches! I passed this on to Carlisle giving it my own twist of course and he was delighted although I got the usual lecture about keeping my phone switched on and checking for messages, God I would be glad to be away from this family soon, their concern was smothering me!

Back at the apartment, I had to sit through Emmett's complaints about Bella's lack of warmth towards him transmitted through Esme of course and tried very hard to make all the correct noises, I didn't want to get her antenna twitching any more than it already was where I was concerned. Charlotte's presence as Bella's attack dog would make things a little more interesting for Maria but it wasn't my concern, I had my own task to think about, Emmett the puppy dog, the darling of the Cullen family. How exactly was he going to foul his basket?

I spoke to Rosalie too although our conversations were a little cool and stilted these days, anyone would think I was to blame for her little affair with Edward blowing up in her face! She never came out as such as said so but it was implied and Edward flatly refused to speak to me at all. Again that didn't bother me but I was amused to see that his irritation extended to the whole family, not just me. I guess finding out that your status as Golden Boy had been usurped by your brother as tragic figure might just piss you off if you were an egotistical prick and where the cap fitted...

Hanging around in Jacksonville dodging the sun and trying to keep boredom at bay wasn't easy but it might look a tad suspicious if I pulled a disappearing act and then all hell broke loose. I did persuade Esme to go shopping with me a couple of times but felt I was walking on egg shells if she suspected me of something why didn't she just come out and say it? Oh, I know, because she was a coward who hated confrontation, good job she was tied up with Carlisle then and not a real man. I actually missed having a man of my own, it was no fun when there was no one to manipulate, no one who thought you were the center of the universe. I was concerned that if something didn't happen soon they'd be carrying me off in a straitjacket, I was so boooooooooored!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Emmett**

Bella was driving me mad, she wouldn't talk to me and tried to keep as much distance between us as she could. I liked Kerri a lot but I also liked Bella's company, I could be at ease with her and she made me laugh or at least she had done but I guess I'd forfeit any right to her smiles or goodwill when I left her without a word after the party. Still, at least I got to keep an eye on her twice a week close up.

I could smell Jasper's friend on her so although I didn't see Charlotte I knew she was around, it just hurt that Bella trusted Jazzes people more than us. I knew they were fighters but I thought they were too coarse for someone like her, she deserved more than human hunting roughnecks like Peter and his mate.

I had to talk to Carlisle, she needed a better class of protection than the Hill Billy Hicks Jazz had left with her. We hadn't heard from him since he reported stopping the Canadian bidder, was he really after Victoria or did he have another agenda? Having seen his eyes I knew he wasn't responsible for the bodies we had been following but there was still something not quite right about his actions, why hadn't he come back to us if the danger was past? Could he really be innocent of any wrongdoing? I'd witnessed him attempt to kill Bella, even helped to hold him back, so could he really be trusted near her? Alice certainly didn't seem convinced and she knew him better than anyone, didn't she? But no, I didn't believe Jasper was evil, besides he was the one person who saw through Alice and all her games.

 **Bella**

We girls decided to have a night out with no men just for a change. Kerri wasn't terribly enthusiastic to be deprived of Emmett for an evening but I was getting sick of him hanging around. I had loved Emmett and I knew he saw himself as my big brother but he was beginning to get on my nerves like most big brothers did from what I'd heard.

So, we met up at a local bar and had a couple of drinks before taking in a film without a monster, vampire, or zombie, in sight. It was a Romantic Comedy chosen jointly by Chris and Kerri and I just tuned out the most nauseatingly slushy bits. There in the dark I couldn't stop thinking of Jasper. He was an enigma to me which made him all the more interesting. Why was he really helping me? After all I'd never blamed him for losing Edward or for what happened at my party, that had been my fault completely, and he certainly wasn't the only one involved in the James affair.

When the lights came back on I was brought back to reality with a bump and as we left the cinema that bump became an earthquake as I saw Emmett in the shadow of a building opposite. My first reaction was to go over there and kick his ass but I decided as long as neither of the others saw him I'd try to ignore his presence. Didn't he understand he was just a painful reminder of the past?

We grabbed a Mexican take out and went back to my place and while Chris got the plates and forks and I filled up wine glasses Kerri rang Emmett, she couldn't bear to be away from him for long. The crazy thing was that she didn't seem to be phased by the fact he was hard and cold to the touch, or abnormally pale. Having said that, I'd seen some of her other conquests and Emmett looked positively normal beside some of them. As long as she wasn't asking me awkward questions I was content for her to get on with it yet knowing that at some point Emmett would leave her just as Edward had left me... with a broken heart.

Half way through the evening Chris started to feel ill and Kerri offered to drive her home but she didn't want to spoil our fun so in the end Kerri lent her the car saying she'd ring Emmett to pick her up. Oh God! I just hoped he didn't try to invite himself up for a nightcap. I knew Charlotte wasn't far away and the thought of those two in the same room together gave me chills, she'd already told me that the Cullen family had a rather low opinion of her

We finished watching the film we'd rented, a comedy without the romance this time which was a relief, and sat chatting while she kept trying Emmett's number. By 2am she gave up trying and I could see she was getting worried. I had to admit it was out of character for him not to answer his phone especially to her and he had been close by earlier so what was going on?

"Maybe he got hung up. Why don't you crash out on my couch tonight, you'll probably be able to get an answer from him in the morning. If not I'll run you home myself, we can check in on Chris too."

She agreed, we'd both had too much to drink to be safe or legal driving by this time, so I hunted out an old sleeping bag and pillow for her.

When I got into the bedroom I decided to ring Carlisle despite the fact I really didn't want to involve myself with any of the family. I still felt a little uneasy about Emmett, but his phone went unanswered too. Where were they all? I tried again although I admitted feeling relief that I hadn't been forced to speak to him and left messages on both Emmett's and Carlisle's phone.

I wondered whether I should let Charlotte know since they insisted they were here to keep an eye on me, but with the mutual antagonism, I decided to let sleeping dogs lie.

I was woken some hours later by Kerri tugging frantically at my shoulder and pulling my blankets aside,

"Bella, Bella get up quick."

She looked horrified so I threw on a jumper and leggings and went out to where she was pointing at the local news station on the TV. As the image on the screen finally entered my sleep confused brain I froze and listened carefully to the news reader. A body found in a burnt out car, suspicious circumstances, police looking for the boyfriend of the dead girl, anyone with information please ring the police. It was the car that stunned us both, it was Kerri's car and we both knew with a sick feeling whose body they must have found in it.

"What happened?"

Kerri was sobbing, her face white.

"Was it an accident?

I shook my head.

"It sounds like they think it's you and are looking for Emmett in connection. Come on"

I grabbed her arm.

"Get dressed quick, we need to find out what happened. Maybe it's just a coincidence and not your car at all.".

She looked skeptical and I didn't really blame her, we both knew in our hearts it was her car and the body inside was Chris. As I waited for her it occurred to me if this was why neither Emmett nor Carlisle had answered their phones last night.

We drove to Chris' place praying that she would answer her buzzer but it soon became clear she wasn't there.

"We have to go to the police Kerri, they'll soon trace you through the car. The thing is what should we tell them? If we admit we couldn't get Emmett last night they'll be even more suspicious of him".

"Do you think he did it?"

Kerri sounded frightened, her voice almost a whisper but it shocked me never the less.

"No Kerri, I don't. Emmett wouldn't hurt a fly, you know that. Besides why would he kill Chris? He hardly knew her.".

She nodded but she was trembling.

"I'm just so scared Bella. It should have been me driving that car, I should be the one dead right now not Chris. Who did it? Who would want me dead?"

"It could have been a car jacking gone wrong Kerri, we don't know that your car was targeted specifically. Listen, we go to the police but you let me do the talking".

She nodded,

"All you know is that Chris felt ill and you loaned her your car. Don't mention Emmett or phoning him or anything. OK?"

She nodded, still crying quietly.

 **Kerri**

I didn't know what to believe any more. Emmett was wonderful but I wondered if, knowing my luck with men, he was just too good to be true. I wasn't stupid, I knew there was something different about him and Bella knew more than she was letting on but I also knew that whatever the secret was she wouldn't share it with me. She was my friend though and she would have warned me if he'd been dangerous.

When we arrived at the precinct she asked to see a detective about the woman's body in the car.

"The one on the news report, I...I think we might know who she is." We were soon ushered through to an interview room where we were met by a man who introduced himself as Detective Gary Harris of the Homicide Squad. He told us that the body hadn't been identified yet but was pleased when we were able to give him a possible name and that he had the registered owner of the car sitting opposite him.

I didn't speak again, I couldn't, I felt sick and kept shaking but he took down everything that Bella said without comment. When she finished he left us for a few minutes and when he returned he was carrying Styrofoam cups filled with hot coffee which he handed to us although I put mine down on the table afraid I would scald myself with the hot liquid my hands were shaking so much.

"Thank you for coming in so quickly and for giving us a lead on the identity of the body in the car. It is certainly your car Miss..."

"Kerri."

He smiled briefly,

"Kerri. Do you have any idea who might have wanted to hurt you or your friend?"

I shook my head looking at Bella and seeing this he turned his attention to her,

"What about you Miss Swan?"

"No, Chris had a boyfriend but they were planing on getting engaged, they were in love."

"Still, I'd better take his name, we'll have to speak to him."

"Do you have a boyfriend Mi...Kerri?"

I nodded,

"Then I guess we'd better talk to him too, just routine."

Bella told him that Emmett, my boyfriend, had left the afternoon before to meet up with his father for a hunting trip and then she casually dropped the name... Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

 **Carlisle**

When Emmett phoned me with the news that his girlfriend's car had been involved in some kind of accident and a dead body had been found inside I was startled.

"What happened Emmett?"

"I don't really know Carlisle. Kerri rang late last night, a few times actually, asking me to pick her up from Bella's place but I never got the messages until this morning. I went out hunting last night after I saw the girls back to Bella's place and I forgot to take my phone. I guessed the girls would be OK if they were together. This morning when I got back my phone was filled with messages from Kerri and Bella. They were worried because I hadn't picked up my messages so I tried Bella's number but got no reply and none from Kerri's either. That's when I heard the news, it was Kerri's car but it can't be her because I was still getting messages up to about 4am from Bella and Kerri was with her then and the accident or whatever happened around one a.m. I'm guessing the police are going to want to talk to me, what do I do Carlisle?"

Emmett sounded panicky and I knew I needed to calm him down.

"Emmett get out now and go to our place in Savannah. Keep out of sight and leave the rest to me. I'll contact Bella and Kerri and explain what happened. Do you still have the texts from Kerri and Bella?".

"Sure. I never bother to delete messages".

"Right, good, well that will help. Now go and for God's sake don't get stopped on the way."

I put the phone down, this was bad, it brought us to the attention of the police and if they found out the Volturi would be very angry. There were also dangers in being a person of interest to the human authorities, I would have to be very careful. If the body in the car was not Kerri's then whose was it? I decided I needed to speak to Bella as soon as possible.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

 **Bella**

I didn't think we'd done Emmett any favors but we had tried not to make him a person of interest. We found out that poor Chris would have to be identified by dental records, her body had been unidentifiable after the fire which had burned out the interior of the car and I was selfishly pleased that we hadn't been asked to view the body. Kerri was beside herself with guilt, no matter how many times I told her it was a car jacking gone wrong she insisted it was her fault that Chris was dead. I had the impression she really thought Emmett might be involved and nothing I said made any difference.

I left her at home and was glad to see that the police were watching her apartment, they obviously weren't convinced that Chris had been the intended target. It was ironic really when everyone had been so worried for my safety that one of my friends had been murdered instead.

I kept an eye out but I didn't see Emmett anywhere and I guessed he had to get out of the city, he was too easily recognizable to hang around. Was his absence a sign that he had somehow been involved? No, I would never believe that of Emmett. I hadn't wanted to get rid of him this way but I was relieved he wasn't breathing down my neck anymore.

Before I reached my building I called in at a store for some fresh milk and as I wandered the aisles I hear a female voice call my name. I turned to see a scared looking Alice Cullen standing by the fire exit.

"What's up Alice?"

I moved to join her at her urgent beckoning

"There's someone following you Bella. Come this way, quickly."

She dragged me through the exit into a narrow alley at the back of the store and as I turned to ask her what she meant I felt a blow to the back of my head then everything went black.

 **Alice**

It was way too dangerous for me to linger here, too many people I didn't want to run into right now.

"Right I've done my bit luring her out here, now get her away from here and remember to keep her alive, we might need her for bait".

The figure in the alley nodded slinging the unconscious form over its shoulder before running off out of sight and I heaved a sigh of relief. All I needed to do now was to reappear at the apartment and tell Carlisle that I'd neutralized the problem in Guatemala, I may even get a pat on the back. Things were beginning to go my way, at last, Emmett was separated from the others, after all, he could hardly go back to the family while the police were looking for him and there was no way for him to prove his innocence so he'd have to stay away. With Jazz gone and Rose and Edward living in exile, my job was finally done and I could claim my reward from Aro.

 **Charlotte**

Something was very wrong! Bella and Kerri had spent the night in Bella's apartment but their other friend Chris had left early in Kerri's car. I had understood that the plan was that the other two girls were going home together so what had changed and where was Emmett? I hadn't seen him for long this evening, he wasn't in his usual place on the roof of the opposite building which was strange, he'd merely watched the girls into Bella's place and then left.

I took out my phone intending to alert The Major to the unusual situation then snapped it shut. What could I tell him? That the Cullen's guard dog had taken a night off? Bella was safely in her apartment and that was all he would be interested in so I decided to sit tight and watch carefully.

The next morning I heard strained voices in the apartment and moved closer to listen. As soon as I got the gist of the conversation I decided I must inform The Major, something was very wrong.

"Yes."

He was in his usual mood these days, frustrated.

"Major It's Char. We've got a problem here and..."

I wasn't allowed to finish.

"Is Bella OK?"

I sighed,

"Yes but..."

I heard a low growl of impatience before he continued,

"But what, Charlotte?"

"Bella's friend's car has been found burned out with a body in it and they're looking for her boyfriend."

"Your point being?"

I was getting a bit pissed at being cut off."

"Major just shut the fuck up and listen. The friend Chris, left Bella's place last night alone in the other friend's car, a car that was found this morning burned out with a dead body inside. The police think the body is that of Emmett's girlfriend and they are looking for him."

"Was Bella supposed to be in the car?"

"Not as far as I know but the thing is that it wasn't his girlfriend in the car it was the other friend. It seems to me this is more than a coincidence, someone is either sending a warning or they are trying to get the Cullens, or at least Emmett whose been watching Bella, out of the picture."

There was a seconds pause then,

"You're right Charlotte, I'm heading back now. Stay vigilant, I don't like the sound of this. I'll be back in Jacksonville by morning."

I heard the phone cut off just as the girls came out of the building looking shaken.

Jasper

I didn't have the time to follow Victoria any longer, something was happening in Jacksonville that I didn't like and I needed to be back there as soon as I could so I set off at a full run. I knew this had to be tied up with Alice's meeting with Jane Volturi but I couldn't figure out how. If Emmett were being kept from watching Bella then someone was getting ready to act and I wasn't sure Charlotte could cope on her own so I rang Peter who was still at the docks and sent him back to her with instructions to be real careful.

 **Charlotte**

I wasn't surprised to see Peter back, I knew The Major wouldn't leave me on my own for long, this was too important. I'd followed the girls to the police station and back to Kerri's place where Bella dropped her off then watched as Bella parked up and went into the grocery store. I knew from experience she'd be about twenty minutes, how it could take so long to get a few groceries was beyond me but then my food came fresh and immediate.

We sat watching the doors discussing what had happened to Bella's friend and Emmett and throwing out theories, each more unbelievable than the last but when Bella hadn't appeared after fifteen minutes I thought I'd better check on her. Peter stayed where he could see the car while I walked over the road and into the store. As soon as I smelled Alice Cullen I suspected something had happened to Bella.

I checked the aisles as quickly as I could get away with in a shop full of humans then rushed back out to Peter.

"She's gone Peter and I smelled Alice Cullen in there."

"Fuck!"

We ran round to the back of the store where we noticed a fire exit which had been left ajar, not a good sign. I looked up the alley but it was a dead end leading only to the back of a warehouse. When I heard Peter curse loudly I knew he'd found something, turned to look back in his direction and froze.

Peter was standing in front of the door with a tall man holding him by the throat and he wasn't alone, at his back stood a small raven haired beauty I recognized only too well, Maria!.

"Run Char"

His shot was choked off as I obeyed, leaving as fast as I could. I'd just seen the devil's handmaiden and I needed to find the Major to let him know she was back in the game but was she connected to Alice? It sounded fantastic but all the evidence pointed to it being true.

 **Peter**

I had knelt down when I saw a red patch on the concrete floor of the alley, and touched it, realized it was blood and still sticky. As I rose rubbing it between my fingers I felt a hand grasp my left arm and then my throat. As I took a breath I realized with a sinking feeling that I recognized that scent, I'd had it in my nostrils for years before I escaped with Char.

"Hello, Captain. It's been a long time, I've missed you and my Major. It will be good to work together again."

I saw Charlotte turn and shouted,

"Run Char. Get away"

And then my throat was crushed and my cry silenced.

I saw her take to her heels and Maria shake her head at the man getting ready to pursue her.

"We don't need to chase her. She'll come to us when I'm ready to call her. Let's get out of here now. My message will be delivered for me."

I was dragged down the alley and into a beat up van which revved up immediately before leaving with a screech of tires.

 **Charlotte**

I ran as quickly as I could despite my heart trying to drag me back. Questions flooded my mind, what was Maria doing here and what did she want? Although I thought I knew the answer to that, she wanted The Major. But what did she have to do with Bella's problems or with Alice?

All I could do for now was to go back to Bella's and wait for The Major. He was going to be furious that we'd lost Bella but even more that we didn't know who had taken her but when he heard that Maria was involved? I didn't even want to think about that. Maria scared the shit out of me and now she's got Peter. I knew The major would do his best to free Peter again but at what cost? And if Maria wasn't the one responsible for snatching Bella? What then? I knew in his mind Bella had priority but it would mean leaving my husband in the clutches of that she-devil for longer and I couldn't bear the thought of that.

Besides, would The Major really be prepared to put himself at her mercy again after it had taken him decades to get straight after leaving her before? I dreaded to think what he would go through if she got her hands on him again, just like I feared what Peter was going through right now. I sat rocking in one of Bella's chairs trying not to think about it but unable to stop myself. I wondered what I'd do if she killed Peter but in my heart knew I'd chance my luck at getting my hands on her. Not likely but I would try, there would be nothing else for me to do, it would be revenge or death.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter** **Twenty Four**

 **Jasper**

I didn't even stop to hunt on my way back, I knew something bad was happening and I needed to get back to protect Bella. The problem was who was I protecting her from? Who, besides Victoria and her crazy auction buddies, was after Bella?

I'd rung Carlisle and he told me we were more or less in the clear with the bidders. One might still try but I thought it unlikely once they knew she was under the protection of as large a coven as the Cullens. But wait, were the Cullens really a large coven anymore? I'd left and so had Edward and Rose leaving only Emmett and Alice. What was happening?

Maybe we were looking at this whole thing the wrong way, perhaps Bella was being used against the Cullens rather than her being the target herself, not that it mattered, either way, she was still in danger from Victoria as a direct result of my actions, I owed her big time.

 **Charlotte**

Of course, I wanted The Major back but I was terrified of telling him the latest events, I dreaded his reaction to the news that Maria was back in the picture. Was she the one behind Victoria? Or was she just taking advantage of Victoria's actions? I was so alone and scared and I wanted him here to make everything right again but I knew it was a big ask, even for him.

I felt his presence before I saw him, a tension in the air.

"Where is Bella?"

He looked around although he knew she wasn't here by the absence of her heartbeat.

"She's gone and Peter too"

My voice was flat, I was hurting so damn much.

At once he was on one knee beside me and I threw my arms around him comforted by his presence.

"Explain Charlotte".

"I was watching Bella when Peter joined me like you asked. She went into a grocery store as usual and I waited for her but she never came out. When I went in after her I smelled Alice Cullen's scent. Peter and I saw the fire door ajar when we went around to the alley. He found blood, I think it was Bella's blood, on the ground and I went to the other end of the alley to see if they'd gone that way but when I turned around... she'd got him".

My voice was barely a whisper now and he continued to hold me tight,

"Alice has Peter? That doesn't make any sense, not that any of this does".

I shook my head and pulled back to looked into his eyes as I delivered the terrible news.

"Not Alice...Maria...Maria has him".

 **Jasper**

I'd hoped never to hear that name again, what the fuck was she doing in Florida and how did she know we were here? Now I had another task, get Peter away from her as well as finding Bella.

"Thank God Bella will have someone on her side".

Char shook her head again looking stressed.

"Bella wasn't with Maria and neither was Alice. I have no idea who has her Major. I'm so sorry, we've let you down".

I wanted to scream in frustration but instead, I continued to hold Charlotte.

"We'll get them both back Charlotte, I promise".

I just hoped it was a promise I could keep.

"First thing we need to do is find Alice and "persuade" her to tell us what's going on, she knows a lot more than she lets on. Then we follow Maria if she has Bella and Peter. If not we have to find Bella first, she's in much more danger than Peter. Maria will want to keep him alive to force me to go to her, I'm positive."

I was caught in a dilemma despite what I had just said to Charlotte, follow Maria back to Mexico to free Peter or find out who had taken Bella, my instinct told me the two abductions were related but suddenly that wasn't enough anymore, I couldn't afford to get it wrong this time. Was this all down to Maria or was there someone else involved? My biggest problem was that I had no idea of the reason behind all these actions, what I needed was to speak to Carlisle so leaving Charlotte here to make some excuse to Kerri who was sure to come looking for Bella sooner or later I went to the hotel.

Carlisle was out trying to hunt down Alice but Esme was there and I didn't waste any time,

"What's going on Esme? You know Maria has traced me here?"

She shook her head eyes wide with shock, she knew enough about my history to understand this was bad news.

"What I need to know is how is Alice involved?"

She bit her lip and sighed,

"I don't know Jasper but I suspect she may have contacted Maria, at least she went through Mexico but I have no idea why she would do so. I think that's why she offered to trace the vampire bidder in Guatemala. I think she's in some kind of trouble."

I snarled in anger and frustration as she grasped my arm,

"Do you know if Maria took Bella?"

"No, I don't know anything for sure".

"Have you heard about Emmett?"

Only what Charlotte told me, that he was M.I.A last night and again this morning, where is he?"

Esme picked up the paper and passed it to me then waited as I read the headline, it was more or less what Charlotte had told me only with less detail.

"This is ridiculous. Emmett's no killer. What's going on Esme? Where is he?"

She shrugged,

"Carlisle sent him to Savannah while he sorts this out, other than that I don't know Jasper. It's as if someone is trying to destroy our family. Rose and Edward are living in Europe, you left us, now Emmett is suspected of murder so he has had to go into hiding."

As she spoke I had a sudden idea.

"I think you might be right there Esme. If Carlisle finds Alice ask him to contact me. I think she might be responsible for everything. I don't know why, but I'm convinced she's behind it all.."

 **Esme**

I watched as Jasper left by the fire escape and the terrible thing was that I agreed with him. I too thought it was all down to Alice but I didn't know why. All I could do was speak to Carlisle and tell him of our suspicions and the latest news regarding Maria. He had no news for me when I finally got through and Alice still wasn't answering her cell phone and was shattered when I told him the latest news.

"Bella is missing? What about Jasper's security?"

"Peter is missing too, Maria abducted him and I have to tell you that there were signs Alice was involved which means she is working with Maria now."

"Alice working with Maria? But why? And why was Maria here? Was she responsible for kidnapping Bella?"

"We don't know and Jasper is beside himself, should he take the chance Maria has them both or leave Peter in Maria's hands and continue to hunt down Victoria who might be the one responsible for Bella's disappearance."

"Are you sure Alice is involved, Esme?

"She offered to go down to Guatemala, didn't she?

"Yes, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"I think Alice is in trouble and yes, I think she contacted Maria. I know she's up to something and I've been thinking Carlisle, every time something bad happens to this family of late she's either involved or conspicuous by her absence. We need to find her and see if she'll tell us anything."

 **Alice**

I knew Carlisle was looking for me and that Esme was suspicious, what I didn't know was whether Maria had got Charlotte and Jasper yet. I kept a step ahead of Carlisle, didn't answer my phone, and I hadn't gone back to Florida, instead, I'd diverted straight back to Forks and comparative safety.

Jane would meet me there to hear my news and to pay me for my work. I'd done everything Aro had asked of me and I wanted my payment, my little sister. I'd been devastated when I found out that I had a sister who had also been changed and was living in Volterra after being kept as a prisoner by a renegade vampire for so long. I wanted my sister with me but in order to get her, I had to pay Aro's price, the destruction of the Cullen family.

We all knew that the Volturi were nervous of any coven as large as ours but we'd never imagined they wanted it destroyed and I was shocked when he told me that was what he needed from me. It hadn't been hard breaking things off with Jasper as I knew he'd been unhappy for some time but splitting up Rose and Emmett had been more of a challenge although at least Rose got a new partner. Of course, the new pairing of Rose and Edward made it impossible for them to continue living with the family but they did have each other as consolation.

When Jane had passed on Aro's next order I was horrified, he wanted Emmett out of the picture too. I wasn't prepared to destroy him but making him a murder suspect would keep him away from the family for years to come as Carlisle tried to untangle the web of suspicion that surrounded Emmett.

Aro was happy enough that Jasper was no longer a part of the coven but that wasn't enough for me, I didn't want to see him happily settled down with a mate, it was a case of "If I can't have him then neither can anyone else." Maria would ensure he never got his happily ever after and he'd soon go back to his old ways under her influence With luck he'd forget all about me and she wouldn't let on that a) I'd led her to him and b) I'd handed over his real mate and his best friend to her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Jasper**

I got Charlotte to take me back to the alley behind the store where I saw tire marks from a van presumably the one used to transport Peter but had it also been used for Bella? There was no way to be sure and I wasn't happy to go haring off to Mexico only to find Bella wasn't there. I knew Peter would have a hard time with Maria but she appreciated his skills far too much to destroy him besides, I thought he would be used to draw Charlotte and I to her but for now, I was forced to leave the big guy to his own devices. Charlotte saw that what I said was sensible but I knew it was killing her not knowing what was happening to him right now.

Carlisle still hadn't caught up with Alice so it seemed we'd have to make our own luck then Charlotte suggested going back into Bella's place just in case there was a clue she had overlooked and I accompanied her as far as the building but held back from going inside. The last thing we needed now was for both of us to fall into another trap.

 **Charlotte**

The apartment was empty although I had expected nothing less, I had spoken to Kerri, Steve, and her boss at the hospital and told them all the same story. Bella was so upset about her friend's death that she had taken off for a couple of weeks. Of the three only Kerri looked at me with suspicion and I knew she didn't believe Bella would simply leave without a word knowing how upset she was about Chris' death but there was nothing else I could say that would help and finally, Kerri had stopped asking. She had been grateful for the loan of Bella's car as her own was now destroyed and I halted any more questions by telling her that Bella had flown home to her fathers and hadn't needed her car for a few weeks.

After a quick check of the rooms I was about to take my leave and then I saw it, on the table in the tiny hall where Bella usually kept her spare change and keys.

I picked it up to study it more closely and gasped, it was a photograph, a photograph of Bella tied up in what looked like the back of a van. On the reverse was scrawled a short message.

"Furlough is over Major. Back to duty. Maria X"

Oh god, Maria did have Bella and she was using her to lure The Major back. Perhaps his return was the price for Bella's life although I didn't rate her chances of survival high with Maria anyway. I just hoped she was with Peter, that would give her some comfort once she realized who he was or at least I hoped so although I had never told Bella about him so she might suspect he was lying.

I slipped the photo into my pocket and left the building but he saw the expression on my face and opened his hand to take the message that I pulled out and handed over. I heard him curse, saw the photograph crumpled in his fist, the fire in his eyes, and wondered if this time Maria had underestimated the situation and pushed him just a little too far.

 **Jasper**

Now I knew the worst, Maria had Bella and the only way I could save her was by giving myself up. I didn't delude myself for one moment that Maria would set Bella free even when she had me in her hands but I hoped I could at least save Bella's life. Nothing else mattered to me, not my freedom not even my life

.Charlotte wanted to come with me but I didn't see the point in putting her in danger too, besides Peter would never have forgiven me. Maria would have two out of three, no need to give her the full house. I did ring Carlisle and ask for Emmett's cell number though. I knew my brother would be happy to help me, he never missed a chance at a fight, never minded the odds and I got the feeling he would do just about anything to make amends to Bella. Carlisle was reluctant to hand it over, he was only concerned in making sure Emmett wasn't arrested for the murder of Bella's friend but Esme overrode him, texting the number to me herself.

I arranged to meet him in San Antonio and he was only too glad to be getting out of the States with the police still hunting him as a person of interest in a murder. After picking him up and as we drove to the border I told Emmett all about Maria, Peter, and Bella. He just nodded at the news about my former leader and lieutenant but he was concerned about Bella.

"You think Maria will hurt Bella?"

"Not if she thinks holding her safe will bring me to her."

"Good, Bella doesn't deserve all this shit Jazz but can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why you? I mean why are you so intent on keeping Bella safe? Why have you been watching over her all this time? From what I can remember you hardly said two words to each other when she was dating Edward."

I sighed, it wasn't easy to talk about, not even with Emmett but I owed him an answer.

"To be honest I didn't really understand myself Em, not at first. When we left after the party and Alice and I broke up I guess I felt guilty. I put her in danger and then it occurred to me that wasn't the only time. She sneaked out on my watch and almost got herself killed by James. She came so fucking close Emmett it made my blood run cold to think about it. That's when I realized she was still in danger even though we'd left her. James wasn't alone, he had two companions and from what I saw Victoria was the dangerous one. Why wouldn't she look for revenge when she found out what happened to James? It would have been the natural thing to do."

"Yeah, I know what you mean but she wasn't making it easy to make amends, I tried real hard."

"I never wanted her forgiveness Em, just her safety...at least that's what I told myself."

He eyed me closely and I saw a grin spread across his face.

"Way to go Jazz, you old dog, you fell for her didn't you? I always thought she was too good for Edward, he acted like a real ass hole around her."

"I'm guessing she doesn't know yet."

I shook my head,

"And she's not going to, she doesn't need to know why I'm helping her. I won't have her feeling that she owes me. OK, Emmett?"

There was silence and I glared at my brother,

"Right Emmett? Or should I kick your sorry ass out right now?"

He shrugged reluctantly,

"OK. If that's the way you want it but I can tell you that she already has the hots for you."

I looked at him in exasperation,

"What the fuck are you talking about Em? She hardly knows I exist."

He smiled and waggled his eyebrows,

"I saw the way she clung to your jacket when she woke up and the way she wanted to know where you were. She may not know it yet but she's fallen hard bro'"

I hadn't factored that into my plans, could it be true that Bella was falling for me just as I had fallen for her? Wasn't that the kind of thing that only happened between vampires?

"Em, you're imagining things. Just keep your mouth shut around Bella or I'll rip out your tongue and feed it to a grizzly."

He nodded but the grin was still there on his face and my hand itched to wipe it off as I squeezed the steering wheel a little too hard hearing the plastic crack under the pressure.

 **Emmett**

My brother had fallen for Bella Swan. Hot news story, hold the front page! I never thought of Jasper as a passionate man or even a ladies man, he'd always seemed too cold and aloof even when he was with Alice. I mean I saw odd flashes of the real guy when we went hunting on our own but that was unusual. Alice had kept him on a pretty tight leash and in our ignorance we'd thought that was for his own good but I wasn't so sure now but Jazz and Bella?

He'd kept a good distance between himself and her most of the time like I said I couldn't remember him actually addressing her in all the time she was going out with Edward except to answer a direct question or when Alice included him in a discussion. Of course, there had been the little side trip to Phoenix that went so spectacularly wrong. Had he realized he wanted her then? Or had it really come as a bolt outta the blue more recently? I wondered.

We didn't talk much after that, each lost in our thoughts I guess. I was prayin' hard that we'd get there in time and that Jazz would find a way to save Bella and his friend then get the hell outta Dodge. To see him happy and settled with Bella would be good and maybe that way I would get a second, no wait, make that a third, chance, to make amends. I really missed having Bella as a friend.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Peter**

It was dark in the back of this fuckin' van but I knew I wasn't alone, I just wasn't sure if I were sharing my prison with a friend or foe. Then I registered the heartbeat and smelled a delicious aroma, so I was in here with a human and it crossed my mind that maybe this was a snack for me as my mouth watered.

"Hello?"

I heard a small female voice and suddenly my brain connected the dots and I thought "Oh shit" as I replied,

"Hi there, I'm gonna take a wild stab in the dark and guess I'm traveling in this horseless carriage with one Bella Swan."

There was a sharp intake of breath and her heart pounded faster

"How...how do you know my name?"

I fumbled in the dark and touched warm soft skin.

"I'm aware we haven't been formally introduced but you do know my wife Charlotte and my best friend The Major. Now, this is going to sound really fucked up but I'll look after you so try not to worry too much."

She managed a quiet giggle at those words,

"Yeah, well, I guess that did sound a bit strange coming from a guy held a prisoner in the back of a van with you but it came from the heart."

Again she laughed but more cautiously,

"Well coming from someone who doesn't have a heart or at least not a working one you'll forgive me if I don't sound convinced."

I nodded then realized she couldn't see me.

"OK. I asked for that, still it's very nice to finally meet you."

I felt around until I found her hand and shook it.

"Wow, a polite vampire! Things are looking up."

She was a fighter and I liked that 'cos she was going to need balls of steel to survive Maria!

 **Bella**

I had no idea where I was, who had taken me, or where I was being taken and to cap it all I had a thumping headache. Some bastard had hit me on the back of the head with something hard and stunned me. When I came to I was in the back of a vehicle traveling fast, in the pitch dark, and I wasn't alone.

kept quiet at first as I had no idea who was in here with me but then decided we might be together for some time and I couldn't sit frozen forever so I spoke up but when I heard a strange male voice I froze and then he called me by name. Who the hell was he? Somehow I didn't think it was sheer coincidence that we were imprisoned together but was he friend or foe? He used names of people I trusted and called them friends but I was suspicious, he could equally as well be one of Victoria's friends.

I felt a cold hand touch mine and then grasp it in a handshake and almost screamed, shit, I was shut in here with another vampire. I just hoped he was telling the truth when he said he was Charlotte's husband. When he spoke again I couldn't help laughing, great...I was in the back of the van with a comedic vampire! Still, it was better than being on my own and I'd take whatever friendly company presented itself.

"How did you end up here?"

Any conversation was better than silence,

"Well, I forgot to pay the tax man and they take it in blood these days, quite literally".

As a joke it was weak but I giggled anyway, I was so scared,

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it sound really weird if I said I'd like to sit with you for a while only I hate you being a disembodied voice."

I desperately needed the touch of another person, even if that person was a vampire.

I wasn't sure what I expected but then he answered me,

"Sure if you want but what makes you think that sitting with a red-eye will make you feel better?"

"Charlotte's a red eye and I trust her so I guess I'll take my chances with you."

I shuffled over arms outstretched until I found him and then slid down to his side and felt his arm snake around me.

"No worries little girl, relax, I'll look out for you."

 **Peter**

I couldn't believe I was sitting in the back of a van, a prisoner, cuddling a young human girl, the same one we'd been supposed to be watching out for while being transported to Mexico by a sadistic bitch who hated me. I just hoped Charlotte managed to get away and let The Major know what had happened.

Char had told me she had a feeling about this girl and our friend so I had an added reason to keep her safe. He'd been on his own too long, not counting Alice fucking Cullen. She had been bad news for him from the very start although he hadn't seen it at the time. I'd seen her crush the spirit from our boy and it was about time he'd shaken her off. What he could possibly see in this human I had no idea but I'd be taking a long hard look if I got the opportunity.

I wasn't sure what Maria was up to, I knew she was furious when Char and I got away, she must have been incandescent with rage when we got the Major to leave and I knew I'd pay for my part in his escape but my main concern was what Maria had planned for Bella, all I knew for sure was that it wouldn't be good.

 **Bella**

I didn't think the van was ever going to stop and I was so thirsty, dying for a pee, and feeling really sick. I'd fallen asleep on Peter's shoulder for a while but it was getting very cold in the van now and I woke up shivering. What I wouldn't give for Jasper's leather jacket now!

"You OK baby?"

I shook my head and wished I hadn't as my stomach lurched

"Not really, do you think they'll remember I'm human and have needs?"

He grunted and started hammering on the wall between the back and the cab. After a few miles, the van screeched to a halt, one door opened and sunlight streamed in making my eyes water. When I blinked back the tears I saw a huge guy peering in,

"What?"

"It may have escaped your notice but you have a human in the back here and humans need comfort breaks and food, ass hole."

He looked at me, grunted, and slammed the door again.

"I think that went well"

Peter pulled me closer.

"Thanks for trying anyway, Peter."

I felt comforted by his closeness but it reminded me of the arms I had felt myself in once before in a dream.

The van carried on more slowly for a short while then came to a halt again and the door opened once more. This time a woman stood there, a beautiful creature at first glance but very pale, her hand outstretched. "Come Bella".

I looked at Peter for advice and he nodded slowly so I climbed out only to stagger as my feet hit the surface of the parking lot and she held me up in an iron grip.

 **Maria**

So, The Captain had taken Bella under his wing, become her champion, that was interesting. Two warrior vampires are drawn to the same human, so what was it about her that drew them in? As I marched her to the restroom I studied her closely, she had a certain naive beauty but she was nothing special as far as I could see.

I wondered whether to keep her human for a while, at least until my Major was back. I knew my soldiers would be fighting among themselves for her body and her blood so I would need to keep her at a safe distance at least until she ceased to be useful.

She never spoke although I knew she was desperate to find out where I was taking her and why. She gave me sidelong glances but I wasn't about to satisfy her curiosity, she'd find out her fate soon enough and that of my Major when he arrived if he arrived. Was this girl really worth his liberty? I wasn't sure I trusted Alice Cullen completely which is why I had taken out an insurance policy, his best friend.

As we walked back to the van I saw her looking around, hoping for a savior, didn't she know I could kill anyone who tried to help her in a heartbeat and not even blink? Suddenly a trucker appeared at the corner and she drew in a breath to call out so I pulled her close to me and whispered in her ear,

"Are you really thinking of causing the death of that poor man? He probably has a wife and family, children waiting at home for him. Of course, it's entirely up to you whether they ever see him again."

She relaxed and I smiled, well she wasn't stupid but she was soft and vulnerable, excellent!

"Good choice, for him but it deprived me of a snack so maybe I shouldn't be quite so happy with you. Come on, we need to leave, we have a long way still to go."

Miguel opened the back of the van and I pushed her back inside careful of The Captain although I doubted he would try anything while we had Bella, a fragile, easily damaged human, along.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty** **Seven**

 **Peter**

When Bella came back Maria threw some packets in with her before the door slammed shut once more and I heard a rustle, then the sounds of chewing.

"You got your food then?"

She swallowed and laughed,

"I guess they did listen to you after all. Power bars, not my favorite but they'll do and some cartons of juice. I'd offer to share but I don't think there's anything here to your taste."

I couldn't help myself,

"Oh, I wouldn't say that there's always you.".

As soon as I said it I could have bitten my tongue and imagined the glance Charlotte would have shot me so the relief when she giggled and came back to sit with me was overwhelming.

"Sorry baby, I shouldn't have said that it was insensitive but then that's me, I never know when to keep my mouth shut"

I felt her take my hand and attempt to squeeze it,

"It's OK Pete, I can take a joke. If you'd wanted to you'd have drained me before now."

Now that was funny and I had to laugh,

"Babe you have no idea how much that idea appeals."

I knew that she'd turned her head towards me when she spoke again, "Why haven't you then?"

"Why haven't you then?"

Foot in mouth again Captain I thought, then Oh hell may as well tell her,

"I'm quite attached to my limbs and the Major would rip them off and beat me to death with them when he found out and he would, no doubt about that.."

She was quiet for a while, digesting this.

"Do you think he likes me, Pete?"

This was getting onto dangerous ground and I tried to turn the conversation to safer subjects,

"Why do you call me Pete?"

"Why, don't you like it?"

"No it's not that but people don't usually shorten my name. You can call me anything you like."

She leaned against my side,

"I like the name Pete and I like you, you're kind to me. Do you think Jasper likes me? Tell me about him and why you and Charlotte always call him The Major."

 **Bella**

For some reason Pete was avoiding my question and I knew he was hoping I'd stop asking, which was a shame because if he'd known me he would have known that was just not going to happen. My mom had called me tenacious and as a result, I waited. Eventually, Pete sighed and answered, sort of.

"He was a Major in the Confederate Army and the rank just stuck."

The Confederate army! So he'd been around that long, oh well, he wasn't as old as Carlisle but he was considerably older than Edward.

He still hadn't answered my question so I tried again.

"Pete do you think Jasper likes me? Only I don't, and I think he's only looking out for me because he feels guilty."

That would give him something to think about but as they say, the best-laid plans, the van drove onto a smooth surface and the hum of the tires lulled me to sleep. I put my head on Pete's shoulder for a pillow, a hard one, but I wasn't complaining.

Peter

Bella had it all upside down, she just didn't know it yet. I wasn't sure how much to tell her but at least the decision could be delayed for a while. I felt her body relax in sleep and her head began to roll off my shoulder so I cradled it in my arm. She was surprisingly warm and soft and she still smelled good but I didn't see exactly what it was The Major saw in her. When he'd turned up at our place after leaving the demon pixie we were really glad to see him free at last.

Then he asked us if we'd help him with a personal matter and I thought Bingo! The Major has found himself another woman. When I looked at Charlotte she was studying him with a frown,

"Are you sure about this Major?"

I felt like a spare prick at the wedding, what was I missing? She was always doing this to me.

"Someone want to fill me in on the details. I'm swinging in the wind here".

When he told us he thought he might have feelings for a human girl and not just any girl but Edward Cullen's ex-girlfriend I offered him a lobotomy, then I saw he was serious,

"You found yourself a human? What's wrong with the rest of the women in our world?"

He looked at me seriously.

"Did you have any control over who you fell in love with?"

That shut me up until he told the tale of the birthday party.

"Smooth move Major. What a way to sweep a girl off her feet, attack her, I must try it sometime."

He snarled but Char did the damage and it took three days for my ear to heal properly. My mate had a mean right hook!

 **Bella**

The van slowing and the road getting rougher woke me up and I found myself in Pete's arms, what was it with vampires wanting to cuddle me? I was beginning to feel like a teddy bear! Still, I wasn't complaining this time.

When he realized I was awake Pete spoke quietly,

"We're nearly there Bella. Do me a favor and keep any smart remarks to yourself. Maria has a real short fuse and I'd like to keep you alive, that way I stand a chance of surviving in the long term too."

I thought the saying pot calling kettle black applied here but I agreed,

"Sure."

Then the van stopped and I heard voices behind the doors.

"I want her kept safely. Any harm comes to her, you die."

I recognized Maria's voice barking the orders, how did she command other vampires, she was so small?.

The doors were pulled open and I saw two more vampires, their nostrils dilated and their eyes, ruby already, glowed.

"Out Bella."

Maria snapped, pulling me from the van and I staggered into the sunshine looking around me curiously.

I was in a compound surrounded by a tall razor wire fence, there were a few wooden shacks dotted about but no sign of life. With a gesture of her head, the two men gripped my arms and more or less frog marched me to one of the shacks. The huge bolt on the door was pushed back and I was thrown in crashing down onto the hard wooden floor. I watched helplessly as the door was pulled shut and heard the bolt slammed home, I was alone again and afraid.

There was a tiny window and I stood on tiptoes to look out, Pete was being dragged from the back of the van then slammed to the ground while Maria stood over him speaking although I couldn't hear her words. When one of the men drew his foot back to kick Pete in the head I closed my eyes and slumped down on the floor starting to sob.

It was ridiculous, I hardly knew him and he was a vampire, a kick to the head wasn't going to do much damage if any, but I hated the thought Peter was being ill-treated. Would I be next? Or was my purpose purely to lure Jasper here and if so, why? Right now I thought it was a toss up who was more frightening and violent, Victoria or Maria. Victoria just wanted me dead, I understood that and I could cope with it but Maria's motives were harder to understand, I hadn't done anything to her so this wasn't personal and I had no idea how long I would survive or if anyone would come to save me, if anyone could save me but I prayed it would be Jasper and that he would come soon.

Bella

I spent the next few days sitting in this wooden box with food being provided through a slot in the door. Pete had suffered an hour of beatings that first day before being locked into another shack opposite mine. I had heard every sound, every sickening thud but I hadn't heard a sound from him and I wondered if that was because he knew I would have heard him. This happened on a regular basis for the first three days we were here after which I'd watched all day every day from that tiny window hoping to see him again but no one went near his shack and I wondered how long it would be before he became so thirsty that he broke out.

I was puzzled about how a wooden shack could keep him secure until I noticed something shining in the corner and realized it was a metal box camouflaged with a wooden shell besides which he was probably weak from lack of nourishment. I tried to speak to the people who brought me food but they remained silent. To keep a record of the time I'd scratched a line in the wall every time the sun came back up and now had five parallel lines. How long would Maria keep me prisoner before telling me why I was here, killing, or changing me?

 **Maria**

I was getting impatient for The Major's arrival, surely he wouldn't stay away and allow me to kill his friend and the girl? I was beginning to wonder. Peter was brought in on my orders, his injuries were healing slowly and he walked with a limp.

"Ah my brave Lieutenant, Are you feeling better now? I wonder where your friend the Major is? Do you think he will arrive in time to save the girl? How much longer should I give her? My soldiers are getting impatient with the smell of her blood wafting into their compound, soon they will start to demand her."

He laughed,

"No one ever demands things from you, Maria, unless of course, you've gotten soft in your old age."

I smiled at that,

"I'm glad you remember that Peter, it may keep you alive. Will you join me again? You were very useful to me before. With you and my Major I could rule the whole of Central America, what do you say?"

I knew he would refuse me but I wanted to see what he would say, his spirit wasn't broken yet, nowhere near, and he had been a great soldier in his time.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Carlisle**

I'd finally discovered Alice's whereabouts and through the strangest of sources, Chief Swan in Forks Washington, a man I had thought I would never speak to again. As it was his tone was hostile but I understood that, after all, we had abandoned his daughter without a word leaving her broken hearted and a father finds something like that hard to forgive.

"Doctor Cullen, Bella told me she'd seen you again at the hospital where she works and I used my official position to get your private number. I haven't heard from Bella recently and I can't contact her. Putting two and two together I came up with your name as a likely reason for that. Care to tell me where she is? I really hope your son isn't messing with her again, I know you told me he was abroad with his new girlfriend but you'll appreciate my skepticism after all his track record isn't exactly good with girls."

I needed to be very careful, I didn't want any suspicion pointing in our direction and if he learned about the murder and Emmett's possible involvement he could make things very difficult for us.

"I'm sorry Chief but I haven't seen Bella recently. She told us that she wanted nothing more to do with the family and we respected her wishes but I did hear she was going away for a few days with her friend Kerri."

I happened to know Kerri had gone home to Dallas to stay with her family since the murder and hoped he wouldn't try to contact her, then I remembered she had changed her cell phone recently, the new one had been a gift from Emmett in fact.

"Right, I tried her phone too but it's coming back as out of service, I guess she changed her number. Do you have any idea how long they planned on being away? I guess maybe I'm just a little over cautious where Bella's concerned right now."

"I'm afraid I don't Chief Swan."

"Right, well, are you all planning on coming back to Forks or is Alice just on a flying visit? I didn't get the opportunity to speak to her when I saw her the other day."

I was stunned, Alice was back in Forks? Why would she go back there? It looked like Esme and I would have to take a trip back to the house if we wanted to find out what she was up to.

"Esme and I will be paying a flying visit too, as a matter of fact, we're thinking of putting the house on the market."

"Good idea, better than leaving it empty, that just encourages break-ins. I didn't recognize her friend so maybe that was the realtor but she looked a little young. AS a matter of fact I thought maybe you'd added to your foster family, Doctor."

Alice had someone with her? Now, who could that be? Surely not Victoria, no, besides she certainly wouldn't look too young to be a realtor.

"No, we haven't and I'm not sure who Alice's companion was, could you describe her to me?"

He hesitated, it was a rather strange request after all so I added what I hoped would be a convincing reason for it.

"Alice has been acting out a little and there's one particular girl who's a bad influence on her."

"I see, well this girl was young, about fourteen maybe a little older. She was slim, about Alice's height with long blonde hair scraped back from her face."

That sounded suspiciously like Jane Volturi but why would Alice be meeting with a member of the Volturi? It didn't make any sense but then none of this did! I thanked Chief Swan for his help, assured him that this wasn't the girl that had us worried and finished the call. The last thing we needed was for Charlie Swan to show too much interest in a member of the Volturi, who knew what might happen as a result!

When I explained the situation to Esme she booked tickets for the earliest flight to Seattle she could get and I contacted Jasper and Emmett to tell them what I'd learned. Emmett was scandalized by Alice's actions but Jasper just snarled loudly and I knew if he ever came in contact with her again there would be serious trouble. When I asked him if it was possible the Volturi were involved in Bella's abduction he felt it was doubtful.

"The Volturi wouldn't use Maria, they'd pick up Bella themselves, besides what do they have to gain from kidnapping her? No, I think this is more personal and I mean Alice Cullen personal, and when I get my hands on her she's gonna wish she'd died in that asylum."

 **Alice**

I'd tried to keep a low profile in Forks and hadn't realized Bella's father had seen me and, even worse, seen Jane until Carlisle and Esme appeared at the house. When I saw their expressions I knew that the game was up but it didn't really matter, nothing mattered any more so I just stood back and watched as they walked in.

"What's going on Alice and what exactly was your part in it all? Please tell me you aren't responsible for that girl's death and Bella's abduction."

I shrugged, Esme already knew that if I said it was nothing to do with me it would be a lie but I decided to explain my actions, I didn't want them to think I was pure evil.

"It doesn't really matter what I say now, it won't change anything but I did have my reasons. I'm sure you'll look very superior and tell me I should have known better Carlisle, but I was played by Aro."

"Aro Volturi? Is he responsible for Bella's abduction? But why? And if it had anything to do with Edward why wait so long? Explain yourself, Alice."

I slumped down on the dust sheeted sofa and looked at my feet, I couldn't bear to see the condemnation in their eyes.

"I've been played all along, Jane showed me a photograph of a girl, a girl who looked so much like me and said she was my niece, that the same vampire who changed me also took my sister. She didn't die like I thought, she was sold as a pet to a renegade vampire and had a baby by him. A few years ago the Volturi destroyed him for breaking their laws on secrecy and discovered the girl who had been changed at thirteen, right on the edge of being regarded as an Immortal child. They made a deal with me, they would allow my niece, my only living relative to live if I helped them destroy our family."

Esme's expression had changed, she was horrified and I wasn't sure whether it was by my tragic story or what Aro had wanted me to do.

"I agreed, I couldn't let them kill her, not my own niece. Aro wanted the powerful Cullen family destroyed and I was the tool he would use the ultimate pawn. I destroyed my sister's marriage, broke Emmett's heart and put Bella in the hands of a madwoman. Jasper was already lost to me, I couldn't blame the Volturi for that, but I put him in terrible danger for the sake of jealousy along with his two friends although I can't regret what I've done to them, they always looked down at me, thought I wasn't worthy of Jasper's love."

"Did you send Victoria to kill Bella, Alice?"

I was finally able to meet Carlisle's eyes.

"No, that was just luck for me. I wish things were different and that I could help put right all the wrongs I've done but I don't know how. I betrayed everyone who loved me, Carlisle."

"So, what's changed, Alice? Why do you say Aro played you?"

"Because the girl wasn't my sister's child, she was just a girl who looked a lot like me. I did it all for nothing and now I've lost everything. Jane stood here yesterday and broke the truth to me, smiling all the while she did so. She said you would never forgive me and that my only option was to join them now."

When I finished speaking Esme came over putting her hands on my arms and staring into my face,

"Why didn't you tell us what was happening, Alice? We could have helped you."

I shook my head,

"They said I couldn't tell anyone or my niece would be executed and I believed them."

Carlisle still hadn't moved or spoken and I looked at him beseechingly but he shook his head in disbelief.

"Alice how could you? You destroyed lives and relationships, deceived your family who stood by you and would have continued to, you even sold out Bella your friend. I can't begin to take in the enormity of your betrayal. Jasper and Emmett are driving into a potentially lethal situation trying to put right what you have done. A young girl died horribly because of you, how could you even contemplate the things you did?"

Then he walked out and got back into the rental car, started the engine, and sat waiting while Esme pulled back and looked at me torn between us.

"Carlisle is very hurt by your actions, we've lost our family, one of your brothers is facing a murder charge, he and Jasper possibly driving to their death. What were you thinking?"

She dropped her arms and glanced out the open door at the car still idling at the bottom of the steps then she too turned on her heel and walked out to join Carlisle. Without a backward glance, they drove away, leaving me alone here with my guilt.

 **Carlisle**

I couldn't believe what our daughter had done, how she had blindly believed Jane and ruined the family I had built up so carefully for my Esme. My first son was estranged and I missed him terribly, what he would do when he found that he and Rose had been manipulated into each other's arms? He would have to be told, well, they would have to be told, eventually, as would any more of the family that lived through this maelstrom. As to the problem of Alice herself, I was at a loss. We couldn't just abandon her but I wasn't sure any of us could find it in our hearts to forgive her or trust her again. Well, I guessed Esme would forgive her eventually because it wasn't in her nature to bear grudges but she was unique in that respect. My next move must be to contact Edward and Rosalie, we would need their help if we were to have any chance of saving Bella, well Jasper and poor Bella. I just hoped there was enough of a connection left between us for them to respond to my summons for help.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **Peter**

I knew Maria was playing with me, I was just a pawn in her game to get The Major back and if he did come then I had no illusions, I wouldn't last very long, she would probably use me as a fucking practice dummy for her newborns!

I stood silently knowing there was nothing I could say that would change the situation and while I stood there I worried about Bella. I could just see her shack from mine and I hadn't seen her removed while supplies had been taken in so at least she was still alive and human, thank God!

Maria's eyes narrowed and she gestured to one of the soldiers who had escorted me here to her command center. We waited in silence, her eyes locked on mine, then I heard a heartbeat and turned to see he had returned with Bella. She looked pale and scared but healthy enough under the circumstances and she returned my look managing a wan smile before turning back to stare defiantly at her captor.

 **Bella**

I was so relieved to see Pete alive and relatively intact that I had to smile. He was stooped over and favored one leg but he smiled back at me which made me feel better. When I returned my gaze to Maria I saw she too was smiling and it wasn't a pleasant expression,

"You are pleased to see the Captain? How sweet."

I didn't answer and she gestured to one of the men standing at Pete's side. There was a loud crack as the man punched Pete in the face but of course, there was no blood just a spider's web of cracks that spread across his cheek. I gasped out a reply hoping to save him from more punishment.

"Yes. I'm glad to see him, please don't hurt him again."

She looked surprised,

"You're concerned about his welfare? Why should it interest you what happens to him? What does he mean to you? He isn't your mate."

"No, but he is my friend and that counts for something but I guess you wouldn't understand that concept."

 **Peter**

I could see the bitch's eyes flashing as she looked at Bella and winced,

"I see you need a lesson in manners human."

She snapped her fingers and Bella was dragged out into the compound. I had to think fast to try and save her if I could so I blurted out,

"You kill her and he won't come."

It was a simple statement of fact and she nodded at me conceding the fact.

"Oh, I know that Peter and I'm not stupid, I would hardly kill my best bargaining chip but she needs to know that I am to be treated with respect. I suspect she's been too long in your company and your smart mouth has rubbed off on her."

I heard a piercing scream which cut off abruptly and tensed knowing that Maria was studying me. She stared baffled by my reaction but then she wouldn't know anything about compassion or friendship.

"This human seems to have had an effect on more than just The Major. Alice Cullen told me she would bring him back to me, that she is special, and I see she wasn't lying."

She waited for a response from me, raising one eyebrow in a query and smiling broadly when I couldn't stop myself from replying to her comment.

"Alice Cullen? So we were right, she is up to her filthy little neck in this."

"Oh yes. Alice was very helpful to me in return for a small favor."

"Oh? And what was that?"

Curiosity was likely to see this tomcat neutered soon by the look on her face but I couldn't help myself, besides keeping her talking stopped her from taking any action against us.

"I arranged a small accident for someone and relieved her of a rather troublesome problem."

Now I knew who had killed Bella's friend although I still had no idea why but it would give me something to think about as I was taken back to my shack.

 **Bella**

I was carried back to my prison by two of Maria's soldiers and huddled in a corner nursing my broken wrist and crying in shock and pain. It had happened so quickly that I barely had time to react. One of the men just grabbed my arm and twisted my hand sharply downwards. It was done so casually and reminded me of the time James had snapped my leg in Phoenix.

The pain had shot up my arm and made me feel sick, I vomited and wiped my mouth on my shoulder. Peter had warned me not to antagonize Maria and now I was paying for ignoring his advice. Once the pain reached a bearable level by holding my arm very still I managed to rip a strip of cloth off my shirt and make a kind of splint from broken slivers of wood scattered about the floor to immobilize my wrist. It didn't stop it hurting like hell, in fact, I vomited again and then almost passed out as I strapped it tightly but it was better than leaving it loose.

After that, I took a few swigs of lukewarm water from the enamel jug on the floor and rinsed out my mouth before moving into a more comfortable position with my head supported in the corner of the wall and my injured hand cradled very carefully in the other.

Closing my eyes I tried not to think about what might happen next and then shock took over, I began to shiver violently and the pain in my wrist became too much for me and I slipped into oblivion. I had no idea how long I was unconscious but when I woke up it was dark and there was a fresh tray of food inside the door but I couldn't eat for the waves of pain shooting up my arm from my now swollen and bruised wrist and fingers.

I had no idea how long I was unconscious but when I woke up it was dark and there was a fresh tray of food inside the door but I couldn't eat for the waves of pain shooting up my arm from my now swollen and bruised wrist and fingers.

 **Maria**

Peter's reaction to the screams from the human was interesting, if he felt this way about her then how much stronger a reaction would I get from The Major who according to Alice Cullen was her mate? Bella was going be a very useful tool for me when he finally appeared.

I was interrupted in my thoughts by one of my soldiers who told me there was a car approaching the compound driven by a man with untidy blonde hair. A tall man who had been recognized by one of the few soldiers still with me from his time as The Major.

I instructed the soldiers to open the gates and let him pass, then sighed contentedly and instructed that the human should be brought here but kept where he could not see her, then waited impatiently for the first glimpse of my former lover. Would he still light a fire in my veins? Would I still desire him as much as I once did? I had waited a very long time for this reunion and I couldn't wait any longer to find out. I tapped my foot impatiently against the chair as I heard the slow tread I recognized so well approach the cabin.

As I watched he strode into the room and all the feelings I'd once had for him came flooding back, he was as magnificent as I remembered. "Major. So nice of you to come back to me, it's been too long."

"Major. So nice of you to come back to me, it's been too long."

I walked forward to grip his face between my hands and kiss him on the lips curious to see his response but he never flinched, in fact, he never reacted at all and I stepped back slightly disappointed.

"Why did you come if not to see me again?"

He looked at the soldiers then back to me,

You have stolen someone from me, someone I want back."

I laughed, he was as taciturn as ever.

"Really Major? I think I have two some ones. Which have you come to save I wonder? The human girl or the Captain? I was so pleased to see him again it has been such a long time since he was here, it's just a shame we don't have his mate Charlotte to complete the group."

He didn't speak, just continued to regard me in silence but there was no warmth in those familiar eyes just... death. I sighed, he was going to be difficult just as I thought so I decided to make it easy for him.

"Come back to me and I'll free the human, it's as simple as that."

God, I'd missed him, his smell, his body, that overpowering charisma. I wanted him back beside me and in my bed but I knew he'd be difficult to pin down and he could no longer be trusted. When he still didn't speak I became annoyed and snapped the next question at him.

"Well, do you want the human girl set free or not?"

He looked at me eyes narrowed,

"Maria, you have no intention of setting Bella free, or, I'd imagine, changing her. She'd be a rival to you and you wouldn't allow that".

I smiled.

"How well you know me Major, but you can keep her alive and healthy. You can even have her for your bed if you want, I'm willing to share you... for a little while".

"Not interested Maria thanks all the same. I'll just take the Captain and Bella and we'll be going. I can't say it's been nice to see you again."

I studied him, gauging what he really meant, what he was really thinking behind those cold golden eyes. He knew I wouldn't let him walk out alone and definitely not with my two prisoners.

"I don't think so Major, let's see what your friends have to say shall we?"

I nodded and the Captain was dragged in, he'd taken a severe beating even for a vampire and was only just beginning to heal. Would that make any difference to The Major's attitude? I rather suspected not but I was interested to see how the two would greet each other and sure enough, it was as if they had never been parted.

The Captain smiled wincing as he did so,

"The cavalry, at last, you took your fucking time. I was beginning to think this might be a replay of Little Big Horn and I was gonna be Custer."

The Major smiled back bleakly,

"No chance Captain, just stay on your feet".

On the other hand, when Bella was escorted in looking white and in pain I saw the first flicker of a reaction but it was gone as quickly as it appeared and she too managed a wan smile at him.

"Hello Jasper, Pete said you'd come but I really wish you hadn't."

So, she too was playing the brave little soldier, how sweet! I wondered if it would make any difference. This was going to be more fun than I had originally anticipated.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

 **Jasper**

I was relieved to see them both still on their feet, if only just. Peter would be OK, he was hard as nails, it was Bella I was worried about. I didn't think she'd been systematically abused but she was in pain from an injury she'd received most probably at Maria's hands.

"Maria, I know how you work and even if I came to you and promised to be your slave for eternity it wouldn't save my friends so I won't even try. Think of another lever or give me my two friends and I might just leave here peacefully".

Her smile was pure evil,

"Perhaps you'd like to fight to win your friends back?".

She snapped her fingers and two of her largest soldiers stepped forward eager for some action. I looked at them and laughed.

"Outlived their usefulness have they? You still want me to do your dirty work for you I see".

They both snarled but I ignored them, I was focussing on my ex-lover wondering just what I ever saw in the vindictive selfish little bitch.

"I really don't want to kill them, so just call them off".

Maria smiled at me,

"Oh Major, you don't know how long I've yearned to see you back in action, don't disappoint me now. You know how it upsets me when I don't get my own way."

There was a threat implicit in her words and I sighed walking back out of the cabin followed by the two condemned soldiers, my friends hustled on behind Maria, and once outside I shrugged pulling my shirt off to display my scars. Their eyes opened wider and they hesitated, I knew they were intimidated by the sight, everyone always was, it gave me an immediate advantage.

 **Bella**

I didn't know what was going on, they were all talking so fast and low but then two soldiers stepped forward and I could see there was going to be a fight. I was terrified, they were huge, towering above Jasper and I glanced hurriedly at Pete who seemed unconcerned as he smiled and winked at me.

When Jasper stepped out of the cabin I strained to see what was happening but found myself pushed almost aside along with Peter behind Maria who was beaming with pleasure, her eyes sparkling with excitement. As we joined a crowd of soldiers all waiting eagerly for the fight and placing bets noisily Jasper stripped off his shirt and an eerie silence fell over everyone. I heard the two men mutter as they stepped back, nervous now and I strained to see what had upset them so much.

Jasper looked good without his shirt, there was no denying it and I was slightly shocked to see just how well muscled he actually was but there was nothing to have caused such a strong reaction in his opponents, after all, they too were well muscled and one had a longer reach.

Then as he turned slightly, getting into position to defend himself I thought I could make out a faint pattern over most of his upper body. It was very indistinct but there was something about it that frightened Maria's soldiers.

Jasper hadn't looked at me directly yet, but I felt better for his being here, safer somehow, although he was outnumbered and in a weak position as far as I could see. When it began they all moved blindingly fast, too fast for me to make out most of the moves and I crossed the fingers of my good hand, praying that he wouldn't be badly hurt. I heard snarls then a terrible crash and ripping noise. A white object flew through the air to land at my feet and looking down curiously I screamed as I saw it was an arm, the fingers still twitching. I looked back up, scared I'd see Jasper with an arm missing but I was amazed. One of the men was lying in a heap, his head ripped from his body and Jasper stood with his booted foot on the other one's neck, it was this guy who was missing an arm. I felt huge relief and felt myself droop as the tension left my body. As I glanced over at Pete once more he winked at me again, he actually seemed to be enjoying himself!

There was a brief silence broken eventually by Maria who clapped her hands in glee like a small child given a treat.

"Bravo Major, I thought you might have lost your edge over the years but you are still as fast and ruthless as ever, I'm so glad to see it. Now, what are we going to do with you and your friends? The Captain I can soon dispose of, he was a good soldier but never a great one."

I looked over at Pete who appeared totally uninterested in Maria's summation of his abilities.

"Perhaps I will get you to do the deed yourself to show your loyalty to me. What do you think Major?"

She waited but he just stood there, the maimed soldier squirming under his boot so she continued but I could see things weren't going the way she had hoped.

"As for the girl, well, as you can imagine, my soldiers are wild with lust just smelling her scent. Should I hand her over or should I change her? I'm always looking for new recruits and maybe she would be a good fighter. That may be the best idea, if she stays then you will too I think. What do you say, Major? Ready to take your place at my right hand again?"

She held out her hand to him as if expecting him to take it but he merely glanced at it dismissively and I wasn't sure whether to be glad or afraid at his attitude although I knew it would have cut me to the quick if he had accepted it.

 **Jasper**

I looked momentarily at Peter,

"Well killing him doesn't worry me, after all, he walked right into your trap, something he wouldn't have done in his prime to be sure, that disappointed me... but the girl".

I turned to look at Bella properly for the first time and she squared her shoulders and looked me straight in the eye, how magnificent, not to mention brave, under the circumstances.

"You would never be able to trust me Maria and with just cause."

As I said this there was an enormous explosion in the compound, close to the gate which rocked the ground we stood on. Emmett had cut it fine but he'd done his part and now it was down to me.

I jerked my head at Peter then Bella and he got the message knocking the soldier standing next to him from his feet he ran over, scooped her up in his arms and ran. I decapitated the soldier standing closest to me then stretched out my hand and took hold of Maria by the throat.

"It looks like you underestimated me... again, Maria. You're getting soft these days, I always told you to strike fast and not play with your adversaries but you never listened".

Her blazing eyes turned to me and she kissed me on the lips as I grabbed her head with my other hand and twisted, there was a crunching noise just like before and she was dead. I threw her body on top of the others I had killed pulled my lighter out and threw it on the heap, watching as the rest of her rag tag army scattered without their leader, something that would never have happened in my day, then ran towards the twisted wire as the flames burst upwards.

 **Bella**

I wasn't sure what happened, one minute Jasper was looking at me, the next I was in Pete's arms and we were running fast through a fog lit only by flames. My eyes stung and I choked, inhaling the thick acrid smoke. Suddenly Pete stopped short hearing a shout from our left.

"Peter, here quick",

I blinked and saw a huge figure appear through the smoke,

"Emmett!"

I coughed again and felt myself change hands and when I looked around Pete was gone, back into the flames and thick black smoke.

"Where's he gone? He's in no fit state to fight Emmett, we have to help him."

I couldn't force any more words through my searing throat and Emmett wrapped a wet cloth around my face.

"Save the questions for later Bells, they'll be fine, they know what they're doing."

He slid behind the wheel of a car pushing me across into the passenger seat and then to my horror sped off.

Pushing the cloth away I choked out words but not as loud as I had hoped.

"Emmett stop, we have to go back for Pete and Jas..."

The last word disappeared as I coughed again and tried to gulp fresh air into my clogged lungs. I saw Emmett shake his head as he stomped down on the gas pedal and with eyes streaming I looked back but the whole place was obscured by the smoke. I slumped back down in my seat not sure if my tears were caused by irritation or shock at leaving my saviors behind.

 **Emmett**

I had found it difficult to get into the compound for all the security wandering about but I knew Jazz was counting on me so I took a chance and leaped over the fence onto the roof of the target building. We'd cased the joint and discovered this was the building the newborns were housed in. It was wood faced but Jazz had told me it was steel lined so I needed an explosive. Luckily he had also known of a mine supplier nearby and we did a little night shopping for supplies on our way in.

The place went up like a rocket and the newborns inside either blew to bits or burned just as he'd said. Hopefully, there wouldn't be too many soldiers left for Jazz and Peter to deal with but that wasn't my concern. My job now was to get Bella away from danger back over the border where we had stashed some medical supplies that we prayed wouldn't be needed. Jazz had spoken to Carlisle again and asked for him to meet us, just in case his medical expertise was required and he had promised to fly straight down though we didn't ask from where.

I glanced at Bella as I drove but it was difficult to tell if she were injured, her face was grimy from the smoke and she was huddled up against the door pillar. I motioned for her to slide over and when she did I put my arm around her and pulled her against me.

"You OK? We'll be safe across the border soon. Don't try to speak, your throat must be raw from the fumes, I think I used maybe a little too much explosive and gasoline but you gotta admit it was impressive!"

She didn't react and I was worried she might be going into shock so the sooner I got to the motel the better for both of us.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter T** **hirty One**

 **Bella**

I couldn't believe we were driving away and just leaving them in the middle of the inferno with who knew how many of Maria's men still alive but Emmett had steadily refused to turn around. He just insisted his job was to make sure I was safe and when he motioned for me to get closer I cuddled into his side for comfort, my wrist throbbing so much it was all I could do not to cry out.

I didn't make a very good job of hiding my pain because he looked at me,

"Wish I could help you Bells but you got the wrong brother for that".

The thought leaped into my mind that I always got the wrong brother although I didn't know what I meant by that or, at least, I wouldn't admit to knowing.

After a few miles, I stopped coughing so badly and managed a few words,

"When will the others be joining us?"

Emmett sounded upset,

"They won't Bella. Jazz and Peter will be on Victoria's trail again once they finish clearing up the mess back there."

"What? Why? They've been through so much already on my account, besides I haven't thanked them. I need to know they are both OK."

"The fact you are still alive is thanks enough Bella, besides they aren't really good with gratitude".

"Will I see Charlotte again?"

He nodded,

"Sure, you're still under her protection till they find Victoria. I'll keep an eye on you too... if you don't mind that is."

He pulled me closer, Oh no, I didn't need this right now but I didn't want to hurt his feelings, then it occurred to me,

"You can't. Don't forget the police are looking for you in connection with poor Chris unless you've sorted that out since I was gone. I've kinda lost track of time".

I'd forgotten all about her over the last week and I wondered if I'd missed her funeral.

"What about Kerri? Is she safe? Have you spoken to her?"

"Yeah"

His tone was bitter,

"The murder was to get me out of the way. They thought by killing Kerri I'd be forced to leave you alone but they got the wrong girl".

"Right, do you know who did it?"

At least now I knew why and unlike Emmett I also knew who,

He shrugged,

"No idea yet but Carlisle's working on it and in answer to your other question I did speak to Kerri briefly but I don't know if she believed me. If only I hadn't left my phone behind, how stupid could I be!"

"Ah, Em, I know who did it, Maria told me, she did it..."

I trailed off not sure whether to tell him at Alice's request or not and deciding that for now, I would keep that information to myself.

 **Emmett**

I didn't want the drive to end because I knew once I'd dropped Bella off with Carlisle I'd have to leave and I didn't want to go. I liked being around her but I knew she didn't feel the same way about me. The crazy thing was that the guy she really wanted she'd probably never see again. Jazz marched to the sound of a different drum from the rest of us, like Superman he flew in, rescued the damsel in distress, then disappeared again. He didn't feel he deserved any more than that, he was so hard on himself, he always had been and Alice hadn't helped. I guessed none of us had, we'd all regarded him like he was a ticking time bomb.

 **Bella**

When we were clear of the Mexican border Emmett slowed down,

"Nearly there now Bella, I'm hoping Carlisle will be waiting, he can check you over, make sure there are no broken bones."

I lifted my splinted wrist which he hadn't noticed and he groaned closing his eyes and thumping the steering wheel so hard I thought it might crack.

"Sorry, well, he'll strap your wrist and I'm sure he'll have something for the pain."

I looked up at his profile,

"Where will you go, Emmett?"

"No idea yet. Depends whether I can clear my name or not. If I can't I'll have to disappear for a while but I don't want to. I was hoping we could spend a bit of time together Bella."

My heart sank, he was leaving me no alternative.

"Emmett I loved you as a brother but that was a long time ago. I'm really grateful that you came to save me but it doesn't change what happened."

He screwed up his face sadly,

"Yeah, I know. I should have spoken up sooner."

I wasn't sure what he meant by that and I wasn't sure I even wanted to.

"Are Rose and Edward still abroad?"

I only asked to change the subject, I didn't really care where they were.

"Yeah but I think they're coming back soon, they want to help find Victoria."

I was shocked,

"They want to help me? Why?"

He looked down at me surprised,

"Sure Bella. We all want you to be safe. Why? Does that shock you?"

I nodded,

"Aren't you surprised? How will you cope with them coming back home?"

There was a wicked smile on his face when he answered,

"Oh, I can make their lives uncomfortable if I put my mind to it Bells. I'm not always the pussy cat you remember."

I thought I'd only seen one side of most of the Cullens so far and not their best side either. But then I knew enough to understand they were two faced, did I want to see anymore?.

"Well, if you get the chance stick one in for me."

He grinned,

"Oh, I intend to."

 **Carlisle**

After getting Jasper's call Esme and I had hurried back from Forks to set up a base in Crystal City, close enough, but not too close, to the Mexican border. He had rented a room in a motel on the edge of the city and left supplies but we decided an apartment might be more private, especially if Bella was injured and I would be able to source extra medical supplies from a local supplier if necessary. I had sent Emmett a text with the new address and Esme was watching out for them as soon as he got word to us they had crossed the border but we were both relieved when they finally turned into the apartment block.

I had still been working on Emmett's problem which was proving trickier than I had imagined. Whoever had set him up did a pretty good job, his fingerprints were found on the car and a threatening note found in the trash at Kerri's place was in a good imitation of Emmett's handwriting. Eventually, the police would give up or we would disappear but I knew he had feelings for Kerri which made that choice far more difficult.

Esme rushed out to the car and helped Bella into the house concerned she was badly injured but I thought she looked worse than she was. Her face and clothes were black with soot and smoke and she insisted she was well enough to have a shower and change before allowing me to check her over.

Emmett filled us in on the events over the sound of the shower running, reluctant to leave Bella so soon but understanding the dangers of remaining with us, we had no idea when we might get another visit from the police, even here. I'd told them where I would be, not to do so would have appeared suspicious with my son still a person of interest in Chris' murder.

When she reappeared wrapped in one of Esme's robes and cradling a wrist wrapped in a dirty, water logged, splint Emmett should have said his goodbyes and left but I could see he was reluctant to leave Bella just yet. She was very quiet and I thought it could have been a result of shock but I suspected she still held it against us that we had left her the way we did and as there was nothing more anyone could say on the matter we left her to her thoughts.

I gave her a shot for pain and then examined her wrist which was badly fractured from the feel of it but she refused an X-ray and noting the fragile state she was in I decided not to press the matter yet. I was curious how it had happened but decided not to ask her yet, there would be time later for questions. She managed some soup, solid food was too much for her raw throat then sat quietly on the couch looking around.

"Do you live here?"

I shook my head

"No, it's only rented for a couple of months. We came as soon as Emmett rang us. Before he and Jasper went to Mexico."

She nodded,

"Oh right. What's happening? Who is doing all this? I thought it was Victoria but there's more to it than that. She wouldn't be interested in tearing your family apart and that's what appears to be happening, so who hates the Cullens that much? Who told Maria where we were? Why has Emmett been framed for murder? Why won't Jasper come back? I want answers, Carlisle."

I didn't know how to answer her, how could I tell her that Alice was responsible, her best friend, that she was just a pawn used to damage us, so I just looked at her without saying anything.

Bella

I was aware they all thought I was just a stupid human but I had a brain and I'd been using it over the past few months. I knew most of what had gone wrong for me was nothing to do with Victoria and I knew that the only reason I was still breathing was down to Jasper, my secret Superman as Emmett had described him. All this pain and chaos was aimed at the Cullens, not me, I was just caught in the middle of it, collateral damage.

Someone was trying, and largely succeeding, in breaking up the Cullen family. Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Edward and I... no not us, that was down to Edward but who persuaded him that we were a dangerous combination? Rose and Emmett...was that down to Edward too? Alice and Jasper...well I was told they had just split up but had Edward had a hand in that? The question was, if so, why? What would he gain apart from Rose? I could see from their reactions that Carlisle and Esme knew a lot more than they were prepared to share with me so I decided to keep quiet and see what happened. No one was willing to mention Alice and I had to wonder why especially now I knew she was the one who had worked with Maria.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Carlisle**

I had to go out to arrange the use of an X-ray machine at the local hospital knowing I would have to insist if Bella continued to be obstinate but hoping it wouldn't come to that. When I got back home the atmosphere was still frosty, Bella sat on the couch stony faced, obviously annoyed that no one was willing to give her any answers, while Esme was pretending to read a book and Emmett sat looking at the television although I didn't think he could really be interested in a gardening show!

I saw that Bella was holding her arm awkwardly so I went straight over to her.

"How is it feeling now? The pain meds should have kicked in. May I take another look?"

She nodded, grudgingly but didn't speak.

I examined her wrist again noting the extensive bruising that was spreading up her arm and the swelling which had increased despite the cold compress I had put on it.

"I'm sorry Bella but I must insist you go to the hospital for an X-ray."

She looked at me but I couldn't read her expression.

"OK. What's the story? Did I fall?"

I nodded,

"I think that will do, are you ready?"

She got up and we walked out to the car in silence after she refused Esme's offer to accompany us, it seemed Emmett had read the situation better as he stayed silent and in his seat.

 **Bella**

Once he started the car I began my interrogation,

"Carlisle if I ask you a straight question will you give me a straight answer?"

He looked a little surprised and more than a little concerned at my question but nodded his head,

"If I can Bella, yes."

It was the best I was going to get so I forged ahead,

"Why is someone trying to break up your family?"

I saw him wince at that but he sighed and spoke up,

"I think we have become a threat, Bella. There are very few covens in our world and most consist of three or four vampires at the most."

OK, I thought, at least he's not avoiding my questions now.

"Who is doing it?"

This time he hesitated,

"OK, Forget that one. How did I get involved in it?"

He still hesitated and I sighed, this was getting monotonous, I ask a question and he just sits there in silence. I decided to try a different tack,

"I tell you what, I'll try answering my own questions and if I get one right perhaps you'd be kind enough to let me know."

My tone was sarcastic but I was fed up with lies and silences.

"Edward is the one responsible."

He looked shocked,

"Goodness No."

Well, it was a start. I finally got a response!

"Then it goes much higher."

He nodded,

"Yes. It started much higher, with the Volturi, but they used someone much closer to home. Blackmail."

That got me thinking, then it came to me, I was right this all traced back to my friend, Alice.

At the hospital, Carlisle smoothed the way explaining all about my accident tripping on the path leading to his house and I got the feeling he had already set this up and just didn't want me to know in case I threw a fit or something, and I was quickly X-rayed and to my intense annoyance plastered. Luckily the break was fairly clean so it didn't need it to be re-broken. Still, it ached terribly as he drove me back to the apartment and I wished I was going home where I could shut the door on all of them but until I could get someone to take me all I could do was to grit my teeth and bear it. He wasn't willing to talk anymore and I was too tired to push the subject further.

When I got back Emmett was waiting, he wanted to know how my wrist was and to make sure I didn't need anything. I hated being fussed over and escaped to bed as quickly as I could, using pain as a partial excuse. As I fell asleep I dreamed about Jasper, I saw him standing there in front of Maria, bare-chested with his booted foot on the soldier's throat and this image stayed with me so I woke quite expecting to see him standing there at the foot of my bed but unfortunately it was poor Emmett I saw instead.

He'd obviously been watching as I slept which I thought was pretty creepy but I was rewarded with a big goofy smile.

"You feeling better Bells?"

I nodded and shooed him away as I went for a shower, not an easy achievement on my own with a plaster cast but I was damned if I was going to ask Esme for help. My wrist felt tight but the painkillers had eased the nagging ache. Unfortunately, it did nothing for the dull ache in my chest that had suddenly appeared, a pain I didn't understand, nor why I felt so unsettled but I decided I would feel better once I got home and in the end, I persuaded Carlisle and Esme that I would be much better off in my own home.

I knew Emmett wanted to go back to Jacksonville with me but it was too dangerous for him with the police still considering him as a person of interest. Carlisle and Esme had begged me to stay with them but I was insistent, I had college, and work, and an apartment and I needed to get back to normality. Living in the Cullen's world had never done me much good, my present predicament proved that. Victoria, or no Victoria, I needed the grounding of a normal life and I was glad I'd insisted on going home when I finally saw my apartment building again.

As Carlisle dropped me off he gave me all their cell phone numbers, all at least, but the one that I really wanted. It was as if he didn't belong to the family any longer as if they'd set him adrift and that disturbed me. As soon as got into my apartment I threw the paper with all the numbers into the waste bin and sank down into my favorite chair with a glass of milk and two pain med's feeling more alone than I had ever done.

When Charlotte appeared at my door a few hours later I could have kissed her but made do with a hug and she led me back to the chair and pushed me down,

"Bella, you look like shit, what have you and my husband been up to?"

Of course, Pete, the thought of him made me smile although I was amused to think of the two of them married, they were so different in character, and as Charlotte threw a blanket over me and handed me a glass of milk I sighed,

"Oh, nothing much, just a quick road trip to hell and back. You're really lucky, he's a great guy."

"Don't let him hear you say that he'll be insufferable but I'll admit he can be pretty amazing at times. Now, you sleep and tomorrow we'll go shopping."

I groaned,

"Shopping?"

"Yes, unless you want to starve that is, I only stocked you up with bread and milk when Esme rang to say you were on your way back and don't worry about work it's all sorted out but, we have a lunch date with Steve and Jeff and not appearing wasn't an option."

I had so many questions but the pain meds made me sleepy and within minutes I must have been snoring.

 **Charlotte**

I knew Bella slept better with Jasper's jacket close and draped it over the back of the couch close to her head, and I knew she dreamed of him, it was all so wrong that they were so far apart but as Peter had told me when he rang, he wasn't getting anywhere with The Major.

"He's so fucking mule headed. I asked him what next and he just said you go back to Charlotte and I go back to the hunt for Victoria. She still poses a threat to Bella and that's unacceptable. Once she's dealt with I can concentrate on whoever else is involved in this...meaning Alice.".

"Well, we knew he was focused."

"Yeah, thanks for that Char, big help. I suggested it might be a good idea to come back with me and check on her first and all I got was, and I quote, I don't think that would be a good idea, Peter. She had a poor impression of me before, now it must be even worse, but there wasn't another way to get you both out of there alive. He just wouldn't have it that Bella isn't afraid of him and I quote again, how could she possibly not be terrified of me after what she's just witnessed?"

We both decided that he would have to be the one responsible for their meeting... if that ever came to pass and the crazy thing was that both Peter and I could feel they belonged together but he couldn't see it. All we could do was to keep our fingers crossed that one or both of them would feel it too and then do something about it.

 **Bella**

The next morning I cried off shopping, I couldn't face that and lunch out with Steve and his partner so while Charlotte took my list to the grocery store I called Kerri. She was reluctant to talk at first but when she heard I'd had an accident she agreed albeit grudgingly to come over. I think she was as curious to learn what I knew as I was to catch up on what had happened while I'd been gone.

I was glad to see her and made up a story about tripping over my mom's crutches and breaking my wrist. I didn't know if she believed me but I did sense that she was upset that I had left without a word to her and missed Chris' funeral. I think she suspected that maybe I had been with Emmett and was jealous.

Kerri told me all about the funeral, how Chris' parents had been so brave and how Jack had broken down and had to be taken out of the church by his brother. She'd been questioned again by the police, again, and again I felt the barb of criticism.

"I could have done with your support Bella. I was terrified."

"What did they want?"

"They searched the car and found a threatening note from Emmett in my trash, it was in pieces but still legible. I'd never seen it before but I don't think they believed me at first, it was weird. I wanted to speak to Emmett about it but he's still not answering his phone."

In the meantime, it appeared Carlisle had been working hard on Emmett's behalf.

"That detective rang me earlier today, he'd just spoken to Emmett's dad, Doctor Cullen. Emmett wasn't even in Florida that night and has the plane ticket to prove it. He flew to Dallas to meet up with a friend as I was going to be busy and that's why I couldn't contact him, why didn't he just tell me? Maybe it was a female friend."

She looked at me to comment but I held my peace, I was too tired to get involved in the web of lies that was Emmett's alibi!

"I feel terrible for doubting him but what was I supposed to do when he just disappeared like that without a word and I still don't understand the note. Now, the police are convinced it was a car jacking gone wrong so he's in the clear. Do you think he'll come back soon? Or give me a call?"

"I really don't know Kerri."

What I wanted to say was I really hope he stays away for both our sakes, nothing good ever came of involvement with the Cullens.

She didn't stay long after that and I got the feeling our friendship had been irrevocably damaged which was a pity but I just wanted to get back into my routine and live my life like a normal person and decided going to lunch with Steve and Jeff would be a step in the right direction. I was correct and that lunch made me feel just a little more normal, at least until Steve decided to play matchmaker.

"I've just got to keep you girls here, it was manic without you. I swear that computer knew I was on the keyboard again, it ate seven orders in just one day. Now, tell Uncle Steve all about your perfect man, maybe I can conjure him up for you."

I protested but after Charlotte played along, horrifying Steve with her description of someone who resembled his own partner way too much I couldn't just sit there.

"Come on Bella, don't be shy...give."

"OK, let me see."

I closed my eyes and started,

"Well, I guess he'd be about six foot two or three, blond, not too muscle bound, protective, sexy voice..."

I stopped then as I realized I'd just been describing Jasper and opened my eyes to see Charlotte grinning at me.

Steve knew something had just happened and jumped in to change the subject,

"Charlotte will you marry me? I can't bear working that damn computer a moment longer, it lost seven orders yesterday alone."

"I'd love to Steve but I think my husband might object, not to mention yours."

She looked meaningfully at Jeff who merely rolled his eyes,

"Take him, he's been like a bear with a sore head ever since you and Bella did your vanishing trick. I'd rather hear more about this tall, blond Adonis that Bella fell for."

I blushed crimson and made my excuses to leave hurrying to the rest rooms. He was right of course, I had fallen for the tall blond with the unenviable and unfair reputation as a man of violence.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

 **Charlotte**

Slowly Bella's life became more normal again, she went to work and waited for her college results to come through but I knew she was still unsettled and it wasn't difficult to guess why while I was just relieved that Peter was due back soon, he'd been delayed by bad news from the ranch, one of our mares was sick and there had been a lightning strike on the barn which had been almost totally destroyed. I really wanted to see him and I thought if Bella saw him she might feel a little better too, feel a little closer to The Major having his best friend near by.

One evening she suggested we take a walk and I knew she had something on her mind although I wasn't sure how much help I would be. We ended up at the same bar where we had first met and took our drinks to the same booth where Bella sat looking at me for a long time before speaking,

"He's not coming back is he?"

I shrugged,

"I don't know Bella but I wouldn't count on it".

"Why has he been following me?"

"Bella, ever since you met the Cullens your life has been precarious but Edward protected you. When James came along and was killed by them Victoria fixed on you as being the one responsible and has been tracking you ever since. Again Edward's presence protected you, right up until your birthday. What happened then caused you to lose your protector. The Major couldn't believe they could all just bail out on you, leaving you defenseless and since that time he has taken on the role of your protector. He has watched out for you and he'll continue with that job until...well...".

She looked frustrated,

"Then why do I never see him?"

"I'm not sure I can explain properly Bella so bear with me. The Major, like Peter and I, had a hard start to our vampire lives, he was a soldier and he's never lost that mentality. It's in his nature to protect the weak and vulnerable and of course, he feels he owes it to you."

"But I don't blame him for any of this and I want him to understand that. I need to speak to him Charlotte."

"You may not hold him responsible Bella, but he does,"

"Will you tell him I want to speak to him? Please."

I nodded but I doubted it would make any difference right now and she sat back unsatisfied and still frustrated.

When Peter turned up the next day I was relieved, I had missed him so much and wanted to see for myself that he was safe and well. I would have thanked The Major too but I knew it wasn't necessary and wouldn't be expected, besides which he'd disappeared back into the black hole he appeared from periodically these days. I told Bella I had someone who wanted to see her, saw the suspicion in her eyes immediately and knew she thought I meant Emmett so when I turned up with Peter she was overjoyed.

 **Bella**

I screamed in delight and threw myself into Pete's arms and he laughed picking me up and swinging me around before placing me gently back onto my feet.

"Control yourself girl, my wife will be thinking we got up to something in the back of that van. I told her it was all you, that I had to fight you off and now she can see for herself what I had to endure."

I was smiling so hard my cheeks ached, seeing him made me feel a little closer to Jasper.

"Are you staying?"

"Yep, got babysitting duties alongside Char, here."

He hugged his wife tightly and I could see how much in love they were, it was a whole new side to Pete, one that made me like him even more if that were possible.

As soon as we were seated I blurted out the question,

"Is Jasper with you?"

He shook his head,

"Well, have you heard from him? Do you know where he is?"

"Nope, he doesn't call unless he needs me to go save his sorry ass. All I know is that he's tracking Victoria and he won't stop till she's a pile of ashes."

I felt depressed again but it didn't last long, we talked almost all night about our road trip in the back of the van making Charlotte laugh when I told her how Pete had introduced himself to me and banged on the side of the van to get them to stop for me.

"You OK after your little holiday in Mexico?"

I was going to say something flippant but stopped myself, he was being serious and I wouldn't make light of his concern.

"Yeah, although I dream about it, mainly that fight."

He grinned,

"You think I'd make the same impression if I stripped off?"

Charlotte whacked him round the head but he ignored it,

"You want to know why everyone was so taken aback I guess?"

"Yes, they saw something and I don't think it was the gesture, you know like throwing down a gauntlet."

"A whatlet?"

I was about to begin an explanation when I saw the twinkle in his eye, he knew I was a little embarrassed and was trying to put me at my ease.

"Nah, you're right. So, what could you see?"

"Nothing really, just...well, a...pattern I guess you could call it, on his skin."

"Scars, Bella."

"Scars? So many?"

"Too fucking many, he spent decades fighting and training newborns for the bitch and that pattern is scarring from bites. Like these."

He rolled up his sleeves and I saw the same marks, the identical pattern but much clearer close up and I stretched out my hand,

"May I?"

"Sure."

I touched his cold flesh and could feel the ridges in his skin like wavelets,

"Does it hurt?"

"Not now, stung like a bitch at the time though."

I blushed,

"Are they all over?"

He gestured as if about to strip off but at a cough from Charlotte just sighed,

"Yeah, you're probably right. too much for poor Bella to handle but getting back to your question, not like him no, just shows I have the better speed and skill."

"No Peter, it just means you were better at running away!"

"Hey, don't spoil my image, Bella thinks I'm big and brave don't ya?"

"Would you tell me about your time with Maria, with Jasper?"

They exchanged a glance and then Peter began to speak and I finally heard Jasper's story in its bleak entirety from people I trusted to tell me the truth and at the end of it, I could have cried for all his suffering.

Although they had told me everything, or at least as much as they could about their shared past I felt there was still something I had yet to hear.

"What else?"

Charlotte leaned forward and touched my hand,

"It's not to do with The Major but it is something we decided you had a right to know Bella."

"Yeah, you deserve the truth Bella and I don't see why they wouldn't give it to you. I guess the Cullens are so used to keeping secrets they find it hard to trust anyone."

"No, that's not it, they just don't like to look anything but perfect."

Peter snorted,

"Perfect? That's a laugh."

And I listened as they told me who was responsible for everything thinking I was still in the dark, how were they to know that Maria had told me of Alice's part in this. I hadn't known she was behind everything though, or at least I refused to allow myself to believe it until Alice had been my best friend at one time and it hurt to know just how completely she had tried to destroy me and Jasper. Charlotte coughed looking a little awkward,

"We did wonder if you might have seen Alice's point of view..."

Peter glared at her,

"Sorry I did wonder if you might have seen Alice's point of view even if you deplored her decisions and methods."

I looked at her shocked,

"Alice had a choice. She could have confided in Carlisle, he's supposed to be Aro's friend. Maybe he could have helped, even if he had to agree to the family breaking up for a while. She chose the other option and people died. All this does is to prove to me that there is something fundamentally wrong with them. They're still protecting the evil doer while not giving support to those who really need and deserve it."

The more I thought about the whole mess the angrier I became and found I could think of little else. The Cullens had the ability to wind me up like no one else could. All the bad things that had happened to me over the past couple of years, actually since I'd first moved to Forks, were down to the Cullens and yet the only one who had tried to help me wasn't even a Cullen, not chosen by Carlisle and not accepted like the others had been, and he'd been prepared to put his life at risk for me, a human he hardly knew. Edward had gone scurrying away with his tail between his legs after the first crisis along with the rest of the family and left me dangling in the wind. They had all done so except Jasper, who from guilt or whatever, had kept watching and protecting me. I felt that Carlisle and the rest could learn a thing or two from The Major and from Pete and Charlotte. The only one close to being that committed had been Emmett and I hardly trusted him any more than the rest.

Despite everything it was to Jasper that my thoughts kept returning, his history sounded so black and his future didn't sound much better, following Victoria until he could destroy her and then becoming my shadow, unseen and unheard unless I was in trouble. It grieved me that I may never see him again unless someone held a gun to my head. He fascinated me and his scent drew me in but was it just as Edward had explained? A vampire drawing in a human?

"It's what we do Bella, just a part of being a vampire."

Yet Edward and the others never drew me in as Jasper did. I couldn't stop thinking about him and when I slept I dreamed of him. I saw him standing proud and tall in front of Maria, defiant and bare chested with his boot on the vanquished soldier's throat and smiled.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

 **Peter**

I loved being with Charlotte and Bella but I was getting heartily sick of hanging around Jacksonville and trying to keep out of the god-damn sun. I finally had words with Charlotte and for my sanity, we decided I'd go help the Major find Victoria. I rang his cell and eventually got through learning he had traced her to Canada before the problems with Maria and he suspected she was still there so I headed north with relief. Charlotte could cope with Bella and her questions, I'd run out of excuses the last time we were together. I'd never had much to do with humans but I found her fascinating and funny and I hoped she'd find her way to The Major before too long. We needed to get the Victoria problem solved so he'd be back on security detail close to Bella.

 **Jasper**

Peter joined me at just the right time, I'd traced Victoria to an island in Canada and I was pretty sure that she was still there so between us we had a good chance to find and kill her. As we tracked her across the island Peter started bitching again and I remembered why I'd left him behind in the first place.

"Fuck me, Major, where the hell is she going? No humans, how the hell am I supposed to eat? And more to the point how the hell is she feeding? When we get this crazy bitch and dispose of her ass, what then? What do you plan on doing? Do you really think that playing the fucking Phantom for the rest of that girl's life is a good idea? Why don't you just tell her how you feel, you may just be surprised."

I turned to him in frustration,

"Just shut the fuck up Peter. You have no idea what her reaction would be. She's had enough shit from the vampire world, just forget it, end of discussion".

I was sick of hearing the same old thing from him but as we got closer to Victoria he did give it a rest, and it was like old times. The hunt, the chase, and the ultimate battle. I must admit she lit up the sky well for a few minutes and I knew Bella was finally safe, at least from one more supernatural force.

In the not too distant future, I would probably be superfluous although Bella did have a way of attracting danger to her and there was still the small matter of Alice to be tidied up. I wondered what I'd do if she married a human and settled down. Could I watch her live with another man? I wasn't sure I could do that but I couldn't approach her either. What a mess! My life had been one disaster after another, even Alice, and now I was in love with a human girl who'd seen me at my very worst. I was the stuff of nightmares and there was nothing I could to change that, whatever Peter might say.

 **Peter**

I needed to persuade The Major to come back to Florida, to spend time close to Bella and that meant leaving her ourselves so I took the plunge as we traveled back to the Canadian border.

"Major, you know Charlotte and I would do anything for ya but we need to get back to the ranch. I've got a new barn to build and there's the state horse fair next month. Now things have settled down you don't really need us anymore."

I think he realized they were excuses designed to force him back to Jacksonville but what could he do? We'd been there when he needed us and would be again if he called but he now had no excuse not to be there in person.

Charlotte was sad to be leaving Bella, she'd become quite attached but we were hopeful that things might turn out right, then we'd see her again. Char arranged for us to spend our last evening with Bella and to tell the truth I was looking forward to it, I liked Bella a lot but some time back home was lookin' mighty appealing right now.

 **Bella**

I was looking forward to this evening even though I was sad to hear that Charlotte and Pete were leaving town. We had arranged to go to our usual bar with Steve and Jeff first even if it was a bit of a gamble putting Steve and Pete together, then they were coming back to my place so we could say our goodbyes. Once they were gone I would have no more links to Jasper and though I knew Emmett was back, Kerri had told me at work, he'd been conspicuous by his absence nor had I seen any sign of the other Cullens for which I was eternally grateful.

I made the effort, getting dressed up for the occasion in a skirt and blouse. I'd hesitated at first then thought, what the hell, and put my pants back in the closet. I was sure to get some ribbing from Pete but I didn't care, I could give as well as I got. I was going to miss Charlotte though, she'd become a real friend and they were a scarce commodity in my life. Still, they had their own lives to lead and at least I knew that Victoria had ceased to be a problem for me. As I was about to leave I looked at Jasper's leather jacket laying on my bed and remembered what Char had told me, that it was his favorite. Much as I hated to give it up I slung it over my shoulder and walked out, locking my door behind me.

 **Charlotte**

We met the others at the bar and had a great evening, especially as Peter and Steve took to each other, in fact, I wondered if Steve would have made a pass at Peter if I hadn't been there. Bella didn't say much and I knew she was sad we were leaving but I hoped it would be to her benefit. I had noticed The Major's jacket over her shoulder when she arrived and when we sat down she hung it carefully over the back of her seat. Peter had noticed too and I saw him open his mouth to comment and kicked him under the table to warn him off. This action wasn't missed by Steve who looked at me puzzled but I just shrugged, after all, it was a story I couldn't tell him. When Steve and Jeff said goodbye we three walked back to Bella's arm in arm all deep in our own thoughts.

 **Bella**

I was happy to walk with Peter one side and Char the other, it felt right and I realized once they left there would be no more weirdness in my life, no vampires or anything else supernatural, after all, I had already left the wolves behind in Forks, there would be just boring humans. The only vampires I wanted to be friends with were leaving and I didn't even know how to contact them. I had no numbers or addresses and they hadn't offered any so I guessed they were washing their hands of me. Of course, there was always Jasper but he would be like a ghost, never seen but always felt. I'd slung his jacket over my shoulders to walk home and if I breathed deeply I could still just catch the comforting hint of his scent.

 **Charlotte**

I appreciated that Bella had made a real effort for our last night together and wondered if The Major was watching, he had arrived in Jacksonville the day before ready to take our place when we left and if so I thought he would appreciate the way these clothes accentuated her figure rather than hiding it which most of her clothes did.

We sat together on the couch with music playing softly in the background.  
"I'll miss you both, I kinda got used to having you around. I don't have many friends and I hate to lose my best ones".

Peter put his arm around her and was about to say something when he saw my face over the top of her head and turned it into a cough. Bella looked at him suspiciously but he soon had her laughing about his exploits, bragging to me that he had single-handedly taken on Maria and her combined soldiery while The Major stood holding his jacket, conveniently forgetting that Bella had seen what really happened. Sometimes he was such a fool but I loved him never the less.

We had argued about leaving her a contact number, Peter said we should while I knew that The Major would frown on it and eventually decided it was probably not a good idea. Eventually, we got up to leave and she started to cry, Peter cuddled her then kissed the top of her head before opening the door while I held her close and whispered.

"Don't forget us".

She nodded unable to speak then wiped her eyes on her sleeve and choked out

"Take Jasper's jacket for him will you. You said it was his favorite and I'm sure he misses it".

She held it out in a shaking hand and as I went to take it Peter shook his head very slightly, ignoring him I took it from her anyway,

"Are you sure? If he wanted it badly he'd have come for it".

She shook her head biting back the tears,

"No, he wouldn't Charlotte, I don't think I'll ever see him again. Alice's game is finished and Victoria's dead, what reason does he have to hang around? Please just make sure he gets it back and say thanks for everything, but he can leave me now, I can manage the humans for myself. He needs to find his own special someone, I don't like to think of him spending his life alone, he's far too good a man for that".

If I'd been human I think I would have cried myself.

 **Bella**

I watched them through my window as they emerged from the building and walked slowly down the street arm in arm just like a regular couple and sighed heavily realizing that life just wouldn't be the same without them. As I turned the key in the lock, it hit me that I was really alone now. I got undressed contemplating the day to come, no Charlotte waiting when I left work, no Pete to cheer me up with his crazy jokes, no one I cared about. It was stupid but everything just crashed in on me and I collapsed in a heap on the bathroom floor and cried myself to sleep there, my head resting on a bath towel.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty** **Five**

 **Bella**

When I woke in the morning I thought I must have dreamed it all, I was laying in bed with Jasper's jacket draped over my feet and I could smell him, very faintly but it was like heaven. I got up and went back into the bathroom, all the towels were neatly folded and nothing looked out-of-place so had I dreamed it all? Were Charlotte and Peter still here? When I got out of work at the hospital would she be here sitting in her usual place waiting for me playing with a mug of coffee?

I hurried to get dressed and almost ran to work and when I arrived Kerri almost bowled me over, the first time she had appeared pleased to see me in a while.

"Oh Bella, I spoke to Emmett last night and guess what? He's come back, everything is sorted with the police just like they said and he said he's missed me, isn't that wonderful? I really thought I'd lost him."

Just peachy I thought peering over her shoulder to scan the restaurant, but there was no Charlotte, why should there be? She'd left, I knew that and to think anything else was just deluding myself. I had to face it, they'd gone.

I tuned out Kerri for the rest of the shift as best I could jumping every time the doors swung open and then feeling depressed when I saw a stranger. By the end of my shift I was exhausted and disappointed, I had to face facts, I would never see Charlotte or Pete again, never hear their voices or look at their beautiful faces. But if they had gone how come Jasper's jacket was back at my place? I could still see them walking away into the night, the jacket slung over Pete's shoulder. I trudged home to my empty apartment with tears rolling slowly down my cheeks, I had never felt so wretched before, not even when Edward had left me.

 **Bella**

Nothing had changed yet everything was different, they'd gone and I was alone again. My wrist healed and all traces of my adventure had disappeared except for the memory of Chris, an innocent girl who paid the price for the vampire squabbles, and even her memory was fading.

All color was slowly bleeding from my world, leaving not even black and white but only shades of gray. I decided I needed to get away from here so I rang Charlie and invited myself for a weeks holiday. In all honesty, I couldn't even raise the enthusiasm to think about job applications, even now I'd finally earned my degree, nothing appealed any longer. Did I really want to write for a newspaper knowing there was a whole other world out there that most of us never learned about, a magical world but also a deadly one?

I had managed to avoid Emmett, well mostly, he still picked Kerri up from work but I usually arranged to stay behind a little or leave a little early, if I couldn't see Jasper, Charlotte, or Peter I certainly didn't want to make small talk with Emmett even though I owed him for helping to save me from Maria, I just couldn't get beyond what had happened in Forks and his betrayal, as one I had counted among my best friends, seemed a bigger blow than some of the others. So, getting away from his earnest attempts to make up would be a relief in itself.

 **Charlie**

I was thrilled when Bella rang and said she was coming to stay for a week, I'd missed her and begun to wonder if she would ever visit Forks again with all its bad memories, something I would never forgive the Cullens for. Still, they were gone, all except Alice and of all the family I had liked her the most, she was different and her friendship with Bella had been the one good thing to come of the Cullens involvement with my daughter. I doubted however that Bella would rekindle the friendship, too much had happened, too many bad memories and that suited me.

I'd broken the news to Harry and Billy and been invited to a barbecue on Bella's first night home and I knew Jake especially was looking forward to seeing her. I wondered if something might develop there as Billy and I had once dreamed of? Maybe not, he and Bella had grown apart as a result of her relationship with Edward, that boy had been nothing but trouble from the day he first met her.

I was about to leave for the airport when I received a call, something at work that couldn't be delegated and I was about to call Harry when Jake called in and offered to go in my place.

"I'm not doing anything and I have my new car outside, not the motorbike, so what do you say Chief?"

"OK, thanks, but drive carefully, I want my daughter here in one piece."

He grinned,

"No sweat. See ya."

Then he was gone and I could concentrate on work knowing she was in good hands.

 **Bella**

At the airport, I looked around for Charlie but couldn't see him which was odd because the flight had been delayed by more than an hour. Then I recognized Jake, a head and shoulders above the crowd. When he saw me he shouted and waved his hand, it was so embarrassing I just wanted the ground to open up. I was pleased someone had come for me but where was my dad? Jake grabbed me in a bear hug, he was so pleased to see me causing even more stares.

"How are you doing Bells? Looking great as ever".

"Put me down, you're causing a scene Jake, Where's my dad?"

"He got held up but it's OK, we're having a barbecue tonight at the Res anyway so I said I'd take you straight there".

This was so not what I wanted to hear, I was looking for peace and quiet, somewhere to hide and lick my wounds.

"Oh Jake, really? Tonight? I'm tired and I need to get washed up and changed. Can't I have a rain check?"

He shook his head, a stubborn look on his face.

"No rain checks Bella, we haven't seen you in so long. Anyway, we have bathrooms, hot water, just about everything in our tepees now".

I couldn't help a smile at that and reluctantly agreed to go straight to Billy's.

Once resigned to it I enjoyed the evening more than I had expected, it was good to be back with the Quileutes and Jake now there was no longer the antagonism caused by my connections with the vampires although I was disconcerted to find him taking my hand at every opportunity and I knew it hadn't been missed by my eagle-eyed dad either.

Charlie and I drove home in the cruiser and I was glad that it was dark, I still hated being seen in it.

"So, Bells, how is life treating you? You're looking thin, are you eating right?"

"Yes dad I am and it's good to see you too. In fact, it's good to be home."

He beamed at that and I understood just how much it meant to him that I still regarded Forks as home.

My room was just as I'd left it, the purple duvet, the same wall paper, my old computer sitting there covered in a thin layer of dust ready to be switched on. I smiled and opened the closet to hang up my clothes and discovered, on the floor where I had left it, the cardboard box containing all the presents from that disastrous birthday party. I'd forgotten to throw them out before I left for Florida and Charlie had just left them there, I doubted he even knew what was in the box.

I dragged it out and taking a deep breath opened the flaps. The pink envelope Esme had handed me was on the top, a little blood staining its edge and I hesitated before picking it up, the memories flooding back to me. The ridiculously large pink iced cake, the heap of crystal plates, the crystal glasses, pink balloons, twinkle lights, and ribbons. I hadn't thought about it much before but now it seemed odd. Why so much glass when I was the only one eating and drinking? Why had Alice been so insistent on having a party against my wishes? Could it have been a part of her master plan even back then? I was too tired to worry about it now, besides it was ancient history so I dropped the envelope back in the box and pushed it back into the closet before getting showered and climbing into bed.

As I lay there I could see the ghost of Edward standing by the window watching me as he had when we first met. There was a stiff breeze flapping the curtains and with a sigh, I got out of bed to shut the window but then I paused thinking, always thinking...then shook myself and slammed the window shut, pulling the catch across. I wasn't sure who I was trying to keep out after all the ghosts were already in here with me.

 **Jake**

I was at Bella's early the next morning ready to take her out for the day as I knew Charlie would be at work. When she opened the door and saw me she smiled wryly.

"What are you doing here Jake?"

As if she didn't know,

"I know Charlie has an early shift so I thought you and I could drive down to the beach at La Push, have breakfast on the sand, what do you say?"

She looked as if she might say no before sighing and nodding her head. "Just let me finish tidying up and get a coat."

I followed her inside and watched as she tidied up the breakfast things, she had filled out a little since being away but she still had the cautious look and a little sadness in her eyes. I'd first seen that look when the leeches had left and now she was back and so was the female Alice, hanging around, but she was alone and we'd gotten used to her presence again. As long as she doesn't cross the line the treaty still holds was what Sam had ordered, so we pretty much ignored her.

 **Bella**

I hadn't really wanted to go to the beach with Jake but I couldn't think of a good reason to say no. He'd brought apples and cheese rolls so we watched the breakers roll ashore as we ate and then he took my hand in his. I tensed but didn't snatch mine back, I didn't want to hurt him but I wasn't interested romantically either and he quite obviously still was. He turned to look in my face,

"What's up Bells?"

He had felt me stiffen so I tried to explain.

"Jake, I like you but I don't want a relationship now. Not with you, not with any one."

He pulled a face,

"Still pining for the leech?"

I pulled my hand free,

"Take me home Jake. I'm not having this conversation with you again. Edward is gone, the Cullens have gone, my life is mine and I want to be on my own. Now if you can't accept that then I suggest we don't see each other any more."

He tried to apologize but I was tired of the old arguments and I knew it had been a bad idea coming back to Forks. I didn't belong here any longer, in fact, I never had, and I just wanted to go home, wherever that might be, I'd told Charlie I was here for a week and I wouldn't disappoint him but at the end of the week I was leaving and I seriously doubted I would ever return.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

 **Jasper**

My task was over, for now, Bella would be safe in Forks with her Dad and the pack looking out for her, the mongrels could protect her for a few days. I didn't know what to do now, I'd watched as her plane took off from the airport and now I was alone. I made my way back to her apartment building and found my usual spot a couple of roofs over. It was odd sitting looking at the place knowing it was empty, not even the sound of her heartbeat to ease my pain.

After midnight when the last bars had closed and it was quiet I leaped across the rooftops to her building and climbed down the fire escape to her window. It was locked but the lock was old and loose and I soon gained admittance then wandered through the rooms breathing in her scent, touching the couch and trailing my hand down the counterpane on her bed. Being here soothed me as if I were with her as if she were only in the next room and would walk through the door and smile at me any second.

Nice dream Major, I thought, if she saw you she'd be more likely to run from the place screaming for help after what she'd witnessed. I picked up the book open on the bedside cabinet, Cathy and Heathcliffe, yeah that just about summed it up. Unrequited love, I could write the book. I knew I couldn't or at least shouldn't hang around here but I didn't know where else to go.

I looked around for my jacket, I had been really annoyed when I heard of Peter's late night visit to return it not that I had wanted it back, but it wasn't there and I guessed she'd been pretty puzzled at its reappearance and then packed it away somewhere.

As I stood, the book still in my hand, my phone rang and taking it from my pocket I saw it was Peter. The message was simple,

"Stop fucking moping and do something about it".

I smiled wryly, yeah that was easily said not even wondering how he knew what I was doing, Peter could be perceptive at times, usually the most awkward times at that.

What I saw ahead for Bella was an uncomplicated, wonderful human life with no supernatural dangers to threaten her happiness. She would meet a human and fall in love, get married, and have a family. That was how it should be, what she deserved, a full happy human life watching her children grow up and doing all the things that humans did with a man who loved her. The fact that this would crucify me wasn't important, she deserved so much more than I could ever offer her and I would do all I could to ensure she remained safe to get the future she deserved so why did the thought of it hurt so much? I needed to get away too.

 **Charlotte**

I wasn't surprised to see The Major standing on our porch when I opened the door but I was disappointed he was alone.

"Is Peter around?"

He looked depressed and I shook my head concerned for him,

"No, our friend in Michigan is building a new house and Peter offered to help. Why Major? If you need someone to talk to I'm a good listener".

He looked at me for a long time before nodding and sitting on the porch steps where I joined him.

"What's up?"

He sighed,

"I don't know what to do Char".

His head drooped wearily and I put my arm around him.

"Are you asking me for suggestions, or do you just want to ramble on?" He shrugged,

"It makes no difference really. I know what you'll tell me but I can't do it, Char. It wouldn't be right... I'm not right. If I thought for one minute I could...if things were different...if I weren't what I am...well, maybe things could be...oh fuck I don't know and it's driving me mad. When she's near I can think and act and function but when she's gone it's as if someone has pulled the rug out from under me. I don't know what to do, where to go, how to carry on...why Char...why did it have to be her? Why couldn't things have been different? I'm so screwed up I can't even string a coherent fucking sentence together."

I smiled and pulled him closer.

"Major you have to make a decision. Leave her, go away and forget all about Bella Swan, or face her and tell her how you feel".

He looked at me eyes wide with shock,

"Are you crazy? I can't go, I can't bear to be away from her, but I can't mix her up in my, in our, world Char. It was bad enough when she was with Edward, and his life was tame compared to mine. I just can't...you know what I am Char...what do I have to offer her?...how can I ask her to...fuck!",

He stood and kicked one of the porch steps to match wood in his frustration then held his head between clenched fists.

I waited until he calmed before going on,

"Major, I've never seen you like this before. You have to do something, you can't go on like this".

He dropped his fists and looked at the damage.

"Sorry. Charlotte, I'll mend that".

I took his arm,

"Never mind about the step, I'm more concerned about mending you".

"I'm not broken".

Oh yes I thought, you are, Alice Cullen broke you and you don't know how to fix yourself but I kept quiet and just shrugged

"Come in and sit down. Maybe you could play the guitar for me. You haven't done that in a long while".

He looked down at his hands,

"No, I haven't done anything constructive in a long while Charlotte."

 **Jasper**

I didn't know why I'd come here but I found Charlotte's company soothing to my troubled mind. Things had gone to hell in a handcart since I attacked Bella at her party. When we were in Phoenix I'd been drawn to her but she had been Edward's girlfriend and off limits then later after the party when they all left I just couldn't do it. I wasn't prepared to leave her swinging in the wind but the more I watched her the deeper my feelings for her became until one day I realized it was too late, I was in love with Bella.

I couldn't tell her but I couldn't just leave her either, in short, I was doomed, all I could do was to watch over her, never speak to her, never touch her and certainly never spend time with her. I was unworthy of her and that hurt, I'd never really looked at myself critically until now and what I saw wasn't pretty. How could I expect someone like Bella to see beyond the monster to the lonely man trapped inside? As I sat and strummed a tune for Charlotte on my old guitar that she had kept safe for me these were the thoughts that kept whizzing around in my head.

 **Charlotte**

I felt for The Major, he never saw any of the good in himself, only in others. When I looked at him I saw a friend, a man who would go to any lengths to help someone he cared for, a kind man, a good man, but when he looked in the mirror he only saw the soldier, the killer, the monster that Maria had created.

I watched as he played without thinking about it, he was miles away, with the woman he loved but thought he was unworthy of.

"Major"

He stopped playing and looked up at me,

"Yes."

I took the guitar from him and put my arms on his shoulders, he tensed as usual but I ignored it. That was always his first response to any kind of physical contact.

"Major, you can't go on like this, it will send you mad in the end. I know you don't feel worthy of her but you've got to give it a shot. If she runs screaming then you can come back here and say I told you so, but you have to try."

I held on as he struggled to make a decision,

"It's your future too and maybe, just maybe, she feels the same way you do. Just try Major, please, just try."

 **Jasper**

I knew Charlotte was trying to help but I was even more confused now. What should I do? The same question spun around and around in my head as I drove back from their place to wait for Bella to return from Forks. Then I started to worry, what if she didn't come back? What if she decided to stay with Charlie? What if she found someone up there and never came back? I had to pull over before I wrecked my truck, Charlotte was right, I couldn't go on like this any longer, I had to make up my mind one way or the other. I couldn't sit on this knife edge much longer before I fell and what frightened me most was that if I did I wasn't sure I'd ever stop falling.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

 **Bella**

I didn't sleep well at all that night, I tossed and turned returning again and again to the past, Edward and I, the baseball game, Phoenix, the party, but they faded fast to be replaced by new images, Pete, Charlotte, Maria, red eyes gleaming in the dark and just before I finally fell into an exhausted doze Jasper walking into the room in boots and combat trousers and wearing the leather jacket that sat in the bottom of my suitcase.

I wondered where he was now, out with his friends or with a beautiful vampire woman, watching the stars from a vantage point in the mountains. I had no idea but I wished that he was close enough to hear me whisper his name, a sad forlorn hope.

 **Charlie**

I had no idea what had happened between Jake and Bella yesterday but it had put Bella in a really bad mood today. She was late getting up and I knew she'd been restless last night, I'd heard her tossing and turning half the night. Maybe coming back to Forks with all its memories hadn't been such a good idea after all.

She had cheered up by lunchtime however so we went for a drive to the places she'd loved as a kid then out for dinner although the cooking wasn't up to her standard, that's one thing I had missed and I told her so. She took it to heart and spent the next two days filling my freezer with a selection of my favorites to keep me going for a while when she left.

I asked about her exam results and what she planned to do with her future but she wasn't very enthusiastic, something wasn't right, she'd lost her sparkle, her drive, she seemed lost and adrift but she didn't want to talk about it with her dad so I let it be. I'd learned a long time ago that pressuring her just made her more determined not to speak.

Jake had called a few more times and they had talked but I got the impression that Bella would have been happier if he'd just kept his distance. So, when Harry and Billy threw a barbecue on the res her last night in Forks she wasn't keen on going but she realized she couldn't just not show up so she put on a brave face. I saw Jake trying to talk to her a couple of times but she seemed to give him the brush off and eventually he gave up and went to sit with the other guys glaring over at her from time to time moodily. Oh, the agonies of young love and infatuation! He needed to give up and look elsewhere, Bella just wasn't interested and I thought she'd made that as plain as she could without actually telling him where to shove it.

 **Bella**

I couldn't wait for my holiday to end, it wasn't Charlie's fault but it hadn't been a good week, what with Jake and the memories that kept me awake. I'd done my best to hide my impatience to be gone for Charlie's sake but decided I'd made a crap job of it. He knew I was unhappy here and drove me back to the airport, probably with a sense of relief.

I had hauled the box of birthday presents down to the garden while he was at work and burned the items one by one, the pink envelope being the last to curl into white ash. It didn't make me feel any better, but then I didn't know anything that would. I had an idea why I felt so unsettled, there was something not right, something I needed to make me feel complete but I stood no chance of getting my heart's desire so what was I going to do now?

The flight back to Florida was welcome, I was alone, away from everything and everybody, almost apart from the world and it felt good, maybe too good. I knew I was teetering on the edge of something, but I had no idea what. I was scared that I'd fall and never reach the bottom. I just wanted to be with him, to feel happy, fulfilled, and complete, a pipe dream maybe but a girl has to have some kind of dream to hold on to.

When the plane landed I joined the free for all that was the baggage carousel and struggled to the taxi rank with my case. As I went I noticed all the girls were greeted by husbands, boyfriends or family and that made me feel more isolated and sad. My taxi was the usual scary ride back into the city that I'd come to expect and I was very relieved to see my apartment building. As I got out I felt suddenly happier, as if I was coming home, go figure!

When I got in I heated some soup in the microwave and ran a bath to ease the tension in my muscles then threw on an old baggy tee shirt and turned on the CD player, poured myself a glass of wine and sprawled on the couch, feeling at peace for the first time in weeks.

I must have started to nod off because the next thing I heard was a banging on the door. The CD had finished and as I looked at the clock I saw it was 6 a.m. Who the hell was banging on my door at this time of the morning? I considered ignoring it but someone was trying very hard to break the bell ring now so I looked through the spy hole and groaned then took off the safety chain and opened the door.

"What the hell do you want at this time in the morning? We, humans, are usually still asleep in case you'd forgotten".

My sense of peace was shattered, all my nightmares becoming reality as I stepped aside to let Edward Cullen into my apartment. He looked just the same as ever with his tousled bronze hair and crooked smile but now my heart didn't thump its way out of my chest when I saw him.

I looked out into the corridor before closing the door again.

"What, no Rosalie?"

He looked a little abashed but shook his head,

"No Bella, just me. It's been a long time I know but you still look good."

Well, wasn't that nice to hear, what had he expected, a wrinkled old crone? He gazed critically around my apartment as he spoke and I couldn't help a sarcastic question.

"See anything you like?"

I'd had my fill of the Cullens, this particular member most of all, but my tone startled him.

"I'm sorry I was just curious. Rose and I came back because of you, Carlisle thought you might need protection".

Now that was funny and I couldn't help a laugh.

"Because of me? No. I'm fine, see..."

I twirled around like a child showing off a new party dress

"So you and Rose can pop off back to your little love nest in the snow. Sorry to have bothered you but I've got protection coming out of my ears as it is".

He sighed

"I thought you might react like this, I'm sorry Bella for leaving you the way I did but in my defense, I did it for your own good".

I threw my hands up in exasperation,

"Oh well if it was for my own good I should be thanking you. Two years of nightmares and fear, all for my own good and I should thank you? Two years of wondering when Victoria would find me and I should thank you? A boyfriend that abandoned me with a mouthful of cutting words and I should thank you? Well thanks, Edward, thanks a bunch, now fuck off back where you came from.".

I opened the door with a grand gesture to see Rose leaning against the opposite wall and rolled my eyes then smiled comically and broadly

"Oh god, you too? Well thanks, Rose and please pass my heart-felt thank you's to the rest of the Cullens.".

I stood, stony faced trying not to show just how angry I was feeling right now.

 **Edward**

Rose and I had thought it was going to be awkward but even I hadn't thought Bella would be this bitter.

"Bella, we wanted to apologize and tell you were here for you if you need a friend. We didn't get Carlisle's message in time to help Jasper with Maria but we are really glad you got out unscathed. We're getting a place near Forks and if you ever want to visit you'll be more than...".

 **Bella**  
They were unbelievable and I stared in disbelief at Rose who seeing my expression had trailed off in mid sentence.

"If I were hanging off a cliff by my finger nails I wouldn't trust you two to prevent my falling so why in your wildest dreams you would think I'd feel better knowing you were here I can't imagine and as for the invitation...I don't think so. You know the people I feel sorry for are Carlisle and Esme, you two and Alice have ripped their world apart not to mention Emmett's but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all, the notion of family sticking together seems to mean a whole different thing to the Cullens. Now I'd like you to leave and not contact me again. I don't need babysitters, especially you two".

Rose laughed at that,

"No? What about the homicidal maniacs with the surname Whitlock?"

I stiffened,

"Funny you should mention Charlotte and Pete, two people who didn't even know me yet put their lives at risk for me while the family who had professed to love me like I was one of their own stood by doing effectively nothing."

I knew who she was really referring to but I wasn't going to make it easy for her and she frowned opening her mouth,

"I meant..."

"Yes, I know who you meant Rose and I have nothing more to say, so just go."

I slammed the door shut probably waking most of the other inhabitants of the building but at that moment I really didn't much care, I was so angry.

 **Rose**

I thought it best to leave, Bella was really distressed and I guess I didn't really blame her. I had thought the visit a bad idea when Edward suggested it, we'd never done her any favors and she was still very bitter. I'd suggested to Edward that we watch from a distance, just to make sure she wasn't threatened by Victoria or any of the creeps from the auction who might have slipped past undetected by Charlotte Whitlock, after all, she wasn't infallible.

She wouldn't be thankful for anything we did, and personally, I didn't care about saving her sorry little ass but Carlisle had asked for our help and it might make things easier between us if Edward and I were seen to be doing our bit.

As we left I could see he was upset by Bella's attitude and tried to console him.

"Edward, did you really expect her to fall into your arms in gratitude? She's a crazy bitch who doesn't recognize genuine help when it's offered, we'll watch out for her for a while but I'm not going to spend years in Jacksonville protecting her ungrateful ass... let our crazy brother do the job if he's so eager. Come on I need to hunt."

He left reluctantly and I wondered if he still had feelings for Bella, if so then I needed to know, I'd strangle the little bitch myself if she came between us.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

 **Bella**

I'd been shocked to see Edward and Rose standing outside my door and I knew I'd been rude to them but I'd had enough of their hypocritical words and with any luck, I wouldn't see them again after this. I also knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so I collected my dirty clothes, threw on some old ones and made my way to the laundry thinking I may as well get a head start on my chores.

I filled the machine with powder and turned it on and as I did so I got that tingly feeling down my spine that you get when you are being watched. I turned slowly tensing to run, only to see Alice Cullen standing in the doorway smiling at me.

"Alice! You've got a nerve..."

She bit her lip and looked anxiously at me,

"Bella, can we talk?"

I remembered the last time she had asked me that and touched the back of my head where I'd been struck in the alley then shrugged, after all, what else could she possibly do to me?

"Why not, everyone else has had their say, you might as well get it off your chest, but I warn you I'm in a really bad mood this morning."

I sat down heavily on one of the wooden benches and waited, looking at her coldly.

 **Alice**

I had no idea how much the others had told Bella so I approached the subject carefully.

"How are you, Bella?"

She snorted,

"Well I've been better but then being kidnapped, beaten up, and almost choked to death by smoke does tend to ruin your day, well mine anyway."

This was going to be more difficult than I thought, she seemed to know a fair bit already.

"I'm sorry about that Bella."

She nodded,

"Yeah, it's surprising how many apologies I've heard over the past few weeks."

Then she turned to look me directly in the eye,

"What I want to know is, why, Alice? Why have you done all this to people you loved, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, they are all suffering and I want to know why?"

I noticed she didn't include herself and it occurred to me that maybe she didn't know as much as I had suspected.

Then she got up and began pacing agitatedly,

"Actually I don't really care about that, why should I after all? They were your family not mine but here are two questions I do want answers to. Why did my friend have to die? And what did Jasper ever do to you to deserve setting Maria on him?"

Her hand had shot out and gripped my arm staring at me intensely. I tried to lighten the mood,

"So, the hard ones first"

But she didn't smile, she just continued to stare at me,

"Yeah, well I'm too tired to play at being sociable."

 **Bella**

I didn't think she was going to answer at first and I was so exhausted mentally that it was getting difficult to concentrate but then she sighed,

"I'm sorry about your friend, she was never meant to lose her life."

I laughed sarcastically,

"Oh well that's OK then, it wasn't meant to be fatal. I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that. Oh, wait, she can't hear can she? Because she's dead Alice. Nice try though."

I could see Alice struggling to put things in a better light for her own sake and it really began to annoy me.

"I'll tell you what Alice, just to make it easy for you let me tell you what you did. You set a psychopathic Mexican bitch to kill one of my friends in order to set your brother up for a murder rap, only she killed the wrong girl and he's come up with an alibi."

She started to complain but I shut her up with a finger to my lips,

"You had your chance, Alice and now it's mine. You also set the same mad bitch onto your ex-husband and in the confusion, his friend and I got caught up in the drama. Luckily your ex risked his life to save us and managed to fry her Mexican ass in the process. I think, although I can't prove this, that you set up Rose and Edward to fall in lust and for poor Emmett to find them at it. What else have you done Alice? Is there anyone whose life you haven't poisoned? I'm just interested is all."

I continued to stare at her, seeing her brow creased as she considered her options.

 **Alice**

Unfortunately, she knew more than I'd given her credit for and now I had some very awkward questions to answer.

"Bella, I know that you hate me."

She shook her head,

"No Alice, you have no idea how I feel about you, but carry on."

"It's all true, what you said, but I do have a good excuse."

She was laughing at me now and I didn't like that.

"Please, Bella I'm trying to explain. I got a message from the Volturi that they had my niece and I could have her if I helped them."

She stopped laughing and looked shocked, at last, a more acceptable reaction! Then she spoiled it,

"And you believed them?"

I nodded

"Yes. Why not? I knew I had a sister and I could never trace her and then I saw the photograph, she looked just like me as a child. Anyway, they offered to send her to me if I would do them a small favor "

"Small?"

She spoke very loudly and I frowned,

"OK, well not so small I guess. Aro wanted the Cullen family destroyed, they had got too big and the Volturi found that threatening. So I helped Rose and Edward along, it was going to happen eventually anyway, I just gave them a nudge and then I gave Emmett the opportunity to find out about it. See, it wasn't so bad really, I just hurried along the inevitable Then having got rid of those two I realized I needed to get Emmett out of the way but I didn't hurt him, he'd have beaten the rap anyway. Carlisle would do whatever necessary to keep Emmett safe so you see I didn't really hurt anyone or do anything that was so terrible."

Bella looked at me in horror and I realized what I had said,

"Well, OK there was your friend, but I didn't kill her personally and it was only supposed to be a serious accident. She wasn't supposed to die."

"Oh well, that makes it all right then, Alice, silly me blaming you for it."

 **Bella**

This was getting more bizarre by the minute! Alice really wasn't prepared to shoulder any of the blame for what had happened.

"Well, you've explained Emmett, Rose, and Edward. What about Jasper?"

She didn't answer straight away and I could see this question made her really uncomfortable.

"Alice?"

Again she bit her lip then snapped,

"That's personal."

"Really?"

There was no way she was getting away with that.

"I hate to burst your bubble but your personal vendetta included me and another unrelated person. Care to explain a bit more than it was personal? Just for my peace of mind."

She stamped her little foot like a petulant child.

"Bella don't be difficult, Jasper is personal. You just got in the way so I had to use you to get him."

I looked at her in amazement,

"I got in the way? I'm so sorry about that Alice. Personal is when you tell him to go or tell him you don't love him anymore when other people get hurt it stops being personal."

She shook her head,

"You weren't really hurt at your party, or by Maria."

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard,

"My party? That was you too? What did you do Alice? You couldn't have caused that..."

I stopped as I saw her nod her head and smile slyly.

"Oh yes I could Bella"

She tapped her temple theatrically,

"I saw you cut yourself and I made sure Jasper was thirsty. I knew what would happen because I'd been stirring him up for weeks, a little human blood sprinkled about here and there, it all added up, plus all the others felt thirsty when you cut yourself."

I saw it then,

"He felt the thirst of everyone there, Jasper never stood a chance, but why Alice? Why Maria? Why me?"

She clenched her fists,

"I had to make him pay."

"For what Alice?"

I was getting more frustrated with her by the second.

"I saw it. I saw you."

"You're not making any sense, saw what? What did I have to do with anything? God, we barely spoke to each other."

Her eyes blazed as she looked at me,

"He left me for another woman."

I closed my eyes in an attempt to cool down and think rationally.

"Right Alice, from the top. You became an evil witch because Aro fed you a load of lies. But he didn't tell you anything about Jasper did he?" She shook her head,

"No, at least not directly."

"Stop talking in riddles, Alice."

I snapped and she frowned at me as if I'd slapped her.

"OK Bella, there's no need to shout. Aro told me someone close would ruin my future if I didn't act first and then I saw Jasper leave me and I knew he was the one."

This one was a real brain teaser, Alice was forcing me to join the dots.

"You saw Jasper leave you so you assumed he was the one who was going to ruin your future? Alice, you are seriously warped. Why didn't you tell him what Aro said? Why play this sick game and hurt a lot of people, hurt Jasper? He hadn't done anything to you and he could hardly be held responsible for what might happen in the future."

She stood, breathing heavily and I could see she was furious.

"He left me for another woman. ME! No man leaves me for another woman. He had to pay and Maria was just the one to do it and in return for him, she did me a favor. That's it, Bella. Believe it or not, I don't really care. I thought you'd understand but obviously, I was wrong."

She stomped over to the door, then she turned back,

"Just remember Bella, he's dangerous, sick and twisted."

Then with a flounce of her head, she disappeared.

As soon as I knew Alice had really gone I raced back to my apartment, totally forgetting about my washing in my haste. She was quite obviously mad and I needed to get in contact with someone. I scrabbled through my waste basket before remembering I'd throw the garbage out on my way to the laundry. Groaning I knew I had no way of contacting anyone, unless...unless Kerri had Emmett's cell phone number.

I crossed my fingers and dialed her number suddenly realizing it was still only just after eight. If I woke her up I'd be in dead trouble, she was not a morning person but she answered just as I was about to give up. "Bella, do you realize what time it is? What's the emergency?"

I apologized and explained I needed to contact Emmett at which point her voice became frosty but she grudgingly gave me his number and I apologized again before ringing off.

When I rang his number it went to voice mail and I cursed, leaving a message asking him to call me as soon as he heard it then I paced the room cursing the Cullens roundly. What had I done to deserve this? More to the point what had poor Jasper ever done to deserve this?

 **Emmett**

When I got back from the hunt I noticed the message light blinking on my cell phone but decided to shower first, it was probably Kerri or Carlisle, nothing important. I rarely got important messages and the only one I would always answer at once was Jasper. After I showered I picked up my phone and checked the number again, didn't recognize it but I listened anyway. As soon as I heard Bella's worried voice I returned the call.

"Bella, what's up? You sounded really upset".

I listened as she told me about Alice's visit and asked if I had Jasper's number. I couldn't give it to her, I'd had strict instructions about giving his number to anyone, but I did have Peter's so I compromised by giving her that, and decided I'd contact Jazz myself. I offered to go over to Bella's but she told me not to bother as she wasn't in any danger, well it had been worth a try!


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

 **Bella**

I was very nervous about calling Pete, after all, they obviously hadn't wanted me to contact them but this was an emergency so I dialed the number Emmett had given me with shaking fingers. It rang twice and I almost hung up but then I heard his voice.

"Whitlock residence, if you're a cold caller I'd hang up now before I find out where you are, come over there, and stuff the receiver right up..."

I cut in before he could complete his threat,

"Pete it's Bella".

There was a pause before he answered,

"Bella, how'd you get this number?"

"Emmett gave to me when I contacted him asking for Jasper's."

"Why'd you want his number?"

I explained about my early morning visitors, all of them, and what Alice had said,

"She's out of her mind Pete and I'm scared she's not through yet. She really thought I would understand and forgive her, it's as if nothing mattered to her."

He cursed roundly,

"I'll get Char to you as quickly as I can. Just hold on Bella".

I tried to tell him I was more worried about Jasper but he just laughed. "No sweat, I'll let him know if Emmett hasn't already given him the news but I wouldn't worry too much about the Major, that bitch won't get to him a second time. You just chill out."

I put the paper with his number on it in my pocket deciding at least that way I'd always have a way of contacting them and made coffee but just as the kettle boiled there was a tap on the door. Had Charlotte already been in Jacksonville? Was I wrong to think they'd left me completely? I opened the door without thinking to find not Charlotte but... Edward standing there once more.

"You again? What now?"

He pushed past me into the apartment,

"Don't you think it would be a good idea to check your visitor's identity before opening the door?"

"Why? I only get vampires visiting anyway and a lock and chain won't keep them out. What do you want Edward?"

"Emmett rang us, he was worried about you".

"Great so he sends you, my luck just gets better and better."

He didn't seem to notice the sarcasm so I tried again.

"Well thanks, but I've already got someone coming over so you can go toddling back to Rosalie."

Now I had his full attention!

"Who?"

"What's that got to do with you? It's my home and I can entertain whoever I like".

He stepped forward until he was close enough to touch me.

"Edward back off".

He smiled but didn't move,

"You're as beautiful as ever Bella".

Reaching out he touched my cheek with the back of his hand and I shuddered.

"Soft and warm just as I remembered".

I shrank back,

"Edward back off. I want you to leave now".

He leaned forward and breathed in my scent.

"You still smell as divine too, my Bella".

I was getting scared now,

"Edward... "

Before I could say anything more another voice interrupted,

"Cullen, do as she says and back off before you get hurt".

I heaved a sigh of relief on hearing Charlotte's voice as she walked in looking at Edward like he was a cockroach scurrying about in a dung heap.

 **Charlotte**

When I walked in I saw that Edward Cullen was standing way too close to Bella and touching her face while she just looked horrified and frightened but when I spoke she heaved a sigh of relief and smiled a greeting while Edward growled low in his chest but did as I had said.

"I'll take it from here Cullen, after all, the lady did ask for me, didn't you Bella?"

She nodded and squeezed past him to stand by my side.

Edward looked at me for a long time, maybe weighing up his chances, before turning to walk out the door while Bella clung to me, obviously terrified by Edward's actions. Once he was gone I sat her down and made her coffee and between sips she explained what had happened with Alice and then Edward.

"As my dear husband would say, she's one fucked up hell cat."

Bella laughed bitterly then looked at me beseechingly,

"Will you tell Jasper what she said? Warn him that I don't think she's finished with him yet? He should at least know what she did to him and why."

 **Bella**

I couldn't settle until she promised to tell Jasper what Alice had told me, I was shaking so much I spilled my coffee on my lap and burned my thigh, also soaking my leggings and then reaction really set in and I began to sob.

"Bella, Edward is gone and I'm here, you're safe again. Try to calm yourself."

"It's not me...well I guess I was terrified when Edward came back and wouldn't leave me alone but that's not really it. I feel responsible...Alice used me to get at Jasper, to hurt him because she knew he would try to save me."

"Bella, you are not responsible for Alice's actions and I know The Major doesn't blame you for any of this."

"I'm so unhappy Charlotte, I don't know what to do. My life is a total mess, I feel helpless, tired and confused and..."

I couldn't go on any longer and started crying again at which point she gave me a cuddle talking to me gently like you would to a child.

"Bella, go clean up and take a little while to calm down. Things will look better when you aren't so stressed. I'll still be here when you get out and we can talk more then."

She added the last when she saw my look of panic so I nodded and went to the bathroom, groaning when I saw my reflection in the mirror, I was a mess!

 **Charlotte**

As soon as Bella was out of ear shot and I heard the shower running I rang Peter.

" Bella is in a real state Peter, I want to bring her home with me. What do you think?"

He sounded wary,

"I don't think The Major will like that idea, Char".

"Well I can't leave her here like this and I'm sure the Cullens will be turning up in force soon so what do you suggest as an alternative?"

He was quite for a minute then swore,

"Shit, bring her home and we'll deal with the fall out later".

I thanked him quietly and clicked my phone shut then seeing the coffee stain on the couch I rummaged around to find cleaning materials to get it out.

 **Bella**

When I came back in Charlotte was putting my cleaning stuff away and I saw the mug had been washed up and the couch wiped over.

"I'm so sorry Charlotte I shouldn't be worrying you with my problems, I'm keeping you away from Pete as it is or were you already in town? You got here very quickly."

She nodded,

"You got me there, I'd ordered some material while I was here looking after you and it only just came in so I flew down to collect it. I sew and this material caught my eye. To be honest I thought I might just touch base with you too. Peter and I have been concerned since we left."

"So you came to say hi? All the way from Oregon?"

She shrugged,

"I like travelling, what can I say?"

Then looked at me and smiled,

"As for your little problem I think we might have a solution. I know you've had a hard time lately and Peter and I were wondering if you'd like to come and stay with us for a while. We've got a place in Oregon with plenty of room and it's a Cullen free zone".

I couldn't believe what I was hearing,

"I'd love to."

I choked up and started crying again.

"Right that's it, get your bags packed girl. We're heading out as soon as you're ready".

I ran back into the bedroom and packed as fast as I could just in case she changed her mind. As I came out of my bedroom I took one last look around and spied Jasper's leather jacket folded neatly on the foot of my bed, sighed, went back, and picked it up. If I took it with me he'd have more chance of getting it back eventually, after all I knew he kept in touch with them.

 **Charlotte**

We were just about to leave when the buzzer went again and this time I opened the door to find Carlisle and Esme. They were rather taken aback to see me,

"Oh, hello Charlotte. We came to see if Bella wanted to come and stay with us for a while. Emmett told us Alice had visited and upset Bella and we wanted to apologize."

I raised an eyebrow,

"Your family does seem to upset Bella a lot. I had to wrestle Edward away from her a while back. Still no problem, go ahead and ask".

I had to give her the choice but smiled as she soon let them know what that choice was.

"Thank you for the offer Carlisle, Esme, but I'm going to stay with Charlotte and Pete for a while".

Esme looked horrified,

"Are you sure that's a good idea Bella?"

She looked at me confused and then I saw the penny drop and she smiled,

"Oh yes, Pete already decided he'd rather talk to me than drain me and Charlotte's been round me for a while without taking a single bite so I think I'll be fine".

I had to smile as I imagined how much that answer would have delighted Peter.

Carlisle coughed politely to hide a grin,

"Very well Bella. I'm sure Jasper wouldn't put you in any danger and if he's happy for you to go with Charlotte that's fine by us".

I could see the steam coming out of Bella's ears when she replied, to that condescending little speech.

"Honestly Carlisle. I don't need your permission or for that matter Jasper's to go anywhere. As it is I don't think he knows anything about the arrangement but I'm happy with it and as I'm an adult now I can make my own decisions. One of the perks of being a grown-up isn't it? I don't have to ask anyone anything. But if I did, I'd ask my father not you. Now thank you for the kind offer but we have to go".

She ushered them none too gently out of the door following behind and locked it, slipping her arm through mine and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Bye for now"

She waved merrily as we left them standing bemused, watching us and I was impressed, that's my girl!


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

 **Peter**

I really hadn't expected to like The Major's human girl, after all, his track record wasn't great with women, Maria and Alice fucking Cullen, but I was actually looking forward to having her visit. There was something different about her, the way she appeared at ease in our company and the way she laughed at my jokes.

The only problem I could see was The Major himself, he had an open invitation to our house and I had no idea how he would feel about Bella staying. Since Victoria's death, he'd tried to distance himself from her and the Cullens who were all over her like a rash. Then she went off to visit her father so he took time out to mope about and then hunt and we had no idea how soon he would be back. Did he know she'd come home to more aggravation? Exactly what would Emmett tell him? I just hoped I got home before he turned up, not that I was expecting him for a while because he'd visited Charlotte only a few days ago.

 **Bella**

Charlotte was great company on our flight, she chatted away showing me her purchase which was the most beautiful handmade lace I had ever seen and told me how she made most of her own clothes and all the soft furnishings at home.

"When I was a little girl we were dirt poor and my mom made clothes for the whole family, all except my pa's jackets, he had a new one every two years and the old one she used to alter to fit my brother. Made all our toys too. I guess that must sound odd to you but it was the way in those days. I guess I just never broke out of the habit."

"I think it's wonderful. I only have to pick up a needle to stab myself. My mom gave up teaching me to sew."

I felt at ease in her company and for a while forgot about the future, I couldn't cope with making decisions or planning ahead and allowed myself to just enjoy this interlude.

 **Charlotte**  
I was relieved to see the tension begin to fall away from Bella as we flew, it was as if she had given up on the past and the future and wanted to just live in the present, not a bad idea after all she had been through. I knew she was dying to ask me about The Major but I kept the conversation light, noting with an inward smile how she had brought his jacket along with her and wondering if it had traveled back to Forks too. She'd got it bad, as bad as he had, I thought. These two really need to get together, it would be a tragedy if they spent their whole lives pining for what was only a hand reach away.

 **Bella**

I found myself relaxing more and more the further we got from Florida and the closer to their home. I was curious to see what kind of place they had, I'd only ever seen the Cullens place and that was very modern, all glass and pale colors. Somehow I didn't think that was Charlotte's style, or Pete's for that matter.

"What did Pete say when you told him you were bringing a stray home?"

She smiled as she looked over to me,

"Do you know you're the only person ever to get away with calling him that. Others have lost limbs for less yet he takes it from you, I wonder why? As for bringing you home, he was fine, he knows to say yes unless he wants to lose vital parts of his anatomy."

I laughed at that, I'd never seen such a devoted couple before except maybe for Rose and Emmett and in the end they hadn't been as devoted as they had appeared.

 **Charlotte**

It was good to see Bella relaxed enough to laugh, ever since I'd known her she'd been on edge but she seemed to enjoy my company and she trusted me which I found quite touching considering my preferred menu. I knew Peter had wormed his way into her affection when they traveled in the back of Maria's van all the way to Mexico. He was only nervous around her now because he didn't want to say too much about our mutual friend.

Sooner or later though, she'd corner him, I could see that one coming and I wanted to be a fly on the wall when she had him squirming on the hook. Bella was very persistent sometimes, I just wished she'd use some of it on the Major before he cracked.

 **Bella**

We picked up Charlotte's car where she'd left it at the airport, a little red Jeep with a stuffed bunny on the dashboard which made it feel strangely homely.

"Not long now, you must be sick of traveling, Bella."

"No, I've enjoyed it actually. Do you live in town?"

I looked around as we drove and saw signs for Rogue Valley airport falling behind us.

"No, about fifty miles outside Medford, close to a place called Merlin."

I sat back to watch the scenery and fell asleep for a little while until Charlotte nudged me,

"Wake up Bella, we're home."

I looked out to see a ranch style house with a paddock at one side which was empty and barns and a half finished outbuilding to the other. All around were fields, hills, and trees, lots of beautiful trees, something I missed in Jacksonville.

I got out stiffly and stretched in the afternoon sunshine.

"It's beautiful Charlotte, how long have you lived here?"

"About six years this time around and we'll stay about another six I guess before it's time to move on. We've no near neighbors so we can stay a little longer than if we were surrounded by people."

"This time around?"

"Yes, Peter and I built it sixty years ago but we have to move away for a few decades every so often."

I nodded my understanding but thought it would be tough to leave such a beautiful place.

"You built it yourselves?"

She nodded,

"With help from The Major, it was his home too for a while before he met Alice".

This surprised me, I guess I'd always thought he'd gone straight from Maria to Alice without a break, these two were indeed his closest friends.

She ushered me into the great room with its huge stone fireplace in the center of the far wall. To one side was a wooden staircase with a gallery above.

"The guest bedroom is upstairs with its own bathroom so make yourself at home, we don't use the upstairs normally so you'll have plenty of privacy, although I warn you Peter does roam naked sometimes. Just so it doesn't shock you if you see him, he's not making advances he just doesn't care and he's sure to forget you're here."

I nodded, smiling,

"A naked Peter, now there's an image to be conjured with! I'll be sure to watch out for him."

Charlotte showed me up to an enormous bedroom with an equally huge bathroom including walk in shower and spa tub. Seeing my perplexed look she laughed before explaining.

"It just didn't seem right to build a house without at least one bedroom. The Major uses it as his suite when he visits, otherwise, it just collects dust".

I looked around, seeing a beautiful painting of a rearing stallion and noticing my interest she smiled,

"Good isn't it?"

"It's beautiful."

"Yes. It was a beautiful horse".

"Did you own it?"

I was intrigued but she shook her head still gazing at it,

"Not exactly, it belonged to The Major many years ago. He was devastated when it died so he painted that picture from memory and it's hung here ever since".

I tried to visualize Jasper on the back of the stallion and the image of him at Maria's popped into my mind.

"Won't he mind me invading his private space?"

She shook her head,

"He doesn't come often and he usually calls ahead. I'm not expecting him anytime soon".

That was disappointing but then I was just grateful to be here. I put my clothes in the huge dresser finding the bottom drawer full of neatly folded tee shirts and boxers and sliding it shut quickly slightly embarrassed, I felt like peeping tom for a moment. I went back to look at the painting only then registering what Charlotte had actually said, "he painted that picture from memory", Jasper had done the painting himself? I had never imagined in my wildest dreams he was an artist but then there was a lot I didn't know about Jasper Hale, or should I say, Whitlock?

 **Charlotte**

I suddenly remembered that I had no supplies in for a human, the invitation had been spur of the moment so I shouted upstairs,

"Bella, I forgot to pick up supplies for you. Tell you what, you make yourself at home and I'll nip into town and do some shopping, I need to check our mail box anyway".

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"No, it's OK, I won't be long and you have the place to yourself, explore, we have nothing to hide."

She laughed,

"No frozen corpse meals? No hidden coffins?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but no."

As I drove away I saw her through the window standing in the bedroom staring at the painting and grinned.

As I got to town my phone rang and I was surprised to see it was The Major.

"What's up Major?"

"Char, we've got trouble. I'm on my way, should be with you soon. Emmett got word that one of the bidders is still on the loose, apparently, he saw you leave with Bella and he's following. Where are you?"

I turned the car around and stomped down on the gas pedal,

"I'm about half an hour from home, Bella's alone at the ranch".

I heard him curse,

"I'm only about fifteen minutes out so I'll meet you there. Ring Bella and tell her to lock herself in till we get there".

I snapped his connection and rang the house but the phone just rang and rang, damn! Bella must be in the shower. As I pushed the car to its limit I cursed. I'd been supposed to keep her safe and I'd dropped my guard thinking we were safe here leaving her alone with the enemy close by.

 **Bella**

I took a look at the shower but the lure of the spa tub was just too inviting and I filled it with hot water before stripping off and taking a couple of huge fluffy towels into the bathroom with me. It was sheer decadence and I felt my muscles ease as I soaked enjoying the feel of the bubbles against my skin.

In the distance, I heard the phone ring but I was feeling too lazy to answer it, besides it would hardly be for me. Ten minutes later I heard the front door open and thought I must have lost track of time and Charlotte was back. I stepped out and wrapped one of the huge towels around me as I walked out onto the gallery to greet her.

I saw an unfamiliar figure standing with its back to the stairs and stopped, stepping back as the figure turned then heaved a sigh of relief and embarrassment as I recognized Jasper standing there. As I smiled a greeting at him I saw his eyes flash and heard a snarl as he leaped from the ground straight at me and I screamed dropping to the ground in an effort to avoid his attack.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

 **Charlotte**

As I drew up to the house I heard snarls and the sounds of a fight and ran in to see two figures wrestling on the gallery and a heap of towels lying on the ground. Then the towels moved I realized it was Bella lying on the ground and praying that she hadn't been harmed I ran up the stairs grabbed hold of her and ran back outside. Once in the car I rammed it into gear and headed straight back to town, away from the violence.

As the engine growled, accelerator pushed right to the floor, I heard sobbing and saw Bella's shocked face, deathly pale, eyes wide.

"It's OK Bella. Are you all right? Did he hurt you? I am so sorry, I should never have left you alone at the house like that."

She shook her head, too traumatized to answer me so I grasped one shaking hand in mine and squeezed it,

"Don't worry, you're safe with me now and I promise I will never leave you like that again.."

I pulled up at a motel on the outskirts of town and booked a double room for the night unlocking the door and half carrying a petrified Bella inside.

"I won't be a minute."

I rushed back outside and ran to the small store opposite to buy a pair of jogging bottoms and a sweat shirt for Bella, she could hardly wear a towel for the next few hours and I had no idea how long it would be before we could return home. When I got back the door was locked and I had to persuade Bella to open it for me, she was absolutely terrified.

 **Bella**

I couldn't speak to Charlotte because I was so shocked. I didn't know what I'd done, I thought I was safe but I wasn't, I'd never feel safe again and I would never forget the look of hatred and fury in those eyes. As soon as Charlotte left I locked the door and irrationally felt safer, not that a lock would keep a vampire out, nothing would do that if they wanted you badly enough, and quite obviously he wanted me.

When Charlotte came back I didn't want to let her in yet she had saved me and I needed to trust some one but I could hardly turn the key my hands were shaking so badly. When she came in she handed me a bag with some clothes in and I dressed quickly feeling less vulnerable than when I was naked.

When I could string some words together I spoke,

"Why Charlotte? What did I do?"

She looked at me compassionately,

"You didn't do anything honey. Sometimes shit just happens although I'll admit you seem to get more than your fair share of it. It'll be OK. We'll look after you."

I shook my head,

"No you can't, no one can. I see that now, it's all over for me. I wish I'd died back there. I can't go on like this any longer, I want it over Charlotte. Why? I must have done something to deserve all this."

 **Charlotte**

I was shocked to hear Bella speak like this, she must be more traumatized than I'd realized.

"Honey would you like me to get you a doctor? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you, Bella?"

She didn't answer straight away and I asked again more urgently and this time she shook her head,

"No. He never hurt me, I ducked in time. I don't want a doctor I just want to sleep. I'm very tired."

She crawled onto the bed and curled up clutching a pillow to her chest and sobbed herself to sleep. Only when I was sure she was asleep did I ring The Major.

"You were in time thank God!"

"It was a close call Char, too close. I can't protect her from a distance, it's getting too close to call."

I agreed but was glad to hear him admit it.

"How is she? It must have been a shock."

"Yes, she's asleep now but I have to tell you I'm worried about her Major, she's not making sense."

There was a short silence as he considered,

"Do you think it would help if I came to you?"

YES! I thought, the penny has finally dropped, but I feigned thinking for a few seconds.

"Yes, it might. She's in shock and you might be able to calm her."

I told him where we were and promised to look out for him in about half an hour. He just had some tidying up to do at the house, which translated to building a small bonfire, sweeping up the broken glass and hiding any smashed furniture. It could have been so much worse.

 **Jasper**

I was still not sure this was a good idea but I was so tired of trying to stay away, and when I did it didn't seem to help either of us. I cleaned up the broken glass and rang to arrange for a replacement window to be ordered for Peter. The front door and coffee table we could rebuild ourselves. Bella's stalker had burned out now and the wind was dispersing his ashes so I took a final look round and got back in my car for the drive to the motel.

The closer I got, the more nervous I became,

"Get your shit together Major, she's a girl, not a vampire eating shark. You can handle a meeting with her, just calm down".

I saw the motel sign and turned in, pulling up next to Charlotte's car then took a deep breath and got out, Char opening the door for me as I approached. Bella was curled up on the bed asleep but she wasn't sleeping peacefully, far from it in fact. I could feel the terror and confusion flooding from her tense body as she twitched and moaned in her sleep and I saw tears squeeze out from her eyelids and soak into the pillow which was already damp.

 **Charlotte**

The Major told me what had happened at the house, the stalker had waited until I had driven away then broken in, he was already in the house when The Major appeared just in time to see Bella standing on the gallery, the stalker behind her ready to attack. It had been that close for poor Bella, no wonder she was so scared.

As we talked he sat on the bed next to Bella and took her hand, calming her so her sleep became peaceful. What I saw, and he didn't, was that as she calmed down his face also relaxed, his fist unclenched and he closed his eyes. These two needed each other so badly yet they were both so scared of commitment.

We stayed this way for over an hour before Bella stirred,

"Charlotte"

She mumbled sleepily and he went to rise but I put my hand on his shoulder,

"Stay, You can't run forever."

He kept his place beside her but I saw him tense as she opened her eyes yet neither of us could have predicted her reaction. As she focused on his face her eyes opened wide and she let out a piercing shriek and we both turned to the door expecting to see a threat but it seemed Bella was reacting to his presence!

 **Jasper**

Bella was terrified of me, as I had predicted, and I left as quickly as I could, heading anywhere as long as it was away from here and leaving Charlotte to calm her down. I'd only been driving for a short while before I was forced to stop, unable to go on any further, my head ached, but my chest hurt doubling me over against the steering wheel. I slammed my forehead against the hard plastic and gripped the wheel so hard that it cracked along the seam. Why I was surprised I didn't know, I had predicted this all along, Bella would see the monster before her even if others didn't. I had to leave her be and I needed Charlotte to tell her I was going away, far away, from her.

 **Charlotte**

I couldn't believe Bella's reaction to The Major, it made no sense and it hurt me to see him leave the room so distressed. Even so, It took me a long time to calm Bella down and when she was finally quiet I'm afraid I lost my temper.

"What the hell was all that about?"

She looked at me through tear-stained eyes,

"Why did you let him in? You didn't see him jump up to the gallery, he attacked me. What did I do Char? Why does he want me dead? You said he was protecting me but he wasn't, he was looking for a chance to attack."

I was stunned, The Major attack her? He'd kill himself first! Then it dawned on me what she had seen and I hit my forehead in frustration. "Bella, he didn't attack you. There was a vampire standing behind you on the gallery The Major leaped over you to get to him before he could strike. He rang to warn us but I was further from the house than he was."

Her mouth opened in astonishment as this sank in.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry Char. Please get him back, please."

She was begging with tears still streaming down her face so I rang his cell phone but with little expectation that he would answer however the fates were on our side today and he did.

"Yes?"

His voice was cold and hard and I knew nothing I could say would help so I handed the phone silently to her.

"Jasper"

Her voice was hardly more than a whisper but I heard his intake of breath,

"Jasper I'm so sorry. I didn't know about the other vampire and when I saw you leap I thought you were attacking me, I'm so so sorry Jasper. Please come back so I can apologize to you. Please Jasper, please."

There was no answer for a long time and her hands shook even more, "Please"

She was begging through her tears

. "I'll be there soon."

His voice was full of emotion as he rang off.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

 **Jasper**

My world suddenly felt brighter now I knew why Bella had reacted the way she did when she saw me and that she wanted to speak to me, to apologize to me, after all I'd put her through, it should have been me doing the apologizing not her.

I drove back to the motel as quickly as I'd driven away but in better spirits and as I drew up Char opened the door with an 'I told you so' look on her face and I had to smile.

I walked slowly into the room trying to act as non-threatening as possible when I saw Bella sitting on the bed grasping a pillow to her chest like a shield.

"Hello Bella"

I came to a halt just inside the door and Char sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes but kept quiet, for which I was grateful.

"I'm sorry I scared you at the house but I'm afraid didn't have much choice, the attacker was right behind you and I had to act fast, I couldn't let him get hold of you."

She looked at me with tear filled eyes and I could feel she was still frightened.

"I just wanted to clear things up, Bella, to let you know that I'm the one who needs to be apologizing not you, so again, I'm sorry I frightened you."

She looked like a doe who had spotted the arrow aimed straight at her heart and I wondered if there was anything left to say. It would probably be better if I just left now so I turned and walked out with a heavy heart sure that I had really blown it this time. I had almost reached my car when I heard the door open and turned to see Char beckoning me,

"Major, Bella would really like to speak to you if you have time before you go."

The sarcasm in her voice was thick, she knew I had nowhere else I needed to be and when I turned she raised an eyebrow questioningly and lowered her voice,

"Just get your sorry ass back in there and try listening to what the girl is saying. You men are so stupid at times."

I tried to ignore her smug smile as I passed her and directed all my attention to Bella who hadn't moved although she had dropped the pillow she'd been hugging. She swallowed nervously then smiled,

"Jasper, I'm sorry for not trusting you and I want to thank you for saving my life... again. It's good to have your own Super Hero around when you have as many enemies as I seem to have. I think we need to talk but I'd like to pull myself together a bit first so...would you come back to the house?"

 **Bella**

I watched Jasper carefully as I asked, I knew I'd hurt him by thinking he might attack me when he had always been the one protecting me and I wouldn't have blamed him if he'd gotten back in his car and driven away but I prayed he would agree. He stared at me for a moment and I saw something in his eyes, a kind of hunger although not the kind that would scare me. I wasn't sure I really understood it or at least I was worried I might be projecting my own feelings onto him but I was relieved when he nodded,

"OK, Bella. Of course."

Char and I drove to the store for some food shopping while Jasper went ahead to light the fire for me, apparently, he was worried I might catch cold after my latest shock. I have no idea what we picked up, I just nodded when Char held things up, I was impatient to get back to the house and Jasper. I'd felt warm when I was in his company and without it, I felt cold and unsettled. I was mentally and physically exhausted but I knew I had to keep it together long enough to tell him what Alice had confessed to me in the laundry room and to make sure he understood how ashamed I felt at the way I had treated him.

When we finally got back to the ranch I was relieved to see him there waiting on the porch but it was plain to see that he was tense and I didn't know if I could say all that I wanted, especially with Charlotte there. She seemed to read my mind because after unloading the shopping she turned to us and announced she had some chores to do and would be back later.

"Make yourself at home Bella, The Major knows where everything is and I'll see you two later."

I was suddenly very nervous again and Jasper must have picked up on this because he waited until I was inside before following me with the rest of the shopping and putting it on the countertop careful to keep the huge farmhouse table between us. He studied me for a moment in silence,

"Would you rather we talked outside?"

He still looked uncomfortable and I shook my head, my feelings were so mixed up I couldn't think straight but we couldn't just keep circling each other like this. I wanted to explain what had happened with Alice, but at the same time, I wanted to just sit and enjoy his company so, in the end, I compromised by getting myself a soda and a packet of chips then followed him back out onto the porch sitting on the top step and waiting for him to join me.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to go inside and sit by the fire? You're still trembling Bella."

He was right but he'd read me wrong, I was trembling not because I was cold but because I was nervous.

"Maybe in a while."

He sat opposite me cross-legged as if to assure me that he had no intention of making any sudden moves that could frighten me and I knew he thought I might bolt at any moment. I needed to reassure him so I took a deep breath and jumped in.

"Jasper"

"Yes?"

He looked at me eagerly so I rushed on nervously,

"I'm sorry I misunderstood earlier. It was wrong of me to mistrust you after everything you've done for me. I can only say in my defense that things have been really crazy lately and I wasn't thinking straight..."

I didn't get a chance to go on, he interrupted me.

"Really Bella, you don't have to explain. I know the things you have seen me do must have been terrifying and you had every right to be suspicious."

I shook my head but he carried on speaking, looking everywhere except at me.

 **Jasper**

I needed to get it all in the open now because we were alone at last and I might never have the courage to face her again.

"Bella, I attacked you at your party..."

She tried to interrupt but I rolled on over her attempt.

"Then you saw me in Mexico when I killed men in front of you, and you know I killed Victoria. When you saw me earlier it was only natural for you to think the worst".

I continued to look out over the countryside, anything rather than see the distaste or fear in her eyes.

I heard her move uneasily and I tried to move back to give her more room while continuing the speech I had rehearsed over and over in my head.

"I know I appear as a monster in your eyes Bella, and you are right to be scared of me. I've spent my whole life killing although mostly to avoid being killed and it's all I know, I'm a survivor. I tried very hard when I was with the Cullens but in the end, the monster struggled free, and you saw what that could have meant for you. I can only apologize for what I did then but I can't apologize for what I did in Mexico, it was the only way to save you and Peter and I'm not sorry for killing Victoria or your stalker, I killed to save someone very special...you. I'm a warrior Bella, a monster with an angel's face that hides the killer inside. I can promise you one thing though, you won't have to see me again if you don't want to but you'll never have to fear anything because I will always be there to protect you, please believe that."

 **Bella**

When he explained how he saw himself I couldn't help the tears that trickled down my cheeks but he mistook my tears for those of fear, fear of him and started to rise. I had to make him understand that he was wrong.

"Please, Jasper could you just shut up and listen to me for a few minutes. I sense that you want to leave and I won't try to stop you but please just give me a few minutes, you owe me that much."

I hated to use those words but I was scared he would go without giving me a chance to explain how I felt and I wished I could see his face instead of just his profile but he continued staring into the distance.

"Of course Bella, I'm sorry please go on."

"My birthday party wasn't your fault".

As he tried to interrupt I stopped him.

"Please just listen, I saw Alice a few days ago and she told me some things I think you have a right to know."

That got his attention,

"Oh? I heard you had seen her. What did she say?"

"She admitted that she had set you up".

He finally turned to me looking shocked but confused too.

"She what?"

"Jasper, this is really important so could you just please listen without interrupting for a few minutes".

I explained exactly what Alice had said to me, watching the emotions flit across his face until only shock and anger were left.

"I'm so sorry Jasper, I know she was your wife but..."

This time nothing was going to stop him interrupting me,

"We were never married, she was always reluctant to take that step, she always said we didn't need vows to keep us together. Now I understand, she never wanted to tie herself to me permanently. Did she tell you why she'd done all those things?"

I wanted to comfort him but now wasn't the time.

"Not exactly but she's very bitter about something, something to do with her future, she saw you leaving her for another woman."

He laughed at that, a cold bitter sound.

"And Alice hates to lose, that makes sense but to use you as a pawn to hurt me, that's unforgivable."

 **Jasper**

Did Alice set me up to attack Bella? The girl could have been killed by me and for what? I stood up feeling the need to move, to do something, but as I started down the steps wanting to be alone with my anger I heard her call my name.

"Bella I'm really sorry but I can't think, I need time to take all this in".

She shook her head,

"Please don't go, Jasper. You need to be with your friends, they love you and they want to help, I want to help... if you'll let me".

I froze mid step, she wanted to help me?

"Why should you want to help me after all that's happened to you because of me?"

She sighed a quiet frustrated sigh,

"Because you're a friend and you are hurting and I've been there. I know that running away from things, hiding from your demons doesn't work. In the end, you have to confront them and for that, you need a friend, let me be your friend, please."

 **Bella**

I waited hoping that my words had reached him, I couldn't bear the thought of him in pain and all alone and I didn't think I could cope without him here with me.

"Please Jasper, stay. If you like I could get a room at the motel then you could have your own room back, but please don't go".

Did he have any idea how much I wanted him to stay?

"Feel my emotions if you don't believe me."

He hesitated for a second then slowly sat down again and smiled wearily,

"There's no need to give up your room, I don't need the bed anyway".

"Then you'll stay?"

He nodded,

"Yes, at least for tonight but would you do me a favor in return?"

I didn't even need to think about it,

"Anything."

"Please don't tell Peter about Alice or I'll never hear the end of it, he was never her biggest fan".

"Sure, now would you mind if I got something to eat only I'm starving and it's getting chilly out here".

He smiled and offered me his hand to help me up.

"No problem I'll come and talk while you cook"

As I touched his hand a shock ran up my arm and I knew I had to make him see that I needed him to stay longer than just one night, that I wanted him to stay with me every night.


	43. Chapter 43

****Chapter Forty Three****

 ** **Jasper****

It felt so good to be in Bella's company once more, listening to her voice and enjoying her scent. It was intoxicating but it didn't aggravate my thirst, this was my body reacting to her on a number of other levels. I watched as she cooked a meal then sat at the table and asked me to join her and we chatted about innocent things, the house, Peter, and Charlotte, even the painting of Thor hanging in my room which I'd forgotten about.

"Why did you call him Thor?"

"It was the sound of his hoof beats, they reminded me of thunder, hence Thor, the Norse God of war."

"You must have been very fond of him to do that painting."

"I was, he died saving my life. I was on foot helping a wounded comrade and one of tour enemies took a shot at me, Thor galloped into its path and took the bullet meant for me so you see I owed him and that painting keeps the memory of how much I owe him fresh."

There was a pause in the conversation at this point and I wondered if I had upset her with my story and its sad topic.

 ** **Bella****

Jasper was a fascinating complicated character and I couldn't bear the thought I might never get to know him better so I waded in.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

He looked at me with curiosity, no doubt wondering what I was going to come out with next but then he smiled and shrugged in response.

"Do you ever get lonely?"

That question threw him and he gazed out of the kitchen window over the rolling hills as he thought before answering it.

"I've been lonely most of my life Bella, you get used to it in the end"

He sounded slightly sad but resigned.

"But you have friends, Peter and Charlotte, even Emmett".

He shook his head which surprised me.

"It's not the same Bella, Peter and Charlotte have each other and their own life, I'm just a welcomed guest who turns up from time to time. It's the same with Emmett, we're friends I guess although I avoid the family if I can, we have nothing in common any longer. I'm resigned to the fact that I have an unfortunate way of intimidating most people Bella. Is that all or do you have more questions for me? Not that I mind, I hasten to add."

I shook my head, I wasn't even close to finishing. While he was willing to supply answers I was happy to keep firing the questions.

"Where do you live when you're not visiting?"

He smiled,

"In the woods if I'm hunting or in motels mostly, no one takes much notice of you in a motel. I had big plans to build a house with Alice like Peter and Charlotte did once but she was never keen on the idea. I don't think she found my company stimulating enough to be satisfied with me in the long term. She was everything I'm not, warm, bubbly, and gregarious, so I guess I understood why although it seems I didn't know her at all. I still don't understand why she wanted me on edge all the time, I mean, seeding my clothes with human blood to aggravate my thirst? That's just plain twisted."

"Yes, it is, so you see none of what happened is your fault."

 ** **Charlotte****

I didn't want to leave the two of them alone for too long in case things didn't go according to plan so after picking up some things I'd forgotten on my first trip to the grocery store I headed back home not sure if The Major would still be there, they were both in a very fragile state right now and one false move could end it before it had even begun.

When I entered the house I found the two of them in the kitchen tidying up and knew Bella had cooked for herself which was a good sign, she was getting her confidence back. The Major, ever the southern gentleman, took the bags from me explaining the situation as he did so,

"I was leaving but Bella asked me to stay, I hope that's OK?"

I smiled and hugged him,

"You are always welcome, you know that. Peter won't be back for a couple more days and I'm sure he'd appreciate it if you hung around, especially as we need a new front door and the window fixing.".

He glanced uncertainly back at Bella.

"We'll see Char, I'm not sure how long I can be away".

That was bullshit because the only thing he had to do was look out for Bella and if she were here then the best place for him was also here.

 ** **Bella****

Things felt a little awkward again now Charlotte was here and I wished we'd had more time alone together but he was still here and that was all that mattered.

"Would you mind if I used your shower, Bella? I could do with cleaning up".

I smiled,

"Well, as it's your shower that I've commandeered be my guest. I'll just move the things I didn't get round to putting away before."

"That's OK, I'll work around them"

He took the stairs three at a time and once Charlotte was sure he was out of sight she gestured me over speaking very quietly,

"So, you asked him to stay? I take it your conversation went well?".

" I think so, I hope you don't mind Charlotte but I wanted to get to know him better and this seemed like a good opportunity".

She laughed,

"Bella, treat this as your home while you are here, he always does and I'm pleased he's staying too."

 ** **Jasper****

The bathroom was filled with her scent and I luxuriated in it before stripping off and getting into the shower where I stood eyes closed letting the water rush over me losing all track of time. The water was cold when I finally noticed again and I switched it off, toweling my hair dry before realizing my clothes were in the closet in the bedroom.

As I walked out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist I almost bumped into Bella who was standing at the top of the stairs. Embarrassed at being caught out like this I tried to explain.

"Sorry, Bella I forgot to take clean clothes in with me".

She took me totally by surprise when she giggled,

"Right, Charlotte warned me I might run into a naked vampire or two here. Sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to get my book".

She picked up Wuthering Heights and smiled at me before leaving, OK, so she appeared to like what she saw, now that was a pleasant surprise and gave me hope.

 **Bella**

My heart was beating so fast I thought it would leap from my chest as I went downstairs. I closed my eyes and visualized what I had seen, Jasper, half-naked, standing in the sunlight. Like Edward, he sparkled, but unlike Edward, they were broken rainbows that I saw and I remembered the faint pattern I had seen on his skin at Maria's compound and what Peter and Charlotte had told me.

There was no getting away from it, he was absolutely gorgeous and I added another picture to my memory collection, for the nights I couldn't sleep. I almost floated down the stairs in my daydream until that is, I missed the bottom tread and fell awkwardly turning my ankle and crying out in surprise and pain.

If it had been a race there would have been a photo finish! Jasper and Charlotte arrived at my side almost simultaneously, but I had to admit I had eyes for only him. He was now wearing a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt but hadn't had time to do up the buttons and I couldn't drag my attention from his bare chest which was only inches from my face as he knelt beside me. His scent filled my nostrils and I took breath after breath, taking in as much as I could and ignoring the throbbing in my ankle.

 ** **Charlotte****

I heard Bella trip and cry out but by the time I got there The Major was already kneeling beside her so I stood back and let him get on with it noting how flushed she was and how she couldn't take her eyes off him. I'd seen this kind of attraction once before, and Peter and I were still together after more than a century. I smiled inwardly, given a chance these two would be perfect for each other.

 ** **Jasper****

I heard Bella's cry and slipped on my shirt as I dashed down the stairs to find her lying at the bottom obviously in pain. She winced and cried out as she tried to move her ankle,

"Lay still, let me check nothing is broken, Bella."

I couldn't feel anything except a swelling,

"I think you just twisted your ankle but if you could get some ice and a bandage we can strap it up, Charlotte."

"A bandage yes, ice no, I only just turned the refrigerator back on."

As Charlotte went for the bandage I picked Bella up noticing her heart was racing and her breathing heavy but something told me it wasn't shock or pain causing either and I smiled inwardly.

Careful not to jolt her ankle I carried her through to the lounge and lay her gently on the couch then took her ankle between my cold hands hoping they would prove as effective as an ice compress.

Charlotte called through as we sat there,

"Can't find the bandages Major, I know Peter moved things around. I'll be as quick as I can."

I couldn't hear her rummaging and suspected she was just giving us more time alone together which became a certainty when I heard ice being tipped down the sink in the kitchen.

 ** **Bella****

My ankle felt much better when Jasper held it in his cold hands but the sensations running up my leg were something far hotter and more sensual and I tried not to blush as I looked into his face,

"Thank you, Jasper. Sorry, I seem to fall down a lot."

He smiled and my heart stuttered,

"That's OK, I seem to remember you were a little coordinationally challenged when we first met."

That was it, full face flush! If he kept this up I'd need a fire extinguisher to cool me down.

Charlotte appeared with a bandage at this point,

"Are you going to play Doctor or shall I?"

He took the outstretched bandage from her without answering and she winked at me over his shoulder.

"I guess you're in luck Bella, there is a doctor in the house after all. Either that or someone got his Scouts first aid badge. I'll make coffee and see if I can rummage up some Tylenol."

When she left he lifted my ankle and I gasped a little,

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

I shook my head, oh why wouldn't my mouth work? I must look like a real dummy!

As he concentrated on strapping my ankle I was concentrating on him, his torso, his throat, his eyes. I was greedy for any sight of him, then I closed my eyes as I understood just how hard I had fallen for this man.

He got up and I felt suddenly alone

"I'll only be a minute. Char..."

While he went looking for Charlotte I tried to pull myself together, after all, what would he want with someone like me when he had the pick of his own kind? Beautiful sophisticated women who could string a sentence together and didn't trip over their own shadow!

 ** **Charlotte****

I knew The Major was coming to find me so I appeared in the hall with the coffee and a pot of Tylenol right on cue.

"There we go, how is she?"

He stared at me,

"I think you know a lot better than I do actually and if Bella finds out about the stunt with the ice cubes, you can explain.".

I tried to look innocent,

"I have no idea what you are talking about Major."

"I'm sure you don't Charlotte. Sometimes I think your actions are as dangerous as Peter's mouth."

I tried to look indignant but it didn't quite come off so instead I improvised,

"I'm sure I can leave our guest in your capable hands for a while, I have to go out again and I might be some time. Time that I hope you use productively Major. Make my apologies to Bella, would you? Thanks."

I didn't give him a chance to object and was in the car before he could argue, they needed time together and what better than a patient, doctor role for it? I wished them good luck as I drove away from the house hoping they might have realized how much they meant to each other by the time I got back. All I needed to do now was decide what I was going to do. Maybe hunt and then find somewhere quiet to park up and catch up on some correspondence.


	44. Chapter 44

****Chapter Forty Four.****

 **Jasper**

I couldn't believe that we were to be alone again but I was grateful to Charlotte for the opportunity. I still wasn't sure quite what was going to happen although I knew how I felt and Bella seemed to feel the same way. I guess I was just frightened that I might be reading more into her emotions than was really there. She was not afraid of me, in fact, she seemed to enjoy my company but my biggest problem was that I no longer trusted my own judgment, especially where Bella was concerned.

When I conveyed Charlotte's message to her I wasn't sure what her reaction would be and decided it would only be fair to give her the option of telling me she did not want to be alone with me for the evening.

"I can leave if you want. I'll help you upstairs to the bedroom then I'm sure you'll be OK until she gets back."

Now she looked uncertain and I tensed waiting to hear her decision.

"Do you have to go?"

"No, I don't have to. I just thought maybe I should give you the choice, maybe you'd feel more comfortable if we weren't alone in the house together."

Understanding dawned and she shook her head smiling at me,

"I'd rather you stayed if you don't mind. I really don't feel like being alone."

I was OK with that, as far as I was concerned I'd be happy to spend the rest of our lives together.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'd love a cold drink and a couple of painkillers if Charlotte has any left."

I nodded and went hunting for Tylenol and a soda smiling as I saw the last of the ice cubes melting away in the sink and I realized I owed Charlotte big time.

 **Bella**

A whole evening and night alone with Jasper was a dream come true and I was just enjoying the thought of it when he came back with a can of soda and a container of pain killers, shaking two into my palm before opening the can for me. He stood watching as I swallowed the tablets making a face when one stuck in my throat for a second.

"Why don't you sit down Jasper. We can talk more comfortably that way...if you don't mind talking some more that is."

He smiled and lifting my injured foot gently to slide onto the seat, such a natural thing to do that neither of us really noticed it, then wrapped both hands around the swelling which felt so good I couldn't help a little moan of contentment.

"Is this OK? I'm not hurting you am I?"

I shook my head,

"Actually it feels really good."

"Sorry, there was no ice."

I felt like saying "Well I'm not" but stopped myself, I didn't want him thinking me too forward but I could see he was still unsure of himself. Maybe he was getting the signals only too clearly from my emotions but wasn't reading them correctly.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

He looked shocked at my question,

"No, of course not. Do I make you?"

"No. Why, should you?"

He stared into my eyes as if trying to figure out if I was making fun of him.

"Bella, the last time we were together I tried to kill you."

"No, you didn't. The last time I saw you, you saved my life, remember?"

He smiled,

"OK. But the time before that I tried to kill you, anyway, that's immaterial. The thing is Bella, I am a vampire and I could kill you in an instant. You should never let your guard down in my presence."

I stretched out and took his hand speaking very slowly and deliberately.

"You are not a monster, and I'm not afraid of you."

 **Jasper**

I looked at her hand, so tiny and warm, clasping mine,

"Why aren't you afraid Bella? You above all know what I am and what I'm capable of, you should be frightened. I know only too well the effect I have on both vampires and humans so why are you so different?"

She smiled and held out her other hand,

"You forget, I owe you my life, not just once but multiple times, how could I be afraid of you? "

She really did see me as her saviour...no, she saw me as more than that, I could feel it and suddenly I knew that everything I had felt had indeed been Bella's feelings for me. I sighed,

"You know this will never work don't you?"

"What? You and I? How do you know if you haven't even given it a try? Or don't you feel the same way about me?"

She looked worried now, terrified she had read the signals wrong and I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it.

"Bella, I haven't thought about anyone else since we left Forks. I've watched over you and yearned to be closer but I knew it was wrong. You are a sweet gentle woman with her whole life ahead of her. You should never have become involved with us, you should be married and looking forward to a family, to having children of your own. Edward was at least right about that."

She snorted in disgust,

"Edward said what he said because he didn't want me tied around his neck like an albatross, he didn't really care what happened to me once he left."

"If I had been him I couldn't have left you."

I felt my blush deepening but I had to point out that he had left.

"Yes, I did because I knew I wasn't good enough for you Bella. I'm damaged goods and have been for a very long time. I couldn't offer you what you deserve, all I could do was to make sure you lived long enough to find it."

I was very conscious of his lips still brushing my hand as he spoke and when he lowered my hand I could still feel them while what I really wanted was to feel them on my own lips but how to get that across to him?

"I think maybe you missed the point, Jasper, what I deserve and what I want may be too very different things. I was free of the vampire world when I moved back to live with my mother and I felt wretched. I once told Edward that I felt more alive in your world than in mine and I certainly felt dead away from it. I thought that was because I had lost Edward but eventually I discovered I was wrong. Through all this, I have never lost my bitterness towards the Cullens, even Emmett. I can't find it in my heart to forgive them but there was one person I never blamed because he never tried to be anything other than he was. You never tried to hide what you were from me, you never tried to impress me with your humanity. I think you were probably the only genuine person in that family and I respected you for it. I could never be what Edward wanted me to be because he lived a lie but you..."

I needed a way to get through to him, to overcome this terrible self-image he had of himself and then it hit me.

"Jasper, would you do something for me?"

He nodded,

"Of course Bella, anything."

I smiled at him

"Would you carry me upstairs there's something I need to do."

 **Jasper**

I looked at her confused but if that's what she wanted...I picked her up and climbed the stairs very slowly not at all sure what was coming next, her emotions weren't giving me much of a clue, they were all over the place.

When we got to the bedroom I hesitated waiting for further instructions, acutely aware of her breath on my neck.

"Would you take me into the bathroom?"

She was both confusing and intriguing me at the same time, what did she want in the bathroom? Suddenly, I felt completely out of my depth as she guided me to the full-length mirror on the wall,

"Now, I want you to look into the mirror."

I looked and liked what I saw, Bella in my arms with her arms around my neck.

"What do you see Jasper?".

I was confused, and seeing it she clarified,

"Look at yourself and tell me what you see."

Now I understood and I looked at my face,

"I see a dangerous predator with a beautiful woman in his arms. A dangerous position for her as I'm sure you will agree."

I watched her face in the mirror and saw a smile play about her mouth,

"You're wrong Jasper. Shall I tell you what I see?"

I wasn't at all sure I was ready for this but I nodded anyway.

 **Bella**

I knew what he saw even before he told me, but he was wrong and I would try to point that out to him.

"I see a man, a very strong and beautiful man with tortured eyes. I see a man who sees only his weaknesses never his strengths, only the monster in the man not the man inside the monster."

He smiled sadly,

"Bella, you are a good person so you see the good in people, not the bad. Some people are inherently bad, no matter what you think you see."

I shook my head,

"If you are the monster you say you are then I wouldn't be laying in your arms, I'd be laid on the ground, all my blood drained and you would have vivid red eyes, colored by my blood."

I could see he was struggling to answer this.

"Jasper. You are a man, a good man. Believe it."

I kissed him very gently in the hollow of his throat.

 **Jasper**

I couldn't believe she saw what she said she did and looked more closely at our reflection in the mirror. As I did so she kissed me on the throat and I felt warmth flood my whole body. I froze in shock, thinking what I'd like to do most was to return that kiss, right over the vein I could see pulsating just under the skin of her neck.

"Bella, I'm not sure this is right or safe."

She turned to look at our reflections,

"Does that look wrong to you Jasper?"

Our eyes locked in the mirror and I couldn't answer her, the monster in me was whispering its desire for her blood while the man was roaring for her body.

"No, it doesn't look wrong but that doesn't make it right Bella. I attacked you once and I could do so again."

She turned to look at me,

"Could we sit down somewhere comfortable so I can see you properly because I need to tell you something"

I carried her back to the bedroom and sat her on the huge bed where she wriggled up until her back was against the headboard and gestured for me to come and sit beside her so I compromised by perching on the edge.

 **Bella**

I took his hand and tugged until he moved closer to me and then I kissed his cheek, too cowardly to dare a kiss on the lips. I wasn't sure if he would pull back or start to make excuses but he didn't leave me guessing for long. Within seconds he had slid up close to caress my cheek and then our lips finally met in the sweetest of kisses.

"You see so much more than anyone else, so much more than I deserve Bella."

"Hush"

I pulled him close again and we became lost on our kisses.

When we finally parted I was gasping for breath, flushed and so happy I could have cried. He stared into my eyes once more and this time I saw such emotion in them I did shed some tears.

"You have no idea how often I have dreamed of this moment, Bella."

"And was it as good as your dreams?"

He smiled and it lit up his face making him appear like an angel,

"Better, although I didn't imagine that was possible. I still think you are mad and I have no idea where we go from here..."

Pulling him close once more I whispered in his ear,

"Let the future take care of itself, for now, lets just enjoy what we have. I love you Jasper Whitlock, whatever that may mean for the future."

I forgot all about my aching ankle as we sat together kissing and caressing, my need for him was growing with every second and when I felt his cool hand on my back as my shirt rode up I could have screamed with desire but I knew if I did he would pull away, worried I was in pain, the wrong kind of pain!

 **Jasper**

My emotions were in overdrive partly pushed there by Bella's own, she was so soft and warm, so beautiful and she loved me, not Edward, not some human male, but me. The feeling as our bodies touched made my whole body tense, I was on fire, nothing I had ever felt before and the urge to bite her, to mark her as my mate was almost too much to control but I did. We were not at that point yet but I knew somehow that it was there in our future so long as I didn't mess this up. As our lips met hungrily and I tasted her warm breath I groaned, the girl was driving me crazy and didn't even know it, she was so innocent and for a second I wished she was my first too. I hated that Maria had taken my innocence, it hadn't belonged to her even though I thought so at the time. The weak and feeble emotions she had stirred in me were as nothing compared to this inferno raging in my body right now, an inferno Bella had lit.


	45. Chapter 45

****Chapter Forty Five****

 **Bella**

We didn't go any further that night although I think we both wanted to, instead, we lay together on the bed cuddling until I fell asleep and when I woke up it was morning and I cursed my human body for failing me.

"Good morning darlin'. Sleep well?"

I nodded aware of my morning breath and messy hair,

"Yes, thank you."

Things felt a little awkward and I hoped we could rekindle the magic but for now, I needed the bathroom and time to clean up.

He understood and after carrying me through to the bathroom and kissing me on the head went down to tidy up ready to carry me down whenever I shouted for him.

Looking in the mirror I saw not my own pathetic image but the image I had seen last night, me in his arms and sighed,

"Don't blow it now girl, please."

I couldn't stand in the shower or climb in the tub so I washed as well as I could and brushed my hair tying it back in a pony tail until I could get Charlotte to help me maybe later in the day.

I hobbled to the head of the stairs and called self consciously only to be swept off my feet seconds later.

"Ready for breakfast beautiful?"

I nodded unable to stop myself beaming at him and when he kissed me on the cheek as he carried me downstairs my first inclination was to demand he turn right around and take me to bed but maybe that was a little too much this soon so I held my tongue.

In the kitchen, he had set a place for me at the table complete with a bunch of wild flowers in a small glass vase. There was coffee, orange juice, cereal, toast and...I had to smile, pop tarts!

"Is this all for me?"

He sobered and cocked his head to one side ruefully,

"Did I go a bit overboard? I wasn't sure what you liked...except the pop tarts, I remembered Edward complaining they were not a nutritional meal but that you loved them."

I grinned at the thought my love of pop tarts had annoyed Edward and picked one up biting into it with delight.

As I ate he sat opposite looking way too smug, almost as if we'd had a night of wild unbridled sex so I decided to see if I could ruffle those perfect feathers very gently.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I asked you another personal question?"

"I guess that would depend on the nature of the question."

The smug look was gone, he was a little wary now.

"Fair enough and if you don't want to answer that's fine, I won't press you, OK?"

He nodded intrigued.

"Do you find it difficult? Being in my company I mean?"

 **Jasper**

I didn't know where Bella was going with this question but I knew she had a goal in mind, I just wished I knew what it was. I saw her watching me, she was waiting for me to answer her second question. What the hell I thought, what's the worst thing she can do, tell me to go to hell? I'm already headed there.

"I find your company stimulating."

Did I really just say that? Was that the best I could come up with? I deserved horsewhipping!

She seemed to read my thoughts because she smiled slightly.

"Next question, Am I stimulating in an "I could drain her and enjoy it" sort of way or an "I find her funny and warm" kind of way?"

Right, we were headed into dangerous territory, I could tell, but I didn't want it to stop.

"Both ways I guess but I think I'd rather have your company than your blood."

Better answer Major, I thought, much better.

 **Bella**

I saw a smile play about his lips and knew he had relaxed again and was enjoying the questioning, although the million dollar one had yet to reach my lips.

"Jasper, if I tell you something will you promise not to laugh?"

His face went very serious,

"I'd never laugh at anything you said to me."

That was it, I just had to tell him,

"Jasper I think I..."

We were interrupted by Pete's voice booming out from the doorway,

"Hey, Bella great to see you again."

I was lifted from my feet and given a bear hug and he didn't put me back down.

"It's been too long, we should organize another road trip, just you and me in the back of a van. I hope the Major here has been looking after you although by the look of that disgusting mess on the table I'd hazard a guess he hasn't prepared breakfast in a long time."

Jasper did not look happy at the interruption and neither was I, I wasn't sure I'd be able to pluck up the courage again to tell him that I wanted him as I had never wanted anyone before. Pete sure picked his moment, but then it was his house!

"Come on Bella let me show you the rest of the estate, the Major is going to get some horses now the stable block is finally finished, aren't you?"

He didn't even seem to notice Jasper's sour look but whisked me out to the stable block leaving him to follow in our wake.

 **Jasper**

Sometimes Peter could be a real pain in the ass, and his timing stank, I really wanted to know what Bella was going to say to me but the chance had been lost and it looked like he was going to monopolize her time for the foreseeable future. When they got back he was laughing and she seemed to have enjoyed herself while I'd cleared up in the kitchen praying that Charlotte would be back soon to help me with her loose cannon of a husband. She looked around and smiled,

"Thanks, Jasper I didn't expect you to clean up too."

Pete piped up then,

"You'd be amazed at The Major's many talents, he's a real little home maker on the quiet, aren't you?"

As he put Bella down in the chair she frowned at him,

"And what's wrong with that Pete Whitlock? I hear you're pretty good with a duster too at times."

"Who told you that? Rubbish! Such work is for women."

That got him a kick to the shins and a frown which cheered me up no end and I gestured over her head for him to come outside with me.

"Won't be a minute Bella, I think I'm about to get a serious ass kicking from the Major."

She giggled then went back to looking at the newspaper he had left on the table.

 **Peter**

If looks could have killed I'd be lying dead at his feet but then I was so used to those looks they were water off a duck's back to me but the topic under discussion wasn't the one I had expected.

"In which alternate universe did you think it would be safer for Bella here, Peter?"

That was difficult to answer because it had been Char's idea in the first place but I tried,

"Major, she was getting too much flak from the Cullens at her place. They turned up one after another and she was getting really agitated so I sent Char and she decided to evacuate from the bomb site before Bella exploded. She's real fragile Major, so ease up. Besides, I don't see you complaining at her being here."

He sighed heavily,

"I don't know what to do Peter. I know she likes me and you know how I feel about her but I don't want to put her in any more danger."

I laughed at that,

"Major, that chick is a magnet for danger. I would have thought someone like you who can protect her would be the best thing for her, but that's just my take on it. Where's Char anyway?"

When he explained that my wife had left the two of them alone together on purpose I realized I'd stuck my size 99 boot in, which was nothing particularly unusual.

"Tell you what friend, I'm gonna go find my wife and have steamy sex under the sky. You should try it sometime it might even put a smile on your face."

Before he could find a witty reply I whipped past him back into the house.

"Bella gotta go. Char is out there somewhere pining for me and I hate to keep a lady waiting, see you tomorrow. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't".

 **Bella**

I was a bit confused but not too upset to see Pete leave so quickly, perhaps Jasper and I could finally get to the end of our conversation. I had finished the paper and hopped over to make coffee when Jasper came back in.

"Sorry Bella I had to check he'd really gone, Peter has a strange sense of humor."

"Looks like it's just me and you after all"

I spoke as I dried my hands.

"Does that bother you, Bella?"

I could see I was going to need to finish that conversation before he got it all wrong and disappeared again.

"My ankle isn't too bad right now so I'd like to attempt to take a shower if you could help me back upstairs and then I'd like to finish our conversation."

He put his arm around my waist and more or less carried me one-armed up to the bathroom and when he turned to go I sighed,

"Jasper, would you mind waiting in the bedroom, just in case I slip."

He looked a little surprised but agreed readily enough and the thought of him just the other side of that thin wooden door as I stripped off and showered was very stimulating. When the water began to lose heat I limped out and was soon dried and in the sweats I had brought along to sleep in but they were the easiest thing to put on with the thick bandage on my ankle. When I limped back into the bedroom he was standing at the window, silhouetted by sunlight and I realized that although he wasn't quite as muscular as Emmett there wasn't that much between them.

 **Jasper**

I heard the shower running and could visualize Bella naked and soapy standing with the water cascading down her soft body. Whoa boy, calm down or you'll frighten her away. I looked out at the yard bathed in sunshine and noticed the empty paddock, perhaps I should buy another horse, it had been a long time since the last.

I heard the shower shut off and the sound of Bella drying herself, she hadn't needed me and I wasn't sure if that was because she was managing OK or that she was too embarrassed to let me see her with just a towel wrapped around her.

When she came back into the bedroom I could feel her eyes on me but I didn't move.

"Jasper. Can we talk?"

I nodded and walked over to sit beside her on the edge of the bed. Her skin, pink from the shower, smelled so good it was overwhelming.

"What do you want to talk about now Bella? More questions or are you going to finish that comment you started just before we were so rudely interrupted?"

 **Bella**

I had finally come to realize that if I wanted Jasper I would have to be totally honest with him and continue to make the first moves which was difficult, I had no experience of this kind of thing and I felt like I was being sucked down by quicksand.

"Jasper, this isn't easy for me but... after last night...well, I guess I should be totally upfront with you."

He looked confused and I didn't blame him, I blew out my cheeks,

"Let me start over.."

He interrupted my stuttering,

"Bella, I understand, there's nothing wrong with changing your mind..."

I stared at him, this was going so wrong,

"Let me make you some coffee, give you a few minutes to gather your thoughts. I assure you that whatever you decide is fine...really."

I couldn't take any more of this,

"Jasper, I haven't changed my mind I'm just I'm nervous...this is difficult so I guess I should just come out with it...I'm in love with you and I need you so much it hurts and I'm really hoping you feel the same way or... I have just made a complete fool of myself?"

The words had come out in such a rush I was now breathless and I tensed waiting for the worst. There was a moment of silence and I winced, way to go Bella, wait for the laughter or sound of running feet as he clears outta Dodge, and then I felt his lips on mine and my worries melted away.

 **Jasper**

I couldn't have predicted her words if I'd had a gun held to my temple, but she felt as I did. When we stopped for Bella to take a breath I didn't know what to say but she smiled at me,

"I take it I didn't just make a total fool of myself?"

"Not if you meant what you said. You have no idea how long I've dreamed of hearing you say that."

We kissed again and it was somehow different, highly charged, but we knew we had all the time in the world, and despite what Peter had said he could reappear at any moment, now was not the time but soon, very soon.

"We should take this slowly, I mean we don't know how long we'll have this place to ourselves,"

She pulled back, her face flushed,

"Yes. I know. It's just such a relief to have said it."

I nodded my agreement and we lay together on the bed Bella in my arms and whispered to each other of our feelings and the way forward. I listened out for Peter or Charlotte but no one came back for a long time and I regretted not taking Bella when I had the chance but another would come and we would be alone somewhere private when it did.


	46. Chapter 46

****Chapter Forty Six****

 **Charlotte**

When Peter found me and explained the situation I groaned, trust him to barge in and spoil the rapport The Major and Bella were finally building up. Of course, he was keen to find out how it was going once I explained how things stood and it was difficult then to keep him away. The one good thing was that my husband actually liked Bella which was something of a miracle, Peter had a very low tolerance level especially when it came to humans. So we were back by early next morning, creeping in so as not to wake Bella. Peter was through the house like a serpent and when he came down the stairs he had a huge grin on his face.

"Well?"

I was dying to know despite myself.

"He's up there with her, all cuddled up and with a huge smile on his face."

I punched the air,

"Yes. At last."

I couldn't help popping up to see for myself, peering around the door only to be caught by The Major who of course had heard me.

"Congratulations Major. You finally made it."

I whispered and ducked back as Bella moved slightly, I didn't want her to see me spying on them.

When I got back downstairs Peter stood there with a wicked grin on his face.

"Think they actually...you know?"

I frowned at him,

"Peter!"

"I was just wondering."

"Well, don't, it's none of your business."

"Yeah it is, he's my friend. I just wondered if he might like a little advice from a pro."

I lifted a heavy skillet menacingly and he held up his hands in surrender.

"OK, no need for violence I just think it's way past time he found himself a mate and settled down and I don't want him to blow it, I like Bella."

"He hasn't got her yet and he really doesn't need any lessons from the likes of you."

"Fine, the way you fuss over him I'm beginning to think you might have the hots for him yourself."

He ducked just in time as the skillet whizzed past his ear and suddenly remembered he had something urgent to do in the barn.

 **Bella**

I woke up and felt his arms around me, his scent drenching my every pore, and I knew it hadn't been a dream. He knew I was awake but he lay there content and I nuzzled his neck,

"Morning gorgeous. I think Char is making you breakfast so I guess we'd better show ourselves."

I sighed,

"I could lay here all...what?"

I jumped up, almost knocking him off the bed as his words sank in.

"They're back?"

I felt myself redden as he nodded with a grin,

"'Fraid so and they've already spied on us, so it's no secret."

I groaned,

"Oh, I can just image what Pete will say."

"Nothing if he wants to retain all his dangly bits in the proper places."

Charlotte's voice floated up from below and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks, Charlotte."

I limped into the bathroom to shower and dress leaving Jasper making the bed and wondering just what they thought we had gotten up to in their absence.

 **Charlotte**

I couldn't help but smile when Bella limped in, holding Jasper's hand and leaning against him for support.

"Bella we don't have many rules in this house, but there is one important one you need to know about."

She looked at me startled and a little concerned,

"There are no secrets, vampires hear everything, so get used to it. We love you and we're very glad you finally got the Major to admit he's crazy about you, so just relax."

She thought about this for a second before nodding her agreement.

"I'll get used to it, I guess."

Then she hugged me and sat down to the French Toast with eggs that I'd cooked for her.

"I was a bit worried the cooker wouldn't work, you are, after all, its first customer. Hope it's OK. I'm a bit rusty at the whole cooking thing."

She took a bite and nodded,

"It's delicious".

Peter came back in then and took a bite of her toast before spitting it out into his hand,

"Gross Bella! It tastes like cardboard."

She looked at him in exasperation,

"Pete, it's more appetizing than O negative for me but knock yourself out."

We exchanged smiles over her head, she was certainly beginning to feel at home.

 **Jasper**

I sat watching Bella as she ate her breakfast and almost missed Peter jerk his head, he wanted to talk, I guess I should have seen this coming but I nodded.

"I'm going out with Peter for a few minutes."

Kissing Bella's neck as I passed her I followed my friend out wondering what was bothering him that he couldn't talk about in front of Bella, after all, she knew everything already.

When we got outside Peter put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's good to see you smiling for a change Major"

Then he turned serious,

"Do you know what you're doing? This could be real dangerous for both of you."

I nodded,

"I know Peter but I'm in love with her, you know that. She's the one."

He sighed,

"Yeah I can see that, but it's still fucking dangerous. She's a human for one thing."

I cut in sarcastically,

"No shit, I guess I should have noticed that but thanks for pointing it out."

He wasn't amused,

"Major she's human and if the Volturi find out you could both be toast. Secondly, she's warm and soft and very vulnerable. You gotta be careful you don't hurt her."

I turned on him losing patience with his negativity, I thought he liked Bella and the idea of she and me together.

"Peter I know all this. What do you suggest? Should I ride off into the sunset, leaving her behind? As far as the Volturi are concerned, do you really think they don't already know? If you're worried about yourself and Charlotte we can leave, no hard feelings."

He looked hurt then like I'd offended him.

"Hey, fuck you, Major. Since when have we been afraid for ourselves? When have we ever turned our backs on you?"

"Sorry, Peter. I didn't mean that. I just don't know what you expect me to do".

He looked back at the house then back into my face and sighed,

"Oh, fuck the Volturi and fuck the rest of the Cullens. If I were you I'd grab happiness with both hands, you've waited long enough. Just be careful."

I nodded,

"I intend to be."

 **Charlotte**

Bella looked radiant, the first time I'd seen her glow since I'd met her,

"So how did it go with the Major?"

She blushed,

"I think we came to an understanding"

I laughed,

"Seeing you two this morning, I'd say you came to more than an understanding!"

She smiled,

"I'm so happy Charlotte."

I became serious,

"I know honey and that's why I need to have a bit of a chat with you. Peter and I are very fond of The Major and I have to tell you that he's had a rough ride over the years where women are concerned, you met Maria and I have to tell you she treated him like crap when they were together, turned his head upside down and damn near broke not only his heart but his spirit too. Then he was on his own for a long time and wasn't coping very well when he bumped into Alice Cullen. She was his savior or so he thought. It's no secret that we both hated her, we could see she manipulated him and told him so. It caused a rift, we didn't see him for years after that but I knew he'd come back eventually, that he knew we were here for him when he needed us. I know you are wondering why I'm telling you all this now so let me explain. The Major is our oldest and dearest friend and we don't want to see him hurt again because I don't think he'd survive it this time. Look after him, be his partner, not his boss, love him with all your being, don't hold anything back because he deserves better. What I'm trying to say is this...If you hurt him in any way I will find you and I will rip your beating heart out with my bare hands."

 **Bella**

I don't think I'd heard Charlotte say so much in one go before but I got her drift and I limped over to where she stood, leaning against the kitchen counter. I took her hands in mine and looked straight into her eyes.

"Feel this?"

I moved her right hand until it was pressed over my heart.

"It's only beating now because of Jasper. If I ever hurt him you won't need to find me, I'll find you and help you cut it out."

She stared into my eyes for a long time, hand still on my chest then nodded,

"Fair enough. We've both made ourselves clear, so let's go find our men. I'm sure Peter's been giving The Major a pep talk too."

We walked out arm in arm to see the two men standing by the paddock chatting animatedly and Charlotte smiled at me,

"I think the Major is talking about buying a new horse, about time if you ask me. Do you like horses Bella?"

I shook my head,

"To be totally honest they frighten the life out of me."

She grinned,

"Not a problem. He has every horse he ever meets eating out of his hand in seconds, you'll soon get used to them".

I grimaced,

"OK. Anything else I should know about? He doesn't wrestle alligators or swallow swords, does he? Only I think I'd draw the line there."

I heard a laugh behind me, Peter had sneaked up while I was talking to his wife,

"You'd be surprised what the Major is in to!"

As he wiggled his eyebrows I started to laugh,

"Well I'm always open to new experiences"

I found myself swept into the air by Jasper who'd snuck up the other side,

"Real pleased to hear that ma'am".

He pulled me close and kissed my breath away and when he finally put me down we were alone again.

"Don't worry about the horses. If they frighten you we don't have to own horses."

That took my newly restored breath away again, own horses? Was he thinking of us owning things together? Wow!


	47. Chapter 47

****Chapter Forty Seven****

 **Charlotte**

As soon as we were alone Peter told me all about his man to man chat with our friend.

"I had words with the Major but he's smitten, I just hope Bella is the one, I don't think he could go through all the shit again, like with the poison pixie."

I smiled and kissed him,

"I wouldn't worry too much Peter, I think Bella is the one, and she's nothing like the Cullen girl. Have you seen how animated he is? How he's actually smiling?"

"Yeah I saw, I saw it once before too, and then I watched as it got wiped from his face. I don't want to see that ever again Char. He's only got so much strength, if she leaves I'm not sure we'll be able to pick up the pieces again."

"Not going to happen, Peter, they are kindred spirits, trust me."

I knew he wasn't as sure as me but he'd watch and warn if necessary.

"Hey, why don't we go out tonight to celebrate The Major's good luck?"

I knew his game, he wanted to see how Bells would react, whether she'd defer to The Major or like Alice make a decision and just expect him to go along, I thought he'd be pleasantly surprised as I followed him through to the back porch where the two love birds were sitting.

 **Bella**

Jasper and I were sitting on the porch just watching the horizon and the play of sunlight on the trees, it sounds dull but we couldn't have been happier. I was sitting between his legs leaning back against his chest while he held me close, his arms wrapped around me very relaxed and then he groaned as Peter and Charlotte appeared smiling.

"Bella, Peter and I wondered if you'd like to go out this evening to celebrate?"

I was confused,

"What are we supposed to be celebrating? Have I missed some special occasion?"

She laughed,

"We thought we'd celebrate you and The Major getting together."

Now I understood what the sigh was for and I was conscious of Pete watching me closely.

"Well Charlotte, thanks for the thought and it's certainly something I'd say called for a celebration, but it's up to Jasper."

Charlotte smiled as if I'd passed some test while Peter turned to look at Jasper,

"Well Major? What do you say? Is Bella worth celebrating?"

Ouch I thought, that was a loaded question. Then I heard him

"Bella is worth everything to me, if she wants to go, we go, if not we stay here."

I could feel his arms pull me closer.

"I know, why don't we celebrate here, after all, it seems a bit stupid going to a bar or for a meal as I'm the only nonvampire here. I take it you do have a music player? A wind-up gramophone maybe? Or a record deck?"

Peter pulled a face at me,

"Yeah, I think I can rustle something up. There might be an old squeeze box in the attic."

"OK, then you and Jazz go do whatever it is that guy's do all day and leave the rest to us girls. Just don't forget the music."

 **Charlotte**

I thought Bella had handled that really well and I told her so once we were alone and she smiled and whispered,

"Shall I tell you a little secret? I knew Jasper didn't want to go out, he tensed up, but I knew Pete wanted to do something so I thought of a compromise to please both of them."

I patted her on the shoulder,

"Good work. Now, what are we going to do?"

She pursed her lips,

"Well, I guess party food is out, but I think we should do something special as it's a celebration. How about a theme...Cowboys. Do you think there's any way we could hire, or rent or whatever it is you do, two horses? Two can ride on one I suppose?"

I laughed,

"Yes and yes. I'll go ring now while you work out the rest."

When I got back she was smiling,

"Right, we need a bonfire and a mock-up of a wagon. What about drinks?" That was a difficult one,

"Ah well, I can get beer or whatever for you but as for us..."

She looked at me and I could see the wheels turning.

"I don't suppose you have any ah... supplies in case of emergencies do you?"

I couldn't believe what she was asking me.

"No, but I could get some if it wouldn't gross you out."

She nodded relieved,

"For Jasper too?"

I grimaced,

"I guess, but it's a bit more difficult."

"Please Charlotte, I don't want to sit there being the only one to eat or drink, it will feel odd."

"Odder than knowing the other guests are drinking blood? Bella, you amaze me. Well, OK, but you're on your own with the wagon and bonfire, girl...at least for the morning."

"No problem, Charlotte?"

I wondered what she was going to come up with now,

"Yes?".

Do you think we'd have time to buy Stetsons?"

I laughed,

"Honey, now those we have but I'd better get going. Will you be OK on your own?"

She put her foot down gingerly,

"Yep. No problem. See you soon."

"Bella,"

"Yes?"

"Help yourself to sheets or anything else you want, anything in the house that you want is yours".

She smiled and mouthed "thanks" as she walked slowly up the steps to the door. She was quite a girl and I wondered exactly what she would come up with, she was certainly throwing herself into the spirit of things and I knew Peter would appreciate that.

 **Bella**

I knew what I wanted to do for the evening, I just hoped I could get it all done in time. Checking in the closets I found some super king sized cream sheets, in a vampire house?, but I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. I'd noticed a couple of large hoops laying by the barn and plenty of wooden slats piled up so I dragged it all into the trees and taking a hammer and some huge nails from the barn I fabricated a wonky looking wagon. That took nearly the whole morning and when I limped back to the house Charlotte had just got back.

"The horses will be delivered about seven this evening. Is that OK? You look tired out Bella, are you feeling OK?"

I nodded pushing my hair back from my sticky face.

"I'm fine, actually I'm really enjoying myself. Do you have any lanterns?" She looked thoughtful, then her face cleared,

"Yes. There are a couple of oil lanterns in the storm cellar, I'll go get them and we can clean them up."

"No, they'll look good as they are. What I want to do is to write out a couple of invitations for the guys."

She looked mystified,

"I'm not sure what you mean Bella, but if you tell me what you want I'll try to help."

As I explained she smiled,

"Peter is going to love this, The Major too."

 **Peter**

When The Major and I got back at dusk the house was empty, no sign of the girls, and we looked at each other,

"Was it something we said?"

Usually, that wouldn't have raised more than an eyebrow but now I got a genuine smile, things were certainly looking up since he and Bella had got together.

Seeing an envelope on the kitchen table he picked it up and showed it to me.

"Guys"

was written on the envelope in beautiful Italics.

He slit it open and shook out a key looking from it to me,

"Any idea's?"

"I think its the key for the attic room. We don't use it though".

Intrigued, we climbed to the attic, and sure enough, the key fit the lock and inside were two bags set in the middle of the floor. I shook the contents on the floor,

"Well, it seems the girls want us to dress up, Major."

There were jeans, shirts, boots, and Stetsons for both of us and as we changed I couldn't help laughing.

"I haven't played a game like this in years. I wonder what's next?"

He shrugged then put his hand in the pocket of his jeans and pulled out another key. Holding it out to me I studied it for a moment,

"Wow, I think it fits the barn but it's never been used."

 **Jasper**

I had no idea what the girls had planned but I was more than happy to play along if it made Bella happy and I followed Peter out to the barn. Sure enough, it was locked and the key fitted but we stopped, hearing a familiar sound from inside,

"Horses?"

Peter looked as confused as I felt and when he pushed open the doors we discovered two horses, saddled and ready to go. On one saddle was taped another envelope and this time there was no key inside but a hand drawn map with a red cross in the centre

"I guess we need this to find the treasure"

We mounted up and rode out of the barn into the late afternoon sun. It felt good to be on a horse again, with the wind blowing through my hair, I'd slung my hat back so it hung down my back by its strap across my throat. Following Peter who had the map we trotted the horses through the shallow creek and into the trees for a while before realizing we were riding back toward the ranch then I saw the light of a fire flickering through the trees.

"I think we've reached our destination".

 **Bella**

We heard the horses before we saw them but I couldn't take my eyes off Jasper as he rode into the clearing. He looked so good on horseback that I felt my body tingling just looking at him and Charlotte cleared her throat to bring me back from my reverie.

"Well boys, you found us"

Peter jumped from his horse and ran to her whirling her around in obvious pleasure at being reunited with his wife while Jasper stayed astride his horse smiling down at me,

"Your idea?"

I nodded as he dismounted and walked slowly to me, taking me in his arms and kissing me,

"I missed you, Bella"

"I missed you too"

I was lost in those beautiful golden eyes until Peter interrupted us with a loud stage cough and then we joined he and Charlotte sitting by the camp fire cuddled up together. I sighed with contentment as Jasper wrapped his arms around me once more then turned to Peter,

"You did say you had some music."

I could see from the look on his face that he had forgotten all about it and was desperately trying to think of some excuse but I'd forgive him, so long as Jasper and I were together nothing else really mattered but I guess I should have known better than to think he would just apologise and forget the matter!

Peter

I held my hands up,

"Guilty, I forgot, but in my defense, I was a bit tied up this afternoon, The Major got into a fight at the saloon, well it was more of a whorehouse really but I didn't realize that until he'd dragged me inside. I think the bar tender took exception when my friend here made a pass at his pretty little daughter..."

Charlotte interrupted before I could get my friend into deep water, her tone one of warning.

"I've got that under control, Peter."

She walked over to the mock wagon, pulling a guitar from inside and throwing it to me while Bella looked at me, eyes shining with pleasure.

"Do you play Pete?"

"Yeah. I do a mean Kenny Rogers".

She thought that was hilarious and dissolved in laughter as I strummed a few Country and Western tunes in honor of the occasion before throwing the guitar to Char,

"Your turn now".

Bella listened, spell-bound as Char sang some romantic songs and The Major took the opportunity to nuzzle her neck.

"Major, if you're going to eat her for God's sake get on with it. You're making me thirsty."

Jasper's eyes blazed a warning look at me but Bella nodding threw me something. I caught a bottle and opened it cautiously sniffing the contents,

"All right!"

I took a gulp as Jasper watched.

"I hope you like A+ because that's all we could get at short notice."

I waited intrigued as The Major opened the one she handed him but I should have known better, he sniffed it then shot Charlotte a questioning glance.

"Sorry, I know its only Elk but Bella didn't give me much time to hunt."

He and I were both astonished, Bella had organized this too? As Bella opened her soda she knocked bottles with him.

"To us, all of us."

Now that was one toast I was more than happy to drink to!

 **Jasper**

Bella never ceased to amaze me, providing blood for us at the party was just one of many ways she proved her understanding of our nature, how had I gotten so lucky? We chatted and told crazy amusing stories or at least Peter did, being on top form as usual, but as the evening wore on Bella started to shiver. The night was becoming cold so I got a blanket that Char had tied to my saddle and wrapped her in it before sitting her on my lap.

After this we sat quietly, watching the dying flames, happy in our companionship, it amazed us all how well Bella fit in as if she'd always been with us. Later, as I felt her start to doze I picked her up in my arms and carried her to the horse,

"I'll take Bella back home, she's shattered."

"No problem Major, leave your horse outside, I'll sort it out for you when we get back."

Nodding in acknowledgment of Peter's offer I mounted, with Bella still in my arms, and rode slowly back to the house.


	48. Chapter 48

****Chapter Forty Eight****

 **Bella**

When we got back to the house Jasper jumped from the horse and pushing open the door carried me straight upstairs and into the bathroom.

"I'll leave you to get ready for bed."

He kissed me then left shutting the door and leaving me alone with my thoughts. It had been such a lovely evening, the best I could remember and I felt closer to both Pete and Charlotte as well as Jasper, they treated me as if I were a part of their family and that felt good.

I was so tired I had a quick shower and cleaned my teeth before looking around and realizing my pajamas were in the bedroom, I looked around quickly but the only towels were the damp ones I'd just used,

"Shit!".

Then I saw Jasper's shirt hanging out of the laundry hamper, Oh well I thought, and pulled it on. It hung on me on me but it smelled so good, and I wrapped it around me before opening the door and walking into the bedroom to find Jasper standing just as he had before, looking out of the window. When he heard the door open he turned and his smile broadened when he saw what I was wearing.

"If you're that desperate I've got a clean one somewhere."

I shook my head slightly embarrassed,

"It's OK, I forgot my pajama's were in here. If you don't mind I'll borrow this for tonight".

He nodded,

"Just as you like. You ready for bed now?"

I nodded climbing between the sheets,

"You staying?"

My fingers were firmly crossed as I asked this.

 **Jasper**

I'd heard her curse in the bathroom and looking under the pillow saw her pajama's folded up there. I considered taking them to the door for her when I heard her take something from the hamper and curious, decided to wait. When she came out wearing my old shirt I was surprised but amused too. Did she really want to wear something of mine to sleep in? Maybe she'd change later when she was alone.

I waited while she got into bed, before kissing her goodnight, I had intended going back to the others when I left her but then she asked if I were staying. She had no idea how good it felt when I heard her say that she wanted me to stay with her. I smiled,

"No problem. If you're sure?"

She smiled and held out her arms and I melted into them then she curled up against me and as she fell asleep she put her head on my chest and one hand between the buttons of my shirt, her fingers burning into my skin.

 **Bella**

I think I slept soundly for the first few hours and then the nightmares started, I was back with Pete in Mexico and Jasper came in as he had in reality. Only this time instead of fighting Maria's men he walked over to her and took her in his arms, kissing her passionately before walking out leading her by the hand and leaving us to our fate. I cried out and tried to run to him but Peter held me back,

"He belongs to her."

He said over and over again and I woke screaming, to find myself in Jasper's arms.

"What is it, Bella? Do you want me to leave?"

I clutched him tightly,

"God no, don't ever leave me, Jasper. It was just a nightmare, about Maria."

He stiffened,

"She's dead Bella."

His voice was cold and I nodded

"I know but in my dream, you left us and went off with her."

He held me close and kissed me,

"I'd never have left you for her, Bella. Never."

I looked at him in the moonlight suddenly distracted by the sight.

"I'm sure you've been told this before but you are incredibly sexy".

His eyes opened wide at that,

"At this minute I wouldn't care, hearing it from you is enough."

I was getting very hot now and my mind was spinning,

"Jasper, can I ask you something?"

He smiled ruefully,

"You will anyway Bella."

I nodded,

"I can't help myself. Would you mind getting into bed with me, only it's really hot and I don't think I'd be able to go back to sleep otherwise."

 **Jasper**

Damn, this woman was going to drive me crazy!

"Sure Bella, if it's what you want"

She smiled playfully and watched as I kicked my boots off and lifted the covers to slip in beside her. Knowing that all she was wearing was my old shirt and a pair of panties my hands were shaking as I took her in my arms again.

Her hands pulled my shirt out of my pants and I felt her fingers caressing my back.

"Is this OK Jasper?"

I nodded and closed my eyes, enjoying the sensations she was arousing in my body and then opened them again as I felt her unbuttoning my shirt. She hesitated,

"Do you want me to stop?"

God, what a question!

I shook my head and closed my eyes again, leaving all the moves up to her, she slid the shirt down my arms and when she finished it was a crumpled heap on the floor. Sighing, she laid her head on my chest and breathed deeply.

"You smell divine"

As her hands caressed my naked torso the beast inside started to roar and I fought him down with difficulty, feeling Bella's desire as well as my own.

 **Bella**

I was very nervous about asking him to join me, but I knew he would never make the first move and once he was under the covers with me I took a deep breath and started to undo the buttons on his shirt, wanting to be as close to him as possible. He stiffened at first and opened his eyes but he didn't say no, so I wrestled it off him feeling triumphant.

As I lay my head on his chest his scent enveloped me, a mixture of spices and musk and my body went crazy. I wanted him lying naked with me but I was terrified he might push me away thinking I was going just too far. I could feel my heart thumping and I knew he could hear it as I wrapped my arms around his chest and lay with my cheek pressed to him, wanting only to follow the trail of hairs across his belly to the belt buckle of his jeans with my fingers.

 **Jasper**

I could feel Bella's desire mounting and tried to calm her whilst struggling with my own and eventually, her breathing evened out and I knew she was sleeping. I tried to move away a little as I felt her shiver but she clung to me so tightly I would have needed to break her fingers to get free. It felt good to be wanted again, to know I was still desirable to a woman. Alice had never shown this much passion, she wouldn't lay naked with me, she always said my scars put her off, but Bella never even mentioned them. Her warm body felt so good pressed against mine and I dreamed of her lying naked, wrapped around me, spent after making love and had to calm myself before I burst out of my jeans, I wanted her so much it hurt.

 **Bella**

When I woke up in the morning I was still laying on his chest, with my arms entwined around him and as I opened my eyes he smiled,

"Morning Darlin', sleep well?"

Even his voice had an effect on my heart,

"Better after you joined me."

He kissed me then moved until he could get free of my grasp,

"I'll get out so you can shower and dress."

I wanted to ask him to stay but didn't have the courage, yet, and as he left the room, still shirtless, my heart beat a little slower, I was getting in deep and I just hoped he felt the same way. As I showered thoughts of work and my apartment crashed in on me, I would have to leave soon, I couldn't afford to stay away much longer and although I dreaded leaving Jasper and his friends I felt strong enough to cope with whatever might arise once I was home.

 **Charlotte**

When The Major finally appeared I raised my eyebrows,

"Did we get a little too hot, Major?"

He smiled and shrugged,

"Some of us just have it, and some don't"

With that, he went outside to join Peter who was busy moving the wagon Bella had built so we could see it from the house.

I heard Bella on her way downstairs so I put the toast on and poured her some juice. Her face was flushed as she walked in and I saw her obvious disappointment when she saw he wasn't here until she heard him talking to Peter outside then she glanced out of the window just to reassure herself before sitting down to eat.

"Did you have fun last night?"

I asked her just for devilment, just to see her blush and she did beautifully.

"Yes thanks, but then I don't need to tell you about it do I?"

I laughed,

"Actually Peter and I never made it to the house, he's rather impatient."

She was embarrassed by the casual talk about sex but I knew she'd get used to our ways soon enough, then I noticed her tense and she blurted out,

"Charlotte. I have to go home."

I turned shocked,

"Why Bella? What happened? Did we upset you?"

She got up and ran to give me a reassuring hug,

"No Charlotte, you've been wonderful to me, Pete too, but I have to go back. I have a life, an apartment, and two jobs. Nothing exciting but I need to keep working or I'll lose my home. It's been wonderful staying here but I don't belong, I have to look after myself".

I knew that The Major would happily look after her, and money wasn't a problem, but I also knew she would never ask for or accept help, not yet anyway, the two of them needed to be closer for that.

"So, when do you plan on going back?"

Her shoulders drooped,

"I think I should go soon, I have some explaining to do to keep my jobs as it is. I think Steve will be cool, but the hospital..."

I had an admission to make,

"Ah Bella, I know you might be mad at my interference but I rang Steve and explained the situation, so he's cool and I called in sick for you at the hospital, even managed to wrangle a sick note. Just don't ask how."

She kissed me,

"Thank you Charlotte, you're an angel."

 **Jasper**

Peter and I had heard the conversation between Bella and Char,

"Looks like you are about to lose your lady, Major"

"Not gonna happen Peter. I can't afford to lose her, I'll go back too. We need some quality alone time together anyway."

He nodded and punched me on the shoulder,

"Go get her boy".

I laughed and we strolled back to the house.

"Bella"

I kissed the top of her head as she turned to greet me with a beaming smile

"I need to go back to the city tomorrow, would you come back with me?"

I saw Charlotte's nod of approval as Bella turned to me relieved,

"Oh, I need to go back too. I have to work and decide what I'm going to do with the rest of my life now I'm not being pursued by vampires, well, not by hostile ones anyway."

"Easy, I can soon settle that for ya, Bella, marry The Major and become a kept woman"

There was a crack and a cry of pain as Charlotte hit him on the head with the pan she'd been holding.

"Dammit woman, you could do me permanent damage hitting me like that."

She snorted,

"No worries Peter, no brain there to damage. Now shut your big mouth and come help me with the horses."

She dragged him, still complaining, from the kitchen and I turned back to Bella,

"Sorry. Peter's mouth runs away with him sometimes."

The look she gave me was odd and I knew I'd missed something.

"I know, I rode with him in the back of a van for hours."

"Yeah, that'd be torture in itself!"

She laughed at this, then got up,

"Guess I'd better pack my stuff. Would you mind if we went today? Only if I stay here much longer I'll never want to leave."

I nodded and as she walked out I could have sworn she had tears in her eyes. Was she really upset to be going home? Would she rather stay here with us?

I followed her upstairs to find a clean shirt,

"Bella?"

She turned,

"I hope we can keep seeing each other."

Her smile said it all,

"I'd like that too. Did you mean like...in dating?"

I nodded, feeling a little self-conscious,

"Yes, like in dating."

As she turned back to her packing I went to tell the others we were leaving straight away bracing myself for whatever Peter might come up with in the way of sarcastic comments.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine**

 **Bella**

I was so happy but I worried it couldn't last, that once back in Jacksonville he would disappear again yet he had asked if we could date so that didn't seem likely. I wondered where he lived in the city, did he have a house or apartment? Where did he hunt? How long would it be before I saw him again? Could I last a whole day without seeing him? Would he stay with me at night?

Then my dreams came crashing down to reality, when I got back would the Cullens still be there? Would I have to dodge Emmett, Edward, and Alice? What would they think and say if they saw me with Jasper? It would certainly be interesting to see their reactions.

 **Jasper**

We drove back mainly in silence, both deep in thought yet enjoying the closeness as Bella had scooted over next to me and laid her head on my shoulder while I drove one handed, the other entwined with hers. I didn't know what was going to come of this burgeoning relationship but I dared to believe that Bella felt the same way I did. I couldn't trust myself to read her emotions because they were so mixed up with mine. I wanted her, but I also needed her. I knew she was the one for me, I'd never been more sure of anything, but she was a human and their feelings didn't work the same way. When we mated it was for life not until something better came along, but I'd seen so many human relationships crash and burn that I was wary. I'd always known that Alice and I weren't meant for each other, she'd made that quite clear but I'd stayed anyway, it was better than nothing, or at least I'd thought so at the time. Now I knew different, it would have been better for me to have walked away, it would have saved Bella from the shit she'd had to suffer.

 **Bella**

Our trip back to the city was over too soon for me and when Jasper pulled up outside my building I hesitated.

"You will come back won't you Jasper? You won't just disappear again?" He shook his head,

"I have to garage the car and get some stuff, then I'll come over."

Before he drove away I kissed him and put a key in his palm which he eyed curiously,

"Do you really think I need this?".

"No Superman, it's symbolic. As long as you have that, I know you'll come back. If you ever decide it's over, then you can give it back."

He looked at me seriously,

"You'll never get it back, Bella."

He closed his fist around it.

"I hope you mean that Jasper because if you go it will break my heart."

He looked into my face then kissed me before driving off and I stood there watching until he was out of sight before picking up my bag and walking into the lobby to check my post box and taking the elevator to my floor. I turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open with little enthusiasm. My apartment smelled musty and I threw open the windows to air it before he returned. Looking around I sighed, it looked tiny and scruffy compared to Peter and Charlotte's house and I missed them already.

 **Jasper**

I put the car away and took the elevator to the pent house suite I had rented looking at the view from the huge picture windows over the city. The place looked as if it was untenanted, which it was, most of the time, I'd only rented it as a base to keep a few clothes and my laptop. This I turned on and checked for mail, there was one from Charlotte and it made me smile. Peter had obviously sneaked a photo of Bella and me last night. She was curled around me and had a smile on her sleeping face. I printed it out and put a copy in my wallet. I had no post, but I wasn't expecting any so I sat down and leaned back in my chair. What was I doing? I had no idea but it felt good so I was going with the flow.

 **Bella**

I'd showered and cleaned the place up as best I could then made myself something to eat, and threw most of it away. I was too on edge to eat, nervous that Jasper might not come back. The knock on the door made me jump, but I opened it with a huge welcoming smile which one look at my visitor wiped from it.

"Hi Bella, your doorman let me know you were back. Where have you been? We've all been worried about you."

I sighed and moved to allow Edward and Rose in.

"To what do I owe this... pleasure?"

I made no effort to sound pleased to see them and stole a look at the clock on the hall stand.

"Expecting someone?"

Edward had seen my glance.

"Actually Yes I am, so I'd appreciate it if you could just get on with it, whatever it is."

He didn't appreciate my tone but Rosalie smiled.

"I do believe Bella has a date".

I glared at her,

"Yes I have, so if you want to visit you'll have to make an appointment." While Rose stood grinning Edward looked less happy,

"Who are you going out with?"

I was getting a little sick of his interference,

"Sorry Edward, only my Dad has the right to ask that and last time I looked you weren't him."

He scowled,

"Sarcasm isn't very becoming Bella. Manners cost nothing."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing but before I could answer him, I heard the most beautiful voice at his back,

"Excuse me folks but I have a date with the lady of the house and I happen to adore her smart mouth."

Jasper pushed past Edward and came to a stop beside me,

"You ready darlin'?"

I smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Ready when you are"

I took his hand and smiled sweetly at the two shocked faces regarding us,

"You folks make yourselves at home, just remember to slam the door when you leave to make sure it locks"

Rosalie's eyes were out on stalks and Edward looked thunderous.

"I think we ruined their evening".

I looked at Jasper grinning,

"Good and just as a matter of interest where are we going?"

He shrugged,

"No idea, yet."

 **Jasper**

I guess it would have been diplomatic to stay out of sight until they left, but I didn't like the way Edward was talking to Bella and I guess testosterone took over. When she slipped her arm in mine and pushed past them the beast roared his ownership and I know Edward heard him. Now the Cullens would know I was involved with Bella and I knew I wasn't going to be popular, Alice especially would be spitting nails, so I'd have to keep a close eye on Bella, which brought me to a decision.

"Bella I need to ask you something, but I don't want you to take it the wrong way. I still want to take things slowly but would you mind either moving into my place, or me moving into yours? I don't like the idea of you being alone, not with dick head and his twisted little sister around."

Bella

My heart soared when he asked me, would I mind? I'd crawl through broken glass to stay with him full time. I tried to act cool but my grin broke through.

"I think I can cope with that Jasper. Your place or mine?"

He thought for a moment then,

"Well mine has better security and as far as I know is unknown to the family but if you come to my place then you must let me pay the rent on your place until we decide where we go from here."

I wasn't sure that was right,

"But then you'll be paying for two places that doesn't seem fair."

He smiled,

"But look what I get for my money"

"Well all right I guess, but I'll have to go back and get my stuff."

He shook his head,

"They might still be there, we'll pick it up tomorrow. For now, I have spare stuff, you know, toothbrushes, towels, and things and I seem to remember you are partial to one of my shirts as night wear."

I couldn't talk, but I nodded, it was going to be an interesting night.

When we arrived at Jasper's apartment all I could do was stare, how come he had such a huge place and didn't live in it? My apartment would fit in it three or four times! He pushed open double doors leading to a huge bedroom with bathroom leading off.

"For you Bella."

I turned to him and smiled,

"Thanks but its too big for one. Won't you join me later?"

He smiled,

"I might just do that Darlin', but for now I need to hunt. There's nothing in the cupboards but you can order a delivery"

I was about to point out that I had no money with me when he pressed an oblong plastic card into my hand.

"Order whatever you want and put it on that."

I was about to give it back embarrassed, but he was already closing the door so with a sigh I looked around for the phone book and ordered Chinese, hoping it wouldn't be long as I was starving.

While I waited I wandered through to the bathroom and as with everything in the apartment it was huge. There was a whirlpool tub, an enormous walk in shower, fluffy towels neatly folded on a glass shelf and a selection of bubble baths, shower gels, and shampoo's in a cupboard. I wondered wickedly which he used and who else he kept them in here for?

My meal arrived quickly and I made myself at home on the couch turning the TV on for company as I ate although I didn't register what was on, I was busy thinking about Jasper and how he had changed, not to mention saved, my life. I had thought I was deeply in love with Edward, I'd even considered giving up my humanity to be with him for eternity, what a mistake that would have been! With Jasper things were different, he didn't want to manage my life just keep me safe because he loved me. Edwards love had felt more like ownership and I realized I'd had a lucky escape, I didn't envy Rosalie one bit, she was welcome to Edward, he wasn't half the man Jasper was despite his superior attitude.


	50. Chapter 50

****Chapter Fifty****

 **Jasper**

I wasn't happy about leaving Bella but I needed to hunt if I was going to be in such close proximity to her for an extended period and while I was as quick as I could be bearing in mind I had to leave the city I mulled over Edward's appearance at her apartment today. What did he want? He already had Rose so why was he still pursuing Bella? I didn't trust him in the slightest, any more than I knew he trusted me. The Cullens had come good over the auction but I wanted to ensure there was no one still out there looking for Bella, so I decided to contact Carlisle who answered his phone very quickly as if he were already expecting a call.

"Oh, it's you, Jasper! I'm sorry, I was expecting to hear from Edward."

I smiled to myself, I just bet you were.

"Really Carlisle? Were you hoping to hear what happened between himself and Bella?"

He coughed self consciously,

"Well yes. Her doorman informed Edward that she was back and I suggested it might be a good idea if he called on her just to check she was all right, accompanied by Rose, of course."

"Oh, of course, Carlisle. Well, I'll save you the wait, Bella is now staying with me, not at her apartment. I just happened along while they were "visiting" and I got the distinct impression that Edward was trying to pressure her into accepting your help, again. Not that she needs it."

 **Carlisle**

This was all very awkward, it appeared that Edward had messed up somehow and as a result, Bella was back with Jasper, not the safest place for her at all.

"Jasper, are you sure that staying with you is the best place for Bella right now?"

I was trying to be as diplomatic as I could,

"Is there a problem you aren't telling me about? Or are you just being plain rude, Carlisle?"

I took a moment before I answered him,

"I'm sorry if you think I am being less than polite with you. I was merely wondering if you are the right person to be caring for a vulnerable human girl"

He laughed,

"As opposed to your two sons, Edward and Emmett, both of whom have done such a sterling job up to now."

Now he was the one becoming offensive,

"Jasper, both Emmett, and Edward only have Bella's best interests at heart, and I happen to know that Emmett has been instrumental in saving Bella's life so I don't think there is any need to be so offensive."

He went quiet and I thought I'd finally got through to him but his next question threw me.

"Carlisle, do you have any news on the bidders who gave their word to leave Bella alone?"

I wondered what he was implying,

"No Jasper, they gave their word and I was happy with that. After all, they know how large our family is and that I have some influence in Italy, so there's no reason to suppose they would break their word."

He grunted,

"So no one has checked up on them?"

I sighed,

"I just said that Jasper."

He could be such a fool sometimes, deliberately misunderstanding what I said.

"Carlisle, I'd like a list of the bidders so I can check for myself."

"Jasper. That really isn't necessary. It would make it look as if I doubted their word."

"You may not Carlisle, but I do."

 **Jasper**

Carlisle was ready to get on his high horse about honor and all that shit but all I wanted was a list of the bidders with contact details. I heard a deep sigh from his end,

"I'd really rather not, Jasper. And I am still very concerned about Bella, I'd like to talk to her, just so I know she is happy with the current arrangements."

That was it, I'd had enough,

"Tell you what Carlisle, you come up with the list and I'll put Bella on the phone. Until then you can kiss my ass."

I broke the connection cursing his attitude, now I had the Cullens to worry about again, they were becoming a real pain.

 **Bella**

When I'd finished eating and cleared away I thought I'd call Kerri to let her know I was back but her phone rang and rang and I was ready to give up when she finally answered sounding breathless,

"Oh Bella, I wondered what had happened to you. Are you OK?"

I explained I'd been staying with friends for a few days but that I'd be back at work next week.

"Is Emmett still here?"

She hesitated and I knew she still suspected my motives where Emmett Cullen was concerned.

"Of course."

"And how are things between you two?"

"Really good thanks, we spent the last few days with his family. Esme and Carlisle are great but they are all a bit weird. They don't eat much and they are so tidy, you never see anything out of place. Edward and Rose visited one day and she and Emmett were at daggers drawn. I guess it's understandable under the circumstances. You were right about Edward, he really is hot, but he's a bit too brooding for me. Anyway, I've just got back so I've got a million things to do, I'll catch up with you at work."

So she and Emmett were most definitely an item! I wondered how he'd break the news to her that he was a vampire, after all, he wouldn't be able to keep the secret much longer if she was socializing with the family. I wondered what Rosalie thought about that. She'd hated it when Edward fell for me so to have yet another human in the family must be sending her crazy. There was one thing though, Kerri wasn't as quiet and understanding as me, she'd be more likely to face Rosalie and tell her to back off if Rose became overtly hostile to her and that I would love to see.

 **Jasper**

When I got back Bella was lying on the couch dressed in one of my tee shirts and looking ravishing.

"I waited up for you. Is everything all right Jasper? You look annoyed."

I smiled and went over to kiss her,

"You look good enough to eat and I'm fine now I'm back here with you darlin'."

She giggled throwing her arms around me crushing our bodies together and the feel of her breasts through the thin material of my shirt was arousing in the extreme. Once more I had to use all my strength to calm my emotions. I pulled away and sat down beside her hoping she wouldn't notice my aroused state and changed the subject.

"I spoke to Carlisle earlier, told him I wanted the names of the bidders so I could check for myself that they'd all kept to their word but he declined to give it to me."

She looked puzzled,

"Why?"

I laughed bitterly,

"Because he felt it would undermine his trust."

She shook her head,

"A gentleman's word is his bond eh?"

I shrugged,

"Something like that, I don't like not knowing though. I might have to break in and steal the damn list."

She took my hand and kissed it from wrist to fingertips.

"Something tells me that isn't all that's bothering you about that conversation".

I had to tell her.

"He doesn't think I'm the appropriate person to be looking after you. I'm not trustworthy enough."

She laughed out loud,

"So he thinks that Edward or Emmett would do a better job, does he? I'd like a word with Dr. Cullen myself Jasper. I think its about time he heard a few home truths about his precious family."

She was angry on my behalf and that felt good, it had been a long time since I'd had anyone other than Peter or Charlotte willing to cover my back.

"So, you decided on Chinese?"

She blushed,

"Sorry, I did open the window to let the smell out."

"No sweat, it makes the place feel lived in."

"You told me you lived in the woods or in motels, care to elaborate?"

She had me there!

"I was talking in the main. I've been here in Jacksonville some time and I thought a permanent base would suit my purpose better."

"And you've been alone here all this time?"

I wondered what lay behind that question, her emotions told me she was feeling jealous, but of who?

"Peter was here and Charlotte too from time to time."

"Oh, and that's all?"

I grinned,

"Apart from the girls we brought back from the night clubs for wild sex, sure."

Of course, she should have known that hitting a vampire was a bad idea when you are a weak fragile human but I soon kissed her hand better.

"You're jealous? Bella, there's been no one since Alice and I parted. The only girl I was interested in was too busy getting herself kidnapped by hostile vampires."

She pulled me close on the couch and forgot all about the club girls for a while.

I could tell Bella was tired so I scooped her up in my arms and carried her through to the bedroom.

"Time for bed Princess. Don't forget you have work in the morning unless you'd rather stay here with me".

She smiled sleepily,

"I'd like nothing more, but I have to work to support myself, Jasper. I can't expect you to do it."

I hugged her to me,

"I'd like nothing more Darlin'"

She shook her head, her scent wafting around me like a cloud.

"I can't Jasper. What if things don't work out between us? If I'd relied on you I'd end up with nothing. Until we find out where this will lead I've got to keep my independence."

She was right of course but I wished fervently that she wasn't.

 **Bella**

I knew Jasper was disappointed but I couldn't afford to become dependant on him until we knew it was going to work, and both us were badly damaged so there was no guarantee. He laid me on the bed and climbed over me turn on the bedside lamp. As he climbed back I put my hands up and stopped him as his face came close to mine.

"Stay Jasper, please."

I pulled his head down to kiss his lips, craving his taste on my tongue as he took his weight on his spread hands, holding his body a few inches above mine and my breathing became ragged.

"Jasper, hold me.".

He took one hand from the bed and touched my face.

"My Bella."

He ran his fingertips from my temple, down the side of my face and across my throat stopping when it touched the throbbing artery in my neck. I put my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to touch his face with mine, knowing my added weight wouldn't be a problem for him, even one handed. His eyes flashed and he groaned.

"Bella, you're killing me. We have to stop Darlin'"

I dropped back to the bed knowing he was right but burning for him.

 **Jasper**

My control was slipping fast but we couldn't go there yet. Much as I wanted her, and I did with a burning desire that was like a furnace, I couldn't make that final connection until I knew for sure it was the real thing.

As she dropped back to the bed I dropped too and our bodies made contact. I could feel her breasts pressing into my chest, my arousal pressing into her thigh.

"Bella, we can't do this yet."

She smiled slowly,

"I know Jasper. But could we sleep together at least?"

I couldn't deny her that so I rolled onto my side and she curled up into my body, wrapping her arms around me under my shirt so I could feel her warm hands burning into my flesh as I stroked her cheek,

"Bella I'm sorry..."

She moved to stop my words with a kiss.

"Don't apologize Jasper. Love means never having to say you're sorry. I know why we can't and I'll wait, but I can't promise I won't be tempted."

Saying that she pressed herself against me more tightly and I gasped.

"I sure hope you are".

Very soon now one or both of us was going to decide they couldn't wait any longer and at this point, I wouldn't like to bet on who, common sense and caution could only hold sway for so long before passion and desire took over.


	51. Chapter 51

****Chapter Fifty One****

 **Bella**

When I woke up the next morning we were tangled together and his face was so close to mine it gave me goosebumps. When he saw my delight he smiled too,

"Time for you to get up Miss Working Girl."

I groaned and looked at the clock,

"Oh, I'm going to be late."

I jumped reluctantly out of bed.

"I'll get you something to eat while you shower."

I thanked my lucky stars having a boyfriend who could cook then found he had meant bagel and coffee, while I was in the shower he'd gone to the store down the block but promised me some real food later.

After I'd eaten he drove me to work at the Book Shop and Steve squealed in delight on seeing me again although I noticed his eyes take in my lift before Jasper drove off.

"Oh ho? Who's the dish who just dropped you off? Where do you find all these gorgeous men Bella? Do you have a factory churning them out only if you do I'd like to put in an order."

I laughed,

"Yeah, What about Jeff?"

He shrugged,

"Well, I might order one for him too but first tell me all about Mr. Yummy."

We spent a pleasant day putting right the monumental mess he'd made of the computer yet again. How anyone could do so much damage with a single tap of a key was beyond me! I finished as we shut for the night and was just closing down the computer when I felt him behind me.

"Hello, darlin' ready for dinner?"

I sighed as I felt the warmth of his presence.

 **Jasper**

I decided to take Bella out for dinner tonight as I'd already hunted, so I drove her to an Italian Restaurant I knew by its reputation and enjoyed her look when she eyed the menu.

"It all sounds so good Jasper."

I laughed,

"Order what you want for both of us then you can try more dishes."

She looked at me gratefully,

"Thank you, Jasper, but it must be miserable for you sitting watching me eat."

 **Bella**

His smile made my stomach flip,

"I'll admit it's a little more restful than my own mealtime, but as long as I'm with you I'm content."

I took his hand and held it, looking into his eyes until our meals arrived when, I have to admit, I made a pig of myself, trying everything, while Jasper sat grinning at me. When I'd finished and was waiting for my coffee he leaned forward and wiped the edge of my mouth with his finger then licked it.

"Jasper. If you do that again I'm going to jump your bones here and now".

He looked at me with a grin and licked his lips,

"Bella, you really shouldn't say things like that to me in public places. I have a penchant for stirring up a girl's emotions".

I took his hand,

"I'm waiting till you are ready for me to say them in private."

And I winked at him.

As the valet brought the car round we stood oblivious of the other diners also leaving the restaurant, his hand in mine and my body pressed against his side. He kissed the top of my head and his scent was so overpowering it made my heart beat loudly again. An elderly couple walked past, the woman watching us as they went.

"It's lovely to see a couple so much in love, I remember when we were like that Ken."

We smiled at that, if only they knew, and then his car was there. As he drove home I sat beside him, my head on his shoulder and my hand still entwined with his.

"How was work?"

I told him about my day before asking what he had done and he shrugged,

"Not a lot, I hunted, shopped, and spent the rest of the time missing you, so this afternoon I stood across the road watching you work".

I looked at him, stunned.

"You stood across the road watching me?"

He nodded,

"I just wanted to be near you."

I swallowed, Wow!

"Jasper. I hate the thought of you standing in the street all day."

He grinned,

"It's OK Bella, Steve offered me the use of the stockroom if I want to stalk you privately."

I looked at him uncomprehendingly for a minute.

"Steve?"

He nodded,

"Yeah, he spotted me and came over. Told me it was obvious I was crazy about you and that if I wanted I could sit in the stockroom and drool in private."

Thinking about it I realized it was exactly the kind of thing my romantically inclined boss might do.

 **Jasper**

We spent the night as the one before, Bella cuddled up as close as she could get while I struggled with my demons to stop from ripping my shirt off her and making love to her beautiful body. I knew I was fighting a losing battle with my heart but I had to be sure, after all this wasn't something I could take back, Bella wasn't a one night stand she was my forever love.

When she woke up the next morning we went through the same ritual, I fetched her breakfast while she showered, the urge to join her getting stronger, but I fought it and won, just, and when she'd eaten we made plans for the day, it being one of her few free times.

"What would you like to do Bella?"

She smiled,

"I don't mind. We could stay home and make mad passionate love or..."

I groaned,

"Bella you are trying your hardest to pull me down to hell, try to think of something else you'd like to do that won't have my immortal soul burning."

She looked out the window,

"Well, its gray, and its raining just for a change so we could go out. How about we drive to the forest and you swing me through the trees, Tarzan."

Outside sounded good to me and far less dangerous than staying in so we grabbed our coats and collected the car.

 **Bella**

As he drove I decided to ask him something that was puzzling me.

"Jasper?"

He turned to me,

"That tone of voice means you have a question, one I don't think I'm going to like, but one I won't be able to get out of answering, so go ahead."

I chuckled,

"Got you, Tarzan, you are my captive audience till we get there. I just wanted to know... what exactly are you are waiting for?"

He swallowed nervously and kept his eyes on the road.

"It's complicated Darlin'"

I turned fully so I was looking at his profile,

"OK. I'll try to keep up."

He sighed,

"Do you really want to do this now?"

I pondered that question,

"Maybe not."

I saw him relax, but he wasn't getting off that easily but I could wait a little while.

By the time we got to the forest the rain had stopped although it was still very overcast and after we parked the car and we started hiking into the trees. As soon as we were beyond the range of any prying eyes he lifted me onto his back and climbed a really tall tree then swung from branch to branch through the forest. We were soaked from the wet leaves but he got above the low cloud eventually and pulled out a waterproof rug for us to sit on.

It wasn't exactly hot but I felt warm just being with him and from his pocket, he pulled some chocolate,

"One of the main food groups?"

I ignored his smirk as I ripped the bar open with my teeth.

"Damn right Jazz."

When I finished it he magically produced a can of soda and I began to wonder if he was a secret marsupial but when I questioned him about it he laughed so much I thought we were going to fall.

 **Jasper**

I knew she hadn't forgotten her question, and I knew she deserved an answer so I took her hand in mine,

"Bella, I know how I feel about you and I know how I think you feel about me, but it's not that simple and you're holding back too."

She looked at me seriously,

"I know because I'm not sure what you want Jasper and I want to, no I need to, understand because it's driving me nuts. I know I'm in love with you and I want you like crazy. I think you feel the same way about me, but you're holding back. I do have a theory as to why but I don't know for sure."

I cocked my head at that, a theory?

"What's your theory?"

She sighed,

"Boy, you're really going to make me work for the answer aren't you?"

I smiled wickedly and nodded,

"Sure am."

She pursed her lips before continuing.

"I had an interesting talk with Charlotte a few nights back"

I sat up listening more intently,

"Well, she talked and I listened and I think you're scared of me."

I laughed at that.

"No, I don't mean you're frightened of me as a person, obviously. I think you're scared I'm not as committed as you need me to be."

And as usual, Bella had pretty well nailed it.

 **Bella**

When I saw his expression alter I knew I was on target. He cleared his throat,

"I don't know how much Charlotte told you, so I'll go back to the start and forgive me if I go over ground you've already covered."

Before he could continue I held up my hand to stop him.

"If you are going to tell me everything I want to be close and comfortable."

I snuggled up to him taking his hand and resting my head on his lap. I knew it was going to be hard for him and if I was looking into his face it might be too difficult. This way I could still feel his emotions but without making him self-conscious.

"Now you can start"

I lifted our hands to kiss his then settled down to listen.

"I joined the Confederate Army before I was legally old enough, and I'd never had a girlfriend. I spent the next few years fighting a war which didn't leave time for relationships but I got promoted over much older guys because I was good at fighting, at tactics, and at commanding other men, in short, the army was my life. Then I met Maria and my life both ended and began. She was my first relationship and we were together for a long time. I thought she really loved me, I thought her way was the only way. It wasn't until I helped Peter and Charlotte escape that I realized there was something very wrong with my relationship with Maria. Only when I finally broke free of her influence did I understand what that was. My value to her was purely as a commander, the sex was just her way of rewarding me like you'd give a dog a treat when it performed a trick. I was a savage Bella, I still am and I fight my demons on a daily basis."

I squeezed his hand as the tears started to trickle from my eyes.

 **Jasper**

I could smell Bella's tears but now I'd started I had to go on.

"I couldn't stay with Peter and Charlotte, murdering people to feed was tearing me apart and I just wanted to die. Then I ran into Alice and when she took my hand I thought I'd found a safe harbor for my heart. She showed me a new way of life and we joined the Cullens. They were good to us, to me, but I was always considered the weak link, always under close scrutiny. Over the years I felt this was as good as a monster like me could ask for, Alice ran my life and I lost the will to fight, I just went along with whatever she said. I was dissatisfied but I didn't know what else I could do and I now realize Alice was happy to have a compliant male she could mold..."

"And manipulate."

I couldn't help interjecting that but he sighed in response,

"Yes, and manipulate but I blame myself for allowing her the power over me but then...you came along."

This was the really hard part, I felt her body stiffen but I carried on before I lost courage.

 **Bella**

I didn't understand what he meant, how did my turning up change things for Jasper and Alice? He started talking again as I wiped the tears from my face.

"You walked into our lives and I knew, Alice did too I guess. She must have seen you coming, but she didn't let on. I saw you on your first day at school and I knew then that Alice and I were over."

I waited for him to explain this statement but instead, he changed tack.

"Bella, you see me as strong and fearless, and I am in a fight, I'll win every time, I'm good at what I do but everyone has their vulnerabilities, I don't care who they are, and I have one too. In telling you this I'm leaving myself wide open, but I have to tell you so you'll understand. I've had my heart shattered twice now and it was a struggle to recover both times. I'm scared I wont be strong enough to come back again and then I'll be lost to the monster who craves the violence and the blood, and the man, the one hiding inside here will cease to exist. I know Edward told you something of how vampires mate for life, but I don't think he told you everything. Once we become physically intimate with someone, that's it, there's no turning back and what if you find it's not what you want after all? I'm not that strong Bella, I want you so badly it hurts, but my fear hurts too so I'm asking you to be one hundred percent sure before you invite me in to take you body and soul. I want us to be one, but only you know what's in your heart so I have to leave it to you. If you ask me to make love to you be sure I'm what you want for eternity, not just a few days, weeks, or years. If you can't make that commitment then please, don't ask."

How could one man have suffered so much? Such an inherently good man too. I felt humbled by his openness, he'd held his heart, his life, his desires out in his hand, for me to take or reject and I knew he was serious. I took his hand from mine and kissed it, one finger at a time, then I pulled his face down to mine.

"Jasper, thank you for telling me all that and in return, I'll make you a promise, when I ask you to make love to me it will be because I'm willing to commit to you body and soul, for eternity".

He kissed me gently on the lips and pulled me up onto his lap.

"Thank you Bella, but you should say if not when".

I shook my head,

"Oh no, it will happen".

 **Jasper**

She had sounded so sure yet on the way home she dropped the bombshell

"Jasper, I think I should go back home, it's not fair on you staying at your place until I make my decision, and I can't stay with you without wanting to jump your bones so could you drop me off".

My heart sank as I feared she was already regretting her earlier words to me and when I pulled up outside her building she sat up and kissed me goodbye.

"Can I ask you something, Jasper?"

"Sure Bella"

I tried to sound cheerful.

"Will you promise not to go anywhere for a week. Just one week".

I nodded,

"OK, I promise".

She studied my face as if checking that I meant it.

"I will tell you by the end of the week I promise"

Then she was gone and I had no one to blame but myself for giving her the ultimatum.


	52. Chapter 52

****Chapter Fifty Two****

 **Bella**

I didn't need a week or even a day to consider things but he needed to see that I'd really taken my time and thought about this so I was going to be lonely and miserable but I'd try to last out the week. I was so preoccupied that I didn't notice I had a caller until I brought out my key to unlock the door.

"Hey Bella, I thought you'd never come back. Where have you been?"

I sighed and pushed ineffectually at Emmett's bulk.

"Emmett, go away, please. I'm in a bad mood and I'm really tired".

"I'll take you to dinner Bella. You're always in a good mood when you've been fed".

He made me sound like a pet alligator!

Without giving me time to answer he took my hand and dragged me back down the stairs to his truck.

"Emmett I really don't want to do this"

"Yeah you do Bella and I need to talk to you, so get in"

He opened the truck door and being too tired to argue I got in and sat in stony silence as we drove to a MacDonald's where seeing the golden arches made me smile despite myself.

"Wow, you're really pushing the boat out for me, Emmett, I'm impressed"

He grinned and drove through to pick up our order, well mine anyway, then pulled up at one of the parking bays and I sat chewing my Big Mac and waiting for him to speak but the silence dragged on so eventually I decided to kick start the conversation or we'd be here all night!

"Bella, I dragged your tired body down to MacDonald's and splashed out on an extra special meal because...dot, dot, dot... you fill in the dots, Emmett."

He grinned sheepishly,

"I want your advice".

"Mine?"

I almost choked on some fries.

"On what topic exactly would you imagine you need my advice?"

"Well, I've been seeing Kerri"

"Em I know, I was there when you met her, you may have seen me around since too,".

He nodded,

"Yeah, but I want to ask her to, you know".

Either I was tired or he wasn't making any sense so I took a shot at guessing.

"You want to take her to bed?"

"No"

He was shocked,

"I know how to do that bit".

I was relieved to hear it,

"Oh good",

I couldn't cope with another male who didn't know whether he was coming or going!

"Well, Emmett let's just hurry along shall we? I'm falling asleep here"

I was hoping that would speed him along but he just grunted,

"OK Bell's, don't rush me, I'm thinking".

I groaned,

"Hey think on your own time, muscle man"

He grinned again and I suddenly remembered just how fond I had been of the big guy.

"I think I want to ask Kerri if she wants to get engaged".

I looked at him in amazement,

"You think?"

He grinned,

"Well, no, I mean I want to"

He sounded sure.

"Then do it. It's easy, you just say Kerri I'm crazy about you, and I know you worship me, so let's get hitched"

He scowled,

"I was hoping for some constructive help Bella".

"I'm sorry Emmett but it's not a good day to be asking me for relationship help."

He sat up straighter,

"Has he done something?"

I was puzzled,

"What? Who? Emmett, you still aren't making any sense".

He tried to clarify,

"Jasper. Has he done something to upset you?"

I laughed at that, I couldn't help it and he looked upset.

"Sorry, Emmett. No, he hasn't done anything".

"Good"

"Not good Em"

I was shaking my head and he looked confused,

"Why?"

I sighed,

"It's complicated".

"Shit, everything with Jazz is complicated, he's complicated. Can I tell you something about him, Bella?"

I thought what the hell? At least he was talking so I could just listen and not have to think but I did warn him.

"As long as you aren't going to tell me what a terrible monster he is. I've had enough of that".

He shook his head grinning again

"Nah, he's a pussy cat really".

I looked skeptical,

"A pussy cat? Jasper?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Well, maybe that's understating it a bit".

"Yeah, just a bit".

He looked as if he wasn't sure what to say next.

"For God's sake spit it out Emmett, I can't seem to get a complete sentence out of you tonight".

He looked me straight in the eye,

"Just look after him Bella, don't you hurt my brother, too many people have done that. He's fragile and don't laugh at that because it's true."

I was speechless for a moment,

"Emmett, you amaze me"

He grinned,

"Yeah, that's me, Mr. Amazing. Thanks for the pep talk Bella. I'm going over to Kerri's now and propose".

I laughed,

"No problem Emmett. Glad to have been some help. Could you do me a favor first?"

"Sure thing Bella. What?"

"Could you drop me off at Jasper's place"

"Sure but I don't know where it is"

"Ah"

I smiled,

"But I do".

He grinned,

"You sly fox. OK, belt up cos Mr. Romance is behind the wheel and he's got a lady he doesn't want to keep waiting any longer".

I have never been so terrified, both of Emmett's aim and blast driving, or of facing Jasper.

When we pulled up outside Jasper's apartment building he offered to walk me up but I declined,

"I need to do this on my own and an extra few minutes to think wouldn't go amiss."

He nodded giving me a wink.

"Say no more, and best of luck"

I took the stairs up to the penthouse rather than the elevator although I wasn't sure why I was hanging back when I knew what I was doing was so right, just nerves I guess. By the time I got to the top flight I was beginning to wish I'd used the damn elevator, I was out of breath and my legs were aching so I sat at the bottom of the flight to rest for a few minutes. The last thing I needed was to turn up on Jasper's doorstep looking like I was having a panic attack.

Getting to my feet again I started up then halted, I could hear footsteps below me and wondered if it was him, who else would be using the stairs to climb this high? I waited but didn't hear anymore and wondered if I'd really heard anything at all but as I turned again and started up the last flight an arm curled around my neck, choking off my breath.

 **Jasper**

It was dawn before I got back and stepping out of the elevator I was hoping Bella had rung and left a message for me but the light on my answer machine was off and my cell phone held no messages either so I decided to take a shower then work out what to do next. Should I go to the hospital to see her? Perhaps not, she'd asked me for a week and I should honor that. She told me she'd get in touch so I just had to wait.

It was another gray miserable day so unusual for this part of Florida so after my shower, I grabbed my jacket and went out. I'd walk around for a while, try to keep my mind occupied people watching but I wasn't fooling anyone, least of all myself and found I was headed for the hospital anyway. As I stopped myself going any further and turned to leave I saw a familiar truck pull up and a young girl hop out, giving the driver, Emmett, a rather lengthy and passionate kiss.

As he turned the car around he spotted me and waved, motioning for me to join him so with a sigh I opened the passenger door and immediately smelled Bella under the other girl's scent. The monster in me roared his disapproval and Emmett saw my frown.

"What's up bro?".

"You've seen Bella"

I knew I sounded challenging and he grinned,

"Yeah I needed some sisterly advice, did she tell you?"

I shook my head,

"I haven't seen her".

He looked at me in confusion,

"How come? I dropped her off at your place last night".

I frowned

"You saw her last night?"

He nodded,

"Yeah, I took her for a Big Mac so I could pick her brains. She helped me out so I helped her out. What did she say to you in the end?"

He looked interested to hear the answer but I was busy thinking...

"I haven't seen her since I dropped her off at her building yesterday".

Emmett's face went grim,

"Jazz, I dropped her at your building last night and watched her go in".

Then it dawned on me,

"Oh, right, well I went hunting last night so she must have realized and decided not to wait although I wish she had."

I really wanted to know what she was going to say to me.

"Yeah you're probably right, anyway I'm picking Kerri up from work this evening so I could drop Bella off at your place if you like".

I could hardly walk into the hospital and demand to know what she had been going to tell me although the wait was going to kill me. All I could do was thank Emmett and go home to wait.

 **Emmett**

I got to the hospital early to make sure I didn't miss Bella, but when Kerri came out she was alone.

"Can you catch Bella before she goes? Only I promised Jasper I'd drop her off".

Kerri looked at me puzzled,

"She never turned up for work and the supervisor went nuts. I think maybe she's lost her job Em, sorry."

I wasn't bothered about her job, but I was worried that not only had Jasper not seen her, but she was missing from work.

"I'm worried Kerri, she seems to have vanished into thin air, do you mind if we call at her place before we go out?"

Kerri shrugged,

"Sure Em, if you want. Is she in trouble or something?"

I shrugged,

"No idea, but I don't like the fact she's not been at work".

Kerri thought for a minute,

"Yes, come to think about it, that's odd because she rang me and I told her we'd catch up at work because I'd just got in. She never said anything about not being there".

I drove as fast as I could to Bella's place and Kerri accompanied me to her apartment where I hammered on the door but got no response.

"Stay here Kerri. I want to try something".

She leaned against the door and smiled,

"I won't move Em".

I climbed out onto the fire escape and managed to pry open Bella's window although I already knew she wasn't there because I couldn't hear a heartbeat, however, I wanted to check she hadn't left any indication where she'd gone. There was nothing here to explain why she hadn't arrived at work or even to show that she'd been back since I picked her up, no coat, no pocket book, no keys, nothing and now I was seriously worried.

I climbed back out onto the fire escape and rejoined Kerri

"I think we need to go find Jasper".

On the way, I rang him and he was waiting outside when I pulled up looking as worried as Kerri and I felt.


	53. Chapter 53

****Chapter Fifty Three****

 **Jasper**

Emmett had dropped Bella here at my apartment last night and as far as we knew no one had seen or heard from her since. The desk clerk I spoke to was the day clerk and he hadn't seen her but after money changed hands he rang the night clerk who remembered Bella and acknowledged she had visited last night although he never saw her leave the building. So, what had happened after Emmett dropped her off and where was she?

I took the elevator back to my apartment and could smell her faintly at the door, but that was old scent, probably from when she came in with me last. If she entered the building but never made it to my door, then what had happened to her on the way up?

I suddenly realized I hadn't smelled her scent in the elevator, so maybe she'd used the stairs for some reason. I didn't wait to wonder why, but started down, followed by Emmett and his bemused girlfriend. Bella hadn't reached the top of the stairs and with a sinking heart, I realized something must have happened to her on the way up.

At the first landing down I stopped suddenly, and was almost mown down by Emmett, he was following so close. His eyes opened wide,

"Oh fuck, that's Alice",

Kerri looked around for the woman he had named, but of course saw no one.

"What Em? Where's Alice?"

And then I realized they had met.

I hit the wall in frustration, and Kerri gasped as she saw the huge indentation I'd made.

"No worries Kerri, he's just really strong".

She looked at him as if he were an idiot.

"Do I look like a thick bimbo Emmett?"

He shook his head smiling.

"No honey, you don't".

She hit him on the arm genuinely annoyed.

"Good, because I'm not. I know there's something freaky about your family and I want to know if Bella is in trouble because of it?"

She glared at both of us and I nodded,

"I think so".

She nodded back,

"At last, a man who doesn't think I'm too thick to add two and two and make four. Now, what do we do?"

I was surprised by that,

"We? You and Emmett go home. I find Bella and Alice then bring Bella home".

I spat her name out.

"I don't think so Jasper"

She cut me off with stubborn determination in her eyes

"I know Emmett wouldn't leave you while there's trouble and Bella is my friend even if we have had our differences, so where you go, we go".

She took Emmett's arm daring me to argue with her.

"It's not that easy Kerri",

I started looking at Emmett for back up but he just shrugged,

"She's right, we might need a girl around and we should get moving now. We have no idea what Alice has planned."

I didn't have time to argue, she was his responsibility, I was only interested in my woman so we followed Alice's scent to the ground floor before losing it outside.

"She must have had transport here waiting."

I looked along the street,

"Then she had help Emmett, any car stopping here would soon attract attention. Someone was behind the wheel."

I stood thinking for a moment.

"Ah, Jasper"

It was Kerri and I looked at her but didn't answer.

"I just wondered if it might be worth speaking to Carlisle. He might know where Alice was staying or who she was seeing."

I had to admit she had a point so Emmett drove us to Carlisle's place and he and Kerri insisted on accompanying me in for my visit.

 **Carlisle**

When I opened the door I was surprised to see the group who were standing there,

"Jasper, Emmett, Kerri. Please come in. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Kerri smiled shyly while Emmett and Jasper were stony faced so knowing there was something amiss I shut the door and turned to them.

"Well? Why don't you sit down, it's good to see you all together as friends."

Jasper who was obviously the spokesman of the party declined a seat,

"Carlisle, I want to know where Alice is and I want that list...NOW"

I looked at him before sitting in one of the armchairs.

"Why don't you sit down and explain what the trouble is calmly and I'm sure we can sort it out."

He shook his head,

"I don't have time for the niceties, Carlisle. Your crazy fucking bitch of a daughter has taken Bella so I want to know anything you can tell me to help trace her and I want that list."

So Alice was in trouble again!

"I have to tell you that I didn't condone what she did in the past and I'm saddened to hear that she has taken the wrong road again, but I won't deliver her to you Jasper. I don't think she'd get a fair hearing."

I heard snarls growing in both the guy's chests and Kerri looked both shocked and angry.

 **Emmett**

I was pissed at Carlisle for his attitude but I thought I'd better intervene before Jasper attacked.

"Carlisle, you don't understand. Alice has Bella and I don't think she's taking her for a picnic!"

I stood close, ready to grab Jazz if he went for Carlisle.

"Emmett I'm aware what you are telling me and I will contact Alice in case she is thinking of doing anything stupid, but I won't hand her over before hearing her side of the story."

I wasn't quick enough in the event and Jasper had Carlisle by the throat and was almost spitting in his face with fury while Kerri stared white faced...

"Carlisle, tell me where Alice is and give me the fucking list before I rip your throat out.".

As Carlisle shook his head I heard Esme gasp,

"Jasper. Put Carlisle down now, and tell me what's going on."

He turned his blazing eyes on her and she stepped back,

"Alice has Bella. I want to know where she is, who her friend is, and I want a list of the auction bidders."

She looked at him then walked over to Carlisle's briefcase.

"We've been protecting Alice for far too long Carlisle."

She opened it and took out a piece of paper which she offered to Jasper.

"I don't know where Alice is now but she's in contact with Jane, so the Volturi may be involved. If there is anything we can do to help you have only to say."

She turned to Kerri then and smiled reassuringly,

"I'm so sorry you had to see that my dear but I'm afraid tempers are running just a little high right now. Why don't you come with me and make coffee while the men talk."

Kerri followed her out not even looking back at me before she disappeared and I wondered if I'd just lost her, she must be terrified after what she'd seen despite her insistence she knew there was something odd about the family.

I turned my attention back to Carlisle who had resumed his seat and was straightening his collar after Jasper's attentions.

"Carlisle, I don't understand you, after all Alice has done, after all we found out, you are still defending her, why?"

Jasper barked a cold laugh,

"I'll tell you why Emmett, because he'd rather have a psychotic bitch in the family than me, not that I care one way or the other but when I find Alice I promise you Carlisle I will tear out her lying tongue and burn it followed by her black, diseased and twisted heart. Now, are you coming Emmett?"

I nodded,

"Sure, I care about Bella too. Let me just grab Kerri."

He nodded,

"I'll be in the truck looking over this list Esme was kind enough to give me."

He didn't speak to Carlisle again and I knew just how close Jazz had come to killing him, only his regard for Esme and Kerri's presence had held his hand and Carlisle knew it too.

Kerri sat at the table drinking what smelled like scotch to me not coffee and Esme smiled,

"I thought Kerri could do with something a little stronger than coffee, she's had quite a shock."

Kerri looked up at me and I wasn't sure what to expect, fear, anxiety, disappointment? She smiled and got up handing the glass to Esme,

"Thanks, you were right, I needed that but I'm fine now and I wanted to thank you for what you did. I don't know Jasper but Bella's my friend and he's obviously going to do whatever it takes to get her back so he has my backing. I was never very fond of Alice and now I know she's mixed up in something criminal and Carlisle is standing up for her...well. Let's just say I won't be coming around anymore although I'll miss you, Esme. Come on Em. Bella needs our help."

I was proud of her and I knew she was the girl for me although I'd have to come clean with her soon, she'd seen too much not t know the truth and if she insisted on going along with us then she'd be seeing a lot more. Jazz was in no mood to hide his true nature and if it came down to it neither was I, not when Bella was in danger but for now I needed to know Jasper's next move. We needed a way to trace Alice quickly or God knows what she might do to Bella if she hadn't already acted.


	54. Chapter 54

****Chapter Fifty Four****

 **Alice**

I was smiling and I felt good because I now had an ace in the hole, Bella Swan. Aro wanted her because of what she knew of us from Edward and Jasper wanted her for his own, I'd even seen them together. If I hadn't intervened she would have taken him to her bed and they'd be fully mated now and that was never going to happen, not if I could prevent it. There was no way he was going to leave me for a mere human, and Edward's cast off at that. After all, a girl has her pride!

The question now was what to do with her? I couldn't keep her with me, that would be far too dangerous, especially if Jazz or one of the family caught up with me and I knew he would eventually, after all, he had the strongest possible reason to find her, to find the girl he was in love with and wanted to be his for all eternity. Shame that little HEA was never going to be, I almost felt sorry enough to cry for him!

What I needed was somewhere safe to dump her and someone trustworthy enough to keep Bella a prisoner until I decided what to do with her but who? Was there anyone I could trust to that degree? It was a pity but I thought my only option was Volterra... or was it? If they all thought I'd taken Bella there, and the trail led there, would that make them hesitate? IT might give me some room to maneuver and make some long term plans.

I knew I'd burned my boats with the family, not that it was any great loss, they'd soon turned on me once they discovered what I had done, not even caring enough to hear my reasons but I had one possible ally that they knew nothing about. A very old friend no one knew about because I'd met her long before I became involved with Jasper and then the family and I never spoke of her as far as I could remember. One with a gift that would make keeping Bella secure a piece of cake.

My only problem now would be contacting her, I'd looked but it was very difficult trying to visualize someone you hadn't seen in so long especially now my gift wasn't working as it should. I got very fuzzy visions but they were better than nothing at all and then all I needed to do was lay a false trail to Italy. I knew if they believed that was where I had taken Bella Carlisle would caution discretion, just in case I hadn't gone straight to the Volturi. After all, if I hadn't then turning up there looking for her would leave Bella vulnerable to Aro's temper or avarice. They didn't know how much, if anything, Aro already knew about the girl with the secret of the vampires and a rather intriguing way of keeping Edward out of her mind.

 **Bella**

There was no point in struggling as I knew I couldn't fight a vampire and hope to win and this was certainly a vampire, I was even pretty sure which vampire, Alice Cullen, although why she'd decided to move against me again I had no idea. I was beginning to think I had a huge sign on my back saying "Vampires take me!" or "Hostage ready".

I didn't get a chance to ask her anything as I was bundled into the back of a van and driven off. I was getting heartily sick of this routine by now, and I missed my companion of the last adventure. I wasn't scared at the moment so much as intrigued and furious so I sat back and tried to relax, after all, I had no idea how long my journey might be. I wondered if they did the van equivalent of frequent flyer miles, frequent hostage miles maybe? If so I must have enough for a free trip around the globe by now!

 **Alice**

The journey was a tedious one with no one to talk to, but Bella was behaving herself, as quiet as a mouse so I decided to drive straight through without stopping. She'd survive without food or water for twenty-four hours and all that concerned me was that at the end of the journey she was still breathing.

I'd narrowed my search down to a small area around the Okefenokee Swamp, where my friend had been born many years before. I wasn't a great lover of swamps, too damp with all that dripping moss and no decent boutiques but it was a great place to hide out. I got on to State Road 2 and was soon close to the swamp and to my relief as I got closer the visions became a little clearer despite Bella's proximity, maybe she was asleep or just exhausted. I didn't know or care and I was able to see my ultimate destination and as I did so I had to smile, how deliciously ironic!

 **Bella**

When the van finally stopped I was hot, hungry, and as dry as a desert and I thumped on the back doors as hard as I could.

"Bella. If you keep quiet I'll get you some food and water, if you keep making a noise I promise you'll stay in the back of that van until you pass out."

It was said with such a sunny voice that it almost made me laugh. Great, I was back with the vampire who hated me the most although I still wasn't sure why however I was sure she would have some new and diabolical plot to kill me. It would have been far easier if she'd just driven me out into the country and killed me herself but for some reason that just wasn't an option. Was Alice squeamish? Or was she afraid if she actually killed me herself that Jasper would never stop hunting her?

Thinking of Jasper, I wondered how long it would be before I was missed, Would Kerri ask Emmett to look in on me? That wasn't likely after all our friendship was on very rocky ground these days. Would Jasper look for me? No, he wasn't even in the equation for a week, he'd be patiently waiting to hear from me. God, what a mess! Would I never be free of people wanting a piece of my hide? MY only comfort was knowing that once he knew I was missing Jasper would move heaven and earth to find me, I just hoped I was still alive by the time he did.

 **Alice**

I walked around the city, enjoying a little sight-seeing while following my visions to find my friend then realized I would need to drive to her place and wait so I strolled back to the van. I considered getting Bella a drink but we were so close now I thought I'd wait until we got there, it would serve her right. I wondered if she had tried to attract attention while I was gone, after all, she wasn't to know I'd parked up in a small abandoned building outside of town.

I followed a map I'd bought in a book store and turned onto Shady Oak Lane which was nice, well away from all those drippy swamp things! I recognized the house I was looking for as I approached it and as I pulled up to the curb I saw a curtain twitch and knew she'd seen the van and was nervous, she didn't like visitors.

When I got out I took my time walking up the front path so she'd get a good look at me and then the door opened and I heard a voice I hadn't heard for so long.

"Alice, is that you girl?"

I beamed as she recognized me.

"What in the hell are you doing here? You in trouble?"

I shrugged,

"Hi there Lizzie, long time no see. Actually, I'm not sure if I'm in trouble or not but I do need your help. Before I come in and explain can I get the van out of sight?"

"Sure, the garage is empty, drive straight in."

I went back to the van and drove it into the shelter of the garage.

"Just a little longer Bella and I'll let you out. I just have to explain the situation to my friend".

She banged the door,

"How about you let me in on the secret too, Alice"

I laughed as I shut the garage door on her, pleased that she hadn't lost her sense of humour...yet.

I walked into the house and straight into a warm embrace,

"Alice, it's been too long. What's going on? I know you aren't here on a social call."

I sighed,

"True Lizzie, I do need a favor but first let me explain. Do you remember when I left I told you I was going to meet my mate?"

She nodded and grinned,

"Oh yeah, you couldn't move quickly enough as I remember."

I sat down heavily doing my best to look hurt and weary,

"Well, it turned out that it wasn't as easy as that."

She laughed

"You wrong? I don't believe it."

I nodded wryly,

"Yes, he turned out to be a two timing vicious killer."

Lizzie giggled,

"Hey, he was a vampire too so I guess that comes with the territory."

I looked as sad as possible.

"We lived as vegetarians and we were really happy then another woman came along and lured him back to his old ways for a while. I took him back because I loved him Lizzie but then his brother brought a human girl home and he tried to attack her. Now he thinks he's in love with her."

Lizzie looked confused,

"He sounds like a crackpot, why didn't you just leave him, Alice? He obviously wasn't your true mate, let the girl have him. Sounds like he'll kill her in the end anyway."

I shook my head,

"I can't Lizzie. I can't let him leave me for a human girl, it hurts too much. Besides it's not real."

Lizzie looked out of the window at the garage and I could see her join the dots.

"You've got her in the truck, haven't you? Why'd you bring her here Alice? What do you expect me to do?"

I ran to her and dropped to my knees looking up at her appealingly,

"I just need somewhere to leave her for a few weeks until he stops looking for her. No one knows about you, so it will be safe to leave her here. I have to get him back Lizzie, I love him and once she's out of his life he'll realize I am the one. It was her blood pulling him to her, he just didn't realize it. Please, Lizzie?"

She shook her head but not as a negative, more as a "what am I going to do with you?" gesture and I knew she was going to agree.


	55. Chapter 55

****Chapter Fifty Five****

 **Bella**

I was feeling hot and sick by the time I heard the garage door open again and banged the side of the van as loud as I could manage.

"Alice, let me out of here you crazy bitch."

I heard Alice's tinkling laughter then a voice, one I didn't recognize

"My, she's feisty for a human girl. Let's see her then."

I stepped back from the door thinking great another fucking vampire! They were crawling out of the woodwork these days and always where I happened to be.

As the door opened I gasped, I'd never seen a fat vampire before, but this woman was huge, tall and big all round with long straggly brown hair and golden eyes I noted with relief, well at least I wasn't on the lunch menu this time.

"Well Alice, I can't see what any self-respecting man would want with a skinny little runt like her but I guess there's no accounting for taste!"

Alice beamed and beckoned me forward.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet a very old friend of mine, Lizzie. She's going to be your hostess for a few weeks so remember your manners and be a good girl, I'll be back when I've sorted out the mess you've made of my life."

I stood watching in disbelief as Alice climbed back into the van and reversed out of the garage before disappearing back down the road.

"How about you follow me into the house girl and I'll show you to your room."

I looked at the open garage door and was about to make a run for it when I saw Lizzie shake her head.

"Bad idea honey. I'll only have to stop you and that would really piss me off, so be a good little girl and get in the house."

I needed a drink and something to eat before I tried running anywhere and there might just be a phone in the house so I decided to follow her in.

 **Lizzie**

I knew this little thing had caused a lot of trouble for my good friend Alice but keeping her here was going to give me some trouble too. If she tried to get away I could, of course, stop her, but I didn't want my neighbors who were very curious about me anyway, to see her. At the moment she was like a little mouse no trouble at all but that might change, she knew what I was but she didn't appear to be terribly afraid of me.

The only sensible thing to do would be to take her to my old cabin in the swamp, where she could try to escape all she liked but I thought the alligators and snakes might put her off that idea. For now, I gave her a beaker of water from the well in the garden. I'd only bought this place because it was off the utilities so no prying eyes to see if I used power or water, sometimes you had to be careful if you were like me. I even went shopping sometimes and then threw the food away when I visited my cabin. The girl was lucky though, I hadn't been recently and there was still some in the cupboard so I showed her.

"Make yourself something to eat out of that. It's all there is so don't go pullin' faces at me."

I watched as she took out some cans and started heating the crap up ready to move if she tried anything but she just dished herself some of the crap up and sat quietly to eat.

 **Bella**

This behemoth Lizzie watched my every move, but at least I finally got a drink and some food. The cans were all still in date and although the choice was somewhat limited I grabbed a can of cheese ravioli and some dry crackers and made myself a lunch of sorts. After this, I felt much better, until that is Lizzie said we were going for a drive.

"Where are we going? Shouldn't we stay here until Alice gets back?"

I didn't want to go anywhere with her but she shook her head,

"No you'll be much cozier at my other place girl and you can have plenty of fresh air out there. Here you'd have to stay inside".

I looked out the window, relieved to see other humans going about their daily lives oblivious to the fact they had a vampire living among them but as if she read my mind she shook her head,

"Don't try anything. If you do, I promise you will regret it".

I decided I'd rather try to escape than go to some unknown place with her, but I bided my time, an opportunity would present itself eventually and I had yet to explore the house.

 **Lizzie**

I knew she would run, just like every other human I'd met and I waited for it. She was courageous but stupid as well if she thought I wouldn't be able to stop her. I let her roam about the place, I could see both doors from where I stood and the windows were all nailed shut to keep out nosy kids. I knew what she was looking for but she'd be disappointed, I didn't have a phone and while I watched I got together some of the food I had been planning on dumping, it would actually come in useful this time. When she finished exploring I had her carry the boxes of food into the garage and pile them up.

"Right Bella I'm going to fetch the truck and I want you to sit over there and not move. If you do that, we'll get along fine. Don't make me lose my temper with you though, it isn't a pleasant experience I warn you".

I went out the door and slipped into the shadow of the old oak tree nearby. At first, I heard nothing and I wondered if she was more prudent than I gave her credit for, but no, she was just giving me time to get clear.

 **Bella**

I waited, giving her time to get clear of the house although I knew there was something I was missing. I couldn't believe she would leave me, she must know I would try to get away but I decided to chance it anyway, I didn't want to go anywhere with her.

I looked out cautiously but I couldn't see anything amiss so I started to run but I only made it about twenty paces before I saw her step out from the shadow of the trees and raise her eyebrows. Doing a quick calculation how far away she was and how close the road and other humans were I decided I could outrun her to the road and once there, someone would surely see me. She shook her head and it felt as if I'd hit a wall at high speed, I felt my wrist crack as I fell to the concrete, all the breath knocked from my body and feeling dazed.

She walked slowly over and slung me across her shoulder.

"That was just a warning girl. Don't try again or it will be worse, much worse. I've killed humans before when I got angry, so let's try to get along now shall we?"

She threw me in the back of her truck which reminded me of the one Charlie had bought me when I first went to live with him and took off. As I sat up I checked my arm and I found I couldn't move my fingers and my hand was swelling and turning a purplish blue. Great, just what I needed another broken wrist and it was the same one Maria's soldier had broken. It really wasn't my year!

 **Lizzie**

I hoped she wasn't going to be trouble, I didn't want her here and I had no idea how to care for a human, she'd just have to look out for herself but she did make me curious. I wondered what she'd done to lure Alice's mate from her, I didn't believe it was purely down to her scent, and I decided it might be interesting to find out the whole story. I had nothing better to do while I drove and this human might be a distraction.

As we drove into the swamp I felt happier, more at home and I relaxed.

"Now girl, we are going deep into the swamp and I want you to know there are several nasty things in here you need to be frightened of".

"Apart from you?"

I stared at her in the rear view mirror and saw she was cradling her hand.

"Oh yeah, I'm not interested in hurting you and if you behave there's no reason why I should. The snakes and bears are another matter, you don't need to piss them off to get attacked. So when we reach our destination I suggest you stay in or close to the cabin. Now we've got that straight would you care to tell me what happened between you and Alice's man?"

"Nothing, she's crazy"

"Now that's not a nice thing to say about my friend, still if you'd rather keep quiet that's fine, I'll just turn the radio on."

When we got as far as we could in the truck I pulled over and uncovered the canoe I had stashed in the back, it was easier than wading through all the mud and filth in the water with the girl on my back and she might just try something stupid again.

 **Bella**

When I saw the canoe I knew I was in serious trouble. I knew nothing about swamps, bears, or alligators and the very thought of snakes made my skin crawl. Once in that and on the water, I was lost so I had to try escaping again before we got on the water. When her back was turned I ran into the trees, brushing aside the slimy moss hanging in festoons, and hopefully back the way we had come. If her gift was like some Edward had told me of then she'd need to see me to stop me and that was what I was counting on but I was mistaken and I fell, hit by what felt like an avalanche of boulders and the sun dimmed and then went out.

 **Lizzie**  
I was getting pissed now, would she never learn, the stupid girl. If she kept this up Alice might not need to bother coming back. Every time I used my gift on a particular individual it got stronger and I didn't think this thin little stick of a girl was strong enough to withstand much more. Sighing I picked up her unconscious body and threw it in the bottom of the canoe before paddling into the flow of water. It didn't take long to reach my old cabin but when I saw it I got that pang I always felt as I remembered my ma standing at the door callin' us kids in for dinner.

She was still out when I hit the bank and jumped out to secure the canoe to the rotting landing stage thinking I really needed to get that fixed sometime. Once it was secure I pulled her from the still bobbing canoe and carried her up to the cabin. It was basic but it suited me and it would be ideal as a short term hiding place for the human. When I got back I would contact Alice and tell her what had happened, and ask if she wanted me to keep the girl alive or just let her die out here. To my mind, that was the ideal solution to Alice's little problem but it was her call.

 **Bella**

When I came round I felt terrible, every muscle in my body screamed and I ached in every bone. My wrist was now twice its normal size and a dark purple color but on the bright side I was still breathing and my legs still worked.

As I opened my eyes I saw everything was tinted with a green hue, the windows were covered in a green slimy moss and the place smelled damp. I was laying on a wooden bed base and as I looked around I saw Lizzie watching me from the door.

"I warned you girl, any more trouble and I'll just kill you. I don't have Alice's patience so be warned".

She pointed to a corner where I saw tins and a can opener.

"There's food and bottled water. Keep in the cabin and you'll be safe, outside you won't, and if you make a run for it the bears or alligators will get you, that's if you don't get bitten by a Water Moccasin first but the choice is yours. I have to go but I'll check on you in a few days. You're on an island and there's no way across the water so don't try".

She walked out and slammed the door shut, leaving me alone in this awful place.

I opened the door cautiously after giving her plenty of time to leave and hoping she wasn't waiting to ambush me again but nothing happened and I stepped outside only to find she'd been right, it was an island and as I watched the muddy water I saw an alligator swim past. It must have been at least five foot long and I kept my fingers crossed that it didn't decide it wanted to come out of the water here. When it was out of sight I heaved a sigh of relief, it was so eerie in the swamp with the green tinged light and the sound of buzzing insects setting my teeth on edge.

I felt a sting on my hand and looked down to see a mosquito there,

"Oh great, everything here has Bella on the menu too."

It would probably be safer to do as she said and stay inside, at least for a while, so I retraced my steps and closed the cabin door on all the things that wanted to eat me. I hadn't noticed the netting over the windows but now I knew what it was there for. Exploring the cabin didn't take long, there were only two rooms, a toilet of some kind which seemed to drain into the swamp and the room I had woken up in, with the wooden bed frame, an old rickety chair and table, a gas ring and a cupboard with one cracked china mug, mismatched plates, and a blackened kettle. There was an old plastic bowl on the floor with some rusty cutlery in it so it looked like I'd be eating with my fingers. I opened a bottle of water with difficulty one-handed and drank deeply, it was so hot and sticky in here, then lay on the bed and tried to decide what, if anything, I could do to get out of here and if not how Jasper was ever going to find me hidden deep in this God-forsaken swamp.


	56. Chapter 56

****Chapter Fifty Six****

 **Alice**

As soon as I got back I rang Esme to see if there had been any developments and found it wasn't good news.

"They know you took Bella from Jasper's place and he's looking for you. What were you thinking Alice? What have you done with her? You better get her back here before he finds you or I dread to think what he might do and I'm not sure I blame him."

I was just about fed up with being told what to do and I'm afraid I may have sounded just a little sarcastic as I answered her.

"Esme thank you for the heads up and your obvious trust in me but I don't have Bella. I handed her over to the Volturi, after all, she is breaking their most important law by knowing about us."

I heard Esme's gasp of horror and smiled to myself, yes, now what will you do?

"Why Alice? Why would you do that to Bella? She was your friend, she trusted you."

I laughed,

"Yes well, perhaps she should have thought about our friendship before she acted the way she did."

Esme sounded puzzled,

"Alice, what are you talking about? What did Bella do? How could you tear our family apart like this?"

I was so sick of hearing those questions,

"Esme. She was a handy stick to beat Jasper with and to get Edward and Rose together. Do you still not get it? I don't care about your family, my family is all dead. The Cullens turned their collective backs on me and I'm going to do everything in my power to ruin you all. Bella is gone and she won't be coming back so get used to it. You can tell the high and mighty Major that all his hard work to keep her alive was for nothing, he won't be having her, he's too damn late."

I slammed the receiver down, damn them all, they were more concerned with Bella fucking Swan than me! Well, they'd found out that I wasn't going without a fight and I won, they lost her, and me. I decided to ring Lizzie and tell her to dump Bella in the swamp, let my precious family hunt for her, it would keep them busy for years and all there would be left of their precious human were a few gnawed bones.

 **Esme**

I rang Carlisle as soon as Alice put the receiver down, he had to know what she had said, and so did the others. His phone rang and rang before going to voice mail and it wasn't the sort of thing I could leave a message about so I rang Emmett's cell phone and thank goodness he answered. I told him what Alice had said and, as I expected, he relayed it straight to Jasper. When I heard the squeal of brakes I realized Jasper had lost control.

"Are you OK Emmett? And Kerri? If Jasper is exploding, keep Kerri away, you know how dangerous he can be."

I was shocked when I heard Jasper's voice next.

"That was Emmett losing it actually, Esme, sorry to disappoint you. What exactly did Alice say?"

I told him and he laughed, he actually laughed,

"Jasper!"

I was shocked at his reaction.

"Alice is a lying bitch, there's no way she'd send Bella to Volterra. She has her stashed away somewhere and I'm going to find her Esme."

The phone went dead then and I actually felt sorry for Alice for just a moment because I didn't think this would end well.

 **Jasper**

I rang Jenks in Seattle and gave him Alice's cell phone number,

"I want a record of every number called from this cell phone for the last two weeks and I want it in an hour."

I cut his spluttering off, knowing he'd come through for me, he was too scared to do anything else.

My next priority was Emmett who had destroyed a couple of ancient trees in his anger at Alice's actions but the person who surprised me was his girlfriend Kerri, who stood arms folded watching him. When he'd finished beating up on the local tree population she spoke,

"Finished Em? Only it's getting a little tedious watching you punch inanimate objects. Save it for that twisted little bitch you call a sister."

We both looked at Kerri with admiration, she was going to be a good match for Emmett, far better than Rosalie had ever been.

It was just under the hour when my cell phone rang and I answered it with a smile,

"Jenks."

He sounded relieved,

"Mr. Jasper? I'm sorry it took so long but it was an encrypted phone number..."

I cut off his explanations

"And?"

He read off a list of numbers most of which I discarded as familiar to me but there were four I didn't know and I asked for full details on these. One was a throwaway number which was probably that bitch Jane from Volterra as there had been no calls to it after I killed Maria but one number did interest me, there were calls made to a land line in Florida in the last forty-eight hours after Bella was snatched. I didn't bother thanking him but he knew he'd be well paid for the work he'd done.

Had Alice forgotten that she had told me about an old friend of hers who had been brought up in the Everglades? An older female called Lizzie. My money was on Alice roping her in to keep Bella a prisoner until she made whatever other arrangements she had in mind... So, she hadn't taken Bella far, just far enough, and I bet she'd never expect us to look so close to our present location especially as she had thrown Italy in as her destination.

"So, we're going to find this Lizzie? Any idea where she is?"

"No, and you are not going with me."

Emmett scowled,

"Why not?"

"For several reasons, Alice might just get a vision of you but according to Bella, she can't see me well since we broke up. If she sees me coming she might decide to cut her losses and kill Bella. Secondly, this Lizzie is gifted too and you don't want to put Kerri in harm's way. Thirdly, I want you to watch Edward, Alice may have had help to snatch Bella and I don't trust him. So, I need you to go home Emmett, if I need any help I'll call for you, I promise."

 **Emmett**

I wasn't happy that Jasper wouldn't take me with him to find Bella. I understood why, but I still didn't like it. Then he told me what he suspected, if Edward had been Alice's accomplice in snatching Bella then he was mine. He'd stolen my Rose but he wouldn't help Alice steal Jasper's Bella too, that fucker was going to pay for what he'd done. I would go back to the Cullens and keep an eye on him, see what I could find out. Not intending to be left out Kerri offered to include Rose in her engagement party plans and that way we could separate them. I didn't want to be in the same room with that bitch, but I could play happy families with Edward, using the "I've got my own girl now" excuse to be friends again.

Esme would be happy, but I wasn't sure Carlisle and I were going to get along so well. I'd always looked up to him but he'd disappointed me with the way he treated Jasper. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised really, he never saw anything but good in his golden son and nothing but bad in the real golden son Jasper. As for Alice, I could hardly believe what she'd done to my brother. How could she do all that after all they had supposedly meant to each other? She'd undermined him all the way, made him less than he was and we had fallen for it, well no more. Alice had better watch herself, Edward, too if he was involved because Jasper wouldn't be the only one out to get them.

 **Edward**

Rose and I had come to see Esme knowing that Emmett was away with his new girlfriend, another human girl! Had he learned nothing from my experiences with Bella? Rose still loved Esme dearly and it upset her that we couldn't stay together as a family, but I couldn't live in a house with Emmett while sleeping with his ex-wife.

Carlisle had explained what Alice told him about us, that she'd helped the situation between Rose and myself along, but the only bit we were interested in was that she'd seen it happen anyway. She hadn't engineered our relationship, Rose and I were very happy, we liked the same things and were more compatible than she and Emmett had ever been.

Rose was telling Esme all about our new house in Switzerland when I heard Emmett's thoughts and groaned.

"Your ex and his girlfriend are here."

Rose looked daggers as Emmett and his girlfriend walked in while Esme tried to make the best of the situation by introducing Rose to Kerri. That's when I heard that Emmett and Kerri were getting engaged, it came as a relief, it would certainly make things less strained between Emmett and us but for now I'd rather not be in the same room so when Kerri started talking about parties and weddings I made some excuse and walked out onto the balcony.

 **Emmett**

I followed Edward out, he wasn't getting away from me as easy as that, besides I had a plan.

"Hi Edward, I thought maybe we could start over, now I have Kerri. I mean I know it's going to be awkward to start with but hey, without Alice it's a bit lonely."

He looked at me suspiciously,

"Alice?"

"Yeah. I hear she's been playing games with Jasper and now he's pissed so she's run off. Shame really, Kerri liked her."

He snorted,

"Everyone likes Alice, there's nothing to dislike about her."

I disagreed with that but I held my tongue.

"Well, it's over anyway. When Jasper catches up with her I think she'll be minus a few limbs. He thinks she's run off with Bella."

I saw him tense but I kept my thoughts on Kerri and he took the bait.

"You seem to be very taken with your girlfriend. Are you sure it's a good idea getting involved with a human? Look what happened to me."

"Yeah, I thought about that but Kerri isn't like Bella, she's not so intense. Bella was too involved with vampires and wolves, Kerri accepts we are freaks and just ignores it. Anyway, unlike you, I aim to change her once we marry. I think that was always your biggest mistake Edward, you wanted her blood more than you wanted her."

He hissed in anger but I wasn't bothered, I could take him if I needed to.

 **Edward**

I was getting a little pissed off with Emmett and his arm-chair psychology, what did he know about Bella and me? She was just too human, too appealing, but not strong enough to be a vampire but I knew what Jasper saw in her. She was someone he could play with, protect, and love rather like a puppy but he'd get fed up with it in the end. The puppy dog eyes, the eagerness to follow in his footsteps, the hanging on his every word. Then she'd become a liability, and probably a body in a ditch ripped to pieces and drained of all her blood. I knew my brother, I knew what he was capable of, and I knew what his future held.

 **Rose**

I felt more comfortable without Emmett in the room, although I was curious about what he and Edward were discussing. Kerri seemed a nice enough girl, less annoying than Bella Swan and I thought she'd be good for Emmett, she wouldn't take too much bull shit from him but she'd play along and she obviously adored him. I was aware she knew our secret but she didn't make a big thing about it and Emmett didn't keep trying to protect her from everything like Edward had with Bella. Give me Kerri any day.

After discussing possible wedding venues she started to tell us that she'd finally met Jasper. Esme looked at her but didn't say anything and I wondered what that was all about. Was she shocked that Emmett would let his girl near Jasper? Maybe. I told her that she would do better to stay clear of my former brother and my term for Jasper made her start to ask questions. I was happy to fill her in with as much information as I thought she could take, and by the end, she was looking scared. Good, that would help to keep Emmett from getting too closely associated with Jasper. He was a loose cannon and the best thing was to keep your distance... otherwise you could get hurt just as Alice had.


	57. Chapter 57

****Chapter Fifty Seven****

 **Bella**

The last few days had been a nightmare, there was no breeze, no let up in the heat and humidity and I found myself stripping off to my underwear rather than have everything I had soaked with sweat. The only water was bottled and I dare not use that to cool me down or wash and although I took the blackened kettle to the edge of the island and scooped up some of that water it was so full of sediment and so warm it was useless even for washing my hands and face. I was hungry too, Lizzie had left me plenty of food but it was nearly all canned and I couldn't use the opener one handed although I had tried and tried. As a result, I was living on bottled water which I had to ration, crackers and bread until that went moldy in the heat.

If only I hadn't made Jasper wait for my answer, if I'd let Emmett accompany me to Jasper's apartment or used the elevator, still there was no point in imagining what might have been. I guess what I regretted most of all was what would never be, I would never lay naked beneath Jasper, never be held and kissed, never stand beside him as his wife, my life was over and not because of a vampire draining my blood or killing me to inflict pain on the man who loved me, no, I was destined to rot out here in a swamp, it just wasn't fair. I began to cry and once I started I couldn't stop even though I knew I was using up my reserves of moisture more quickly this way, I felt so miserable I just wanted to die.

Eventually, I crawled outside and lay on the ground hoping an alligator might swim by feeling hungry but the only meal I provided was for the mosquitoes and when I couldn't stand their bites any longer I got up and staggered to the water's edge. It would only take another few inches, I could fall into the water and drown and it would all be over but as I lifted my foot to step forward I had a vision of Jasper's face and I knew however miserable I felt I couldn't give up, not while there was still hope that he might find me. I had to keep living for as long as possible and having decided that I staggered back into the cabin and slammed the door before falling face first onto my bed almost knocking myself out in doing so then spent the next two days scratching the bites which swelled on my arms, legs, and face driving me crazy. What else could possibly happen to make my life more miserable than it was right now?

 **Jasper**

I drove into Jasper city, not missing the irony which I was sure had made Alice smile and while I knew time was probably running out I had nothing else to go on so I drove around the city, trying to catch Alice's trail. In the city center, I caught her scent a few times and it led me towards the outskirts, a place a vampire was more likely to have a house or base of some kind.

I could see the clock on my dash marking the passing of the minutes and became more and more desperate as I drove up and down shady roads with huge oaks on either side, looking for anything that might tell me I was getting close.

I saw a truck pulling out of a house and stopped to let it out, eyeing the driver idly as I did so and something in her demeanor caught my attention as she pulled away. I had recognized another of our kind but was this the right vampire? Had I stumbled over Alice's friend purely by chance?

Decided it was my only lead I turned at the end of the road and followed staying as far back as I dared. She didn't seem to notice me but then why should she? Unless Alice knew I was looking and had warned her but it wasn't likely that Esme would have passed such news on to Alice, was it?

The old truck pulled off the highway onto a road leading into the swamp so I decided to park up and follow on foot, being less noticeable that way. When she finally pulled up and got out I watched from a nearby tree top as she dragged an old canoe into the water and paddled off. There were large alligator's in the water but I knew they wouldn't approach, I was too large and dangerous a predator for them so I eased myself into the water and swam just below the surface. The water was very cloudy forcing me to surface from time to time to ensure I didn't lose her and I hoped she would take the wake I made for an inquisitive alligator.

She paddled fast and we were quite a way into the swamp before she finally approached the bank, getting out and tying the canoe to a rickety part rotted wooden jetty. Behind her was an old cabin and coming on the breeze I smelled Bella's scent. So, I had been right, Alice had handed her over to Lizzie to keep safe, but for how long? As she walked slowly to the cabin I watched from my hiding place among the weeds close to the bank. The door wasn't locked, but then what use would a lock be? Where would Bella go? She was stranded on an island in the middle of a snake and alligator infested swamp. I heard voices and dragged myself slowly from the water onto the bank, ensuring I didn't leave any marks that couldn't be passed off as an alligator slide.

Moving as silently as I could I made my way to where I could see through one of the algae covered windows. Bella was sitting on a wooden bed base looking up at Lizzie who was pacing backward and forwards agitated and muttering quietly.

"I told Alice this would end badly. Why she got me involved I don't know. I didn't want the responsibility of looking after a human. Now she wants me to sink you in the swamp. Does she think I'll just toss you in? What is she thinking? I'm not a killer, I haven't killed a human for decades, and I'm not starting now, not even for her. All this over a man, for God's sake! Why didn't she just kill him, or you, or both of you? It's all over him, isn't it? Why would he leave her for you, anyway? None of it makes sense to me yet I'm the one left here to clear up her mess."

Lizzie stopped abruptly and looked at Bella.

"You aren't worth all this trouble, so I tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to leave you here. If you get killed trying to get out then it's on your head, not mine. I'm not ruining my run by killing you. If you get out, then you can find Alice and do whatever you think is right. no hard feelings. I can't kill you but I won't betray Alice by just letting you go. Yeah, that's the best idea."

I darted out of sight not wanting to be seen by Lizzie as she left, I knew she was gifted and didn't dare start a fight with Bella so close, she could be injured but it broke my heart to see Bella's stricken look as she followed Lizzie out of the door and to the edge of the island where Lizzie untied the canoe and then she turned back,

"If you get out and find that man of Alice's, I suggest you marry him for protection, you're gonna need it."

With that, she paddled out of sight and I hung back giving her some time to make sure she didn't change her mind and turn back.

 **Bella**

When I'd finally heard someone at the door I felt relieved only for that to turn to terror when I saw Lizzie's expression. She was angry and confused and I worked out from her mutterings that Alice had asked her to get rid of me. Was I going to drown or become a meal for the alligators? I began to tremble, how could I be so close to death yet again? Then I heard the rest of her words and realized she wasn't going to kill me but she was going to leave me here, which amounted to the same thing. I couldn't get out of the swamp, hell I couldn't even get off this island on my own!

My wrist was agony and the heat had leached away the rest of my energy, I felt faint and sick and I was sure it wouldn't be long before I passed out and the alligators would have a free meal. I could visualize them crawling onto the island and slithering to the cabin, smelling fresh meat and breaking down the door to reach me. With a sinking feeling, I watched as she paddled away leaving me here alone to die then turned and walked slowly back to the cabin to sit down on my hard bed and think about all the things I would miss.

"I love you Jasper"

I whispered,

"I'm so sorry I never told you that I wanted to spend eternity with you."

I think those last words were said only in my mind as I lay back exhausted and closed my eyes.

 **Jasper**

When I felt it was safe I peered back in the window to see Bella laying on the bed base again looking as if she was about ready to pass out, which might be best as I'd have to swim her out. Then the bed base gave me an idea, if Bella lay on it I could push her on the make shift raft back to the end of the swamp road.

I was sure Lizzie had left, I could hear nothing except insects and animals and I went round to the door listening. Bella's breathing was rapid and too shallow, she was ready to lose control and that wouldn't make things easy so I sent calming thoughts to her until I heard her breathing slow and her heartbeat return to its normal rhythm before deciding to go in.

 **Bella**

I was ready to scream in panic and then I started to feel calmer again, almost as if Jasper were here with me. When I was with him nothing seemed to matter, I only had eyes for him, he filled my senses and made me feel whole. I found myself comparing my feelings for Jasper with those I'd had for to Edward. He was beautiful, true. He was intoxicating, also true. But the feelings that I thought were love were, in fact, shallow, mere infatuation, a girl's fantasy of what love should be while the feelings I felt for Jasper were the real emotions of a woman.

I felt so alone and cheated, I wished he were here so I could say goodbye. I wanted to see his face once more, drown in his golden eyes and melt into his body. When I saw the door latch move slowly and knew this was it, Lizzie had changed her mind and come back to kill me after all. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and whispered,

"Goodbye Jasper. I love you".

Then I tensed waiting for the final blow, the one that would stop my heart and plunge me into everlasting darkness.


	58. Chapter 58

****Chapter Fifty Eight****

 **Jasper**

As I stepped into the room, water still dripping off me, I heard her words and I knew what she was thinking so I rushed to her side speaking to her gently,

"Bella, no more goodbyes, I'm here".

Her eyes flew open and her mouth formed an O of surprise,

"Jasper? How did you find me?"

Then she was throwing herself into my arms, touching my cheek, my hair, and kissing my mud streaked face as if to prove to herself that I really was here.

"It is you, it's not a dream. Oh God! I thought I'd never see you again. Get me out of here before she changes her mind please Jasper, I was so scared.".

I was only too pleased to do as my lady asked and carried both her and the bed base to the edge of the water.

 **Bella**

I realized what Jasper intended doing and stood back as he dropped the makeshift raft into the water and watched to make sure it would float. As I ran my eyes over the island I felt a great weight lift from me, I would be leaving here in a moment, getting away from this swamp and Lizzie. Then as I looked across to the other bank I saw a flicker of movement and Lizzie stepped out from the trees to stand and watch us. I gasped and grabbed Jasper's arm to warn him but it was unnecessary, he'd already sensed her presence and stood up watching her in turn.

She smiled at us and called across the water,

"So, I finally get to meet the infamous Jasper Hale. You look good for someone who has just swum through a swamp. Alice was a lucky girl, too bad she couldn't hold on to you, but this does present me with something of a dilemma. What do I do now? I owe Alice something for her friendship but I also admire the human girl's determination. So this is what I propose, I'll give you a chance. If you can get her out alive, she's yours and poor Alice will have to find another way to make you pay for leaving her. What do you say, Jasper Hale?".

I knew what was coming next and tried to push Jasper aside but I wasn't quick enough. I felt a terrible wrenching and flew through the air, landing with a splash in the water midway between the island and the mainland. I tried to shout a warning too but again I was too late and choked on the warm muddy water that rushed in and filled my mouth.

As I trod water and pushed tendrils of wet hair from my eyes I saw Jasper fly backwards and smash into the thick trunk of a tree. When he didn't slide to the ground immediately I looked closer then screamed in horror as I realized why. His body had become impaled on a thick branch which stuck out from the centre of his chest and as his body stopped vibrating I saw his head slump down and screamed, taking in another mouthful of the filthy water and began choking again.

Lizzie laughed and looked back to me.

"If I were you, Bella, I'd start swimming before you get some company".

I turned my head to see three enormous alligators watching me from the island and knew as soon as I moved they would slide into the water, ready to attack. I watched in terror, still treading water frantically, as she turned and left us, shaking her head and muttering under her breath.

Jasper's body still hung where he'd landed and as I looked the tears rolled down my cheeks. I knew he would survive, he would recover from this, but I wouldn't be here to see it. The mainland was closer now as the current moved me, but I couldn't leave him for its safety. If I was going to die, it would be fighting my way back to him so I took a deep breath and sank under the surface. Below it the water was cloudy and visibility was very poor and I hung in the water scanning the bottom slowly. Laying on the thick mud was a large branch that had fallen into the water some time ago and I reached for it, praying it wasn't rotten. As my fingers closed over it I heaved a sigh of relief, it felt sturdy so it couldn't have been in the water too long. Perhaps my luck was finally changing!

I looked around me again and saw a long sinuous body coming towards me lazily swishing its tail. I held the branch out horizontally hoping it would bite down on that. As it hit the branch I dropped to the bottom and it went by snapping the branch into pieces. I didn't think I'd be so lucky a second time so I shot to the surface taking a lung full of air and dropped back to the bottom, laying there face up, looking around. I saw one alligator swimming in a circle above me, waiting till I surfaced again. There was no sign of the other one who had attacked but I knew it must be nearby and what the third had done I had no idea. I stayed down as long as I could until my lungs were bursting. Then I closed my eyes and headed back to the surface, waiting for the teeth I knew would find my soft flesh, and praying it would be over quickly.

 **Jasper**

I found myself impaled on a thick tree branch which hurt like hell especially as I eased myself off watching as my venom dripped to the ground, what the hell had just happened? I saw the woman, Alice's friend, and heard Bella shout a warning and then I was flying through the air. Then I remembered Bella hitting the water and looked around frantically, I hadn't been confused for long but it might have been long enough to lose Bella.

I saw an alligator circling with another two watching from the bank and realized, or hoped, that they must be waiting for Bella to surface. Ignoring my weakness I dived in, the hole in my chest exploding with pain as I pulled on the edges and landed on the alligators back pulling its jaws apart before throwing the carcass into the water down stream to draw any others away from us. Not a moment too soon either, because as the other alligators launched themselves into the water swimming rapidly towards their dead companion, Bella erupted from the water with a scream.

I grabbed her and pulled her struggling body to the bank heaving us both to safety and trying to control the pain in my chest so I could function again. The pain was excruciating and I knew I would be weak for a while yet but I needed to get Bella out of here quickly

 **Bella**

I felt the alligator's hard body hit me, knocking my breath away and I waited for the pain as its teeth sank into my soft flesh. Or did they drown you first? A death roll or something? I couldn't remember but I guess I'd find out pretty damn quick yet the next thing I knew, I was on the bank choking and vomiting swamp water. What the hell had happened? Was I off the menu for an alligator? If so he was the only creature not out for my hide these days. Then I saw him, Jasper, lay curled in a ball beside me.

I crawled to him and pulled him straight and that's when I saw it, the huge gaping hole in his chest which was already beginning to heal at the edges. He was quite obviously in terrible pain but he'd dragged himself off the branch and dived in the water, fighting off alligators to save me.

I pulled him up and laid his head on my lap while I wiped away the mud from his face and stroked his tangled hair hoping he could feel that I was with him. I whispered all that I felt for him, all that I wanted for us, and slowly the pain eased from his face and he became more peaceful. I kept a wary eye out for snakes or bears or anything else that might want to have me for lunch, although what I could have done if a hungry bear had appeared I didn't know.

 **Jasper**

The pain in my chest was agonizing and I curled into a ball as I fought it while from somewhere close by I heard my name, then felt soft warm hands on my face. I heard a sound like the wind through leaves but I couldn't understand what it was telling me. All I could do was to hold the pain in, so as not to project it onto the owner of those soothing hands. Something told me that as long as those hands kept touching me I could bear the pain, I would cope, and grow strong enough to find Bella again.

I recalled seeing her on the riverbank and being pushed and realized it was her, she was trying to save me. Bella had tried to stop that female vampire from hurting me before being thrown into the air and crashing into the water. I had to save her, I had to get her out of the water before the alligators found her. I struggled to get up but I was so weak, the pain blossomed again and I fell back into those soft hands once more. This time they stroked my brow and I could make out words, the voice, it was her, it was Bella, she was safe and still with me.

 **Bella**

Getting out of this swamp with Jasper disabled by pain wasn't going to be easy, and I wished I was like him so I could be of more help. We were the other side of the water from the cabin so I couldn't help him back inside away from danger. I didn't know how long it would take for him to heal, but in the mean time, he was weak and at the mercy of any dangers just like me.

He tried to get up and I helped him to his feet,

"Jasper how long until you heal?"

He opened his eyes and touched the gaping hole in his chest.

"If I can feed it will be quicker but I don't think I can do that yet Bella. We'll just get along as best we can until the venom heals me".

With his arm around me, we struggled through the trees and sticky mud but I knew nothing about swamps so I missed a lot of the natural path markers and we got wet with monotonous regularity. The only good thing was that the resulting mud coating kept the insects from making a meal of me.

Jasper was too heavy for me to take his weight for long and I realized that we weren't going to make it if I didn't come up with something, or at least I wasn't. As I helped him back to the ground I looked around desperately for something, anything that might help.

A noise in the trees caught my attention and I went over cautiously to check it out finding what looked like a possum caught in a trap. It was very weak and had obviously been there some time by the look of its mangled paw. I hated the idea of it suffering but...its blood might help Jasper so I threw my jacket over it, and unfastening the snare carried it back careful not to get scratched or bitten, knowing my luck it would have rabies or plague or something equally as deadly to humans!

When I handed it to Jasper he looked at me in surprise.

"I know it's not much but it's all I could find."

"Thank you, Bella, but do you want to go sit in the trees while I do this?"

I shook my head,

"It was dying anyway, and you'll give it a kinder death. Besides this will be a more useful reason for the ending of its life."

He grimaced as I helped him sit up then took the poor creature in his hands and with a single movement snapped its neck, at the same time draining its blood through an artery in its throat. I had expected to be sickened by this, but I wasn't. It was helping Jasper and that was all that mattered. I just hoped it would help him heal more quickly although such a small amount of blood was unlikely to do much.

He threw the little body into the water and looked back at me, embarrassed.

"Sorry Bella".

I wiped a single drop of blood from his lower lip and kissed him.

"There's no need, you needed food and I happened upon some. Now come on, let's try again".

When he rose I checked his wound and it looked a little shallower, or was that just wishful thinking?

Suddenly I found myself lying flat on the wet vegetation as he whispered in my ear.

"Stay here and keep quiet please Bella".

I nodded, unsure what he'd seen. Was it Lizzie back? Unable to prevent myself I lifted my head slightly so I could just see over the tufts of grass.

There was a small pool up ahead where the water looked less like a muddy soup and drinking from it was a deer, not very big but still...

Jasper was snaking through the grass, stalking the deer, not as well as I guess he would without a great hole punched through his chest, but he was still fast enough, it was like watching a snake strike, he was so fast. He had the deer down and drained in a matter of minutes and when he threw the carcass away I could see the blood was already working its magic, the hole looked less ragged and he was moving a lot easier.

He turned to me and hesitated.

"Are you OK Bella? Would you like me to stay at a distance until the smell of blood wears off?"

I looked at him standing there, his shirt in tatters, covered in mud with just a few smears of blood on his chest, his hair wild and dirty, and laughed, I couldn't help myself.

"I think the smell of blood is the least of your worries, you should take a look at yourself. Get over here and rest a while"

He walked over slowly and I pulled him down to the grass, laying his head in my lap and pulling dead leaves from his hair. He closed his eyes and I saw him wince.

"Does it still hurt?"

He nodded,

"Yeah, always does while it's healing but I've had worse".

"Worse?"

He sighed as I gently wiped the mud from his face with the sleeve of my shirt still wet from my enforced swim.

"Yeah, I had an arm ripped off once, now that hurt like hell".

I couldn't speak, I was horrified.

"An arm? When?"

He sighed and I sensed he was unwilling to elaborate,

"A long time ago when I was with Maria".

"Oh yes of course. By the way, I should thank you for coming to rescue me. I'm sorry, you keep having to drag me from disaster after disaster."

 **Jasper**

I couldn't believe the lengths to which she was going to help me but as I looked up at her beautiful eyes I saw they were filled with compassion. She touched the edges of the hole in my chest very gently with just the tip of her finger then rubbed the venom leaking from it between her fingers.

"It's funny but your venom makes my fingers tingle and yet it makes me ache to see you hurt. It's not blood but it's as devastating to you. The hole is closing up slowly so do you think you'd be able to walk now? Only I really want to get out of this place, it gives me the creeps."

I sat up with a groan.

"Yeah, I'll make it now"

 **Bella**

As he staggered to his feet I wrapped his arm around my shoulder and helped him along, feeling him getting stronger as we walked. By the time we made it back to the road some hours later, I was sweating, filthy, and royally pissed. I hated hiking at the best of times and this was not the best of times, except that I was with Jasper, so I guess in a way it was.


	59. Chapter 59

****Chapter Fifty Nine****

 **Bella**

When we finally got back to the car I insisted on driving so Jasper could rest although it was difficult one handed, I'd managed to hide my broken wrist from him so far which proved how weak he was, he didn't need to be worrying about me. The hole in his chest was almost invisible now but there was an angry looking mark livid against his alabaster skin and I noticed him rubbing it absently as I drove.

I wasn't sure where I was going until he spoke up.

"There's a motel a little further down this road that takes credit card bookings and sends an electronic key to your mobile. Pull over and ring through",

He reeled a number off and I dialed as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet, handing it to me.

"Use the platinum card, it's still got Alice's name on it so you can use that to book in".

He leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest, holding the wound the same way I used to hold the ragged hole in my chest left behind by Edward when he disappeared.

When we pulled up outside room 14 I was glad to see it was at the far end of the row, away from the office so we'd be less noticeable covered as we were in mud and filth. I got out first and zapped the lock with his cell phone, sighing in relief when the door clicked open. I pushed it wide and Jasper moved so fast I doubted if anyone would have registered him anyway then I slammed the door shut in relief and we both collapsed to the floor.

He leaned back against the chair and closed his eyes.

"You shower first, I need a few minutes before I can move again".

Deciding not to argue with him I went through to the bathroom and looked at my reflection in shock, my hair was sticking in all directions tangled with weeds and moss, my face was covered in streaks of mud and my clothes! What was left of them were dirty and tattered.

I groaned and stripped off, turning the shower on full blast and soaping away the grime until the water ran clean. When I got out I was pink and my hair while already drying was still tangled. I needed a comb, a toothbrush, new clothes, and some toiletries but in lieu of these I finger brushed my hair and used my finger as a toothbrush, thanking the bathroom Gods for leaving those tiny sample sachets and tubes in motel rooms.

I'd washed out my underwear and shirt in the shower and hung them over the towel rail to dry. In the meantime, my only covering would be a rather small bath towel. As I'd tried to wash my hair I'd realized my wrist didn't hurt so much, it was still purple and swollen but it only ached a little. I frowned, touching it gingerly before realizing what was happening, it wasn't actually less painful but Jasper was taking the pain away. I hadn't fooled him for a moment and now he was suffering mine as well as his own, no wonder he was finding it so hard.

 **Jasper**

I sat on the floor concentrating on the pain, mine and Bella's, but while mine was finally subsiding to a nagging ache hers was just as bad as when I first found her. She needed that wrist X-raying and probably a cast but we could hardly turn up at a hospital looking like this so much as I hated the idea, I toyed with the idea of contacting Carlisle again.

I heard the water stop and Bella struggling to dry herself one-handed but I didn't have enough reserve left to pick myself up off the floor. I just sat and let it all wash over me, gritting my teeth and hissing at the stabbing pain.

 **Bella**

I came out of the bathroom to see him sitting as I'd left him, eyes still closed and teeth gritted so I walked over and took his arm.

"Come on soldier, let's get you cleaned up".

He pulled himself up using the arm of the chair and leaning on me made his way slowly to the bathroom where I turned the shower on and kissed his cheek.

"See you in a few, throw your clothes out and I'll see what I can do with them".

He nodded and started to strip off, oblivious of my continued presence and as he stepped wearily into the cubicle I flashed a quick glance at his back before picking up the clothes he'd left in an untidy heap. I noticed that the scars were all over his back too. They ran down to his buttocks, crescent after crescent of bite marks and I wondered how he had survived them all thinking of the pain and all the fighting he had been forced into.

 **Jasper**

I leaned heavily against the side wall of the shower and let the water sooth my aching chest while I thought about Bella and how much she meant to me, how I would suffer the very torments of hell for her. The water ran clear before I lathered myself and washed my hair picking twigs and leaves out as I felt them, I hated fucking swamps, all that filth and wet slime.

I could hear Bella moving around in the other room and said a prayer of thanks that I'd been in time to save her, smiling as I thought how right she had been, it was getting to be a bit of a habit!

When I heard the outer door close I thought maybe she'd gone for some food, although I doubted it, dressed only in a bath towel. Now, that conjured up images that it took a blast of cold water to banish from my mind.

 **Bella**

I'd borrowed Jasper's jacket from his truck and slipped my still wet jeans back on, I needed food and drink and we both needed fresh clothes and it was the best I could do. There was a small Mall opposite and I ran across the road with Jasper's wallet clutched in one hand. I had no idea of his size but grabbed what I thought might fit and some things for me before literally throwing money at the clerk and, not waiting for my change, I ran back across the road.

 **Jasper**

I heard the door shut once more as I dried myself and then the bathroom door opened slightly and a hand holding an overstuffed bag appeared.

"I hope they fit, I had to guess your size and use your money."

I took the bag from her smiling,

"Thanks, Bella".

I heard rustling as she emptied the contents of another bag, new clothes for her I guess. The combat trousers fitted reasonably well but the tee-shirt was really tight. It would do for now but I couldn't wait to see what she'd grabbed for herself so I shouted a warning,

"I'm coming out, don't want to embarrass you."

I heard a giggle.

"It's OK, I was just eating my equivalent of your deer. I was starving so I grabbed a couple of sandwiches from the bakery. How are you feeling now?"

I nodded as I joined her.

"Much better thanks".

My chest was slow to heal internally but the pain was bearable, then remembering I looked at her wrist,

"How's that?"

She grimaced

"Well I can't use it, but thanks to you it doesn't hurt much. You need to stop taking my pain, you have enough to deal with as it is".

I shook my head,

"We need to get you to a hospital, that wrist needs setting".

She shook her head vehemently,

"I don't think I want to go to a hospital. What do I tell them? A vampire threw me into an invisible brick wall?"

She hesitated for a moment then sighed,

"How about we try Carlisle?"

 **Jasper**

I was surprised but relieved that Bella would suggest him and was only too happy to do whatever she wanted.

"I can ring him and see if you like?"

I took out my phone and flipped it open but Bella put her hand over the keys.

"Is it OK with you? I know what they think of the two of us and I don't think I could put up with any sarcastic remarks. Do you think he'd come to us, on his own?"

I shrugged, which was a really bad idea, then hissed through my teeth as my chest went into spasm.

"I can ask him, but don't worry about me Bella, I'm a big boy, I can look out for myself."

She looked at me very seriously,

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have to do it alone any longer."

Then kissed me.

"Go ahead and try."

I banked the kiss to think about later and dialed his number then waited,

"Yes. Jasper?"

The tone was cool and Bella held out her good hand, I knew she'd heard it too so I passed the phone over and went to lay on the bed, taking her pain, as well as my own, was weakening me.

She came and sat beside me as she started to speak,

"Carlisle, it's Bella".

The tone changed immediately, becoming warmer, friendlier.

"Bella my dear are you, all right? We were worried sick when Emmett told us you'd gone missing again."

"No Carlisle, I'm not all right, I need your help."

"Of course my dear is it anything...has...does it involve Jas..."

She didn't let him finish but her tone was still warmer than his had been when he answered, it was obvious she didn't want an argument over the phone.

"No Carlisle, it doesn't but I have broken my wrist again and I think it might need resetting".

He was quiet for a few moments,

"I can do that Bella but you need an X-ray. I could meet you at the hospital if you can get to one, where are you?"

"No"

She interrupted again,

"I can't drive and Jasper is hurt too. Can you come to us? Just do what you can until we can get sorted out, and please Carlisle may I ask you a favor?"

"That depends",

His tone was wary again now,

"Could you come alone, and not tell anyone who you are coming to see"

He deliberated,

"Very well but it's most irregular. I don't like all this secrecy Bella"

"I know Carlisle but I would be grateful, at least until I've talked to you"

She waited and finally, he answered with a sigh of resignation

"Very well, where are you?"

She gave him the name of the motel and our room number,

"What are you doing out there? It seems the height of folly Bella, for Jasper to take you out in the wilds, so far from everyone when you quite obviously need looking after".

She sighed impatiently and I knew Carlisle was trying her patience.

"I am being looked after, Carlisle".

"Well Bella, I have to tell you that it doesn't sound much like it but I'll be with you as soon as I can".

She flipped the phone shut but I could feel she was fuming as she lay back next to me taking my hand and looking at the ceiling.

"Sometimes I wish I had a baseball bat in my hand when I talk to him".

I chuckled then flinched.

"I know what you mean but maybe we should both just lay here and relax till he gets here".

She smiled and snuggled closer,

"That'll work for me"

The thought of lying down for a while close to Bella and doing nothing was appealing.

"I've taken some pain killers so you might be able to ease up Jazz".

I experimented, pulling back a little and she didn't flinch.

"OK, that's about as far as I'm prepared to go. Now, why don't you try to rest for a while".

She sat up and looked at me,

"Just a minute, if anyone turns up in a van do not open the door because they'll be here for me. I'm a serial kidnappee and I need a rest".

She kissed me sweetly on the lips and curled herself around my body and soon she was fast asleep.

Once I knew she was sleeping I pulled back completely to focus on my own pain, I was healing but until I could hunt again it would be slow. I hadn't had an injury like this in a long time and I'd got out of the mindset to ignore pain so instead, I lost myself in daydreams of Bella and me, a joint future, a life together, a home, and all that would mean to me.


	60. Chapter 60

****Chapter Sixty****

 **Bella**

We waited content to be together peaceful and resting and I think I fell asleep because a knock at the door startled me and Jasper got up too quickly and clutched his chest,

"Fuck that hurts".

I tiptoed to the window and looked recognizing Carlisle's car.

"It's OK, it's the flying doctor, sit back down."

I unlocked the door and stood back so he could come in, checking first to make sure he was indeed alone.

He looked from me to Jasper, noting his hunched over stance.

"Jasper? What's happened to you?"

Jasper pointed to me,

"Bella needs your help, not me."

He turned his attention back to me.

"Well, you'd better let me see Bella."

I held out the offending arm and he examined my wrist closely.

"It really needs an X-ray you know, I can't do a lot except strap it and give you pain relief".

I nodded,

"Then that will have to do for now Carlisle, thank you".

He nodded,

"No problem Bella now are you going to tell me what happened?"

Then he turned to look accusingly at Jasper,

"Did you drag her into another mess?"

That was it, I'd had as much as I was going to take of this, it was just so unfair.

Carlisle had finished strapping my wrist and washed his hands, he'd offered to look at Jasper's wound but Jasper had just turned away shaking his head. Now it was time to get a few things straight once and for all.

"Please sit down Carlisle I need to speak to you."

He looked at me curiously but perched himself on the edge of the bed Jasper and I had only lately vacated.

"Yes, Bella?"

I sat beside him and took his hand,

"This has got to stop now."

He looked puzzled

"What do you mean Bella? I don't understand."

I dropped his hand and got up walking over to take Jasper's instead and led him over to stand in front of his step father.

"You have to stop thinking the worst of Jasper, it's grossly unfair and it's got to stop now. Alice has poisoned every member of the family against him. You have to stop thinking with her mind and use your own eyes, use your own experience and look at him, really look. Jasper has stayed true to your vegetarian ways despite no longer being with you. He has risked his life over and over for me. He's faced his demons and he has beaten them. He is a good, true, and honest man. He is the kind of a man that you should be proud to call friend and son so, stop seeing the monster Alice painted and see the man I do before you lose him for ever."

They both looked at me, Jasper stony faced but I could see Carlisle was mulling my words over. I held Jasper's hand out clasped in mine waiting and finally Carlisle put his out, over the top of ours.

"Jasper, I am truly sorry. Bella is right, I have made a complete fool of myself and been extremely unfair to you. I can only ask you to consider accepting my apology, it is meant from the heart."

I knew it wouldn't be quick or easy but at least it was a start.

 **Jasper**

I listened in startled silence to Bella's words. I'd never had anyone stand up for me before, no one had ever felt deeply enough for me to try and protect me in this way. How did she see so much and how did she find the words to reach Carlisle through Alice's poison? I could never see Carlisle in the same way as I once did, but I would give him a chance to prove he was truly a good man.

I looked down at our clasped hands.

"I need Bella to be safe Carlisle and I can't do it alone, I'm too weak at the moment. I'm going to call in Peter and Charlotte but I'd like your help and Esme's."

This would be the telling time I thought.

"Of course Jasper, what do you need from us? Victoria and Maria are both dead"

I nodded,

"True, but there are still some of those high bidders out there and one person who is a real threat to Bella."

He knew who I meant and looked at me gravely,

"Esme and I will help you with the bidders as will Edward and Rose".

I shook my head,

"I don't trust either of them, just you and Esme."

He wasn't happy about that but he agreed.

"Leave Alice to me. I will find her."

He knew it was a promise and a threat but he said nothing, just nodded his understanding.

I knew Bella was happy that Carlisle and I had a connection however tenuous. Our common bond was her safety and I knew that whatever else Carlisle and I had argued about he cared for her safety as much as I did and now he understood that Alice was the common enemy. Both Bella and Carlisle hated the idea of me hunting down Alice but they both knew it had to be done, it was just too dangerous to leave her running around free.

 **Bella**

We agreed to meet Carlisle back in Jacksonville in a couple of days when we were both rested. Jasper had still refused help and he only left after a promise from me that I would go to the hospital if my wrist started hurting more.

When we had watched him drive away we sat holding hands,

"Thank you, Bella."

I looked confused,

"What for?"

He turned his head wearily,

"For the things you said to Carlisle. For trying to explain, for everything."

He was tired and hurting so I suggested we go to bed, surely rest would help him as much as sleep helped me. I didn't feel like eating and I was too tired to go out and find a restaurant anyway so I quickly cleaned my teeth stripped off to my underwear and slipped between the sheets. A real bed, with clean sheets and blankets, what luxury!

When Jasper came out of the bathroom having washed off the venom still leaking from the very center of his almost healed chest he slumped down in the chair and I sighed.

"Hey, mister."

He looked over at me,

"There's a lonely girl over here looking for a cuddle."

He smiled and was with me before the last word was out of my mouth.

"I never like to disappoint a lady"

 **Jasper**

I hadn't been sure whether to join Bella or not, so I chose to sit in the chair. Anywhere would do, I just needed to rest and let my body heal, but when I heard her words I smiled inwardly and joined her cuddling up to her, my arms around her, my cheek against hers. It was a small piece of heaven and I made the most of it, shutting my eyes and enjoying the closeness.

I listened to her breathing as it became deeper and slower asking myself what was it about this woman that comforted me so much? She was a salve for my scarred body and battered soul, I needed her so much that it was a gnawing ache but I knew she had to be the one to decide. My life, my future, lay in her hands but whatever she decided I would always be there for her, I could do nothing else. I would worship from a distance if she decided she wanted a human life but I wouldn't, couldn't, leave her.

 **Bella**

I woke in the night, feeling hot and sticky and realized Jasper wasn't there. I panicked, where was he? Had he left? I sat up quickly looking wildly around the room and then I saw him, doubled over by the chair, head resting on the base and his arms wrapped tightly around his chest. "Jasper, what is it?"

I was frightened seeing my warrior on his knees, this just couldn't happen! He raised his head,

"Sorry, Bella I didn't want to wake you. I think I'm running on an empty tank. I feel too weak to hunt but I need to, I'm still not healed and it hurts so much."

I knew he was still helping me too and now he needed me to do something to help him.

"Stay there."

I grabbed the car keys before he could argue and was in the truck headed for the hospital. I was getting a dab hand at this one-armed driving, thank the automotive Gods for an automatic transmission. I rang Carlisle as I drove,

"I need blood, Carlisle."

He sounded shocked,

"Bella, what's happened? Are you injured?"

I tried to explain,

"No, not for me, it's Jasper. He's not healing, he needs blood and I don't know what to do. Help him, Carlisle, please."

There was a short silence then,

"Where are you, Bella?"

I explained that I was on my way into Lake City Medical Centre.

"Why there?"

I was getting a little annoyed now in my desperation,

"I need blood Carlisle and I don't know any damn vets!"

I was almost shouting.

"Bella. Calm down, go back to Jasper and I'll get some supplies and meet you there."

I turned around and headed back, going faster than I should but luckily not running into any police patrols.

Worried sick I crashed through the motel door and saw Jasper was in the same position. He raised his head as I came in but he looked even paler than usual and he was still hugging his chest tightly.

I knelt beside him,

"I thought maybe you'd left me, I wouldn't have hurt you, Bella."

"Not a chance cowboy and I know you wouldn't now let me see"

I lifted the tee-shirt I had bought him with difficulty as it was so tight, to reveal the wound which had been almost closed but now the edges were raw looking and venom was leaking out.

"Oh, baby."

I put my arms around him and held him close, stroking his face and hair, trying to soothe him.

Every minute seemed like an hour as I listened for Carlisle's car and when I finally heard it I leaned Jasper's head gently against the chair and ran to open the door, almost dragging Carlisle in.

"Hurry Carlisle. I'm really worried."

Carlisle knelt in front of Jasper and lifted his head, his eyes were half closed and he wasn't reacting as I thought he should.

"Bella. How long has he been like this?"

I shook my head,

"I'm not sure, he started to go down really quickly."

I bit my lip to stop myself from crying I was so scared,

"When did he hunt last?"

I thought about this,

"Ah...hours ago but it was only one deer and a possum."

He looked at me,

"He's very weak, he needs blood and a lot of it. I can't take him hunting Bella, we don't have time and the only blood I could get in any quantity is human."

I looked at him in disbelief,

"Well, what are you waiting for Carlisle, Papal dispensation? Get on with it. Save him, save my Jasper."

I was frantic even as he looked at me gravely,

"Are you sure Bella?"

I was going to kick him out of the way and open an artery if he didn't get a move on.

"Of course I'm sure, Carlisle. Do what you need to, but save him."

I knew he wasn't happy doing this but I didn't care, as far as I was concerned Jasper could feed on the nearest church choir if it would save him and realising this he took a plastic cup out of his bag along with a blood bag and filled the cup to the brim, the scent of fresh blood making my stomach turn over, then handed it to Jasper but he pushed it away so Carlisle looked to me for help.

I grabbed the cup ignoring the metallic taste in my mouth and sat beside him

"Jasper you need to drink this, please."

He pushed it away again but I caught his hand and held it still, scared by how weak this showed him to be, and held the beaker to his lips watching his eyes turn black as pitch as he smelled it. Then I tipped it to wet his lips and to my relief instinct took over and he drained it in seconds. Carlisle handed me another and another until Jasper finally pushed the cup away.

"No more, Bella."

Carlisle looked at me and nodded,

"He'll be OK now, but I'm not sure you're safe here with him. Not now, not after he's tasted human blood again."

I could see the blood working its magic, he was looking better and he pushed the cup away with force. I heard the words but I shook my head.

"I'm staying. Jasper won't hurt me, I'm perfectly safe here with him."

As I said that Jasper looked up and I gasped, his eyes were no longer golden colored, they were now a muddy red.

"Go with Carlisle Bella, he's right. You aren't safe here with me."

I took his face in my hands and looked directly into those strangely glowing eyes.

"Jasper, listen to me, you won't hurt me, you couldn't. You love me and I love you. I'm not leaving you, end of story."

He looked at Carlisle and I knew what was coming next so I braced myself against the chair

"If you try and take me away I will scream Carlisle. I'll bring the whole of the city down on you. Leave me with Jasper, I'll take full responsibility if he kills me then it's my fault. He won't though, he knows and so do I, that he couldn't hurt me. We are meant to be together and we will be."

Carlisle looked at Jasper with a hint of a smile.

"She's your problem Jasper. I'm not dragging her out and I think she has a point".

Jasper growled low in his chest but Carlisle ignored him and patted my cheek,

"See you soon Bella, he'll be OK, good as new in a couple of hours".

I walked with him to his car,

"Thank you, Carlisle, for trusting me".

"Oh, I had no choice, Bella. If I'd tried to drag you out I don't think I would have made it. If you screamed I think Jasper would have attacked. You're right Bella, you are connected, you are mated in every way that matters bar one, and I'm not foolish enough to get between you. I know you'll be safe with him, you just have to persuade him the truth of that. I wish you luck".


	61. Chapter 61

****Chapter Sixty One****

 **Bella**

Once Carlisle had pulled away I walked back in the room unsure of my reception but determined to show Jasper I was not afraid of him, that our love was stronger than any desire he may have for my blood.

He stood there in the center of the room and stared at me growling softly as I closed the door.

"OK big guy, the floor show is over. I'm not impressed, so put the fangs away and come lay down with me".

He continued to stand there rigid so I sighed and lay down on the bed knowing I was relying on his love for me, but it was the only way. If he attacked and killed me it would be my fault, not his. I wasn't afraid, I had complete confidence in him but I needed to show him that.

"Jasper, I know it was wrong to give you human blood but it was the only way. If you would have taken it I would have opened my own veins to save you, and I'd do the same thing again. I would do whatever it took to save you. I love you, don't you realize that? I love you, the man and the vampire, the whole you, and you love me. I know that with every fiber of my being. You would have done the same thing for me, you have. You've already done that, you keep laying your life on the line for me, standing in the way of danger. You'd stop a speeding bullet for me, even if it meant losing your own life. What you don't quite get yet, is that it's a two-way street. What you fail to realize is that I feel the same way as you, I'd stand in front of a gun aimed at you whether it would kill you or not. You need to learn that love is unconditional on both sides. So suck it up, Major".

 **Jasper**

I hadn't wanted the human blood but I was in real trouble and Bella was the one offering yet as it permeated my cells I felt better immediately. I could feel my strength flowing back, my thirst disappearing, I felt great. Then I looked at Bella and I realized I was now a danger to her, I'd tasted human blood once more and I knew my body would crave it. I breathed in her scent and felt the venom pool in my mouth but suddenly it disappeared as if she didn't smell so good to me as if I wouldn't want to suck her dry. Instead, the monster in me craved to feel her near, to smell her scent, to touch her naked body, and to claim her as mine, body, and soul.

This feeling frightened me more than the craving for her blood, this was the kind of feeling I got when we found human women in villages in Mexico. The urge to dominate, to take them, and feel the power as you took their bodies for your pleasure. Yet that wasn't right either, the need to take her was there but it was different. I wanted to mark her as mine. To own her body and soul but to be owned too. I was confused and that frightened me but it didn't frighten her. I saw knowledge in her eyes, a knowledge I wanted to possess and I walked towards her with such longing in my body, every fiber was screaming for her.

 **Bella**

I saw the longing in his eyes, confusion, but also a strong urge to own and be owned. It wasn't exactly the way I thought it would be, but it would suffice, I'd take him any way he came, and I knew instinctively that he needed me now. He was lost and adrift, confused and in pain.

I held out my arms and he came to me, half savage, half hesitant.

"Jasper, I know you were waiting for me to ask you to make love to me, and I know you didn't envisage it this way but sometimes events overtake us and now is one of those times, so I'm asking you. Make love to me please"

The feral look in his eyes melted and he took me gently in his arms and kissed me, covered my face in them, each a little more passionate than the last. As he reached my neck I thought, if he can't control himself and he kills me, I will die happy, knowing I've saved a good man.

 **Jasper**

I heard her as if from a great distance but I understood what she was saying, that even after watching me drink human blood she still wanted me, and that sent the beast to his lair and allowed me control of my body again. She trusted me because she loved me, but more than that, she knew I loved her. She understood that my love wouldn't allow me to hurt her whatever the circumstances. I heard her request and I knew what it meant. She was giving herself to me for all eternity, she'd made her decision and she was right. This wasn't how either of us had envisioned our first time, but it was right in so many ways.

I was a creature of passions, not some lovesick boy, I needed her now more than ever, to save me from my demons. I'd drunk human blood once more, I felt I'd failed whatever the circumstances, and I had one foot on the road to hell once more. Bella was the only one who could turn me around, guide me back and as I took her in my arms it felt like I was washed in a pure blinding light which scoured the blood from me and made me clean once more.

I kissed her with a hunger I had never experienced before, taking in her scent and the taste of her soft skin, never getting enough. When I reached the spot on her neck where the pulse throbbed just below the skin, I felt nothing but a deep desire to keep that heart beating. To keep my lady safe from every danger, even myself, and I kissed the spot tenderly before continuing down to her collarbone. Her tee-shirt was in my way and I ripped it off, my mouth never leaving her skin as I did so. My tongue traced a line down to the swell of her breast and I groaned in longing as my own body suddenly felt aflame.

She moved slightly and undid the clasp, allowing me to gently remove her bra and see those beautiful breasts. To touch them and kiss them, always wanting more but at the same time happy to linger here. The beast wasn't screaming for blood but for Bella's body to become one with mine and I was determined that tonight I would take her for my own.

I heard her breathing speeding up and her heart race but instead of thinking how quickly this would drain her when I bit into her soft and vulnerable flesh, I thought how much she longed for me, for us to become one, and my kisses trailed lower over her stomach as she tilted her hips towards me so I could take off her jeans and panties.

The aroma assailing my senses from her excitement almost knocked me over and I grabbed her thighs and gently as desire would allow I opened her legs to taste her fully. As she screamed and pulled at my hair I knelt above her, pulling my shirt over my head and dropping it to lay with hers then went to unzip my trousers but she stopped me. I looked at her as a sexy smile crossed her face and she reached up to do it herself. As her fingers touched my erection I gasped and trembled. She pulled my trousers down to my knees and I kicked them off, still looking at her.

I could see she was ready for me so I lifted myself up, ready to enter her. She looked into my eyes and nodded,

"Yes, Jasper. Make me yours, show me how much you want me to be yours for all eternity".

I thrust into her as gently as possible, fighting the urge to push as hard and fast as I could. She gasped as I broke through and I stopped, but she pulled me forward, wanting to feel me inside her as far as possible. I stopped again as I felt her love and desire burn into my very soul and our bodies and minds became one. She kissed my neck and my chest as I thrust faster and faster, holding on as long as I possibly could while riding her waves of ecstasy. Then it all became too much and I came hard and violently deep inside her body. She screamed and grabbed my arms pulling me down to lay on top of her.

My whole body had drained into her with that orgasm and I felt her, felt my way to her heart and burned my mark upon it. I felt her too, searching out my soul and taking it in her hands to protect it, and me, for eternity. We were one, and no one would ever be able to separate us, no one. There was no more Jasper, no more Bella, as individuals we were mated in the deepest possible way. What she felt, I felt, what I thought, she thought. Peace descended and I rolled sideways to hold her as she slowly came back to me from the heaven I had transported her to. Back to me and transporting me to heaven and closing the door on our love, trapping us within, and the rest of the world out.

 **Bella**

As my breathing returned to normal, or as close as it would ever get while lying naked in Jasper's arms, I felt a strange sensation. I was no longer alone, not even inside my head. He was there with me, his love burning like a beacon keeping me safe and warm. Edward had never got inside my body or my head and it frustrated him, he hated not knowing my thoughts but I was glad, I hadn't wanted him to know everything I knew. With Jasper it was the other way, I wanted him inside my head. I needed that constant contact to live and as I approached the beacon I realized it was also a window. I looked in and gasped, this must be heaven, I could feel his love, his desire within me. We were no longer individuals craving each other but a single entity and I wrapped around that beacon to keep it safe within me.

 **Jasper**

Bella drifted in a dream like state for hours in my arms, and I started to worry she would get too cold so close to my body but when I tried to move, to pull a sheet up around her, she opened her eyes.

"No Jazz, I don't feel cold and I couldn't bear anything between us."

She ran her fingers through my hair and pulled me close for a kiss that started sweet and gentle but ended with us making love again, even more passionately than before and my climax this time totally wiped me out. I couldn't move or speak, in fact, I could barely think and this time Bella pushed me to one side and held me with trembling hands as I drifted in a mist of love and desire.


	62. Chapter 62

****Chapter**** ** **S**** ** **ixty Two****

 **Bella**

I could have stayed here for ever but I knew we had to go back, it wasn't over yet and until we found Alice it never would be. I just wanted to be left alone with Jasper, to lay with him day after endless day without having to look behind us. I knew sooner or later he would change me, to keep me with him for ever, and also to protect me but I wanted it to be for the first, not the second reason.

I felt him move and stroked his hair as his head lay against my breast.

"Hi there, you feeling better now?"

He raised his head to look at me with those strangely colored eyes, and I found it made no difference, it was still Jasper looking out at me, only the color was different, not the man.

"Sure am darlin' but I got the feeling you had something on your mind."

I nodded

"Yes. I don't want to, but I know we must track down Alice".

I didn't need to say more, his eyes tightened in anger and a snarl erupted so to stop it I pulled him back down and kissed him again, and again, and once more we made love.

Afterward, he chuckled,

"What's so funny?"

He became serious again,

"I was just remembering a quote from a film I once watched. At the time I didn't understand it but I do now, and the crazy thing is that it was spoken by a wolf man".

I was intrigued,

"So, are you going to tell me?"

He sighed,

"OK. It goes like this, "I've never loved anybody this way. Never looked at a woman and thought, if civilization fails, if the world ends, I'll still understand what God meant".

He looked at me waiting to see if I would laugh at that but how could I possibly ridicule him after such a beautiful sentiment?

"Thank you Jazz, that's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard".

And I thought, yes, I know what God meant too.

It was hours more before we finally got up, showered, and set out for the Cullen place. My wrist was aching now but I tried not to let Jasper see, a hopeless task as he felt my pain as soon as I did and I glanced over at him as he drove,

"It's OK Bella I'm fine now, let me help you."

Well, at least he was asking me now.

"OK"

And the pain was gone just like that, instead, a feeling of calm and contentment stole over me. He wasn't projecting it purposely to help, that I knew in my soul. I was feeling his emotions, as he felt mine. It was like we were in our own little bubble of love, safe and warm and isolated from the rest of the world.

I knew that soon the world would have to take us from this piece of heaven but I reveled in it, as did he. I don't think he was even aware but a smile played around his mouth and he took my hand, turning it so he could kiss the inside of my wrist and take in the aroma of my blood, an aroma that stimulated him, but that he no longer craved. Our journey could have gone on for ever and I don't think either of us would have cared but eventually, reality came knocking, just as we had known it would.

As we pulled up outside their place I just hoped that Carlisle and Esme would act kindly towards Jasper and I felt better when Carlisle met us at the door and ushered us in with a smile and an arm around my shoulder while Esme ran over with a cry and took me in her arms,

"Oh, Bella it's so good to see you again. I'm so sorry for what has happened you poor thing".

Then she turned to Jasper,

"Hello, Jazz. It's so good to see you as well, I hope you'll be able to forgive us for being so blind, for listening to Alice and not relying on our own feelings. I'm so glad you've looked after Bella."

She gave him a hug too and I was pleased to see that he returned it albeit a little stiffly.

"Thank you, Esme. I'm just sorry it's come to this, but you know I can't leave Alice out there to cause more devastation. Bella will never be safe until Alice is dead."

She looked so sad and weary as she nodded her head.

"I know, but please don't be cruel with her. She's a very disturbed young girl really."

He took a step back and laughed bitterly,

"She's a fucking nut case who has spent the last few years doing her best to destroy your family, kill Bella, and harm me for her own vindictive ends, Esme. I've done nothing to her...yet. But she will pay for what she's done to Bella."

He pulled me close and kissed my cheek as Carlisle coughed to break the awkward silence,

"I know you didn't want to involve Edward and Rose, Jasper but I have asked them to recheck the bidders that they spoke to before. I've also spoken to Garrett but he's not prepared to help any further so Edward will fly to England to take care of that. I don't really think that Bella is in any danger from our world now, except of course for Alice".

We looked at him in total amazement, was he really so naïve?

"In no danger from our world Carlisle? Are you really so blind? Has it not occurred to you that the Volturi know of Bella's existence from Alice? Do you really think they are going to sit back and just ignore her? Personally, I think it's highly fucking unlikely! So how am I supposed to protect Bella from them, and at the same time guard her against Alice? In reality, Bella's only chance of surviving at all is if I change her. A pretty poor choice if you ask me."

Carlisle looked at Jasper startled,

"Do you really think that Alice would have told the Volturi about Bella? Alice hasn't met personally with Aro so Bella could still be unknown to them."

I shook my head,

"Alice is out for blood, Bella's, and bodies, mine and Bella's. Do you really think she'd forgo such a good opportunity to drop us both in it?"

He looked at Esme and they both shook their heads reluctantly.

I hadn't really thought about the Volturi and now I was scared again, after all, I'd been through there were still vampires after me, this was getting seriously annoying. All I wanted was my life, a life with Jasper and possibly Peter and Charlotte. The sound of their names brought me back to the conversation again.

"I'm not sure that's the safest place for Bella."

I heard Carlisle say before being cut off by Esme,

"Carlisle we have to trust Jasper to know what is best for Bella. He's done an excellent job of keeping her alive so far."

I looked at Jasper

"What did I miss?"

He looked uncomfortable,

"Bella I need to find Alice but I can't drag you around with me, not the way I travel. I want you to stay with Peter and Charlotte while I finish this. Then we can discuss the Volturi."

I shook my head,

"No way Jasper, I want to be with you."

He smiled at me,

"I can't look after you while I'm tracking her and Peter and Charlotte will keep you safe."

I had to smile at that,

"I remember them doing that last time and as I recall I ended up in Mexico with Maria the mad woman. Anyway, I don't want you going alone."

I looked at Carlisle and Esme but I knew in my heart I couldn't stay with them nor if I were honest did I want to. My mind was working furiously,

"OK. I'll stay with one of them, and you take the other as back up."

He started to shake his head until I added,

"No compromise. Either you take one of them with you or I go."

Esme smiled at him,

"I think you've finally met your match, Jasper. If I were you I'd take the deal while it's still on the table."

He looked at me exasperated,

"Very well, but I don't like it, Bella."

I smiled sweetly,

"No one said you had to like it, you just have to agree."

That raised a ghost of a smile and he nodded as Esme added,

"Jasper. Give them our contact numbers then if there is any trouble we can help."

Knowing those two they'd rather storm Volterra than call on the Cullens for help but it was a nice gesture.

 **Jasper**

I left Bella with Carlisle and Esme for a short while, she needed that wrist sorting out and I had to contact Peter and tell him the deal with Bella. I didn't want any help with Alice but it wasn't going to get any easier if I had to watch Bella, as well as my own back. I drove away from their place and found somewhere to park up before dialing Peter's cell phone.

"Ah Major, I wondered how long it would be before you were begging for our help again."

He was in one of those moods but I just sighed and ignored the quip.

"Peter, I'm going after Alice."

He interrupted,

"About fucking time too, she wore the pants in your relationship for too long."

I clenched my fists but continued,

"I don't want to take Bella with me, she'd slow me down too much, but she won't let me go alone.."

He laughed,

"Oh Yeah, I knew that girl would pussy whip you. Go Bella."

The steering wheel groaned under the force of my grip as I continued.

"I need one of you to look out for her and the other to come with me."

He laughed again,

"Been given your orders have you? I like that girl more and more."

That was it, I'd had enough,

"Peter. Shut the fuck up for just a minute and listen. I want you to look after Bella, maybe she'll whip you into shape. Would Charlotte come with me?"

He spoke to her before coming back to me,

"Just as you like Major but wouldn't Bella be better with Char?"

He just wanted an excuse to beat the crap out of Alice.

"Bella seems more relaxed in your company for some reason. So?"

There was a seconds silence then,

"When and where?"

We arranged for me to drive Bella half way and then I'd drop her off and pick Charlotte up.

 **Bella**

I hated hospitals, and even with Carlisle next to me I still couldn't wait to get out of the place, just the smell made my stomach churn.

"Bella relax, once I've seen the X ray we'll know if it needs resetting but that will mean an operation I'm afraid."

I looked at him in horror,

"No way Carlisle, I can't stay in here."

He patted my knee.

"Let's wait till we see what it looks like before panicking shall we?"

I nodded, looking for the exits but I think he must have read my mind because he took my good hand in his.

"No Bella, no running this time. But may I ask you a question?"

I wasn't sure where he was going with this but I nodded.

"It's about Jasper actually, what I mean is, how did you see so much more in him than we ever did?"

That was easy,

"I didn't have Alice dripping lies and warnings in my ear the whole time. I stood and watched him, I listened to what he had to say, I saw the way he treated you all and the way he was treated. I noticed him Carlisle, something none of you ever did. You noticed Alice's husband, not Jasper the man himself."

He thought about this and nodded.

"Yes, I see. Well, Bella, I think you are the right person for him. I'm very happy for you both and I hope in time we can all be at least friends."

I wondered about that.

"We'll have to see Carlisle. A lot has happened since you left me, and he left you."

He was about to speak again when the X ray came back and I thanked my lucky stars when it turned out that it didn't need resetting, but Carlisle did insist on plastering it,

"Just to be on the safe side Bella and please try not to break it again."

I grinned,

"I'll do my best, Carlisle".

 **Jasper**

When I drove up to the hospital Bella ran to me, one arm in a blue plaster cast.

"See, almost as good as new."

I looked over her head to Carlisle who smiled.

"It'll be OK, but if the plaster cracks or she gets any pain I want her back straight away."

I nodded before heading back to the truck with her and as I opened the door she turned back,

"Thank you, Carlisle. For everything."

I turned the truck around and headed off to meet Peter.

"Bella, I've arranged for you to stay with Peter. Charlotte will come with me."

She looked at me puzzled,

"Why Peter? I thought you'd want him to watch your back."

I smiled,

"I know he'll keep you safe and Charlotte might be helpful catching up with Alice. I'll try to ring you every day but if I don't get in contact don't worry, it'll just mean I'm somewhere I can't get a signal."

I could see she didn't like this at all but she didn't say much, she just took my hand and smiled sadly,

"I'm going miss you, Jasper. Don't be away too long."

If only she knew, I would move heaven and earth to get back to her, she was my reason for existing. l


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty Three**

 **Bella**

I saw the car waiting and realized I was about to be separated from Jasper again. I had no idea how long that separation would be and the pain had already started, there was already a dull ache in my chest, one I knew that would only get worse as time went on and tears were gathering in my eyes before the car stopped and Jasper opened the door for me.

Pete stood, arms outstretched, with a big smile on his face,

"Hey, Bella you're looking good. It's been too damn long girl."

He walked over as he saw my reluctance and took my arm.

"He'll be fine Bella, The Major is far too 'ornery to get hurt by that little bitch. Let him do his job without worrying about you. Anyway, I've got a special project for us. Something to keep you occupied till he gets back and I promise it doesn't involve the back of any vans."

I managed a wan smile and fought back the tears as Jasper came over and pulled me into his arms,

"I hope those aren't tears of worry for me, I'd hate to think you didn't trust me to get the job done."

I shook my head,

"No, they're selfish tears. I don't want to be away from you, but I'll be OK with Pete. Just get back soon please."

He smiled and kissed me tenderly before turning to Pete.

"Look after her."

Pete snapped a salute.

"Sure will Major, you take care of Charlotte for me in return."

Jasper nodded and touched Peter on the shoulder,

"See you soon."

I watched as he walked back to the truck and started the engine while Char kissed my cheek and embraced Pete before joining him. As they drove away Jasper put his arm out of the window in a farewell salute, and then they were gone.

 **Peter**

I saw the tears begin to fall and led Bella to the car,

"Hey, Bella come on give me a chance. Even I don't usually get tears on the first date. They'll be fine I promise you. Do you think I'd let Char go if I didn't have complete confidence in the Major? He's never lost a fight."

She looked at me, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Sorry, Pete. I don't know what's got into me. It just hurts so much now he's gone."

He nodded sagely

"Yeah, the downside to being mated, girl. It's a bitch, but you learn to cope."

She looked at me with interest,

"Does it hurt if Char is away?"

I nodded,

"Oh yeah, don't feel too special, we all go through it but you learn ways to cope and I just happen to have a project to keep you from moping around. The Major asked me to look around for a plot of land to build a house for you, so I thought you could help me look."

She stopped crying and blew her nose,

"Land? For a house? For us?"

I laughed,

"Yeah, that just about nails it."

She laughed,

"Okay Pete let's get to it, but first I need feeding, I am starving."

 **Bella**

I felt better knowing that Jasper was making plans for us and after I'd eaten Pete took me back to their place to start the hunt on the internet. Well, I did the looking because he was about as good with electronics as Steve had been, but while I trawled the real estate sites Pete was happy to feed the printer and mark all the possibilities on a map he had drawn. "Hey Bella, first question, how close to us do you want to be?"

I had absolutely no idea,

What do you think Jasper would say?"

He laughed,

"We all used to live together so I don't think it will worry him too much. It's how close you want to be, he just wants you to be happy. So how much do you like us?"

I put my arm around him,

"You need to ask? You and Charlotte are like a brother and sister to me, I don't mind how close we are but...how about far enough so you can't hear what we're doing."

He grinned,

"Sounds like a plan."

After a few hours, Pete excused himself to do some chores and I developed a headache soon after.

"Pete, I'm going to lay down for a while. Do I use the same room?"

He shouted from outside,

"Of course, it's yours and The Major's whenever you are here. Don't let me hear you ask again Bella."

I smiled as I went upstairs, he could be a pain, but somehow Pete always made me feel better.

 **Peter**

I knew The Major was worried about leaving Bella but he knew I'd look after her, I liked Bella, she was funny and serious at the same time just my kind of girl. He may not have actually asked me to look for land but I knew he'd be happy if Bella was, and they'd be looking soon anyway, besides I thought she could do with some family around and she saw us in that way.

Anyway, by the time he got back, it would be a fait accompli so he'd smile and take the accolades and as long as I stayed out of dark corners I'd probably be fine too. It would take Bella a few days to settle down here again but I'd keep her occupied. I just hope he rang every day to stop her worrying. We'd have to go shopping soon too. I had no idea what to get in for her to eat, it all smelled like shit to me! I'd have to work out a schedule for hunting at night while she was asleep. I had a plan for that too, which I would put into operation the following day. I just hoped it would be a hit with Bella

 **Bella**

I showered quickly and took a couple of Tylenol for the nagging stress headache I had. The room was as lovely as I remembered and I sank on the huge bed with relief before remembering I would be on my own up here. I missed Jasper again now and the ache was back in my chest as I curled into a ball and cried myself to sleep, hoping that Pete wouldn't come up to try and comfort me. Only one person could do that, and he was miles away now, hunting for Alice.

I slept soundly the night through and woke up to a gray misty morning which matched my mood until I got downstairs to the smell of burning.

"Pete, what the hell are you doing?"

There was a frying pan burning brightly on the stove top while the toaster was busy sending out smoke signals so I put the frying pan with its content of charred bacon outside before unjamming the toaster and throwing the incinerated bread in the bin. As I turned and looked at Pete's crestfallen look I couldn't help laughing.

"I was trying to feed you."

I kissed him on the cheek,

"Thanks, Pete but it might be safer if I hunted for myself. Charlotte might still have a house standing when she gets back that way. "

He grinned,

"Yeah maybe. It's more difficult than it looks, this cooking business, far easier to eat it on the hoof so to speak."

He always made me feel better,

"Thanks, Peter So what's on the "keep Bella amused" agenda today?"

He let me drive the truck into town, giving me directions where necessary which kept my mind occupied then while I went food shopping with money Jasper had insisted I take Pete went to do his own errands arranging to meet up with me later. He waved as he drove off although he hadn't fooled me for a minute. I knew he would do whatever he needed to do rapidly and then spend the rest of the time watching out for me from somewhere I wouldn't spot him. I promised myself that I wouldn't let on I knew he'd been doing so though, it would hardly be fair as I knew he took his duty of care very seriously despite what he might say to the contrary.

It was fun to wander around the shops without worrying about being snatched, or the price of things. Jasper had left me plenty of money to buy clothes and food and with strict instructions that I was to spend it. Thinking of him made me more aware of the ache in my chest again, so I tried to occupy my mind with food shopping. I hated grocery shopping and didn't want to do a load of cooking just for myself so I compromised, buying a lot of ready meals I could just put in the microwave, but with a smile, I also put some pop tarts in a bag. I would teach Pete to cook those if he really wanted to help me with breakfast. Surely even he couldn't mess that up, could he?

 **Peter**

Once Bella settled down for a coffee I left her to do my little bit of shopping, a surprise for her that I hoped she'd like and when I got back about twenty minutes later she was sitting on a bench near the shops reading. So she'd found a book, good, that would help to keep her mind off the Major. I just wish Char could come up with something to amuse him. I'd had at least a dozen texts from him since he left yesterday asking about her and the constant vibration in my pocket was driving me mad.

When she saw me she grinned and pushed the book into one of the bags she had arranged around her.

"Shit girl, you buy the whole town?"

"Well as I'm staying with the original cave man I thought I'd better try to add a little culture to the place."

I pulled out a box of Pop Tarts from the top of a bag,

"This is culture?"

She grabbed them with a smile.

"They are for you to cook me for breakfast. Even you can't burn a pop tart"

She looked at my expression,

"Well maybe I'm aiming a little high for your culinary skills"

We both laughed at that as I threw the bags in the back and went round to the passenger door opening it for her.

"Not letting me drive back?"

I shook my head,

"Valuable goods aboard now. I better drive back."

She peered at me suspiciously,

"Pop Tarts are valuable?"

I tapped the side of my nose,

"Get in. All will be revealed once we get back."

 **Bella**

Pete was acting very suspiciously, he kept looking in the rear view mirror and I suddenly worried he'd seen something behind us.

"Are we being followed?".

He looked at me in surprise,

"No, why?"

I looked in the mirror then back at him.

"Oh. No. No, just keeping an eye out as ordered".

I knew there was more to it than that, he was a terrible liar, so I watched too but I never saw anything, not so much as a bird cross behind us.

When we pulled up outside the house Pete jumped out and was there at my door before I could climb down and he suddenly looked very nervous, what the heck was going on?

"Bella, I have a surprise for you but if you don't like it there's no problem. It can go back."

I looked at him suspiciously,

"Is there any likelihood that I won't like it, Pete?"

He shrugged,

"I don't really know but I thought it was worth the gamble."

He went round to the back and brought out a big box dotted with holes and regarding it warily I suddenly heard a muffled noise and the box moved slightly.

"Pete. There's something in that box and it's moving."

He smiled,

"Fuck, I certainly hope so, they told me it would be OK for the short drive home."

He put the box on the ground in front of me and I knelt down and slowly opened the flaps to peer inside.

Looking up at me were two beautiful brown eyes in a ball of black and tan fur. I looked up to see Pete grinning widely and put my hands in the box, feeling a warm furry body and a wet tongue. I pulled out the wriggling body in amazement.

"It's a puppy!"

 **Peter**

Her face was a picture and I snapped a quick photo to send to The Major.

"No shit girl, You've just passed your biology practical".

I don't think she heard me though, she was too busy cuddling the new addition to the family.

"Well, what are you going to call him?"

She looked up,

"Me?"

I nodded,

"As the next newest member of the Whitlock family, I thought you might like to name our latest recruit."

She looked at him rubbing her face in his soft fur.

"I think we should call him Major."

I rolled my eyes,

"How predictable, but it's your choice. Not sure how the Major 'Mark One' will feel though."

At that, she stopped,

"OK then, how about Lucky. I was lucky enough to be taken in by you and Char and I was lucky enough to find my mate in Jasper."

I nodded,

"OK. Come on boy.I mean Lucky".

The puppy, to my amazement, trotted obediently at my heel into the barn where I'd built him a kennel inside the wagon Bella had made for our mystery night. When she saw this her smile got wider and she hugged me,

"Thanks, Pete"

I got a kiss too and I sent the photo to the Major with a report on our doings of the day but all I got back was...

"What the fuck is that?"

The man had no taste whatsoever and how difficult was it to spot the creature was a dog? Still, Lucky seemed to have captured Bella's affections so The Major would just have to get used to him.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty Four**

 **Bella**

I sat by the phone all evening after hearing nothing all day, with Lucky at my feet waiting like a lovestruck teenager for Jazz to call me. Pete and I had taken our new charge for a long walk and he had finally crashed out half an hour ago after eating one of Pete's slippers which I'd hidden for now until I could replace it because I knew they were his favorites.

As the clock ticked the minutes closer to midnight, I started to worry and Lucky sensing I was restless climbed onto my lap, curled up and promptly fell back asleep. I stroked his fur and picked up my book but I couldn't concentrate and when the phone did finally ring I jumped so much that the book went flying one way and Lucky the other.

I snatched the receiver,

"Jasper?"

He laughed at the eagerness in my voice,

"Hello, Bella. Sorry, I'm so late ringing but Char and I were on a plane. Are you OK?"

He had been on a plane? That meant he was even further from me than I had imagined and realizing that my stomach lurched,

"Bella?"

I stifled a sob,

"Yeah, I'm OK. It's just that I miss you so much. Where are you?"

I could hear a loudspeaker in the distance calling passengers for boarding at gate six.

"Still at the airport waiting for another flight. Alice is leading us a merry little dance but I'll catch up with her soon."

He hadn't answered my question,

"Where are you, Jasper?"

He hesitated,

"We're in northern Canada right now but we're waiting for a flight out to Europe."

The pain in my chest ached dully, Europe? Why so far?

"I miss you Jazz, so much it hurts."

"I know Bella, I feel the same way but I have to finish this, you will never be safe while Alice is at large. Anyway, I hear I have a rival for your affection."

Pete must have told him about Lucky and he was using it to divert my attention away from him,

"Yeah, but he doesn't fill your place in my bed."

He laughed again, then I heard Char calling him.

"I'm sorry darlin' I have to go. They've just called our flight, I'll ring again as soon as I can".

I said goodbye then started to cry as the line went dead.

A hand appeared over my shoulder holding a bunch of tissues and I heard Pete's gruff voice.

"Jeez, I'm gonna need more tissues if you keep this up, Bella. He'll be back soon enough so pull your self together girl, you're upsetting Lucky."

I looked and sure enough, the puppy was looking at me from the corner of the room whimpering with his tail down so feeling guilty I went over and stroked him, coaxing him out into my arms.

"I'm sorry Lucky."

He allowed me to pick him up and hold him close for a few seconds before becoming bored and wriggling to get free so with a sigh I put him back down and Pete took him out to the barn to sleep in his kennel while I trudged up the stairs to my lonely bed. This pain was getting worse and I felt so weary that I only managed to brush my teeth and throw some cold water on my face before climbing into bed, hugging the pillow, and crying myself to sleep.

 **Peter**

After a week I started getting concerned about Bella, she went through the motions but nothing seemed to touch her. She ate, took Lucky out, looked on the map for parcels of land with me, pretended to read, and cried herself to sleep. I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to worry The Major, after all, there was nothing he could do. That was something else, he and Char were in Italy and if Bella found out they were that close to the Volturi she'd freak big time.

The only time she showed any animation was when he rang and that was sporadic because he didn't want Alice catching anything in a vision, it would be just like the bitch to see something she could use against them. I thought about all that Bella been through and wondered if she needed some female company. The only female I could think of was Emmett's girlfriend Kerri and she was a friend of Bella's so I decided it was worth a shot.

 **Emmett**

I was waiting for Kerri to leave work when my cell phone started to buzz and pulling it out I didn't recognize the number so I answered it cautiously.

"Yes?

"Emmett? I hope to God that's you or Jenks is going to lose some appendages."

I recognized the voice,

"Peter? What's up? Is everything OK? Where's Bella?"

"Actually it's about Bella that I'm ringing."

My heart sank, there must be a problem, why else would Peter Whitlock be calling me?

"What's up with Bella? What have you done?"

"Whoa, big boy. She's fine but I think she could do with some female company and I know Kerri and she were friends. Do you think you and Kerri could visit? I'd really appreciate it."

 **Peter**

I could tell the big guy's few brain cells were digesting this and waited impatiently. If I hadn't needed his help I would have rung odd, why the fuck should he think I was responsible when he heard Bella was with me? Then finally he spoke,

"Where's Jazz? Why is Bella with you?"

Why couldn't he just say sure Peter, anything to help.

"He's looking for Alice and he left Bella here with me but I think she's pining and it's making me nervous."

He laughed and I knew he was going to agree.

"Yeah, she can be a real worrier. OK, If Kerri can get time off we'll be out. Give us your address and I'll get back to you as soon as I know for sure."

I rang off feeling a whole lot easier in my mind.

 **Bella**

The bed was too big and too warm without Jasper and the pain in my chest was getting worse, sometimes it took my breath away and it was starting to frighten me, was this normal? Should I feel this ill if I was away from him? I couldn't tell Pete, he would laugh and make a joke of it all, I wished Charlotte were still here or that I could call Esme.

I cried long into the night trying to do it quietly although I knew Pete was aware, he heard me however quiet I was. I felt terrible, I'd been sick and this thumping headache just wouldn't go away. I was sure he would insist on talking about it soon and I really hoped he would be able to reassure me that it was normal when a newly mated pair were separated but I doubted it. Something told me that there was something wrong, very wrong.

 **Kerri**

When Emmett told me Bella wasn't well I arranged to take a week off to go see her, we may no longer be as close as we had been but she was still my friend and if I could help I would. I was working my month's notice anyway so I didn't really care what my boss at the hospital said. Emmett and I were going on a sightseeing vacation across Europe before coming back to get married in the summer. Everything had just clicked into place when I met him, well, once I understood it was me he was interested in and not Bella. My life had done a complete 180 degrees, I had a hot guy who loved me and made me feel like a princess, the fact he also had enough money that he could treat me to things I had only ever dreamed of was nice but didn't really come into it. I would have felt the same way about him if he'd been an ordinary Joe in the street, the thing was I felt truly loved for the very first time.

As I packed I thought that it would be good to see Bella again, she had been the one to tell me about Emmett and after all the shit she'd been through she deserved her own happiness. We drove out early the next day, Emmett in high spirits to be seeing his little sister, and singing along atrociously to the music on the radio. It was like we were already on vacation and I enjoyed every moment of the trip to Boulder, somewhere else I had never been before, especially when Emmett let me drive his new shiny truck part of the way, that was indeed an honor!

 **Peter**

When I finally recognized Emmett's truck coming down the track I was very relieved, Bella hadn't even come down for breakfast this morning complaining of a blinding headache and feeling sick. I filled Kerri in straight away about her and she went up while I filled Em in on The Major's travels.

"He and Charlotte are in Egypt now, that little bitch is skipping around like she's on fuckin' vacation.."

"What the hell is Alice doing in Egypt?"

"How the hell should I know? He thinks she's just skipping from place to place trying to stay one step ahead of him, personally, I think when they find her he oughtta rip both of her fuckin' legs off for starters."

"How much longer do you think they'll be away? Does he know Bella isn't well?"

"No idea and hell no, she managed to speak to him when he called and if we tell him it will just make things harder. He can't just leave off and rush back, that would give the twisted pixie a chance to really disappear and you won't be telling him anything either Emmett, understood?"

He nodded but looked troubled and I decided I would have to keep a close eye on him, those fucking Cullens, you could never trust them to do as you said.

"But what if she really is ill Peter?"

"Then I'll enlighten him but I'll make that call, no one else."

 **Bella**

I heard a truck pull up outside and ran to the window even though in my heart I knew it wouldn't be Jasper, when I'd spoken to him last night he had told me he and Charlotte were in Spain and I just wished he could find and kill Alice, at least then I would have him back but for now I felt as if she were winning, she was keeping Jazz and I apart just as she had vowed to do and I hated her with a vengeance for it.

Of course, as soon as I got up my headache exploded once more inside my skull and that made me feel nauseous. If this was how it felt being separated from your mate then I could understand why the Cullens stayed close to each other. I couldn't understand how Pete and Charlotte could bear to be parted unless this feeling eased over time and then began to worry that if Jasper were feeling even a little of what I felt that he might become distracted make a mistake and get hurt again. If only I had insisted on accompanying him instead of allowing myself to be left here in Pete's care like a child. I heard a whimper and turned to see Lucky watching me from his place on the rug beside my bed. Sighing I went over to him and knelt down stroking his head and noticing just how much he had grown.

"It's OK boy, I'll be fine but it looks like we have guests. No barking and no biting, remember."

He gave me a look that said,

"Hey, when did you last hear me bark? And the only person I'd like to sink my teeth in is Pete when he puts me out at night in the barn."

I smiled and with a final scratch of his ears stood up to make myself presentable, I had no idea what the time was and what I really wanted to do was to climb back into bed but I knew that was out of the question.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty Five**

 **Kerri**

I went straight up when I realized Bella was still in bed but when I got to the bedroom Bella wasn't there. I could hear water running in the bathroom so she was, at least, up, however, the bedroom blinds were still down and the room felt stuffy, the air stale, which wasn't like Bella at all so I opened the blind and the window to let some fresh air in.

When she eventually appeared from the bathroom and I saw the state she was in alarm bells started ringing loudly. She was startled to see me and her red rimmed eyes opened wide.

"Kerri? What are you doing here? Is Em with you?"

I nodded,

"Yeah, Peter rang us, he thought you might like some female company. Bella, you look like shit, I never looked that bad even after a heavy night clubbing. What's wrong?"

She shook her head,

"I don't know Kerri but I feel terrible, I've been sick, my chest hurts, I keep sweating then I'm cold and I've got the mother of all headaches."

I looked at her and ran through the symptoms,

"Sounds like you have the flu, are your joints aching too?"

"I really don't know Kerri, I just feel awful. Pete says it's being separated from Jasper but I don't know."

I grinned,

"Oh come on Bella, Pete's an idiot. No one gets sick just because their boyfriend's away unless of course you two finally took the big step. Did you?"

She just blushed and I took that as a positive answer but even so, then something occurred to me but I held my tongue, I'd speak to the others about my idea first, Bella was worried enough at it was.

"I say it's the flu or maybe a virus."

She managed a wan smile,

"Thank you, Doctor Kerri, what do you prescribe?"

"Bed rest, plenty of fluids and maybe some Sudafed."

Then I felt her forehead,

"You certainly have a fever. I think maybe you should see a doctor, Bella."

She shook her head wearily,

"No. I don't want a Doctor, Kerri, you're probably right, it's just the flu."

She flopped back onto the bed closed her eyes and was asleep in seconds she was so exhausted. Anxious I watched her for a few minutes, I didn't like the flush on her cheeks or her high temperature so I pulled the covers over her and ran back downstairs.

 **Peter**

When I saw Kerri's face I knew it was trouble.

"What's wrong with her?"

She looked at me frowning,

"Do I look like a fucking Doctor to you? I don't know what's wrong with her but she's sick and I think she should see a Doctor Peter, now."

Emmett stared at her, a worried look on his face.

"Sick? Bella's sick?"

She nodded,

"Where's the nearest doctor? She's looking really ill. I told her it was just the flu but I'm not so sure."

She stopped suddenly looking thoughtful.

"Of course, there could maybe...I mean I guess it's possible...I don't really know enough to tell but..."

"Kerri, you aren't making any sense, finish a god damn sentence will you."

"Well, could she be pregnant?"

I put an arm on her shoulder and spun her around to face me, that idea had never occurred to me.

"Pregnant? You think she might be pregnant?"

Kerri shook her head,

"No, it just crossed my mind for a moment but her symptoms aren't right."

I put my hand under her chin lifting her face so I could look into her eyes.

"Kerri. Is there a chance that she might be pregnant?"

She noticed my serious tone and shrugged,

"I don't know Peter. Could she be?"

I nodded and she continued,

"Can a human girl become pregnant by a vampire male?"

I threw my hands into the air in frustration.

"How the fuck should I know? But if there's the slightest chance that she could be we can't take her to a doctor."

She got my drift,

"Oh! Right, I get you. Then, what about contacting Carlisle?"

My heart sank, oh fuck, anyone but him, please.

"Do you really think she needs a doctor?"

I hoped she might shake her head and say probably not, let's leave it a day or two but she nodded,

"Yes I do and the quicker the better."

Emmett glanced over at me.

"You have to let Jasper know too."

I shook my head aware that was impossible.

"I can't Emmett, he and Char are somewhere in the fucking Gobi desert and out of contact for the next few days at least. We have to do what we can off our own back."

Feeling frustration and fear well up in me I cursed and grabbing a plant pot hurled it across the room to smash against the far wall scattering soil and the plant over the floor.

"Fuck it, why me?"

I sighed heavily,

" OK, I guess you'd better contact Carlisle, it'll come better from you."

As he left the room Kerri began to clear up the mess I'd caused while I paced back and forth probably making matters worse. I groaned muttering to myself,

"He'll fucking dismember me if anything happens to her. Shit, shit, shit."

 **Carlisle**

I was surprised when I heard Emmett's voice sounding so full of panic and he was speaking so fast that it appeared jumbled even to me.

"Calm down Emmett and tell me what's wrong."

When he explained about Bella I promised to be there as soon as I could. It didn't sound good so I rang Esme to arrange a private helicopter to get us there as quickly as possible then grabbed all the things I thought I might need from the hospital stores and drove straight to the airport.

Our pilot had already filed his flight plan so we took off almost immediately, Esme questioning me on the way but there was very little I could tell her under the circumstances because a) I didn't know very much and b) our pilot had ears! When he landed in the paddock at the back of the Whitlock property I asked him to wait, after all, we might need to ferry Bella to a hospital.

 **Peter**

I went out to meet Carlisle when he landed and noticed with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that his wife was with him,

"Just great, the gang's all here. Why the fuck did he have to bring her?"

I said it silently, the last thing I needed right now was animosity between us, well any more than usual, and tried to smile in greeting. He was polite and not as cold as he had been, but his main concern was Bella and he insisted on going straight up to see her leaving Esme to sit making conversation with Emmett and Kerri when she was banned by him from Bella's bedside along with Kerri.

 **Kerri**

I was scared for Bella because she looked so ill and I prayed it wasn't anything serious. Seeing Carlisle appear gave me some comfort, he would know what to do and left him to it, going back downstairs with Esme who, much to her chagrin, was sent out with me.

As I sat on the couch with Emmett this cute little puppy came in, wagging his tail and made a bee line for him and he looked down in surprise as it started chewing his laces,

"What the fuck is that?"

Peter looked over absently

"It's what they call a dog Emmett, what's up? Never seen one before?"

Emmett made a face,

"No shit? What make is it? I've never seen a dog that looks like that thing, it's fur is sticking out in all directions. Looks like it had a crap night's sleep."

I rolled my eyes leaning down to stroke it's wiry hair.

"It's breed Em, not make. The poor thing isn't a car!"

Peter managed a smile,

"It's an Airedale terrier. They are supposed to be very loyal and mean dudes with it. I thought it might keep Bella company and help to guard her."

Emmett chuckled,

"Do they chow down on vamps?"

I looked at the mess it had made of Emmett's lace.

"If you don't get it away from your foot I think you might just find out Emmett."

I picked it up and it started licking my face, tail wagging furiously,

"What's he called?"

Peter shrugged,

"Bella named him Lucky. He's pretty obedient and house trained already. I think he's probably smarter than Emmett here."

I giggled putting him back on the floor and he struggled unsuccessfully to climb onto Emmett's lap.

"Hey Lucky, four paws on the floor boy."

Lucky cocked his head looking at Peter for a moment before flopping down across Emmett's feet and beginning to worry his remaining shoe lace.

 **Peter**

I was terrified it might be something serious, I had no idea how I would explain to The Major if I lost or had to change Bella in his absence. Shit, I wished Char was here with me, she always seemed to know what to do.

Esme must have seen my worried expression because she came and sat next to me.

"Peter. I know we haven't had much to do with each other and I think we may have been prejudiced by Alice, so I'd like to say sorry on behalf of Carlisle and myself. Please don't worry too much, Carlisle is very good at what he does and I know he'll do whatever he can to cure Bella."

I looked into her concerned eyes,

"Esme, I don't give a fuck about the past and Carlisle was the only doctor we could call on. It doesn't matter how we feel about each other, just that we all feel the same about Bella. I don't want to have to tell my best friend that we couldn't save her so just pray your husband can work one of his miracles here today."

She took my hand and I didn't pull away, I guess I needed the comfort it gave me.

 **Carlisle**

Kerri had been reluctant to leave Bella who I discovered was only semi conscious but I needed to examine my patient and if she was indeed pregnant there was a certain conversation that we would need to have. Bella looked very pale, with red rimmed eyes and a fever but as I sat on the edge of the bed she opened her eyes and smiled faintly,

"Carlisle? What are you doing here? I told them I was OK. Look, no broken wrist this time."

She lifted the cast for me to see.

"No Bella, you seem to have gone one better this time. Tell me what's wrong."

She pulled herself weakly up on the pillows.

"I feel like crap, my chest hurts, I keep vomiting, I can't eat, and I'm so tired. I guess I probably feel as bad as I look."

I took her blood pressure and pulse and didn't like what I saw then bent her forward slightly to listen to her lungs and she winced. What I heard in her chest didn't make me feel any happier and I knew I would have to ask her the personal question,

"Bella, I know this is a very personal question but it's important. Is there any chance that you might be pregnant?"

Flushed as she was, she still managed to blush.

"I don't know Carlisle, I guess I could be, but is that even possible with a vampire?"

I shrugged,

"I've never come across a case personally but I have heard legends and I don't see why it might not be possible."

She looked at me confused,

"But Rose couldn't have a baby..."

I touched her flushed face and smiled,

"No Bella, a vampire woman couldn't carry a baby. Their bodies wouldn't be able to change enough to carry a growing child, but you aren't a vampire."

I saw as understanding lit up her eyes,

"Oh, but a vampire male could sire a baby with a human woman...like me."

Her voice was a mere whisper and I had no idea how she felt about the possibility that she might be carrying Jasper's child.

I nodded

"Yes, but I'd like to examine you so we can rule it in or out. I don't think it's pregnancy making you this ill if you are in fact pregnant, but it might alter the treatment I can give you. So, do you mind if I examine you? I can get Esme or Kerri to sit with you if you like."

She shook her head weakly,

"No Carlisle, just you and me please."

 **Bella**

I didn't know what to think, was I pregnant? Was Jasper going to be a father? What would we do? These questions went round and round inside my skull as Carlisle examined me but I felt so ill it was difficult to concentrate on anything. All I wanted was Jasper back here with me, to hold me and reassure me that everything was going to be OK. I lay back on the bed exhausted knowing I would soon hear the truth about what ailed me and realizing that a part of me wanted Carlisle to be right. I wanted to hear that I was carrying Jasper's baby.


	66. Chapter 66

****Chapter Sixty Six****

 **Bella**

By the time Carlisle had cleaned up and came out of the bathroom Kerri had joined me, as nervous as I felt about the coming news.

"Well?"

I was impatient to know and I couldn't read his expression,

"Bella, this isn't easy for me and I'd glad you have Kerri here with you for support because I have to tell you that you are pregnant."

I waited, from his tone of voice I knew there was bad news coming.

"I don't think you will be able to carry the baby."

I was shocked,

"Why? What's the matter with the baby?"

He shook his head,

"Nothing, I'm afraid it's you who are ill. I'm almost sure you've contracted Leptospirosis from your time in the swamp."

I didn't have the faintest idea what he'd just said, I was too amazed at his first piece of news and horrified by the second. Of course I could carry this baby, I had to.

 **Carlisle**

I knew she hadn't understood what I'd just told her or how serious it was.

"Bella, you are very ill and I need to get you to a hospital for treatment".

She shook her head violently,

"No Carlisle, I can't, what happens if they find out about the baby? It's sure to come up with something weird. No hospital, you look after me. I'm not going to the hospital. Promise me...you have to promise me."

She was getting very agitated and looking at Kerri for moral support I tried to explain how impossible the situation was.

"Bella I don't have the equipment here to look after you."

"Then get it, but promise me, Carlisle."

I didn't like this but she was right, there was no way I could admit her to a hospital without danger to us all.

Kerri looked at me,

"Do it, Carlisle, she needs to hear it."

I nodded, knowing that my hands were tied anyway.

"I promise Bella, and I'll do all I can but once Jasper understands the danger he may well override any decisions we make."

She nodded weakly and lay back eyes closed and her breathing labored.

I went slowly downstairs and everyone could see from my expression that the situation was grave although I addressed myself to Peter in particular.

"Bella is dangerously ill, she's contracted a possibly fatal disease from the swamp water but I can't treat her in the hospital because she's also pregnant with Jasper's child. I need to get equipment and fast but I can't...daren't move her."

He jumped up looking as worried as I felt.

"Hell, get whatever you need, the place is yours. She is gonna make it isn't she?"

"I'll do all I can Peter but in all honesty, I must tell you that I think she will lose the baby. Her body is too weak to fight the disease and nourish a growing life but I will do all I can. When do you think you'll be able to contact Jasper? He has a right to know what's going on."

Peter shrugged,

"No idea, he's out of cell phone coverage, could be a couple of hours or a couple of weeks. Fuck! I knew this was a bad idea."

I could only look up the stairs and wonder what would happen to the poor sick child up there.

Not without some difficulty, I managed to source oxygen, IV antibiotics, and saline solutions and sent the helicopter to collect them. I just hoped her kidneys didn't fail because getting my hands on a portable dialysis machine was proving to be very difficult. She was becoming weaker by the hour and I felt happier when the oxygen arrived to help her breathing.

I tried to discuss changing her but she wouldn't hear of it as long as she still carried Jasper's child, and however much I explained that she wouldn't carry it to full term she refused to listen. My main hope was that we could get Jasper to talk to her, but of course, he had disappeared, he was out of contact just when we needed to get hold of him most.

I knew what Peter meant when he said he didn't know how he was going to face Jasper if anything happened to Bella, because I felt the same way, and I knew he wouldn't take the news well even if she did survive. Very few people contracted the severe form of the disease and a good number of those who did, succumbed to it, so she had no better than a fifty fifty chance and as long as she carried the baby, the odds dropped lower still.

 **Bella**

I felt so ill and kept losing great periods of time, I remembered Carlisle telling me that I'd picked this disease up from the swamp water and I knew he felt guilty about not treating me earlier but I couldn't worry about that now. I just wanted Jasper back, I wanted him to hold me and tell me it was all going to be OK. Carlisle wanted me to agree to a termination but I couldn't do it, this baby was a product of our love and I wouldn't lose it if I could possibly hang on. Carlisle warned me it wouldn't end happily but I just couldn't do it. We would both take our chances and see what the throw of the dice brought us.

 **Carlisle**

We were losing the battle, I could feel it inside of me, Bella's periods of wakefulness were getting shorter and more spaced out. She was getting weaker and I thought she might be giving up the fight for life. The pregnancy wasn't helping either, leeching the last reserves of her strength and feeling helpless I went downstairs to sit with Esme while Kerri watched over Bella.

As I sat down the phone rang, and as Peter was out in the yard with Lucky I answered it and felt my prayers were answered when I heard Jasper's voice,

"Carlisle? What are you doing at Peter's? What's happened? Is it Bella?"

 **He had known as soon as he recognized my voice that there was something very wrong and that it concerned Bella so I told him the situation as calmly as I could.**

"So you see Jasper, I need your consent to terminate the pregnancy it's Bella's only real chance."

There was a pause as he took it all in and I hoped saw that I was right but as he spoke I understood my hands were tied.

"Carlisle I can't do that, I promised to love Bella unconditionally and if she's refusing I won't go against her wishes."

I tried to talk him round hoping that when he explained the situation to Charlotte she could help him see sense but he interrupted me,

"Carlisle, tell her I'm coming. Ask her to hang on and I'll be there as quickly as I can.."

I sighed impatiently,

"Jasper she can't hear us I just told you, she's unconscious most of the time."

"Just tell her."

As I opened my mouth to try again he put the phone down leaving me with only a ring tone.

When I got back upstairs Bella was restless and I spoke quietly, telling Kerri what Jasper had said,

"He just didn't seem to grasp the urgency of the situation Kerri."

She in turn just stared at me and shook her head as if I were an imbecile then turned back to Bella leaning in close to whisper in her ear although there was no way of telling if Bella could even hear her.

"Bella, Jasper's on his way. He's asked us to let you know. So you just need to hang on a little longer."

 **Bella**

I heard Kerri's voice from a long way off and at first, I couldn't make out what she was saying but then I heard his name. She was talking about Jasper so I struggled back closer to consciousness to listen.

"Jasper is coming, hang on."

Jasper was coming? I would fight to stay here for him but it was getting so hard to think, to remember. All I could see was his beautiful face smiling at me and I decided I'd hold on to that and hope it was enough. I'd felt our baby's heart beat a while back but I couldn't hear it now and I knew I wasn't strong enough to give it a chance of life. I apologized, knowing that the struggle was almost over, that I had lost, I tried so hard but I'd lost the fight and I just prayed that Jasper would forgive me for my weakness.

 **Kerri**

I panicked as I saw that Bella was bleeding and shouted down for Carlisle who had only just left us hearing the sound of lots of feet on the stairs then suddenly everyone crashed through the door together. Carlisle took control sending the two guys to get extra blood leaving Esme and myself to help him. I'd grabbed some towels to stem the bleeding while Carlisle washed up and heard the phone start to ring again and this time it went on ringing but we couldn't leave Bella.

Esme was struggling with the overpowering scent of Bella's blood, but she opened the windows, gritted her teeth, and carried on while Carlisle did all he could to save Bella who looked so very pale and when I touched her hand it was like ice.

"Carlisle, she's so cold."

"Get blankets, anything you can to keep her temperature up. If I can't stop the bleeding then I'll have no choice, I'll be forced to change her."

It was touch and go for a while but he slowly stopped the hemorrhaging and she regained a little color. The phone had finally stopped and I for one was grateful, we all knew who it had been but we were too busy to answer it and now none of us wanted to speak to Jasper, to tell him how close he'd come to losing her and how they had lost their baby, a little girl.

 **Bella**

They dragged me back when all I wanted to do was to go with my little one. My heart was torn between Jasper and our baby and I could hardly stand the sorrow. I'd let him down, I'd been unable to save our baby. How would Jasper ever forgive me for that? I wanted to die rather than see his look of disappointment and reproach.

When I finally opened my eyes I saw Kerri sitting beside me and felt her hand in mine and when she realized I was awake she called to Carlisle,

"Hey Bella, good to see you with us again. How are you feeling?"

She stroked my cheek as tears started to fall.

"Jasper?"

My voice was little more than a croak, my throat was so dry and I felt awful but she just shook her head,

"He's not here yet, honey."

I looked over to the door where Carlisle stood and asked the one question I dreaded to hear the answer to.

"Does he know yet?"

He shook his head.

"We were too busy and he hasn't tried for over an hour so we think he must be on his way."

"Carlisle."

I called to him weakly and he walked over and looked at me with such sadness in his eyes I just wanted to die.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I did all I could but at least you are over the worst of the disease, you're going to be OK."

As he said this he took my wrist to feel for my pulse as if that mattered anymore. All I wanted was Jasper here at my side so we could grieve together at the loss of our precious baby daughter but no one had heard from him so he still had to hear the terrible news.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

 **Jasper**

Charlotte had been at my side and heard everything and while I tried to take it all in she went to arrange the flight home, Alice could go to hell for all I cared, Bella was my only concern now, she needed me home at her side and I intend to be there just as quickly as possible.

"Our flight leaves in just under an hour, Major. We'll soon be back and she'll wait for you, she's a fighter, you know she is."

I nodded, not quite daring to believe it was true, but I'd do everything I could to get back to her in time. The thought that she might die before I reached her side was just too horrific to contemplate and I realized I wouldn't only be losing Bella but our baby too.

There were no delays with the flight and at the other end our connection was also running on time. Just for once it seemed luck was on my side when I needed it most, then just as we were about to board our plane we were told there had been a technical problem and there would be a delay of at least two hours. Charlotte tried to keep me calm but I couldn't bear the thought of any delay so we tried to hire a private jet but the earliest one would be available for us was five hours away, it was way too long a wait but just in case the commercial flight was delayed further I booked the jet too, I wasn't taking any chances.

I rang the house again but there was no answer and I immediately thought the worst and Charlotte grabbed the receiver from my grasp just in time to save it from being crushed as my hand formed a fist.

"Major, you have to calm down or we'll never get on a flight. Now sit down and breathe, I'll try Peter's cell phone".

 ** **Charlotte****

The Major was convinced he'd lost Bella when no one answered the phone for over an hour and then to make matters worse if that were indeed possible, the cell reception went on the blink due to a solar flare or something at which point he'd withdrawn into himself.

I kept trying my cell phone but it remained stubbornly dead while the phones in the airport had queues a mile long and it was almost impossible to get through. There had been a tornado bringing down phone lines across the south of the country so we were plum out of luck.

I sat beside him holding his hand more for my sake than his, admitting to myself that it didn't bode well that no one had answered the house or cell phones even before the tornado, I just hoped Kerri had passed his message on.

We ended up using the private jet after all, as the "small technical difficulty" holding up our scheduled flight had turned into a large one and the flight had now been canceled. We could have worked around it but in the long run, it would have taken just as long if not longer.

 ** **Jasper****

This journey had turned out to be the one from hell, an hour into the private flight one of the engines overheated and we had to put down on a small airstrip in the middle of nowhere and wait for an engineer. I sat quietly fuming until Char shouted,

"Major I've got a signal. I'll try to get hold of Peter."

I was by her side as the phone rang and rang wanting to grab it and smash it into tiny pieces on the concrete in frustration when finally we heard Peter's voice but as soon as I heard it I knew and I walked away to stand alone on the field, my world dissolving around me.

I could still hear the conversation and every word was a dagger in my heart.

"Where the fuck have you two been? We've been ringing you constantly and getting jack shit!"

I didn't want to hear the answer as Charlotte asked why.

"What's happened?"

He groaned,

"Where do I start. Bella's gone."

My legs suddenly felt too weak to hold me up and I staggered then heard him continue.

"She's gone back to her place with Kerri, she was so upset she wouldn't stay here."

My hopes rose, Bella was still alive?

Charlotte asked the question out loud and there was a stunned silence,

"Fuck, yes. Why'd you ask a question like that?"

"Because we rang and rang and no one answered. Since then the cell network has been out and a tornado has knocked out the phone lines cross country. Does that help at all?"

I heard the penny drop,

"Shit. Put The Major on quick."

I walked over and she handed me the phone whispering,

"She's OK Major, Bella's OK."

 ** **Peter****

The voice I heard sounded like it had come from the depths of hell,

"Peter, Is it true? Is Bella still alive?"

I needed to play this cool,

"Yeah Major, she's alive but she's not OK, she lost the baby and she needs you. She blames herself for it and I guess not being able to contact you she thinks you might blame her too. She insisted on going back to her place so Kerri went with her. I couldn't stop her Major, I was out-gunned by the Cullens. I'm sorry but you need to get to Jacksonville before she does something stupid."

 **Jasper**

I understood what Peter was telling me and knew how important it was that I reach Bella as quickly as I could, how could she possibly think I would blame her for something that was no one's fault? Yes, I was devastated to hear about the baby but I could only imagine how Bella must be feeling. Looking round in desperation I saw the pilot approaching, did that mean we were moving again at last?

"Peter, ring Bella, let them know I'll be there in a few hours if I have to run the whole way and I'll try to speak to her myself."

I heard a sharp intake of breath,

"I don't think she's gonna believe you man, she thinks she's let you down and that's why you didn't come back."

I couldn't speak after hearing that, all I could think of was Bella grieving all alone.

I handed the phone back to Charlotte without a word and went over to talk to the pilot.

"We need to go, I have a sick wife and I need to get home now."

He looked at me with a smirk, his first bad move.

"It's gonna be a couple more hours at least. I'm almost outta flying hours and getting a replacement out here isn't gonna be easy."

Second and final bad move as far as I was concerned, I was out of patience and I grabbed his shirt front lifting him up,

"Listen very carefully. You are going to get your ass back in that cockpit and fly me to Jacksonville right now or I'll break every fucking bone in your body. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

He nodded white-faced and shaking,

"OK, OK, let me down."

I let him down and waited as he called for the refueling truck and supervised the men looking back at me every few minutes nervously until he could take it no longer,

"Hey, that'll do. I've got a deadline to keep."

I nodded as he approached cautiously,

"Good, now get in the fucking cockpit and start those engines. Get me a take off slot now and get in the air before I really lose my temper"

 ** **Charlotte****

I was amazed we were back in the air so quickly, but after seeing The Major's set face and the pilots lack of color I thought I knew what had happened. He never said a word to me, just sat staring out the window but seeing nothing out there and I knew that if anyone got in his way there would be a need for a clean up crew. He was in full Major mode, and no one would be stupid enough to get in his way when they saw that expression, not even Peter with his habit of pushing everyone to the limit.

 ** **Bella****

I don't know if I had made the right decision or not but I knew I couldn't stay here with everyone watching me and tiptoeing around frightened to say anything that might upset me. I didn't want to meet Jasper again for the first time surrounded by people, we needed time together alone to talk about what had happened if he ever got back that was. We hadn't heard a word from him since Carlisle told him I was pregnant and sick and I wasn't sure if he was shocked at the thought we might be having a baby and stayed away until he decided what to do about it or if he was desperately trying to get back to me and was unable to call. All I knew was that I couldn't face him in front of all these people, I could hardly bear all their sympathy and kindness as it was. It hadn't been easy to get Carlisle to agree to my going back home even when Kerri offered to accompany me and stay at my side until Jasper got home.

When I had first suggested it he just shook his head,

"Bella you aren't well enough to look after yourself, besides Jasper will be here soon and what do you think he'll say if I let you go back to your apartment alone?"

I laughed bitterly,

"He might not even care Carlisle."

Then the flood gates had opened as I realized I was being unfair to him and I broke my heart.

"Bella, my dear, he's worried about you and he loves you. It won't be long now. You should be resting in bed. Let me give you something to help you sleep."

I shook my head over and over,

"No. I don't want to go to bed, I don't want to sleep, I just want to go home. I can't bear to see the faces downstairs, all that pity. I need to get home, I need my things around me."

Kerri had jumped in at that point to my relief,

"I'll go with her Carlisle, I'll make sure she rests but surely you can see how unhappy she is here, she'll never relax enough to rest with everyone crowding around her."

 ** **Carlisle****

Bella had gotten herself so worked up that I was worried for her mental welfare. It had been a difficult decision to make, and Peter was furious about my decision, but it was the best for her. I spoke to Kerri explaining I would be close at hand and if there were any problems she was to contact me immediately however trivial things might seem. I spoke to Peter too which was far more difficult but in the end, it came down the fact that Bella would rest as well at home as here and hopefully be less agitated.

I prayed that Jasper would turn up in time to stop her but we'd had no word from him for hours now which only served to depress Bella, she felt she'd failed him and only his reassurance that she was wrong would change the way she felt.

I expected Peter to kick up a terrible stink when he saw Bella but instead he was very quiet and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Don't do this Bella, please."

She put a trembling hand on his cheek,

"Thanks, Pete but this is one situation you can't save me from. Love you."

Emmett carried her to the helicopter and we watched as it took off, becoming smaller and smaller until it was just a dot in the sky.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

 ** **Emmett****

We got Bella safely to her apartment but I wasn't happy, she looked like shit and I was worried, I wanted to ring Carlisle but Kerri persuaded me to leave them for a while so Bella could rest. I knew he and Esme had left right after us so Carlisle would be close enough to help if it became necessary but they wouldn't be back yet so all I could do was to watch helplessly as Kerri helped Bella to the bedroom then came back out shutting the door gently and made herself comfortable on the couch.

Jasper was going to go ape shit when he heard we'd taken Bella home after he'd left her with Peter for safety but I was ready for that. If he could put a smile back on Bella's face I'd take all the cussing and punches he felt like handing out.

I hated to see her like this, especially as I thought she was beating herself up over nothing. I knew with certainty that Jazz loved her and nothing would ever change that, especially something that she had no control over but I also knew that the only person who could convince her of it was Jazz himself.

I wanted to stay, I hated the thought of leaving the girls but Kerri persuaded me that Bella would settle better if there was no one else hovering over her and I was forced to agree to go back to the apartment and wait for the others to arrive. Kerri promised to call me if they needed anything and as I left I realized just how lucky I was to have a girl like her in my life, she was kind and thoughtful and very loving.

 ** **Kerri****

I watched as the light faded to night outside the window and still Bella continued to sob quietly into her pillow.I knocked on the door a couple of times offering to sit with her or get her a drink, anything to stop the tears but got no answer and eventually I could take it no longer and called Emmett in desperation, I didn't know what else to do.

"Have you heard from Jasper?"

It was my first and most important question but the answer wasn't the one both Bella and I needed to hear. It seemed no one one had heard from him and the very first tendrils of doubt sprang into my mind. Was Bella right to think he might just not want to come home and face her? If so I thought it would be his feeling of guilt at leaving her to hear about the pregnancy, become sick and face everything alone. I couldn't believe he would be so callous as to just leave her to cope alone without a word but there was a little niggling doubt there for the first time as I remembered how Edward and the rest of the family had left her before in much the same way. Surely Jasper wouldn't do that to her again, not after all he had done to keep her safe, it just didn't make sense, so where the hell was he?

Emmett came back to the apartment for a while but Bella, who had gotten up after trying unsuccessfully to sleep for a couple of hours, didn't talk to him, she barely even acknowledged his presence. All she did was to sit in the chair, feet curled under her and rock gently back and forth. I almost had to force her to drink some soup but she flatly refused to eat anything,

"I'm not hungry."

"Bella, you have to eat, remember what Carlisle said if you don't eat you won't get well again."

She looked at me with such pain in her eyes and said quite simply,

"Why?"

"For yourself and for Jasper of course."

When I mentioned Jasper's name she just rocked faster putting her hands over her ears and crying and at a loss for anything better to do I decided to ring Carlisle, he might need to sedate her and put a drip up, anything so long as she regained her strength. I refused to give up and I certainly wasn't going to allow Bella to do so but I was beginning to lose patience with Jasper.

I had just picked up the phone to call Carlisle when Emmett's cell phone buzzed. He looked at the message and smiled gesturing for me to join him in the kitchen although as Bella had gone to bed again I didn't understand why.

"Jazz is landing in about three-quarters of an hour and I'm going to pick him up from the airport so in about two hours he'll be here. Keep her awake and try to get her to tidy up a bit maybe."

I looked at him in amazement,

"Get her to tidy up? Em, sometimes you are a real moron. Go and get back here ASAFP."

I pushed him out of the door and went to tell Bella the good news.

She was laying on top of the bed, her eyes red and sore again from crying, and she never even looked up as she spoke.

"I won't agree to see Carlisle again, there's nothing he can do for me."

"I agree."

She looked at me then, she hadn't expected that response,

"You do?"

"Yep, he's a doctor and you're not ill. What you need is Jas..."

"Don't say his name please Kerri, I don't think I could stand to hear it."

She was fast becoming hysterical and that I could do without, seeing as I was the one holding the fort alone here.

"You're not trying to force feed me either, what's going on Kerri?"

"Nothing much, just that we've heard from Jasper and he's on his way. He's going to call you if he can before he gets here but you only have a couple more hours to wait, Emmett's picking him up from the airport."

Bella just stared at me uncomprehendingly

"What?"

"It seems you got yourself all steamed up over nothing, Jasper is getting back as quickly as he can and only a power outage and a solar flare has prevented him talking to you earlier."

The tears were falling thick and fast now and I knew she was feeling guilty for doubting his feelings for her but she'd get over it, they both would they were in love, what else could they do? At least with Jasper here she wouldn't be grieving for their lost baby alone any longer.

 **Emmett**

I was waiting for them when they came through the gate and Jasper looked mean and haunted so I just nodded and started the car.

"How is she?"

I couldn't lie to him.

"Bad Jazz, real bad. We can't do anything with her and Kerri is scared she might try to do something stupid."

He turned bleak and agonized eyes to me,

"Go faster".

I put my foot down further and we flew through Jacksonville.

Charlotte didn't say anything either and I could see her watching him in the mirror.

"Any luck with Alice?"

I asked just for something to break the terrible silence that was getting to me but he shook his head and left it to Charlotte to elaborate.

"I think she's just trying to stay a step ahead, we were chasing her around the globe. The Major thinks she was just trying to keep him away from Bella."

I heard Jasper growl softly and we rode the rest of the way once more in silence.

I hadn't even pulled up before the door was open, Jazz was gone, and Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief,

"I'm not sure how much longer he could keep it together Em. I think maybe we should wait out here".

 **Bella**

I heard the door open and close and then there was silence but I knew someone was outside in the hall. I could feel a presence and I kept very quiet, Who was it? Kerri told me she wasn't going to call Carlisle but I did wonder as I heard slow deliberate footsteps and then a sigh as whoever it was stopped the other side of the door. Then I heard his voice,

"Bella?"

I gasped, could it be? Was he really here? My mind was in a whirl and I kept silent, even breathing very quietly as I checked myself. Was I hearing things? Had I gone mad with grief? Could I really conjure up that beautiful voice? Suddenly I felt the ache in my chest ease and knew it must be him.

"Jasper?"

I whispered his name as I moved to the door putting my hand on the middle panel.

"Jasper? Is it really you?"

"Yes, Bella it's me. I'm so sorry darlin' that I couldn't get back any quicker. That you had to go through it all alone but I'm here now, do you forgive me?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and felt tears sting in my eyes as he spoke again,

"Darlin' can you let me in?"

I could hardly get to my feet but I needed him and I unlocked the door that I had locked to keep Kerri or more importantly Carlisle out,

He pushed the door open slowly as I sank back to the floor knees pulled up to my chin and arms wrapped around them still crying then suddenly there he was, on his knees before me. He reached out with one hand and touched a tendril of my hair, pushing it back behind my ear so he could look into my face.

"Bella. Oh, Bella, I am so sorry."

My hand trembled as I touched his cheek with one finger to reassure myself that this wasn't just a dream, he felt solid and his scent filled the room as I breathed in.

"Jasper?"

My voice was so weak but I knew I had things I needed to say to him.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry. I tried, really I did, but I just wasn't strong enough. I'm so sorry"

 **Jasper**

I heard her words but they made no sense, why was she apologizing to me? I took the hand she had touched me with and brought it to my mouth to kiss it tenderly.

"You have nothing to apologize for Bella. I'm the one at fault. I should have thought it through. I should never have put you in danger that way. Can you forgive me? I hope you can because I love you Bella and right now I'd like to take you in my arms and hold you, wipe away all your sorrow."

I dropped her hand and held my arms out to her. If she spurned me I didn't know what I would do but as I knelt there with my arms outstretched to her I saw the tears spill out from her brimming eyes and trickle down her face. I couldn't help myself, I took her arms gently and pulled her close wrapping them tightly around her and crushing her to me. I held her close and rocked her, kissing the tears away as they reached her cheeks. She ran her fingers through my hair and kept apologizing over and over until I could take it no more.

"Bella, I don't understand what you keep apologizing for, I'm the one who should be begging your forgiveness."

Bella wiped her face on her sleeve then took a deep breath, biting the inside of her lip as she did so. Then she slid off my lap to face me, taking my hands in hers and leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"Jasper, I lost our little one and I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. I hate myself enough for both of us."

It took a little while for that to sink in,

"What? I don't understand, you've been ill darlin' and I should have thought of diseases from that swamp but I didn't."

She was shaking her head from side to side whipping her hair around like snakes, this reaction was frightening me and I pulled her close to calm her.

"No, No. Don't do that Jasper, don't calm me. I deserve this pain."

I wouldn't have that and I continued to calm her until she rested quietly in my arms once more.

"Tell me, Bella, why are you feeling so guilty? Why so sorry darlin'?"

She hid her face in my shoulder, her words so soft that I struggled to hear them

"I lost our little one Jasper. I wasn't strong enough. I tried so hard but I couldn't hold on to our baby."

I froze finally understanding why she was so ready to blame herself but I was the one who should shoulder the blame, not her. I was the one who left her to chase after Alice. Left her sick and pregnant, something I should have considered but I'd never given it a thought. Never considered the idea that our lovemaking could lead to a pregnancy and a baby that she had lost without even my presence to comfort her.

I held her so tightly that she struggled to breathe.

"Bella, I will never be able to apologize enough for leaving you like that. I'm responsible for it all, not you. Please forgive me darlin'. I can't live without you so please give me another chance, I'll try to make it up to you. Did you really think I would blame you? Do you not understand how much I love you?"Dry heaves racked my own body and I held her to stop myself drowning in our combined sorrow and guilt.


	69. Chapter 69

****Chapter Sixty Nine****

 ** **Bella****

We sat together like that for so long that the sun was coming in through the small window when I was able to see again. I was cried out and I felt sick and tired, but content to stay in this position as long as Jasper needed me. I'd insulted him by underestimating the power of his love for me and I would make it up to him somehow.

He looked up at me and I saw the tortured look in his dark eyes, the bruises under them darker still. I touched the hollows there and sighed.

"You need to hunt Jasper."

My voice was cracked I was so thirsty and my throat was raw from crying but he shook his head,

"No. I won't leave you, Bella. Please tell me you forgive me. Give me a chance to try and make it up to you."

I smiled gently down on him,

"Let's forgive each other. let's not be separated again. I can't cope without you to hold Jasper, I can't function on my own anymore. Promise you won't leave me again.

He ran his fingers down my face,

"Never again I promise, and you don't need my forgiveness, Bella. Neither of us thought anything could come of our actions. I am equally guilty or more so because I left you to face it all alone."

I bent down and kissed him and I was back in heaven again, a heaven I thought I'd lost forever.

 ** **Jasper****

What a fool I'd been, not thinking of the possible consequences of sleeping with Bella, a human girl whose body clock was still ticking. I would never put her in that situation again I promised myself as I looked at her pale gaunt face. Never again would I leave her to face anything alone, she was my mate and we would stand or fall together, as one.

Bella was right about one thing though, I did need to hunt, just laying beside her I could feel my throat beginning to burn fiercely, not from her scent in particular, but just a general thirst. Ever since I had tasted human blood again I struggled with the monster inside. He had tasted nectar and rebelled at animal blood and in truth, I was getting so tired of fighting him but I wouldn't let Bella down by giving in to my craving.

 **Jasper**

I heard footsteps outside and understood that someone had called Carlisle after all. He tapped gently then put his head around the door,

"Jasper. I want to give Bella a sedative. She needs sleep to allow her body to recover and I'd like to put a drip up but I knew there was no point in asking her, she's even more stubborn than you."

She looked up sleepily,

"I think I can sleep now Carlisle but whatever makes you happy."

He was relieved and I realized just how weak she was after everything she'd been through and how worried he was about her.

"OK Carlisle, I need to hunt anyway but if anything and I mean anything, changes I want to know immediately."

I laid her gently on the bed noticing how thin and frail she was and held her while Carlisle gave her a shot and she drifted away into a healing sleep then kissed her forehead and left, every fiber of my being trying to pull me back with each step I took.

 ** **Kerri****

When Jasper left looking like shit himself Emmett and I persuaded Carlisle to let us see Bella for a few minutes although she was asleep then he asked if I would stay with her while he ran a few errands. Emmett offered to drive him over to the hospital, he was uncomfortable with sickness especially when it was Bella and this was a good excuse to get out for a while.

The guys hadn't been gone long when there was a knock on the door and I presumed that Emmett was back although he had been very fast if it was but when I answered the door and saw who stood there I could have kicked myself, Edward, shit! I tried to stop him coming in but he just pushed past me and went straight through to the bedroom.

When he saw Bella lying there so pale and still with the drip going he stopped a look of pain on his face. He approached very slowly and whispered her name before taking her hand in his.

"Please don't disturb her Edward, Carlisle sedated her and she needs her rest."

He looked at me,

"Where's my brother?"

He sounded bitter although what it had to do with him I had no idea.

"Out, but he'll be back any time now."

I spoke quickly hoping to get rid of him but it didn't work.

"I'll know when he gets close."

He turned back to the bed taking the chair beside it that I had just vacated.

"Where's Rosalie?"

I was hoping to remind him that he had a mate of his own already.

"She went shopping with Esme for some new clothes. I think they'll pick some up for Bella too".

Yeah, I thought, probably a shroud if Rose has any say in it, I wasn't a great fan of my fiancé's ex.

 ** **Bella****

I felt weightless, calm and happy, Jasper was back and promised to stay with me. There was a dull ache where our little one had been, but that was only to be expected, then I felt a strange sensation. I'd lost our baby and I knew my body was trying to fill the void left. Strangely I'd never thought of myself as a mother, but once I knew I was pregnant I had been excited. The baby was something that Jasper and I had created between us, but something that was never destined to be. Now I felt sad and tried to hide from the memories.

 ** **Edward****

Bella began to move restlessly and I put my hand on her arm to stop her dislodging the drip. As I did so she flinched away from my touch and became agitated mumbling his name, over and over, when it should have been my name on her lips, my touch she craved. Where had it all gone so wrong? Was she lost to me or could I still win her back? I would care for her, I wouldn't let her be hurt or upset, or anything but happy and contented, if she would only come back to me. I loved Rose but Bella was special, not only my singer but my first love, she still owned a piece of me and always would. I leaned over to kiss her soft lips and felt the venom pool in my mouth at her scent.

 ** **Kerri****

I didn't like this at all, I was becoming more and more uneasy with Edward's presence and Bella was becoming distressed but I didn't know what to do. I couldn't leave her alone with Edward and the phone was in the other room. I needed to let Carlisle know that she was fighting the sedative and I needed to contact Jasper and ask him to come back, but all I could do was stand at Bella's side helplessly as Edward fawned over her. I tried to intervene, to push him away only to find myself on the floor in the corner. He had pushed me violently away and I had bounced off the wall, banging the back of my head in the process.

As I tried to get up he turned and growled at me, his eyes as black as pitch.

"Don't try that again or I'll snap your neck next time."

I was scared, of course, I was, but Bella was in my care and I was the only one here, it was my job to protect her. I stepped forward and spoke as calmly as I could.

"Edward you're upsetting her. Could you at least sit down and give her time to calm down?"

He looked at me with a sneer.

"She's agitated because she knows I'm here for her and she wants me to take her away from here. She's struggling to wake up from the poison Carlisle and Jasper have been pumping into her. She doesn't love him, she's mine, she always was and always will be."

As he said this he moved forward and pulled the drip gently from her arm.

"It's OK Bella. I'm here and I'll take you away from all this. You'll be safe with me my love."

He kissed her again, this time on the neck and I saw his mouth open.

Lurching forward I grabbed the nearest thing, a vase of artificial flowers Chris had bought Bella one birthday and threw it at him. My aim wasn't usually very good but this time I was right on target and the vase smashed against his temple. As he froze, startled, I made a run for the door slamming it shut just in time as he crashed into it. I screamed as loud as I could although I knew no one would come to my rescue, it was just me and one very angry vampire.

His fist crashed through the wooden door and I ran to the bathroom locking that door in a vain attempt to slow him down and struggled with the small window. My only consolation in all this was that he was chasing me now instead of trying to kidnap Bella.

As the window screeched open I heard his voice from the hall,

"You can run Kerri but you can't hide from me. I can read your thoughts and I'll always be a step ahead of you."

I realized what he meant and slammed the window shut again just as he appeared on the fire escape.

He was right of course, I couldn't get away from him, but I could try to stall him and hope one of the others got back before he finished me off and took Bella. I looked around for a weapon and grabbed the shower attachment turning it on and praying there was some hot water. As the door flew from its hinges I turned it to full power and blasted his face with scalding water aiming for his eyes. He screamed and staggered back so I made a run for it but as I hit the door to the corridor I heard a blood-curdling snarl close behind me and turned, ready to face my own death.

I found myself flying through the air again and braced myself for what I knew was going to be a painful landing but when it came I found myself on the couch and knew I hadn't been thrown by Edward. I looked up to see him struggling with Emmett who was stronger but of course, Edward could read Emmett's moves in his thoughts. I screamed and leaped across the room hoping to distract Edward and landed on his back just as we heard a scream from the bedroom. We all froze for a second before Emmett got a grip on Edward's arm and wrenched. I saw the arm fly into the air as Edward punched Emmett in the face before swinging wildly to dislodge me and I knew if he got a hold on me I was dead, so I hung on for dear life.

When I felt myself slipping I brought my hand round and gouged at his eyes but he flung me backward and as I hit the door to the bedroom it flew open, ripped from its hinges, and we saw Bella, eyes wide, looking beyond me to the fight still going on in the lounge.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter Seventy**

 **Jasper**

I knew there was something wrong without needing to understand how and I headed back. I'd stayed close to the apartment, unable to move too far from Bella again, feeding on cats, rats, and a fox scavenging in some bins outside a fast food restaurant. It wasn't good enough but it would have to suffice, Bella needed me and I refused to let her down again, I'd given her my word.

As I got nearer I could feel fear, no terror, and I knew it was Bella but I also felt jealousy, guilt, and avarice and instinctively I knew who it was threatening my mate, someone Kerri had no chance of standing up to. I sped up but I knew I wasn't going to be in time until I felt another emotion, blind fury, so who else was there? Running up the flights of stairs I heard smashing furniture and a woman's screams, no... two women were screaming.

I saw Edward throw someone from his back as Emmett charged forward once more to prevent him entering the bedroom where Bella was standing eyes wide with fear and alone. I flung myself at Edward's back locking my arms around his throat as Emmett finally got a hold of his remaining arm and bent it backward. My teeth sank into the flesh of his neck and I tore a great chunk of it away, spitting it across the room before leaning in for another. I saw everything through a veil of red, except for Bella. She was looking at me, tears falling from her beautiful eyes and her arms wrapped protectively around her.

 **Bella**

I woke to a terrible crashing and screaming and knew there was trouble, I was in danger, no we were in danger, and as I thought that I knew it was true. Kerri came in through the door, flying across to crash into the wall and sliding down with a groan. Beyond her I saw Emmett fighting someone, then I realized it was Edward, his face contorted in rage as he fought to get past Emmett to me.

I began to panic then felt Jasper's presence even before I could see him and when he appeared our eyes met and I cried out to him as he launched himself at Edward's spinning body. As body parts flew through the air I heard other voices I recognized as Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle wrapped an arm around Edwards' body followed by Emmett and Jasper freed himself to come to me. He put his arms around me and pulled me to his body, stroking my face and mumbling words of comfort into my ear and I relaxed, safe once more.

As we watched Carlisle helped Emmett subdue Edward, or what was left of him, Jasper had done some serious damage protecting me while Esme stood aghast, looking from us to the devastation in the room.

"What on earth is going on? Who did this?"

Kerri who was sitting on the couch holding her head answered first.

"I'll tell you what happened Esme, your psychopathic son forced his way in here and tried to kidnap Bella. I did my best to stop him then Emmett and Jasper turned up and if you ask me you're lucky to have anything left of him. I suggest you take his sorry ass away before I get really pissed off and take a match to the bastard."

Esme looked stunned by Kerri's outburst, she had never expected such words from her and looked at her son guiltily. It struck me then that the only way Edward could have known I was here was if she had told him and now she felt guilty for the trouble he had caused yet she still looked at him hoping to hear another side to the story but there was nothing he could say so she collected the scattered body parts Emmett and Jasper had torn from him and left with a very subdued Edward. Carlisle followed them moments later realizing there was nothing he could say to excuse his son's or his wife's actions.

 **Rose**

When I recognized Carlisle's car outside our place I knew something was wrong and rushed in horrified to see Edward in such a state. When he told me it was Jasper who had attacked him I saw red,

"I told you we should have sorted that problem out a long time ago. He's a psycho, totally out of control and Bella is just making him more paranoid than ever. Why haven't you done anything Carlisle? And why did he attack you, Edward?"

"I have no idea, Rose. I just called in to see how Bella was and got attacked by Kerri, then Jasper and Emmett turned up and I was overwhelmed."

Well, someone needed to stop Jasper before he killed one of us and if Carlisle wouldn't act then I'd get in contact with the one person who would, she might even be able to use Bella's failed pregnancy in some way to get rid of both of them because despite Edward's protestations I didn't trust him around Bella, she still had some kind of a hold over him and I wanted it broken.

 **Kerri**

Emmett and I tried to tidy up as much as we could, considering the devastation that had been wrought but I was sure one of the neighbors would have called the police after hearing the commotion and we needed a cover story. Looking at the place I couldn't think of anything short of a tornado to explain all this so we needed to act fast and I seemed to be the only one thinking clearly right now.

"Jasper, carry Bella down the fire escape, we'll get the car and meet you in the alley."

We heard sirens as we made our escape and I had to smile, one thing was for sure, life with the Cullens was never dull!

Jasper was waiting in the alley when we drove up and slid quickly in the back with Bella. We just avoided the police cars that were drawing up at the front of the building as we drove away. I checked on Bella in the mirror from time to time noting that when Jasper tried to speak she hushed him with a finger to his mouth, now what was all that about? Bella was soon sleeping, her head resting on Jasper's shoulder and I knew she would be fine with a little rest now he was back with her.

Stopping at our place I was furious to see Esme and Carlisle waiting, didn't they ever give up? Esme smiled at Bella as she climbed groggily out of the car and addressed Emmett, I was obviously in the dog house as far as she was concerned, as if that bothered me!

"We were sure you'd bring Bella back here so we decided to wait. You must be exhausted, dear. Let me get you to bed so you can rest."

Bella surprised us all by shaking her head,

"I think I'd rather go home, Esme."

Esme smiled indulgently,

"But Bella dear, you can't go back to your apartment, it's a wreck. You'll be much more comfortable here where Carlisle can keep an eye on you and I'm sure Emmett won't mind if we stay.

Bella looked at me and I couldn't help making a face behind Esme's back, and then shook her head again,

"Thank you, Esme, but I think Jasper and I should go home."

Esme spoke again and I for one wanted to punch her in the mouth for her condescending tone.

"Poor Bella, you're suffering from shock dear, you don't have a home to go too."

Then it struck me and I knew what she was going to say,

"Actually I do and I know we are always welcome there."

That's when the penny dropped and Esme's mouth dropped open in horror but before she could say anything else I jumped in,

"That sounds like a great idea Bella, you need some peace and quiet well away from the family."

If looks could kill I'd be flat out but I saw Bella grin briefly and that made it all worthwhile.

 **Bella**

I just needed to get away from the Cullens especially Carlisle and Esme, I didn't think Edward would be too eager for a rematch but I was tired of being treated like a child who was incapable of making up her own mind. I craved the relaxed environment of the Whitlock house and Peter and Charlotte's company. We belonged there, not here in the city, away from everyone, just the four of us.

Esme began assuring us that Edward wouldn't be bothering us again if that's what was worrying me about remaining in the city and how it had all been a terrible misunderstanding but Kerri wasn't having any of that.

"Esme, that boy wants a rocket up his ass. Misunderstanding? Edward is nothing but trouble and I just wished I'd already become a vampire, I'd have put my toe up his ass so far he'd have been coughing up laces."

I heard Emmett chuckle and tried to hide a smile of my own, Kerri was certainly a match for anything the Cullen's could throw at her, she and Emmett were a match made in heaven there was no doubt about that.

Carlisle tried playing on Jasper's sense of responsibility,

"Jasper I really think you should allow Bella to rest a while, she has been very sick and she needs to regain her strength. She needs peace and quiet to recover and we both know that's not going to be the case if you take her back to Peter's place."

I may be weak, I may be still recovering but I was not an imbecile and I had an opinion of my own.

"I want to thank you for all you've done for me, Carlisle, I do appreciate it. However, I do not appreciate the way you just spoke to my mate. Jasper is not irresponsible, he's thinking about my needs. As for getting peace and quiet, I think I stand more chance of that in the middle of the free way than here if the last few hours are anything to go by."

He realized there was nothing more he could say and he merely nodded his acquiescence. I thought he would probably have his hands full sorting out the mess that was Edward and if Rose had any smarts at all she would be asking some very awkward questions.

Esme insisted on giving me a hug and a kiss before we left while Carlisle instructed me to ring if I had any health problems, warning me to remember I had been very ill and needed lots of rest. His instructions were long and detailed and I was exhausted by the time he finally finished speaking.

Emmett gave me a bear hug watched anxiously by Jasper and promised to visit soon while Kerri seemed to know I'd had enough and just smiled and winked at me,

"See you soon Bella, take care of yourselves."

I was so relieved to get in the car with Jasper and drive away from everyone that I lay across the seats and put my head in his lap. He looked relieved and I knew the last few days had been a terrible strain on him too. I wanted to know about his chase around the globe after Alice but it could wait, everything could wait until we were settled back in with Peter and Charlotte. As I drifted off to sleep I remembered the look Kerri had thrown over Emmett's shoulder and smiled again thinking how perceptive she could be at times.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter Seventy One**

 **Alice**

I was able to breathe a little easier now Jasper wasn't on my trail any longer but I was uneasy not knowing why. I'd been with him long enough to know that normally he wouldn't stop until he had caught up with me so what had changed? Why had he stopped pursuing me suddenly? This was so out of character that there had to be a very good reason for it. If only I could see him in my visions, I cursed Bella for the interference she had caused.

So, when Rose rang to tell me about his attack on Edward and Bella's failed pregnancy it was a relief, now I understood why he had broken off his pursuit. He had gone back to be with her and although I had seen her coming I certainly hadn't seen this outcome! It was really annoying not to be able to see her, and now Jasper was so hazy, I'd need a third-party to watch, but who?

It was Rose who came up with the answer,

"Why don't you watch Emmett's girlfriend Kerri, she's close to Bella and as usual Emmett is fawning all over poor little Miss Swan so you might get a clue as to what's going on through their actions".

It was a brilliant suggestion and, of course, Rose bathed in the glow of my praise which would keep her sweet for a while, she was a convenient set of eyes and ears that I would be loathed to lose. I set off to find this Kerri girl and look into her future, maybe that would give me a clue because I wasn't finished with Bella or Jasper just yet and the fact he was busy holding her hand as she grieved gave me a breathing space and that meant time on my hands to plot more devilish deeds, I hadn't finished with them yet and revenge was turning out to be even more fun than I had anticipated.

Kerri was easy to find, she was with the Cullens, how predictable yet convenient although I had to wonder why she and Emmett didn't find somewhere of their own as it soon became apparent she and Esme lived in a state of armed neutrality most of the time. My visions weren't crystal clear but I was able to discover that Bella and Jasper were alone in their shared love nest. The Whitlocks had disappeared somewhere giving me a golden opportunity to make my move. It took me a while to figure out the best thing to do but when I did it was perfect, so very dramatic. I just wished I could be there to see the results of my work but that wouldn't be a good idea and certainly not safe enough for me to risk it.

 **Jasper**

I drove very carefully, avoiding any bumps so as not to wake Bella who had been sleeping soundly for the past three hours. I knew we should stop soon so she could get something to eat but I hated the thought of waking her. She looked radiant, with a smile playing gently around her mouth and her hand over mine as it rested on her cheek.

When she finally stirred I found somewhere to pull in and parked up.

"Bella Darlin', you ready to eat?"

She nodded,

"Sure, only can we use the drive through? Only I don't want to get out of the car yet, I need to talk to you."

I ordered her a chicken burger and fries with a large coke, on her orders, plus a soda and meal for me in case she was still hungry and when I pulled up she took the bag from me, opening the burger eagerly and starting to devour it as if she hadn't seen food for weeks. I watched in amazement as the food dwindled then passed mine over and she started on that too. When she'd finally finished she sat back and groaned in delight.

"I was starving."

I looked at her expectantly and she smiled, her cheeks going a delicious pink, in fact, she looked better than she had before we left Jacksonville which was a relief, getting away from the family was obviously the right decision.

 **Bella**

I was so happy but so hungry I made poor Jasper sit and watch while I devoured two meals in a matter of minutes. When I sat back finally full I saw the look on his face and couldn't keep him in suspense any longer.

"Jasper?"

He looked into my eyes,

"Yes, Bella".

I hesitated,

"I think it might be a good idea if we got married now"

That threw him,

"Oh. Right, whenever you're ready darlin' but I thought you wanted to wait until Alice was out of the way."

I nodded still smiling,

"I did, but circumstances have changed somewhat."

He raised an eyebrow,

"Really, how?"

I picked up his hand and placed it over my belly,

"I think he or she should have a settled family, Mum, and Dad, married".

As his hand touched my skin I felt the slightest of movements, our little miracle knew it's daddy was here with us.

 **Jasper**

It was a shock to hear those words after the tragedy of the past days but as my hand touched her skin I felt a warmth, a love radiating out towards me and knew it was true and that our child knew I was here and was happy. I didn't know what to say or what to do, I never thought I'd ever be in this position and it left me speechless. Seeing I was tongue-tied Bella continued,

"Maybe we should keep it to ourselves just for a little while. I think I must have been carrying twins and while I lost one the other survived somehow. I don't think I could bear to lose this one too and can it be our secret just for a little while?"

"How did Carlisle miss this? I mean how do you know?"

"I have no idea, maybe our child hid away from him and only wanted us to know of its existence. You are happy, aren't you?"

I nodded, still unable to speak for sheer joy but I pulled her close and kissed her, sharing our excitement and bliss.

"Of course I am, I just don't know what to say. I'm so happy Bella I want to shout the news from the rooftops but of course, we can keep it as our secret for a little while."

"I think Kerri knows, I didn't tell her but somehow she guessed. I know she won't tell anyone."

My tongue and my brain were beginning to work again at last and I saw the dangers ahead,

"Are you sure we shouldn't at least tell Carlisle? We might need him."

She shook her head,

"I doubt he knows any more about this than we do but if I feel there is anything at all that doesn't seem right I'll be the first to scream for him. In the meantime, I'd like to just enjoy this, just you and me. OK...Daddy?"

I wanted to shout for joy, pick her up and hold her close until my baby was safely in this world, but I just nodded smiling in return,

"Of course, Peter and Charlotte are going to guess as soon as they see your expression."

She giggled and I tried to look cool and collected but it just wasn't happening.

"I guess we'll have to tell them then because I couldn't change how I feel right now even if I tried."

She sighed, but I saw she was still smiling.

 **Peter**

I heard the car and wondered who the hell was driving this road, we weren't expecting any visitors or deliveries. Then Lucky started wagging his tail and barking but that bark was one of recognition, a greeting. Charlotte looked at me questioningly and I shrugged,

"If I didn't know better I'd say Bella was in that car."

As it got closer I saw it was Bella, with a huge grin on her face waving at us through the windscreen.

"Well, I'll be damned. She got away from the Cullens at last"

I grinned in delight as I ran to open the door but as I leaned in to grab her ready to swing her around in greeting I saw the look on The Major's face and stopped dead, what the hell was going on here?

Bella positively beamed as he warned me,

"That's my girl you have there and she's carrying extra cargo so you be careful Captain."

I wasn't as quick as Charlotte who squealed running to him and hugging him excitedly. Lucky was running circles around us barking excitedly and still, my brain just wouldn't click into gear, what was I missing?

Then I saw the look on his face,

"Shit! She's still...you gonna be...fuck me Bella's still gonna be a mommy!"

She nodded and got out of the car slowly and now I was worried Lucky might jump up but on seeing her he calmed down and walked slowly to her then sat down, licked her hand, and woofed a greeting.

 **Bella**

Charlotte sent the boys out with Lucky so she and I could have some girl time.

"So Bella. What does Carlisle say happened?"

I looked at her biting my lip nervously and she understood at once,

"He doesn't know does he?"

I shook my head. As she frowned,

"Wow! Do you think it's safe to be here, so far away from medical help?"

I shrugged,

"I don't think it makes any difference Charlotte, he knows nothing more than we do and if there were any complications the first thing he would do was try to pressure me into a termination again. Besides, he couldn't stop what happened before, not that I blame him for what happened, but I just don't think he has a clue how to help me.

I saw her expression and realized what it meant,

"He asked for Jasper's permission to terminate last time when I was unconscious, didn't he?"

She nodded

"Yes but he got no joy, The Major backed your decision and he always will. He's a good man, a loyal one. I guess I know what you mean about Carlisle, we're all pretty much in the dark with this situation but I'm sure everything will be OK and we'll do all we can to help Bella. I have to admit I'm feeling pretty excited at the thought of having a baby in the house. You are planning on staying, aren't you? Please tell me this isn't just a flying visit."

I could hear how much she wanted us to be staying and the look of relief on her face when I nodded made me feel at home.

"If you'll have us."

Her smile was so warm,

"You try leaving, Peter will already have welded the gates shut and sabotaged the car, he blamed himself for letting you leave before, especially after hearing you'd had some trouble with Edward,"

So they knew about that? I wondered who had told them.

"I called Kerri, we just wanted to know that you were OK. She didn't say much just that you were fine now but there had been some unpleasantness with Edward. She certainly never said you were coming back here.

We both laughed at that, their place although it felt homely and comfortable was always clean and tidy. Looking around I sighed,

"I guess you should enjoy the calm and picture the place as it is now because I doubt it will stay this tidy with a baby around."

"Great, I can't wait, Bella, I'm going to be an aunt. What do you think it will be?"

"I really don't mind as long as it's healthy Charlotte but I have a sneaky feeling the guys would probably like a boy to play with."

Charlotte snorted,

"No way, they'd love a little girl they can fuss over and dote on. Little girls usually idolize their daddies."

We smiled at the thought of Jasper with a little girl toddling around after him then I sobered,

"I guess I'm scared to think too much about it just in case."

Charlotte put an arm around me comfortingly,

"I know love but we'll be here for you and when that little one arrives safe and sound we'll all heave a huge sigh of relief."

"Amen to that."

 **Peter**

I was now officially worried,

"Major, are you sure you're doing the right thing? I mean coming here instead of staying close to the Doc? She was really sick earlier, don't you think he's the best person to look after Bella under the circumstances?"

He picked up a stick absently and threw it expecting Lucky to chase after it and when the dog didn't I tried to explain,

"You stand no chance Major, he works on the principle you threw it, you get it back. I've tried explaining the rules of the game but I guess he's just plain stupid."

He absently stroked the dog's head as he answered my question.

"Bella has to decide what to do, it's her body and she knows it best. Anyway, do you think Carlisle has ever seen anything like this before?"

I shrugged,

"I guess not. I mean does anyone know anything about vampire human reproduction?"

He laughed,

"Not yet but I have a hunch we'll be experts before too long."

He was right but I worried we might find out that it didn't work, after all, we didn't even know what the baby was more human or more vampire? Would it even be compatible with the human physiology? Bella had already lost one baby and who was to say that the cause was her sickness, it could just as easily be that her body rejected the baby as an alien interloper.

 **Jasper**

I knew Peter was worried, so was I, but I had to trust Bella's instincts, I had to believe she could do this because she did.

"Bella wanted to come back here to have the baby Peter, she sees this as home although I hear the two of you have been doing some house hunting of your own behind my back."

"It kept her mind occupied till she got sick and I'm glad she thinks of this as home, I told her to treat it that way. Besides, I feel a whole heap better having you here. I know we called Carlisle when Bella got sick but I still can't find it in me to trust him, or the rest of his family."

"They certainly haven't made it easy Peter and I guess I feel more relaxed here too. At least here I know I won't need to watch my back all the time."

Peter grinned and I knew he appreciated the compliment although it was just the plain truth, here I could concentrate on Bella knowing there was someone watching out for both of us because I was sure we hadn't heard the last of Alice yet.

 ** **END OF PART ONE.****

PART TWO STARTS TOMORROW.

LOVE JULES x


End file.
